


College Can Be Interesting...

by Forever_a_king_24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 133,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_a_king_24/pseuds/Forever_a_king_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is in her freshman year at Cal Berkeley and is trying to prove to herself, and the world, who she is. She's part of the Youth National team and looking to make her way onto the Senior team, she's on the right track. But with her being in college, you know there are some life changing moments that are bound to happen. She'll find someone to fall in love with during college. She'll find her best friend during college. Maybe, just maybe, she'll find them both in one person. Follow along through Alex's journey of college and watch the mistakes and big moments that help shape her life and future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... 
> 
> As many of you know I am the author of I Never Said It Was Easy. I've decided to start a new story because this idea has been popping up into my head lately and I wanted a different time for our favorite soccer players. Before they were the amazing women that we know and love today. Hopefully you all follow along and we will see how far this story goes. It's just something different than what I have been writing and hopefully you all enjoy. Let me know what you think and we will see how Alex's journey was like in college...
> 
> Remember, this is all made up and the timelines and events that occur here are in no way real. Some of the things that I have made up and some things that I have taken away from my time in college. Thank you for taking the time to read it!!
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!

“Alright ladies, gather around.” Coach McGuire shouts out after he blows the whistle to his team. “It was a good practice today. We have a few more things to tune up, but overall I am happy. I know that it’s only been the first week of classes, but with us having our game on Friday, I need you guys to talk with the professors to make sure you won’t be missing too much. With that being said, captains, take the team through cool down and then we’ll call practice.”

The two captains of the team nod their heads and lead the players through their cool downs. After the three easy paced sprints to the half line, they all circled around to stretch. Most of the girls were talking about how excited they were for the first game of the season. One of the players being Alex.

“Ready for Friday Al?” Allie long asks her teammate.

“Yeah, I’m so ready.” The young freshman nods her head. “I’ve been waiting for this day since we first started training.”

“Yeah, all of those three a days will be worth it once we step out onto the pitch against St. Mary’s.” Allie explains. “They’re a pretty good team.”

“That’s what Kacy was saying.” The forward says. “Who’s our rivals mainly? Or the team that we have some history with?”

“Hmm, well UCLA is definitely at the top of the list for rivals. And I would probably say Stanford and maybe even USC are the others that we have history with.” The blonde midfielder explains.

“Oh yeah, a few of my teammates from the National team play there. Sydney Leroux plays for the Bruins, and Kelley O’Hara plays for Stanford.” Alex smiles as she remembers some of her Youth National teammates.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot that you play for the Youth National team.” Allie nods her head. “Yeah, well a few of the Senior National team members play there as well.”

“Really?” Alex asks with curiosity. “Like who?”

“Hmm, let me think.” The blonde midfielder pauses for a few seconds as they continue to stretch their legs. “Lauren Cheney, the striker for UCLA, is a member. Um, Amy Rodriguez of USC, plays there as well. They’re both great players and people. Oh, and Stanford has Christen Press, as well as Kelley, who have made their debuts for the Senior team.”

“Yeah, Kelley did mention that one of her teammates was on the National team too when I last talked to her after her first cap with them.” Alex nods her head. “It’s crazy to think that they play with Abby Wambach, Christie Rampone, and Kristine Lilly.”

“Hey, you never know. Maybe you’ll be there soon.” Allie playfully bumps shoulders with the freshman.

“That’s the goal, but I don’t know.” Alex shrugs. “Maybe one day.”

“Well you know, if you ever have any questions, you can ask the Kelley for advice or to just talk about things about the Senior team. Or you could ask…” The midfielder starts to say but is interrupted by shouting of their teammates.

“Well, look who’s back.” Maddie, one of the team’s captain shouts, as she looks to the girl talking to their head coach. “Took you long enough.”

The girl laughs at the player’s reaction as she finishes her conversation with the coach. She starts to walk her way over to the team as the players all surround her and wait for a hug. Alex, who is confused as to who the girl is, watches with curiosity before turning to look at Allie.

“Who’s that?” Alex asks her teammate.

“That’s Tobin!” Allie says excitedly as she runs over to the girl.

Alex gets up from her stretches as she watches Allie jump into the girl’s arms. The blonde midfielder squeals with excitement as the girl, who Alex now knows her name as Tobin, spins her around with before placing her back on her feet. Alex watches with curiosity for a few moments.

She slowly walks over to the circle as the players all talk with her. Alex stands there next to a few teammates and listens to the conversation and questions they all are asking her. Alex, not really paying attention to what anyone is saying, takes in everything about the girl.

The girl, Tobin, is wearing a Cal soccer shirt with black Nike sweatpants. She’s very tan and lean. Not a necessarily skinny lean, but a very athletic and muscular lean. Alex notices that she’s wearing flip flops, like most girls in California do, but also that she’s wearing a snapback on her head to complete her look.

Alex doesn’t really know what the look is yet, but if she had to guess, it was an athlete for sure. With the Cal soccer shirt, Alex thinks that she’s a former player for the college maybe, or maybe just another athlete coming to say hi. Alex continues to inspect the girl as she notices that she has soft but kind eyes, and a big bright smile. It literally blinds her the second it’s shown because it’s so big.

However, the effect it has on the young freshman is incredible, because when she smiles, it makes Alex and everyone else smile too. As Alex continues to look at the girl, she can see that she seems like a very calm and methodical person just by her demeanor. Alex stays quiet as she watches the girls all interact with one another before their head coach walks up and interrupts them.

“Alright, now that we all have had out time to say hi to Tobin, I think it’s time to call it a day. Let’s get a break and then go get some rest. We have pregame tomorrow, so everyone be out here at 3ish to get ready for stretches and warm up.” The head coach tells the team and walks away, while they all nod before putting their hands in and breaking the huddle.

The players all disperse, as they head to the locker room. Alex was about to walk away after untying her cleats, but she looks up when her name is called.

“Hey Alex, come here.” Allie motions for the forward to walk over.

“What’s up Allie?” Alex asks as she walks to her and who she’s standing with.

“Let me introduce you to someone.” Allie smiles. “Alex, this is Tobin Heath. Tobin, this is Alex Morgan. She’s on the Youth National team. She’s a stud.”

“Oh, stop.” Alex denies instantly. “That’s not even close to being true. But hey Tobin, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Alex Morgan, you’re the star striker that helped win the U-17 World Cup.” Tobin says as she shakes her hand. “Allie’s right, you are a stud.”

“Oh, thanks.” Alex blushes. “I didn’t know that you were a fan of the National team.”

“Al, hah. Seriously?” Allie laughs at her friend. “She’s…”

“A big fan.” Tobin finishes and looks at Allie with a smile. “You’ve got some killer instincts out there on the field. I can’t wait to see what you do out here in a Bear’s uniform.”

“Well, thank you very much. You’ll have to come out to the game on Friday then. It’s our first home game and the more fans we have here, the better.” Alex smiles to the girl.

“Yeah, you’re definitely right about that.” Tobin smiles and Allie can barely contain her own smile. “I’ll definitely be here to watch.”

“Great.” Alex smiles.

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles and replies calmly. “Well, I better get going. I have some things to take care of to make sure that I’ll be able to be here at the game on Friday. I’ll talk to you later Allie.”

“Sounds good Tobs.” Allie laughs at her friend. “Dinner tonight?”

“Definitely.” Tobin nods her head before turning to look at Alex. “It was nice to meet you Alex.”

“Yeah, you too Tobin.” Alex smiles simply. “Maybe I’ll be seeing you around school or I’ll see you Friday at the game.”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles widely at the young freshman. “You can count on it.”

Tobin gives one last smile to the two girls before making her way off of the pitch. Alex watches her leave for a few seconds as she can’t help but think how much of a cool and calm demeanor she has. To top it off, she knew about Alex and her time with the Youth team and that was definitely surprising to her.

Alex was lost in her thoughts when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turns to see Allie looking at her with a big smirk on her face.

“What?” Alex asks.

“Are you sure you play for the Youth National team?” Allie teases.

“Uh, yeah.” Alex laughs with confusion. “Why?”

“You just surprise me, that’s all.” Allie shakes her head at the young player before walking off towards the locker rooms.

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” Alex calls out but receives nothing but a laugh and head shake from the player.

Alex finishes up in the locker room and says goodbye to her teammates. She begins to walk out towards the pitch, when she sees a soccer ball roll to her feet. Stopping it instantly, she looks up when she hears someone approaching her.

“Hey, sorry about that.” The young man says. “We were practicing our target shooting and this one kind of got away from me.”

“Clearly.” Alex smiles at the guy. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Alex. Right?” He smiles as she kicks the ball back to him.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“Well besides the fact that your duffle bag has your name on it.” He points and she looks down and laughs to herself when she sees it. “But all of the athletes know about the top recruits for the new season. Especially, the soccer teams.”

“Oh, hah, gotcha.” Alex nods in understanding. “So I take it you’re a player for the men’s team?”

“Yeah. Servando Carrasco, nice to meet you.” He says as he sticks out his hand.

“Nice to meet you Servando. I’m Alex Morgan, but apparently you already knew that.” Alex shakes is hand and they share a small laugh.

“Yeah, well I better get back to my friends.” Servando smiles. “Good luck on Friday. We’ll be out here to watch after our practice.”

“Oh, great.” Alex says with a smile of her own. “Well I’ll see you then. Bye.”

Alex continues to make her way off of the field as Servando runs back to his friends on the pitch. Alex turns around to glance back at the group of boys and watches as they each take shots at the goal. She was impressed by some of their skills, but she could tell that none of the five boys were forwards. Maybe some attacking mids, or something, but none were a true forward.

She finally leaves the field’s entrance and starts walking towards her dorm. When she finally reaches her dorm, after a 10 minute walk, she gets right to studying. It may only be the first week of classes, but the professors went straight into lecturing and giving homework. Especially her biology teacher, and the forward soon realized that this was going to be her least favorite class.

After an hour or so of doing homework, she got a text message from a few teammates to come to dinner with them in the cafeteria. Realizing that it’s finally dinner time and that she was hungry, she texts back and gets herself ready for dinner.

She meets up with three of the other freshman on the team, and they head down to the cafeteria. After getting herself a salad, turkey sandwich, and some fruit, the forward takes a seat at the table of where most of the soccer players were. She eats with most of her team, who have decided to eat in the caf, and they all talk about their first game coming up.

As she sits with her teammates, she notices the boys’ soccer table in a few tables away. She watches as the guys all joke around with each other and she can’t help but notice the small smile that Servando gives her when they make eye contact. Alex smiles back, obviously, but then gets herself back into her tables’ conversation.

“Hey Kacy, do you know anything about Servando on the soccer team?” Alex asks her teammate that’s sitting next to her.

“Uh, not too much. He’s a sophomore and midfielder for the team.” Kacy answers when her eyes fall upon Servando. “I’ve had a few conversations with him and he seems like a nice guy, but I don’t really know too much. Why?”

“Oh, no reason.” Alex shrugs innocently. “I met him when I was leaving the locker room and talked for a few minutes. He knew who I was and I just thought it was surprising. He seemed really nice.”

“Oh, well of course he knew who you were.” Kacy laughed. “Everyone in this school knows about the top recruit for the school. Plus, you play on the Youth National team. Get used to it Alex.”

“Oh, great.” Alex laughs out embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used and adapt to it.” Kacy assures the young freshman. “But they will all be knowing about the star freshman on the team.”

“Let’s hope.” Alex playfully winks to her friend and they both share a laugh.

The rest of dinner goes by with ease. The team stays longer than they should have, mainly because there was ice cream and brownies for dessert. They all make sure to indulge in the sweets before calling it a night.

Alex walks with a few of the other freshman up to their rooms. After saying their goodnights, the forward finishes up with some studying before deciding to call it a night. She has a few early classes in the morning and she was exhausted from the day. So she jumps into bed, and pulls up Netflix on her laptop, to watch before falling asleep.

        ---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Alex gets dressed and heads out to her morning classes. She has three for the day, and she was dreading all of them. The first one, at 9, was English Comp. After the long 50 minutes of class, the forward made her way throughout the school to catch her Calculus class at 10:15.

Again, another 50 minutes of a long lecture was tiring the forward out. She was glad when it ended because she was able to head out to get some lunch before her last class of the day. Meeting up with Tayler, the forward picks up a wrap and smoothie to enjoy, as they sit with a few friends.

After lunch, Alex looks at the time on her phone and sees that it’s time for them to head over for their Biology class at 1. She says bye to her friends before heading over to class with Tayler. They finally make their ways into the classroom and take their seats in the third row.

As they waited for the professor to start class, the students were all talking amongst themselves. Alex was busy talking to Tayler, when a few of the boys’ soccer players turned around from their seats in front of them to talk.

“Hey. You’re Alex, right?” One of the players ask.

“Uh, yeah.” Alex nods her head.

“We’ve heard a lot about you from the coaches and your team.” One of them smiles. “You’re supposed to be a complete stud.”

“Uh, well I don’t know about that.” Alex dismisses the compliment.

“Oh, come on. I’m sure it’s true if you have your own captains saying it.” He smiles at her. “ Oh, and I’m Kyle, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” Alex miles at him.

“Well, make sure after your guys’ game on Friday, you head over to the soccer house. We’re throwing a big welcome back party and you guys should definitely come.” Kyle says to the two girls. “All of our team will be there and usually the girls’ soccer team joins too, along with a few other sports.”

“Yeah, we’ll definitely be there.” Tayler speaks up and Alex just smiles.

“Great.” Kyle says. “I’ll make sure to tell Servando that you’re coming.”

“Wait, what?” Alex asks with curiously. “Why would you do that?”

“Well, I mean he’s the one that insisted on us making the personally invitation to you.” Kyle answers. “He wanted us to make sure that you knew about it so you can come and have some fun with the teams.”

“Oh.” Alex smiles at the kind gesture. “Okay, then.”

“Yeah, so we’ll see you there?” He asks her and the forward nods her head. “Great. Good luck tomorrow.”

Before Alex can even answer, she hears her professor’s voice welcoming a student in. When she looks up to see who, she can’t believe who it is. Again, with a calm look on her face, Tobin walks in through the door and heads over to the professor for a hug.

“Look who’s finally back after missing the first week of classes.” Professor Jones says as he breaks away from the hug. “How was the trip out there?”

“It was really good.” Tobin answers. “Sorry about classes. I just got back yesterday and had to get everything settled.”

“Oh, don’t even worry about it. We haven’t gone over too much stuff and I’m actually assigning the lab partners today.” He tells her. “It’s nice to have you back. Go ahead and take a seat and we’ll get started shortly.”

Tobin nods her head and turns to find an empty seat. With most of the classroom being filed since it was 3 groups of classes for lab in one, she found a seat in the second row. It was three seats to the left of Alex, and the forward wanted to say hi to her but figured that Tobin wouldn’t really remember who she was.

She watches as Tobin walks over to her seat. All of the male soccer players gave her a high five or hug, as they talked to her. Alex notices how she interacts with all of them and they all seem to be big fans of the girl. It wasn’t just the soccer team, but the other athletes in the class were talking with her and welcoming her back.

Alex can’t help but wonder what this girl’s story was and what sport she truly played. Maybe she didn’t play a sport but worked on the athletic sports communications team, or something, because that would make sense as to why everyone knows who she is. The forward continues to think about it until she gets out of her own little zone when the professor begins his lecture.

After 45 minutes of trying to pay attention in class, Alex was relieved when the professor told them that was it for today. The forward, along with the other students, all started to pack their things away to leave. They all were stopped when the professor made one last announcement.

“Oh, before I forget. You have all been assigned a lab partner for the semester. I know some of you may know each other, but I decided to match you up with people that I thought would possibly be good teams. Some of you athletes are with each other because I know some will be missing classes and you’ll need to be with a partner who understands and has a similar schedule to you.” Professor Jones explains. “Get to know your partner because your final grades count on one another. This class is 45% tests and lectures, but the other 55% is lab projects, lab tests, and your lab books. So, when you leave, if you look at the sheet that’s posted on the wall outside of my office, you’ll see who you are paired up with and what time your actual lab class is because I can’t fit all 70 of you in one classroom. But you’re first group assignment will be due on Monday, so check online for the assignment, and get with your partner sometime over the weekend to get it done. I’ll see you all Monday.”

All of the students nod their heads as they begin to exit the classroom. Alex, like most of the other students in her class, hurry to try and see who they will be partnered up with. The forward knew that she needed to hurry and see because she needed to make her way out to the fields for practice.

After squeezing her way through the group that was already at the paper on the wall, she quickly searched for her name. When she finally found it, after searching through the 70 possible options, she was able to see what time her lab was and who was her partner.

 _ **Lab Time:** 7:30am Tuesday_  
_**Room** – LAB3A_  
_**Group** – Morgan, Alex Heath, Tobin_

Alex was a little relieved and surprised. Relieved because at least she’s going to be with someone she knows a little bit about. And by a little bit, she knows her name and which one she is in the classroom. She’s a little surprised to be her partner though, because she knows that she is one of the athletes that will be missing class a lot due to games, and she will feel bad for Tobin to have to try and work around her schedule.

The forward walks away from the board and turns to try and search for Tobin. She wanted to at least reintroduce herself to her and create a plan for the weekend for their assignment. After a few moments of trying to scan for her, the forward looks down at the time to see that she needs to hurry and head out to the fields so she wouldn’t be late for practice.

She decides that she could just talk to her tomorrow at the game, if she did still come, or she could just Allie for her number. After making the decision, Alex quickly leaves the hallway to head to the locker rooms at the field. She gets there pretty quickly after a brisk walk, and hurries to change into her practice gear.

She makes it out onto the field a few minutes before she needs to, and she’s relieved. She heads over to where Allie, Kacy, Megan, and Ashley are stretching, to stretch too. As she’s there talking and stretching with the group, she remembers what she needed to ask Allie.

“Hey, Allie.” Alex turns to face the older player. “You have Tobin Heath’s number, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Allie nods. “Why?”

“I just found out that she’s my assigned lab partner for Biology, and we have an assignment due on Monday and we need to get together to do it.” Alex explains to her teammate. “I tried to look for her when I found out she was my paper, but I couldn’t and I needed to head here so I wouldn’t be late.”

“Oh you’re partners with Tobs? That’s cool.” Allie smiles at the forward. “You’ll have a blast with her. And don’t worry, she’s pretty good at doing her homework.”

“Okay, great.” Alex nods in appreciation. “But do you think that maybe you could give me her number so I can talk to her and make a plan when to meet up?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Allie says with a confused look on her face. “Or you can just go ask her yourself.”

The blonde player points to the other side of the stretching line and Alex follows to see why. Her eyes land upon a player, who’s not really stretching, but instead playing around with the soccer ball. Alex tries to focus her eyes on the player, who’s back is to her, when she finally is able to get a glimpse of their face and notices that it’s Tobin.

Before Alex can even say anything, Coach McGuire blows his whistle. He calls for all of the girls to huddle up so he can tell them the game plan for practice. The forward makes her way over to him and allows her full attention to be on him, forgetting about the reason as to why Tobin was out there with them.

“Alright ladies, this is going to be a nice and easy pregame. Shouldn’t last too long. Maybe an hour or so. I just want you all to loosen up your legs, work on some touches, work on some crosses in from our mids, and then our forwards finishing. We’ll separate into groups. Defenders will head with Coach Myers and Coach West to work on a few things, while the midfielders and forwards will come with me to work on crosses and some finishing.” Coach McGuire informs the girls. “But to get a good rhythm for tomorrow, I want the starters to make sure they partner with each other for the crosses and we need to set up a good chemistry to go into tomorrow with. So for the starting lineup, it’ll be Perkins in goal. Our back four will be Smith, Pearson, James, and Richards. Holding mids will be Long and Downs, as our right winger will be Kifer and left will be Heath. Up top will be Morgan and Wilson. The rest of you will need to be ready because I will be making substitutions throughout the game if I see something needs to change. Now, let’s get a quick water break and then head into our drills.”

The team nods their heads as they put their hands in to break, before going to get water. Alex walks to grab a drink of water with the rest of the girls. She’s too busy thinking about things, until she is bumped on the shoulder by Allie.

“Look at our little freshie getting her first collegiate start.” Allie jokes around. “The baby of the group.”

“Hey, I’m not that young.” Alex laughs back.

“That may be true, but you’re the youngest one in the starting lineup. You’re actually the only freshman starting, I believe.” Kacy adds on.

“Yeah, total badass.” Allie adds on and the group of girls laugh.

“Oh, that’s not even close to being true.” Alex dismisses the compliments.

“Just accept the compliment.” Tobin speaks up as she comes up for some water. “You’re one of the only freshman to ever start as a true freshman when they get here.”

“Yeah, with the other being you.” Maddie informs the group.

“Yeah, Tobs.” Allie laughs. “You may have some competition with being Cal’s best ever freshman.”

“I’ll gladly give away the title.” The tan player says as she turns to walk away.

“Hey, wait.” Alex says as she rushes over to catch up with Tobin. “So, you’re a soccer player, huh?”

“Indeed I am.” Tobin smiles. “You’re very own left middie.”

“And you didn’t mention this yesterday, because?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“I figured the fact that I was wearing a Cal soccer shirt was self-explanatory.” Tobin laughs to the younger player.

“Hey, you never know.” Alex defends. “Anyone can buy those shirts and wear them around.”

“That is very true.” Tobin nods her head in agreement.

“So, why haven’t you been at any of the preseason practices or anything?” Alex questions.

“I was gone out of the country for a little bit.” Tobin explains.

“And your first practice back, you’re already starting?” Alex questions with skepticism. “How’d you manage to do that?”

“I don’t know, lucky I guess.” Tobin shrugs with a small smile on her face. “Well, better get going. I need to try and get some practice under my legs and make sure I can send in a proper cross to our new star freshman. I’ll talk to you later Morgan.”

“It’s Alex.” Alex called out to the midfielder running out onto the pitch to get ready for the drill.

Alex doesn’t allow herself to really think too much about the midfielder, as she gets herself ready for the drills. Trying to focus on her own finishing skills, Alex is 100% focused on what’s in front of her. She gets ready for the coach to blow his whistle, so she can make her way into the box for the serve to come up.

The first few are okay. The timing was just off a little bit and some of the balls weren’t placed where she could have gotten a clean touch on them. She was trying to communicate to Courtney, the right winger for the game tomorrow, to see if they can get a better connection with one another.

After a few failed attempts, some were getting better though, she moves to the other side to get crosses from the left side of the pitch. There, she sees that it’s Tobin’s turn to serve them up for the box. She watches as Sarah makes her run to the box, and Tobin places a perfectly weighted ball into the box for her.

The senior forward was able to easily slot it home with no problem. She didn’t really have to do too much because the ball was placed perfectly. Alex was definitely a little surprised to see how good their connection was, but she figured that they have played together before, so they would definitely have a better connection than others.

After watching a few more perfect passes from Tobin, it was her turn to make the runs form that side. Not expecting much because she hasn’t ever received a pass from the lanky midfielder before, she prepared herself to have to adjust to the ball. However, when the whistle was blown for her to make her run, that wasn’t the case.

Alex makes her way into the box and gets herself ready for the cross in. It was perfect on the timing, and the perfect amount of bend on it for her to get a header on and finish. Alex, a little surprised at how great the cross was, gave a thumbs up the Tobin before getting back in line to do it again.

For her next run, she was told by her coach to start middle first, before breaking to the back post. The forward did as she was told and when she made her move, the cross was sent in for her. The ball was at the perfect height for the forward to get her right leg up to one time it home.

Coach McGuire was thrilled with the crosses coming in and the finishing ability that he blew the whistle for the players to get a water drink before finishing up practice. Alex makes her way to the sideline to grab some water, as she watches Tobin juggle the ball as she talks to their coach. Intrigued about the player and how she was so good, Alex turns to ask Sarah.

“Is her crosses and passes always that good?” Alex asks.

“Who, Tobin’s?” The senior forward asks. “Yeah, her balls are usually pretty money when they get sent into the box. It usually is just a timing issue between the forward’s and her, but apparently not with you two. You guys have a good connection out there already.”

“You guys have a great one too.” Alex turns to tell the other player.

“Yeah, but we’ve been working on that for almost 2 years now. Basically since the day she walked in as a freshman last year.” Sarah explains. “But after all of our time together, your guys’ is already better than ours ever was. I can’t wait to see how it’ll develop between you two.”

“Yeah, me either.” Alex breathes out. “Hey Sarah, how is she so good? I mean, she’s missed all of our preseason training because she said she was out of the country, but it looks as if she’s been practicing the whole time. How is that possible?”

“Ha, don’t you play for the Youth National team?” The older player asks Alex.

“Uh, yeah.” Alex nods confused. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Tobin plays with the Senior National team.” Sarah explains as if it was obvious. “She was out of the country at their camp and scrimmages before their Olympic Qualifiers in March.”

“Wait, what?” Alex asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, she’s one of the players that were brought up to the Senior team. She’s been on there for almost a year now. Didn’t you ever run into her when you were in Youth camp together?” Sarah asks.

“No.” Alex shakes her head.

“Well, she’s almost two years older than you, so that could be why.” Sarah shrugs before heading back out onto the pitch. “Google her when you get home and you’ll find out everything you need to know about her.”

The younger forward didn’t move. Instead, she watches as Tobin continues to juggle the ball around, and laughs with their teammates and coaches. The big smile that fills her face makes Alex want to smile seeing it.

The curiosity of her new teammate was almost too much for Alex to handle. Not only did she know who Alex was, but she’s part of the Senior National team. She plays with Abby Wambach, Captain Christie Rampone, and her idol Kristine Lilly.

The forward can’t help but wonder what else she doesn’t know about her. It’s obvious that she was a great player, but there was something about her that really caught her attention. She doesn’t know what exactly, but it’s something that’s drawing her closer to the girl and wants to know what she is all about.

Luckily for Alex, she will have plenty of time to find out everything about her. Not only do they go to the same school, but they play on the same team and their lab partners. So Alex may not know everything that she wants to yet, but it’s college. There’s plenty of time to figure everything she needs or wants to know about life and Tobin.

There is something that she does know, however. The tan, lanky midfielder is a great athlete and she has one of the best smiles that Alex has ever seen. This is definitely someone that Alex knows that she wants to be friends with. You never know, things may happen in a way that the forward doesn’t even expect… It is college, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words and support. I am so excited that you all enjoy it so far and are excited about the possibilities for this story. It's definitely different than my other one, and I think that it's a new fresh look at Alex and Tobin and the others. Thank you for your support and I hope to continue to receive it. 
> 
> This chapter started out as only going to be about 3,000-4,000 words, and it's actually 11,000 words. Can you tell how excited I am to write it??? Well, I hope you like it and I would love to hear from you and what you thought about the chapter and where you want to see the story go. Thank you so much again. You guys are the best. 
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Alright ladies, let’s bring it in.” Coach McGuire calls out and waits for the team to circle around him. “Now, that was a really good practice. I told you we were only going to be out here for an hour or so, and I am very pleased with what I saw. Like I said before, everyone needs to be ready for tomorrow because if something isn’t working with the players who are out there, I won’t hesitate to put another in. I know you have to build up in the game and get your legs under you because it is just the first game of the year, but I expect more out of you than just getting your legs under you. This year, we have some key factors that will help this team take it to a whole new level. With great leadership, work ethic, hard work, and talent, we are going to not only make a splash in the Pac 12, but we are going to give everyone else a reason to not just write us off.”

Coach McGuire was interrupted with hoots and hollers in agreement. He pauses to take in the looks on all of his players’ faces. None looked too nervous, although if he really knew what butterflies Alex really had, he may be rethinking to starting the young freshman. Instead, he mirrors a smile on his face when he is welcomed with looks of confidence on their faces.

“Now, I know that of all the teams that we will be playing, the Bruins and Stanford are two of the top teams in the Nation. They’re also two of the teams who we have a great deal of respect for, but we won’t just bow down to them. When they play us, others on the outside just figure to write a ‘W’ for them because of their history and programs. Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I think it’s about time to teach those outsiders a lesson on assuming on us.” Coach McGuire says and the girls nod their heads in agreement. “Now, with that being said, I know we all want to go out and prove them all wrong this season, but those games against those teams won’t be until another two weeks. Our first step of the journey of our season starts tomorrow with St. Mary’s. They’re a very good team that likes to try and attack as much as possible and push their outside defenders forward, leaving their backline very minimal. Now, that may work in their advantage with other teams, but not against ours. With the strength of Sarah and then the speed of Alex, we are going to get behind that line all game long and punish them for the lack of respect to our offense. We are going to send in pass after pass until they respect us. But seriously ladies, tomorrow is the start of our new journey and we get to decide on how we want it to go. So, get some rest, do your homework, and let’s go out and start the season with a win tomorrow.”

The captains were the first to respond with a cheer in agreement. The rest of the team follows as they bring their hands together in the middle to break. Afterwards, they all break apart and gather their things to head to the locker room.

“Hey Al, you coming?” Allie asks the freshman as she grabs a bag of soccer balls.

“I think I’m going to stay out here and get a few more shots in.” Alex answers as she throws the bag over her shoulder.

“Awe, come on kid.” Allie breathes out. “I’m tired and hungry. Let’s just go get some food.”

“You don’t have to wait for me.” Alex laughs out at the older player. “Go get some food and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Allie asks. “I mean, I can stay here and wait for you.”

“I’m sure.” Alex nods. “Go get some food with the team and I’ll just pick something up afterwards.”

“Alright, as long as you’re sure.” Allie smiles instantly as she starts walking towards the locker room. “I don’t mind waiting for you.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Alex laughs as she watches the girl inch her way off of the fields. “See you tomorrow.”

“Okay, don’t stay out here too long.” Allie smiles one last time. “Bye.”

Alex waves off her blonde teammate as she turns to quickly make her way to the locker room. Alex lets out a small laugh at how quickly she left. The girl definitely must be hungry.

The forward turns back towards the pitch, and starts to walk to the outside of the 18-yard box. She opens the bag of balls and drops them on the field. Picking a ball out of the bunch, she rolls her foot over it and settles the ball to the edge of the box.

Looking up at the goal, she thinks of a plan on how she was going to attack. After a few moments, Alex takes a deep breath and goes. With her right foot, she drives to the right 5 yards, before stopping and touching the ball to switch it over to her left foot.

With a quick transition, and repositioning of her body, Alex takes the shoot. Slotting the ball low to the far back post, the forward was pleased with the shot. Knowing that she could get it off faster, she sets herself back at the top of the outer edge of the box, with a new ball at her feet, and does it again.

After 3 more shots, Alex does the same type of move, but this time driving to the right. With the ball on her left foot, she stops and touches it in a position where she can take the shot with her right. This time, aiming for the near post. After a few attempts of this shot, the forward decides to work on driving middle and placing the ball at each corner.

First one being slot into the lower right corner of the net. Next one being crossed over and hitting the back of the net in the upper left corner. Over and over, Alex sends shot after shot into the back of the net in various locations, with kicks coming off of both feet.

Collecting the balls two times, so she can get more kicks in, the forward felt her legs getting weak. Her breathing was increasing and she could feel the sweat literally dripping down her legs. Knowing that she needed to finish this round, Alex got the last couple shots off before having just one more ball left.

Taking a second to catch her breath, Alex looks up at the goal. Focusing on trying to steady her breathing, she knows this is her last shot. She rolls the last ball over to just about the 50-yard line in the middle of the pitch. Once the ball is in place, she takes a minute to close her eyes to visualize.

Knowing she’s tired, she reenacts as if this will be the last shot to win the game. She pictures fans in the stands, all cheering and waiting for something to happen. She pictures teammates all around her, and her coach trying to give instructions. She sees that they’ve reached the third and final minute of stoppage time, and this is their last chance at winning the game. This will be the last shot to occur before the whistle is blown.

Alex visualizes defenders around her. All of them are looking at her and she’s their target because she now has the ball at her feet. The game is on the line and it’s her chance to lead the team to victory. Her legs are tired, she’s sore from the numerous shots that she’s taken, but none of that matters right now. Right now, the ball is at her feet, she’s midway on the pitch, and she only needs to let one last shot off.

The forward opens her eyes and looks down at the ball. She rolls her foot over it, before taking a deep breath to make her move. She touches it out in front of her with her left foot, and looks ahead before taking off. At full speed, Alex is dribbling the ball down the pitch towards the goal.

As if she is being chased by the other team’s center back, Alex runs as fast as she can, while touching the ball just ahead of her. Getting closer towards the goal, the forward looks up and imagines there’s a keeper just ahead. Waiting to see what move the keeper will make to determine her shot, she decides she comes up off of her line to try and shut down her angle.

Alex figures the keeper will be slightly cheating over to the back right post, as Alex makes her way towards the left side of the goal. The forward continues to dribble the ball until she’s about 10 yards out and takes a quick look up at the goal.

Deciding on the placement of her shot, Alex touches the ball ahead with her right foot to get a better angle on it. With a quick strike, figuring a defender would be right on her from behind, Alex sends the ball low near post. Picturing it beating the outstretched arms of the keeper, Alex imagines the goal being scored.

Celebrating in victory, Alex spreads her arms out like a plane and runs around in small circles. As she does her imaginary game winning celebration, she hears clapping. Alex stops to turn where the noise is coming from. Breathing heavy, she faces someone with the biggest smirk on their face.

“Cal’s Morgan takes the shot, and scores. Goal!!! The forward celebrates as the whistle is blown. Bears take down the Bruins and win the championship!!!” Tobin commentates in a voice as if it was real.

“Oh, hi.” Alex says shyly. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Probably about 5 shots into your second round.” Tobin shrugs. “So, airplane celebration after the game winning goal, huh?”

“What’s wrong with the airplane?” Alex crosses her arms at the other girl.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Tobin throws her hands up in surrender. “Just never pegged you for a girl to do the airplane celebration.”

“Oh, and type of celebration did you peg me for?” Alex challenges.

“I thought you would be the girl that would pump her fist in the air and do a knee jump.” Tobin shrugs as she walks to receive a ball from the back of the net. “You know, a little more drastic and common.”

“Well, I’m not one to be too flashy.” Alex says with a hint of defense. “And I don’t care to do what’s common or what others do and expect.”

“Ahh, gotcha.” Tobin nods as she begins to juggle the ball. “So, what are you still doing out here? You know we have a game tomorrow, right?”

“I just wanted to get some more shots off and make sure that when I get the chance to take one tomorrow, that I’ll be ready.” Alex explains herself as she watches the midfielder juggle with ease. “I should be asking what you’re still doing here? I mean, practice ended like 45 minutes ago.”

“Indeed it did.” Tobin answers simply.

“Okay.” Alex answers with confusion. “So why are you still here?”

“Well, like you Morgan, I too was wanting to make sure I was ready for tomorrow.” Tobin answers as her eyes are still fixed on juggling the ball. “I stayed to go over the game plan with coach for tomorrow since I haven’t been around with you all at the practices, and wanted to make sure I knew what our formation would be and what we are going to do to properly utilize our players.”

“Oh, makes sense.” Alex accepts the answer. “Why didn’t you just leave after that? You could have been home a while ago, or at least have eaten something. But instead you stayed and decided to watch me take some extra shots.”

“It’s not safe to be out all by yourself. Haven’t you ever heard of the buddy system?” Tobin explains.

“I’m fine. I can take care of myself.” Alex defends.

“I don’t doubt that at all, but still. Thought I’d rather be safe than sorry and make sure that you weren’t alone and made sure you were safe.” Tobin states as she continuously switches the ball from foot to foot during her juggling. “Plus, as I was on my way out, I saw you taking your shots and thought I’d watch and see what I could learn about you for tomorrow.”

“Learn something?” Alex questions and Tobin nods her head in response. “Well, did you have any luck with that?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods as she kicks the ball up and catches it with her left foot, before bouncing it back over to her right. “Your celebration is you being an airplane and running in circles. It’ll come in handy and I’ll make sure not to be anywhere near you after you initially score because you might poke my eye or take my head off with your arms stretched out like that.”

“Oh, whatever.” Alex shakes her head. “Well, glad you found all of that useful information out. But, I think I’m going to clean this up and then head home. I’ll just leave you to your juggling.”

“I’ll help you clean up.” Tobin offers.

“No, don’t worry about it.” Alex states. “I can clearly see that you have more important things to do, like juggle the ball and make fun of the way I celebrate after a goal.”

“I wasn’t making fun, I was just surprised that it’s the celebration you opt to go for, that’s it.” Tobin answers, still with her eyes on the ball. “But no, I can help you out. The juggling can be put on pause for a few moments.”

“Oh, how kind of you.” Alex scoffs at the other girl.

She doesn’t know why, but her fascination with the new midfielder has left her instantly. Now, she can’t help but feel a little put off by her. The initial calm demeanor she thought before, seems to now come off as a smug one, and Alex isn’t a fan of that.

Alex thought it was kind of her to stay back so she wasn’t out here alone, but she wasn’t up to being teased about her celebration. And then when she says that she stayed to learn something about her and the only thing she has learned was her goal celebration, irritates Alex and she doesn’t know why.

But what initially seemed like it was going to be a fun time, has now turned into one that won’t end and Alex realizes that she will be having to spend a lot of time with her. From being on the team, to being partners in class, Alex was going to have to learn to practice her patience with this one.

Alex goes to the goal and starts to collect the loose balls. After a few more bounces to each foot, Tobin stops her juggling and moves to help the forward collect them. Alex wants to be thankful for the help, but she just really wants the moment to end and the girl, who was just making fun of her, to leave.

“You really don’t have to do that.” Alex says after a moment. “I can clean these up since I’m the one that hit kicked them, and you can go off and find someone else to make fun of their goal celebration.”

“Did I do something to make you mad?” Tobin questions. “Because if so, I am sorry. Definitely wasn’t my intention at all.”

“No, but you really don’t have to help.” Alex shakes her head as she continues to pack the balls in the bag.

“Okay.” Tobin answers after standing up with one ball and goes back to juggling. “Well, I’ll just wait for you so you’re not out here alone.”

“I’ll be fine, thanks.” Alex answers shortly.

“You said that before, and I don’t doubt that. But it’s my job to take care of my teammate and I’m not going to let you be out here by yourself.” Tobin explains. “Especially with it getting late and dark out.”

“Okay, well thanks.” Alex half says.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “Can I ask something?”

“Sure.” Alex breathes out as she tries to pack the balls into the bag and making them all fit.

“On your last shot, when you were standing out in the middle of the pitch, what were you doing out there with your eyes closed?” Tobin asks and it causes the forward to look up at her for a second.

“Oh, that.” Alex stammers for a second before gathering herself again and looking back down at her task. “It’s just this visualization that I do before games. I picture what I’m going to do and how I want to attack. So, when I knew I had one last shot to take, I decided to picture myself in an important situation, where there were defenders out on the pitch, and I had to try and get by them. Then, even though I was tired, I would try to push through it as if it was a real game and it was on the line for me to get my shot off, and beat the keeper, for us to win.”

“Oh.” Tobin only answers with.

“Yeah.” Alex says quickly as she feels embarrassed after explaining it to the girl who will most likely make a joke out of this too. “I don’t know. It’s stupid, I guess.”

“No, not stupid.” Tobin shakes her head. “It makes sense now.”

“It does?” Alex asks. “What did you ‘peg’ me for in this situation?”

“Okay, now I know you’re mad about something. I really didn’t mean anything when I said that I pegged you for a different goal celebration. Seriously.” Tobin explains when she hears the hint of anger in the forward’s tone. “But I was just curious of what you were focusing on out there because once you opened your eyes, you took off as if it was the last few seconds and you were heading to win the game for the team. But instead of going directly to the middle and smashing the ball into the back of the net, you went at an angle, took a peek up, and put a perfect touch for a better angle before you took your shot. And it wasn’t just a shot to send in the back of the net, but it was a planned shot, to place low and on the near post, rather than middle or far post. So, it makes sense that you visualized that there were defenders and a keeper in that last sequence.”

“Oh.” Alex only answers and it causes the midfielder to end her juggling session and turn to look at her.

“What?” Tobin asks. “I told you I stayed to watch and learn a little bit about you and your tendencies that will help with tomorrow.”

“Okay, so what else did you learn?” Alex gathers herself. “Because apparently, it was a little bit more than just my celebration style.”

“Okay, saying that all I learned was your celebration was partially a joke, but partially the truth.” Tobin explains and the forward rolls her eyes. “But I learned that you are confident with both feet and you have great power with each leg. You can score off of wither, but your left leg is your go to. It has tremendous power behind the kick and you can pretty much place it wherever you want. Which is crazy, because you’re still pretty young and for you to be able to finish that well with both legs, is deadly. Also, I learned that you have a quick transition from foot to foot and you can get a shot of quick. Between practice and then this extra shooting, you can see that you won’t allow many defenders, or keepers, to prevent you from getting a shot off cleanly. You’re going to be huge for this team and our offense.”

“Oh.” Alex mumbles out with complete shock all over her face. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Tobin shrugs as she walks over to place the last ball in the bag. “But can I ask, why do you like the near post so much?”

“What do you mean?” Alex looks up and asks her.

“Well, on your shots that I’ve seen today at practice, you seemed to try and sneak a ball on the near post when the angle looks virtually shut down by the keeper. You have plenty of room on the far post, but there are times where you send a clean shot on the inside. And most of the time, you score.” Tobin explains and she kneels to place the ball in the bag and then pulls the drawstrings to close it. “And my guess, in your visualization of the keeper, she was shutting down the angle and instead of going far post, you decided to shoot near post. I just wanted to know why?”

“I didn’t think anyone would notice that.” Alex answers truthfully.

“I told you that I was trying to learn what I could about your style that would help with tomorrow.” Tobin looks up at the forward and says. “I’m just curious as to why challenge the near post when it’s covered?”

“Uh, well honestly, it’s my favorite place to shoot for.” Alex begins to explain as Tobin’s eyes are on her, wanting her to continue. “To others, the angle may be completely closed and shut down, and that’s what the keeper’s goal is for. They want you to shoot where they are covering for, and if they shut down the near post, then they know they just have to worry about the other half of the net. But for me, I try to make the angles that look impossible because then a keeper doubts that they can only limit you to one side of the goal. Now, instead of you playing into their scheme and game plan, they’re the ones guessing as to what to cover because you’ve proved that you can and are willing to shoot at any angle. And that makes me less predictable and more of a scoring threat, I guess. Plus, most of the times when the keeper looks like they have the near post covered and they think they’ve altered that angle, they begin to cheat towards the other side. They start to lean that way so they can be quicker and anticipate your shot. Well, when I see that, I just want to slot it passed them and through the small angle of the near post to rub it in their faces that I’ve seen them cheating and I caught them.”

“Really?” Tobin smiles and the forward shyly nod her head. “Well, I am so glad to have you on my team. You’re a competitor and you’re willing to take the chances that others won’t. You’ll definitely be rewarded for them in the end with that mindset and fire you have too.”

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Alex shakes her head from the compliment. “I guess I just try not to be what the other forwards are. I don’t want to fit the common mold and be predictable. I want to score form the angles that others are afraid to attempt and then it makes my scoring opportunities open up more than for others, if that makes any sense.”

“It makes complete sense.” Tobin smiles widely.

“Okay.” Alex smiles back at the midfielder’s bright smile. “Good.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “So, anyways. I think it’s about time we get out of here. We got a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Alex says in agreement and gathers her stuff from the bench that Tobin brought out when she saw her out practicing still. “Thanks again for staying and helping clean up. You really didn’t have to.”

“Ah, it’s not a big deal.” Tobin shrugs as she waits for Alex to change out of her cleats and slip on her sandals. “It’s what teammates are for. Plus, it gave me a chance to learn more about my teammates. And apparently lab partner.”

“Oh, yeah.” Alex says instantly when she remembers what her quest was before the practice even began. “I was meaning to ask you when you wanted to get together to get this assignment done.”

“Well, truthfully, I haven’t even looked to see what it was.” Tobin sheepishly admits. “But knowing Professor Jones, it won’t be too hard at all. Probably just something for us to be able to complete as a group and build a little chemistry with.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods as she listens intently. “I’m free over the weekend, so whenever you want to get together or meet up to do it, we can.”

“Okay.” Tobin smiles. “I’ll let you know.”

“Okay.” Alex nods.

“Well, I think it’s about time I get going. It’s been a long day.” Tobin says as she grabs her duffle bag and turns to look at the forward. “I’ll see you tomorrow Morgan.”

“It’s Alex.” Alex corrects as she watches the midfielder turn to walk away.

As Tobin walks away, Alex can’t help her mind from wandering. If she thought she was curious about the girl before, now she’s even more of a mystery. At first, she seemed interesting and calm. Then, she came off as almost smug and something really put Alex off about her.

Now, she’s someone really trying to understand Alex’s thought process out on the field and her tendencies. She’s paid enough attention to notice that the forward loves to challenge a keeper near post and that blew her away. Not only was she trying to understand the process, but she was even complementing the forward. Alex was completely lost in her thoughts, until she heard a voice to break her out of them.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Tobin calls from about 20 feet away.

“Starving.” Alex answers desperately.

“There’s the little burger joint down on Meridian, near the dorms, and it’s pretty good.” Tobin begins to say. “Want to grab a bite to eat and feed that hunger?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles widely. “Definitely.”

“Okay, cool.” Tobin smiles back and waits for the forward to walk over to her.

“So, do you want to drive down together, or separate?” Alex asks as she catches up to the midfielder and they walk off of the field.

“Uh, well I usually just walk everywhere.” Tobin laughs. “I don’t drive my car too much because everything is so close together, that I would rather walk than waste the gas. Plus, it’s a nice way to get some fresh air.”

“Tobin, you play a sport that’s outside.” Alex deadpans. “You couldn’t get any fresher air even if you tried.”

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Tobin laughs at her.

“Well, I drove here.” Alex pulls out her keys as the make it to the parking lot. “So I can drive us over there. Get in.”

“Oh, what car does Morgan drive?” The midfielder says playfully and claps her hands together. “If I had to guess, I’d bet you drive a convertible. Red, if I had to choose a color.”

“Wow, that’s what you pegged me for, huh?” Alex scoffs but then breaks into a smile. “Well, you’re wrong.”

“Really?” Tobin asks in disbelief. “Okay, so what car do you drive?”

“I drive this.” The forward says as she unlocks the car door. “A blue, not red, Honda Civic.”

“Oh, nice.” Tobin smiles as she looks at the car and opens the passenger door. “It’s a good and reliable car.”

“Exactly.” Alex nods as she gets in and turns the car on. “So can you stop assuming me as this spoiled little kid?”

“What?” Tobin gasps. “I never assumed that at all.”

“Uh huh.” Alex playfully smirks.

“Seriously.” Tobin laughs and tries to defend herself. “I just thought that since you were from SoCal, that you would probably be a girl with a convertible. You know, so you can drive with the top of in the sunshine.”

“Okay.” Alex laughs as she drives. “And how’s you know I was from SoCal?”

“Oh, well that’s easy to explain. Most athletes know all about each other. Especially if they’re the top recruit for your own team of that year.” Tobin explains. “Plus, I may have looked up our new stud athlete who plays on the Youth National team and who’s helped win the U-17 and U-20 World Cups.”

“You researched me?” Alex laughs out as she pulls the car into the parking lot of the restaurant.

“Maybe.” Tobin shyly smiles before exiting the vehicle.

The forward laughs as she grabs her wallet and cell phone. Exiting the car too, Alex walks with Tobin into the little burger joint. After walking through the door, which Tobin was holding open, the forward took the place in.

It was a simple burger joint. But with it being down the main street of the college, it was all decked out in Cal gear and memorabilia. Alex smiles as she looks at all of the pictures, uniforms, and signs supporting her school.

Something as simple as this, the restaurant showing its support for the school, makes her smile. The community really supports the college and makes it feel like home and it’s one of the reasons why Alex chose to go here. She was offered from every major college in the states, but when she had the chance to visit Cal, it just felt like a community that she wanted to be a part of.

“So, what do you think?” Tobin asks, breaking the forward out of her thoughts.

“I love it here.” Alex smiles.

“Yeah, this place is great. They really support the school and athletics.” Tobin smiles as she looks around. “Definitely a place where all of the students come when they want something that tastes good. Speaking of tasting good, what are you thinking you want?”

“Oh, hmm. I don’t know yet.” Alex turns to look at the menu at the counter. “What do you recommend? Since you apparently have been here before.”

“Well, that really depends on what you’re in the mood for.” Tobin looks at the forward before turning to the menu on the wall to explain. “If you’re in the mood for something a little on the healthy side, then their wraps are good. The chicken ranch wrap is always a satisfying option. If you’re wanting something simple, then their chicken strips are pretty clutch. They don’t skimp you out of those really tiny strips that look like they should be chicken nuggets instead of strips, you know.”

“Hah, yes.” The forward laughs as she nods. “I understand that completely.”

“But I mean, you’re here in a burger joint and they have some of the best burgers in town. It’s one of those things, that when you come to a burger joint, you need to have what their specialty is.” Tobin says as if it’s the unwritten rule of eating. “So my overall suggestion would be a burger because you will love it. But honestly, anything you get, you can’t go wrong with. Oh, everything is served with an option of onion rings, seasoned fries, sweet potato fries, or fried zucchini. So, the choice is definitely yours.”

“Oh, man.” Alex takes it all in. “It all sounds so good. Well, what are you getting?”

“Me? I’m getting my usual.” Tobin smiles before she turns to the front and is greeted by the cashier. “Hi, I would like the bacon cheeseburger with no tomatoes, and the pickles on the side. And then the order of you seasoned fries with chili and cheese, and then a raspberry tea, please.”

“Okay, and how about for you?” The cashier smiles as she turns to look at Alex.

“Can I get bacon cheeseburger as well, with an order of your sweet potato fries, please?” Alex orders.

“Okay, and anything to drink for you ma’am?” The cashier asks.

“Oh, um just a water is fine.” Alex answers.

“Ah, come on.” Tobin groans. “You can’t enjoy this meal without something tasty to wash it down.”

“Is that so?” Alex raises her eyebrow at the midfielder and she nods her head. “Okay, can I have a pink lemonade with it, please?”

“Most certainly.” The cashier says. “Okay, I have two bacon cheeseburgers, on with no tomatoes and the pickles on the side. Then an order of sweet potato fries, and an order of seasoned fries with chili and cheese on top. With a raspberry tea and a pink lemonade. Will that be for here or to go?”

“Uh.” Tobin turns to look at Alex and she nods her head. “For here, please.”

“Okay, that will be $14.72.” The cashier smiles and as Alex is pulling out money from her purse, Tobi hands over her card. “Okay, here’s your receipt. Your number is 24 and we will get that out for you in a few minutes.”

Both girls thank her and then turn to find a table to sit. Tobin nods for Alex to choose, so the forward scopes out the best place to sit. After scanning the place, she walks over toward a booth, with a window for them to look out of. Tobin follows with a smile on her face and takes a seat across from the forward.

“You didn’t have to pay for me.” Alex says after a moment.

“I know that.” Tobin laughs. “I wanted to pay for it.”

“Okay, well you have to let me pay you back for it at least.” The forward says as she pulls out her wallet. “How much was it again?”

“Do you always have to resist when someone does something for you?” Tobin questions and it cause Alex to look up at her. “First you say that you can take care of yourself and you don’t need anyone waiting for you after practice when it’s getting dark and you’re alone. Then you don’t need, or want, any help in putting away the balls. And now, you can’t allow someone to buy you a small meal. Instead of fighting it all, a simple thank you will be much more appreciated and welcomed.”

“I’m sorry.” Alex says embarrassingly, as she lets out a small laugh. “Thank you for everything.”

“See, much better.” Tobin emphasizes and laughs. “You’re very welcome.”

“So, Tobin, I heard an interesting fact about you today.” Alex smiles as she leans back in her seat.

“Uh oh.” Tobin laughs. “Whatever you heard, it’s probably not true.”

“You play for the National team, huh?” Alex smirks. “The Senior National team.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s not a lie.” Tobin admits with a laugh.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Alex questions.

“Uh, I don’t know?” Tobin says with confusion. “Sorry?”

“No, don’t apologize.” Alex laughs. “Just why didn’t you say anything the first time we met?”

“Because that’s usually not how I introduce myself to someone.” Tobin explains. “Like hi, I’m Tobin and I play for the US National soccer team. My birthday is May 29th and my name comes from my grandmother. Anything else I should add in?”

“Oh my gosh.” Alex laughs at the midfielder. “Stop, not even. I’m just saying that when Allie said that about me and the Youth team, you should have mentioned that you were on the Senior team.”

“I didn’t think it mattered really.” Tobin shrugs. “I mean, it was your moment in being introduced as a stud and I didn’t need to mention that I played for the National team as well. You were very humble, by the way, so that was good.”

“Oh, thanks.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes. “But still, I can’t believe you’re on the National team. That’s so cool. Oh, and you being ‘out of the country’. You mean away for camp and games?”

“Hah, yeah.” Tobin nods. “Technically, I didn’t lie. I was out of the country. I just didn’t go into too much detail.”

“Obviously.” Alex nods her head. “So how come I haven’t really seen you too much at the Youth camps? I’d figure our paths would have crossed at least once.”

“Goodness, Morgan.” Tobin breathes out. “So many questions.”

“Sorry.” Alex laughs. “I’m just curious.”

“I can see that.” Tobin laughs as she hears their number be called.

Tobin moves to go get their try of food and the forward stays in the booth. She looks out the window, and then around the restaurant, and notices students from the school are all around. Tobin was right when she says that this is a local college hangout. Alex even notices some of the boys’ soccer players that she and Tobin have class with.

“Alright, here we go.” Tobin says as she places the tray on the table. “Dig in.”

“This looks so good.” Alex almost drools out as she takes in the burger and fries.

“Oh, just wait until you taste it.” Tobin smiles. “And I didn’t know if you wanted anything with your fries, besides the ketchup on the table, so I asked for ranch, honey mustard, and barbeque sauce for you.”

“Wow, thank you.” Alex smiles sincerely at the midfielder who’s busy squirting ketchup and mustard on her burger. “I’m definitely a ranch and French fry type of girl.”

“Good to know.” Tobin laughs. “Glad I grabbed two of those then.”

“Definitely.” Alex nods as she picks up her burger and takes a bite. “Oh my gosh.”

“What’d I tell you?” Tobin watches as the forward relishes in the taste. “So good, huh?”

“So good.” Alex barely manages to get out after swallowing her bite because she just wants to eat more. “Good choice on everything.”

“Their fries are just as good. I’ve never tried their sweet potato fries before, but their seasoned fries covered in chili and cheese are almost too good to resist.” Tobin says before taking a bite of her own burger.

“Want to try a sweet potato fry?” Alex offers her some for her to take and at first the midfielder wants to deny. “Ahh, come on. Instead of resisting, how about you just take it with a thank you, instead.”

“Touché, Morgan.” Tobin smirks at the forward and takes a fry and pops it into her mouth. “Mmm, that is good. But these are much better. Try some.”

“Oh, I don’t have an extra fork.” Alex looks at the table. “Let me go grab one.”

“Just use mine.” Tobin offers.

“Are you sure?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, I mean, as long as you don’t have any disease.” Tobin says and then smiles as she looks at the forward with a smirk. “Do you?”

“No, I don’t.” Alex says with a small laugh. “Do you?”

“Nope.” Tobin laughs as she hands over her fork. “Clean as a whistle.”

“Good.” Alex laughs at the midfielder before taking a bite of the covered fries. “Oh my.”

“I know. I don’t even have to ask, but I will.” Tobin marvels at the smile on the forward’s face. “How do you like them?”

“Those are amazing.” Alex hums out. “I’m so getting those next time.”

“Well, lucky you Morgan, I’m a kind person.” Tobin says after taking another bite of her burger. “Have as much as you want.”

“You are slowly becoming my new favorite person.” Alex smiles sweetly.

“Alright.” Tobin cheers. “What do I need to do to become your favorite?”

“Hmm.” Alex quirks an eyebrow at the smirking midfielder. “I guess you’ll just have to find that one out for yourself.”

“Challenge accepted.” Tobin laughs as she takes another bite of her burger.

“So, back to before.” Alex speaks up again. “Why haven’t I seen you at the Youth camps?”

“Can’t a girl enjoy her amazing meal in peace?” Tobin questions and Alex looks at her with innocent and pleading eyes. “Ugh, fine. I have no idea. Maybe because I got really sick when I was starting my first year with the U-17 team. I missed over 7 months of the season and it took me a while to get back to being healthy and strong enough to play again. So, I wasn’t at too many camps, and then my senior year of high school, I was healthy again and played on the U-20 team. And they don’t have camps around the younger teams. So, that’s probably why we haven’t really crossed paths too much.”

“Oh, wow.” Alex reacts. “That’s unbelievable. Did they find out what the sickness was?”

“No, it was really weird.” Tobin explains. “I was at practice one day and felt a pain in my stomach but didn’t think much of it. Then later that night, I fell asleep and woke up a few hours later with intense pain. I was sick to my stomach and my mom waited until the morning to see how bad I was before we went to the doctors. After numerous tests, they thought it was appendicitis, so we went into immediate surgery. But when they got into there, they saw that my appendix was completely healthy and instead found some other substance in my systems. So, after they did what they had to do, they were trying to test everything to make sure it wasn’t cancerous or anything.”

“And?” Alex asks with full attention on the midfielder.

“And it wasn’t cancerous.” Tobin replies. “They weren’t too sure what it was though. It was one of those once in a million cases that they sent the information all over to doctors around the states for the opinions and none could come up with anything. So, I was in the hospital, recovering from surgery and trying medications for a few months. Then, they sent me home when I felt a little stronger and that’s where I was for a while. I couldn’t eat because it wouldn’t stay down and I had no appetite. I looked as pale as a ghost and I was getting any nutrients. So, I parents would make me fruit smoothies with all of the necessary nutrients so I could have something in my system. It was a rough time for a while. I think that’s why I appreciate all the food I do now, and probably why I eat way more than I should.”

“That’s truly unbelievable, Tobin.” Alex answers sincerely. “So, how’d did it heal or you get better?”

“Goodness you ask a lot of questions.” Tobin laughs after taking another bite of her fries. “Well, one day, the pain started to get less painful. I don’t think it went away, but I was slowly starting to tolerate it some. Plus, with the pain medication they had me on, I slowly had to get off of those because they were masking the pain. And then day after day, the pain would be less painful, and then I started being active and being myself again. It was still there, but I was learning to deal with it. And now, I don’t know. It may still be there, or might not. I don’t really feel it anymore but sometimes I get stomach aches, but they go away pretty quickly now. So, I’m healed now. Like I said, clean as a whistle.”

“Man, that’s scary though.” Alex thinks out loud. “I can only imagine how you felt during it and your poor family. Was it hard not being around soccer for that long?”

“Uh uh, nope.” Tobin shakes her head. “No more questions for you until I get to ask some.”

“What?” Alex laughs. “Why?”

“Because it’s only fair. You ask questions, I answer. I ask question, you answer.” Tobin explains. “That’s how this friendship works.”

“Oh is it?” Alex smirks and Tobin nods her head. “Ugh, fine. What do you want to know?”

“Why did you choose Cal?” Tobin questions.

“You want to know why I came here?” Alex asks, confused.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head.

“Well, didn’t want to go anywhere out of state. I had offers from UNC, Virginia, Penn State, and all of that like most, but I didn’t want to leave California.” Alex explains.

“Okay, so why Cal?” Tobin asks again. “Because I saw that you had other offers from California schools. USC, Stanford, UCLA. You’re from SoCal, so why not one of them over there?”

“Uh, truthfully.” Alex breathes out. “I didn’t want to stay too close to home. I mean, I did and I love my family more than anything, but I wanted a new adventure. I wanted to try a different part of California, so I was looking over here. I liked Stanford and Santa Clara, but when I came to visit here, I knew this was the one. It was just the feeling I got when I came here and took in the amazing scenery. I love the history behind here and what it represents. Plus, the way the community supports and reacts to the school and athletics here, is just too special to me. I don’t know, I guess it just felt right here.”

“I understand that.” Tobin nods her head.

“So where are you from?” Alex asks.

“Baskin Ridge, New Jersey.” Tobin says and Alex’s jaw drops. “What?”

“You came all the way from Jersey?” Alex asks and the midfielder nods her head. “You’re so far from home. Do you miss your family?”

“Yeah, I definitely do.” Tobin admits. “But my sister Perry lives in Oregon right now for school, so I make trips up there sometimes to see her. Also, my parents come out as much as they can to come watch me and visit, but it’s hard because my brother is still there growing up.”

“Yeah, I can only imagine.” Alex nods her head. “I’m glad you have family closer than Jersey though.”

“Ha, yeah.” Tobin laughs. “So, you have any siblings or are you the spoiled only child?”

“Actually, I have two sisters.” Alex says matter of factly. “MY oldest sister is named Jen, and then Jeri is my other older sister.”

“Oh no, it’s worse. You’re the baby of the family.” Tobin playfully says and the forward rolls her eyes. “That’s cool though. I have two older sisters, Katie and Perry. Then, I have my little brother, Jeffery. He’s my favorite. He’s my best bud.”

“Awe, that’s sweet.” Alex smiles. “I bet you miss him.”

“Yeah, I do.” Tobin nods her head as she takes another bite of her food.

“I have to ask.” Alex says shyly. “How is it playing with the Senior team? With Abby, and Christie, and Heather? Oh, how’s it playing with Kristine Lilly? She’s my favorite player.”

“Truthfully, it’s intimidating.” Tobin laughs and the younger girl joins in. “No, it’s truly the most amazing thing in the world, but it’s terrifying too. I mean, they all have either almost a 100 caps, or over hundreds of caps, and here I am with my 9. So, it’s crazy but it’s an experience that I will never take for granted and will truly always be thankful for. But Kristine Lilly, huh? Why her?”

“I love her style of play and she’s the reason why I chose 13, actually.” Alex admits.

“That’s crazy.” Tobin shakes her head. “She’s actually the player that I tried to mold my game after. I love her style of play and how she’s more than just a one-way midfielder. She can defend, attack, pass, and be physical. She’s just a fantastic athlete and I respect her level of play so much.”

“Yeah, she’s the best.” Alex smiles at the similarity in the two’s common interest. “But I have to say Abby is my next idol. Between her and Mia Hamm, they’re every forward’s idol.”

“Yeah, that’s true. She’s a great person. So intimidating at first, well, she still is.” Tobin admits and Alex can’t help but laugh. “But she’s a big teddy bear and is the most outgoing and welcoming person ever.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Alex says contentment.

“So, I have one last question for you.” Tobin says and the forward looks at her.

“Okay, bring it.” The forward challenges with a smirk.

“Why the airplane celebration?” Tobin asks and it catches the forward by surprise.

“Seriously, this again?” Alex rolls her eyes.

“I’m not asking as a joke.” Tobin explains. “I truly just want to know the reason why you do it. Every celebration has a meaning or story behind it. So, I just want to know yours.”

“Truthfully, ahh, okay. It may sound dumb to you, but I do the airplane because it makes me feel like I’m flying.” Alex admits and expects Tobin to laugh, but instead she just looks at her with true interest in the meaning. “I don’t mean as if flying like being lifted off of the ground or anything, but I mean as if my confidence and excitement are flying. After I score, there is no better feeling. Nothing feels as great or as uplifting than when I see that ball go into the back of the net coming from me. It’s like I’m on cloud nine and in that 20 second celebration, I get to feel it and nothing and no one can bring me down. So, the airplane celebration is me flying through the clouds because I’m so uplifted by that feeling of scoring that I just want to soar. For those 20 seconds, I’m at the top of the top and in that moment, the sky is the limit. So after scoring, I’m there in the sky and it just feels powerful. And I don’t mean powerful as if being cocky, but I mean mentally and physically, I feel powerful and my confidence is sky high, I guess. So, yeah.”

“Wow.” Tobin smiles brightly at the forward. “So, an airplane?”

“Yeah, an airplane.” Alex smiles.

“Well, I love that reason behind it.” Tobin says sincerely. “And don’t ever think that it will sound dumb to me, because I can promise you it won’t.”

“Well, enough about me.” Alex laughs. “What about you? What’s your celebration look like?”

Just as Tobin was about to answer, her phone begins to ring. She looks down to see who it was and her faces changes for a moment. It wasn’t a look of happy or sadness, but one of contemplation. Like if she should answer it or not. It wasn’t anything big, but it was one that Alex caught.

“Do you need to get that?” Alex asks.

“Huh, oh no.” Tobin shakes her head as she looks back up to the forward. “Just a teammate. I’ll call her back later.”

“Oh, okay.” Alex says before a light bulb flashes in her head. “Hey, that reminds me. You play with one of my old teammates, and one of my closest friends. Kelley O’Hara.”

“Oh, KO?” Tobin laughs. “Yeah, I love that girl. She’s one of my closest friends on the team. She’s part of the young and new group. I’ve played with her for years. When did you guys play together?”

“We played on the U-20 team before she was brought up to the Senior team.” Alex answers.

“Ahh, that’s right.” Tobin nods her head. “Well, she’s definitely a good friend. I’m actually thinking of making a trip out to see her pretty soon. You should come and you can see her too, if you want. It’ll be a little road trip to see her.”

“Yeah, I’m always down for a road trip.” Alex agrees immediately.

“Great.” Tobin smiles at the upcoming trip. “Well, the only way to top this meal off is by dessert. And I mean a nice chocolate Heath Bar milkshake, with extra Heath Bar.”

“Oh my gosh, I don’t know if I can.” Alex breathes out.

“Ah, you can.” Tobin encourages. “I’ll get one for us to share, but you have to try it. It’s the best. So what do you say?”

“Okay, yes. Heath Bar is my favorite candy.” Alex smiles and Tobin smiles because it’s in fact her favorite candy too. “But, you have to let me buy this since you bought the meal.”

“Uh, yeah, not happening.” Tobin gets up from the booth. “I’ll be back in a few.”

“Ugh, Tobin.” Alex whines as the midfielder leaves to go order them a shake to share.

The forward waits patiently as she watches Tobin order them a shake to share. Alex has to admit to herself that she’s having a great time and Tobin is definitely someone that she doesn’t mind being around. Her initial thought about her being completely smug was definitely way off and Tobin’s the exact opposite.

She’s completely humble in just about everything about herself. She’s also very caring and seems to want to actually know about Alex’s thoughts and reasoning behind things, rather than just laughing at them. So far, the forward can tell that this is blossoming into a great friendship and it can only get stronger the more they hang out and get to know one another.

As Alex continues to think and wait for Tobin, she notices a crowd walking into the burger joint. As she takes in the crowd, she notices a familiar smile. Waving instantly, Alex smiles back at the person as they walk up to her table.

“Hey Alex.” Servando says as he takes a seat across from her. “How are you doing?”

“Hey.” Alex smiles sweetly at the young man. “I’m doing well. Just experienced my first meal from this place and it’s amazing.”

“Oh yeah.” Servando nods. “This place is the go to place whenever you’re looking for something great to eat. They’re a pretty good price for their food too. What’d you try?”

“I had the bacon cheeseburger, with sweet potato fries.” Alex answers.

“Oh, good choice.” Servando says. “But their seasoned fries are so good too.”

“Oh, do you get them with the chili cheese on top, too?” Alex asks as she remembers the absolutely delicious bites she had from sharing Tobin’s.

“Oh, no. That runs them.” Servando shakes his head. “You have to have them plain because they are so good. Maybe some barbeque sauce to dip the fries in, but that’s about it.”

“Oh, I see.” Alex nods her head.

“Well, what are you doing over here all by yourself?” Servando asks. “A group of us were about to order some things. You should come join us.”

“Oh, no I already ate.” Alex explains. “Thank you though.”

“Okay, but have you had dessert yet?” Servando asks.

“Well, not yet but I’m he…” Alex begins to say but is interrupted.

“Ahh, you see that needs to change. They have great shakes here.” Servando continues. “You need to try their chocolate chip peppermint one. It’s seriously so good. It takes exactly like a peppermint patty. Best candies in the world.”

“No, a Heath Bar is definitely the best.” Alex corrects him as she sees Tobin grabbing theirs from the person at the counter.

“Oh, that’s definitely a good one, but not the best.” Servando admits. “But seriously, you should come join us. I mean, only if you want. I don’t want to steal you away from your friends at all.”

“Here you go.” Tobin says as she approaches the table. “One chocolate Heath Bar milkshake with extra Heath bar on top.”

“Oh, hey Tobin.” Servando smiles when she comes to the table.

“Hey, Servando.” Tobin smiles at him before turning to look at Alex.

“Servando was just trying to tell me that Heath Bar wasn’t the best candy in the world and I was obviously proving him wrong.” Alex laughs and Servando joins him.

“Yeah, and I was trying to convince her to come hang out with us and that she needs to try the milkshakes here, but I can see you already got her taken care of.” Servando states. “Well, let me get out of your guys’ way. But if you want, you guys both can come join us over there. Basically just everyone talking about school, soccer, and then the party after your guys’ game tomorrow. You should come over and sit with us.”

“Oh, that sounds fun.” Alex smiles. “But we wer…”

“I’m actually going to get going.” Tobin says as she grabs her things and Alex looks up at her. “I have some homework I need to finish before the game tomorrow, and I have someone to call back. But you stay and hang out with the group.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks with a quizzed look on her face.

“Yeah, totally. Don’t let me end your night too soon.” Tobin smiles. “Go hang out and have some fun. I’m sure they all want to know all about the star recruit.”

“That is true.” Servando laughs. “They all can’t wait to watch you play tomorrow.”

“Oh, stop.” Alex blushes. “There’s no reason to be.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re a complete stud and the school’s top recruit out of every sport. You’re the talk of the campus.” Servando explains and Alex feels herself getting embarrassed.

“That’s sweet, but it’s not true at all.” Alex denies. “I’m just excited to play tomorrow.”

“You should be. She’s going to kill it out there too.” Tobin jumps in and turns to tell Servando. “But yeah, you stay and I’m going to head home.”

“But wait, I drove us here.” Alex remembers. “I’ll take you home.”

“No, don’t worry about it.” Tobin denies immediately. “I like the walk. The fresh air, remember. You have fun and hang out. Go be the superstar they can’t wait to know more about.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks. “I can take you home. It’s not a problem.”

“I’m positive.” Tobin smiles as she looks her in the eyes. “Plus, somebody needs to indulge in the best milkshake ever. And I don’t think it’s one that Servando was hoping for, so you better enjoy every last sip.”

“But Tobin, you bought it.” Alex begins to feel bad about it and what all she bought for her.

“Yeah, but it was my treat since it’s your first time here.” Tobin smiles sweetly. “So don’t even worry about it. But I should probably get going.”

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Servando asks. “You know they can’t wait to hear all about your thoughts for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Tobin nods her head. “Rain check, though.”

“Okay, we’re going to hold you to it.” Servando smiles. “Have a great night Tobin and good luck tomorrow. We’ll be there to cheer for you.”

“Great, can’t wait. You have a good night too.” Tobin smiles before turning to Alex and looking sincerely into her eyes. “Thanks for the great time at dinner. I had a lot of fun, even though I feel as if I player 20 questions.”

“Ha, sorry about that.” Alex laughs. “I had a great night too. Thank you so much for dinner and for the company.”

“Of course.” Alex nods her head. “But have a good night and rest up for tomorrow. It’s a big day. But enjoy that milkshake and I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Morgan.”

“It’s Alex.” The forward corrects her as Tobin walks out the door of the restaurant.

Alex feels like there’s a small emptiness in the moment when Tobin leaves. Thought it’s changed immediately when she turns and sees Servando’s bright, small smile towards her, but it’s not the same. Just the talk and company that Tobin provided her was something special.

Servando tells her to come over with them and she agrees to. But before she does, she reaches down to grab the milkshake that Tobin had bought for them to share, but is now for her to have alone. When she does, she notices a folded up napkin with pen written on it, so she grabs it.

When she does, she unfolds it and sees writing. Nodding to Servando that she will be over in a minute, she places the milkshake down to read the napkin.

_Thanks for the great company at dinner. Sorry I pissed you off earlier, but hopefully the extra, extra, extra Heath Bar I asked them to put on the milkshake makes up for it. Oh, and here’s my number so we can work on that project whenever you’re available. I’ll see you tomorrow Morgan._   
_**916-285-2413**_

Yeah, it’s official. Alex doesn’t know why, but this small note just made her whole night. The fact that Tobin asked for even more extra candy for the forward because it’s her favorite proves one thing. That Tobin Heath is an absolutely amazing person that Alex can’t wait to continue to learn more about.

She can’t wait to spend more time with her and create more chemistry. The better it is off of the field, the better it will be on the field. There’s definitely something she knows right now though: Tobin Heath is a good friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went from only wanting it to be about 5,000 words to 13,000 words. Seriously, between your guys' support, absolutely amazing and kind words, to where this story line is taking me, I get so excited writing this and I'm making it longer and longer each time. Initially figured this would be about 5 chapters long or so, but yeah, this may be like I Never Said It Was Easy... and just be a continuous story because the story line is endless. There's so many adventures and events to write about. 
> 
> So, here it us for you. A new chapter and I really hope you guys like this. My goal is for you to be able to connect to the story and feel what the characters are feeling. To be able to place yourself in their shoes and imagine the words and events happening as if it was happening to you. So hopefully you get that, and thank you all for your support. Your kind words are what keeps me going and wanting to continue to write. So, leave some more comments and let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you'd like to see in the upcoming ones. Thank you so much again!!
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“You ready for this Al?” Allie asks the younger player as they are getting ready in the locker room.

“Yeah, I think so.” The young forward says nervously as she’s trying to calm her breathing.

“This is the moment every little girl who has been wanting to play in college has dreamed for.” Allie continues and it only make Alex even more nervous. “You’re first collegiate game.”

“Yeah, I know.” Alex tries to say without showing her complete fear.

“Ahh, don’t worry.” Allie gets up from her locker and pats the girl on the back. “If you mess up, then you’ll have four years to redeem yourself.”

“That doesn’t help.” Alex says with a shocked expression on her face.

“Really?” Allie asks. “I thought that would have made you feel a little better because you know you’ll have plenty of other chances if today goes bad.”

“But that also means I have four years to live with the embarrassment, at least.” Alex responds and she takes a look around the locker room and notices Tobin with headphones on and the Bible in her hands.

“Huh.” Allie says after a moment of thinking. “I didn’t think about that. Well, just don’t mess up or create an own goal, and I think you’ll be fine.”

“What?” Alex asks as her attention was focused on the midfielder, and then realizes what Allie has said, so she nervously laughs. “Oh, thanks for the advice.”

“Anytime.” Allie smiles before looking around. “Alright, it’s about game time. I’ll see you out on the pitch.”

“Okay.” Alex nods her head as she watches the blonde forward move to talk to another teammate.

Alex can feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest. She feels all of the possible nerves one can feel when they are getting ready for something big. To her, it wasn’t just another soccer game, but it was the first game of her collegiate career. It was the first game for her to prove to her coaches, the school, and herself, why she was the top recruit.

She hears the captains tell the starting group that they have 5 minutes and then it’s time to head out. She quickly closes her eyes for a few moments, and tries to visualize her game plan. Trying to picture what she needs to do out there and what she will do in each situation.

Once she feels like she’s got her mind set right, she opens her eyes and gets herself ready. Reaching into her locker, she pulls out a roll of pink pre-wrap and attempts to tear of a piece to put in her hair. With her nerves causing her hands to shake, the forward can barely control herself enough to rip off the right amount.

“Need any help?” Tobin asks as she stands in front of the nervous player.

“No, I’m fine.” Alex denies instantly. “Just having a little trouble at the moment. I’ll get it.”

“You confuse me; you know that?” Tobin says and the forward looks up at her immediately.

“What? How?” Alex questions.

“You play for the Youth National team. Playing all over the world in World Cups, with you scoring the game winners in them, and this game makes you nervous?” Tobin explains. “Are you always this nervous and shaky?”

“I’m not shaky.” Alex protests but Tobin gives her a quipped look at her hands and the forward sees that they are in fact, shaky. “Okay, fine. I’m nervous, but it’s just because it’s a big deal. I mean, this will be my home for the next four years and apparently there are high expectations that everyone has. I just don’t want to let them down”

“Well, I don’t think that’s a problem.” Tobin squats in front of the forward. “All you need to do is go out there and play your game. With the team’s scheme and your talent, you’re going to reach those expectations they all have. No, actually you’re going to exceed them. I’m calling it now; you’re breaking the freshman scoring record.”

“Oh, stop.” Alex denies with a head shake. “That’s not going to happen at all.”

“Yeah, it will. I know it will, because I’m going to continuously send you balls for you to get your chances to help our team win.” Tobin smiles. “And from what I saw yesterday, you’re going to score and finish majority of the time.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiles and says sincerely.

“No problem.” Tobin smiles back as she reaches and takes the pre-wrap from the forward. “So, pink, huh?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “It shows off my personality, I think. Also, it’s a way for my family to pick me out of the crowd on the field.”

“Personality? Yeah, I can see the girly girl in you, for sure.” Tobin laughs as she pulls out some before tearing it and handing it to the forward. “I doubt your family needs any help finding you on the field. They just need to find the stud out there, and they’ll see you.”

“Thanks, Tobin.” Alex says as she takes the torn pre-wrap from the midfielder and places it on her head.

“Don’t mention it.” Tobin nods before standing up. “But seriously, don’t worry about the game. Just take in each moment as we walk onto the field. The sound of your home crowd will get you nervous, excited, scared, and everything else possible at once. And you’ll feel your heart racing and your adrenaline running as you step onto the field. But once that first ball hits your feet and you put a touch or two on it, things will slow down and it’ll feel just like any other time you were out on the pitch. So take it all in today. Enjoy your first ever collegiate game, and show them what you can do. Let’s get you a goal or two, just to make it even more special, huh?”

“Definitely.” Alex nods in agreement.

“Alright, let’s get out there then, Morgan.” Tobin hold her hand out for the forward to take to get up off the bench with.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Alex takes the hand as she stands up. “And will you stop calling me Morgan? You can call me Alex, it’s okay.”

“I don’t know.” Tobin shakes her head. “I think I like Morgan better for now. Haven’t earned the first name basis, yet.”

“Yet?” Alex challenges.

“Maybe after a few goals under your belt, you’ll get an Alex from me.” Tobin laughs. “But until then, Morgan.”

“Whatever you say.” Alex laughs at the midfielder’s antics.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Tobin smiles triumphantly. “Remember, once you get on the pitch, take a few deep breaths to calm the nerves, adrenaline, and your beating heart. Try to slow everything else down, and then play your game. No one will be able to stop you, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Alex nods in response.

“Alright, let’s go win ourselves a game, Morgan.” Tobin gives the forward’s shoulder a light squeeze before turning to walk out of the locker room.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Alex breathes out to herself and follows suit.

Once she gets into the tunnel, she starts to hear the crowd. They’re pretty loud and she can feel herself getting excited. She closes her eyes and takes a slow deep breath, before lining up where she needs to be. In the middle of the pact, she waits as the captains tell her it’s time to go.

She follows the team out onto the pitch and once the fans see them, they erupt. The first home game is always anticipated, but this was nothing she ever really thought about. It was different from when she walks out with the National team. Most of the time, she only knows a few of the people in the crowd, mainly because they were her or her teammates’ parents, but the rest were fans from the other country. But today, it’s different. Today, they are her classmates and people she will grow with for the next four years.

She lines up on the pitch as the announcer calls out the lineups. First, starting with Saint Mary’s, the cheers were a decent size since their school was only about twenty minutes away or so from them. Next, he was announcing the Bears’ lineup and the crowd erupts more and more.

First announcing their captain, she receives a great loud cheer. Going down the line, the cheers get louder each time, it seems. Then, as her name is called, the crowd erupts with cheers that sends her goosebumps. She can’t help the smile that forms on her face from the reception she receives from the crowd and waves at them all proudly.

The next two girls after her receive good cheers too, but definitely not as loud as hers. Finally, they reach the last player in their lineup, and it just happens to be Tobin. Representing number 98, an odd number Alex thought, her cheers when her name is called is unbelievable.

Much like Alex’s, the loud eruption from the crowd sends goosebumps down the forward’s arms and a smile on her face. She wasn’t only smiling because of the great reception, but because of the smile that Tobin has on her face. Filled with passion, excitement, and complete love, the midfielder’s smile radiated like the moon. Big, bright, and mesmerizing.

Following the announcing of the lineups, the National anthem is sung. After the anthem, the teams shook hands and ran to their benches. The girls all huddle up and listen to the last minute coaching advice before they made their way out onto the pitch to start the game.

Alex makes her way to the middle of the pitch, to start things off. Cal was given the ball first, so she and Sarah were the ones to lineup with the ball at the middle of the pitch. Once Alex gets there, she feels her heart pounding faster and faster. Her nerves are starting to overtake her body and she feels butterflies in her stomach. Actually, more than butterflies; she feels like she’s going to throw up because she’s so nervous.

Waiting for the whistle to be blown, the forward feels herself getting weak because of the anticipation. She looks around to see all of her teammates getting themselves ready, and then she notices the fans in the crowd. There’s so many people there, all covered in Cal gear, and it makes things start to speed up even more. She was about to have her first game in front of this crowd, her family included because they drove down to watch her first ever collegiate game, and she can feel herself freaking out even more.

Alex continues to look all over the field, at her teammates, the other team, the benches, and the crowd before falling upon a pair of eyes. The eyes were staring at her and once Alex made eye contact, it was the only thing she could focus on. The big brown eyes that were full of fire, intensity, but also compassion.

Tobin reenacted a few slow and deep breaths for the forward to replicate. Alex does as the midfielder does and she can feel things start to slow down a bit. Once Tobin notices that Alex seems a bit more at ease, she gives her a big smile and a nod. Alex reacts with her own smile and head nod before closing her eyes for a second.

This is her moment. All of the hard work that she has put into practices, her own workouts, and the lifestyle that she’s created. This is what she’s been dreaming of since a young child when her dad first allowed her to kick a ball. The dream of being a college D1 player. The nerves were still there, but they were paired off with anticipation, excitement, and eagerness.

“You ready for this kid?” Sarah asks.

“More than I’ll ever be.” Alex says with confidence to the senior forward two feet across from her.

Sarah smiles across to the young forward, with her foot on the ball, waiting for the whistle to be blown. After one more deep breath, the wait was over. Upon hearing the whistle, Sarah rolls her foot over the ball to Alex, and she kicks it to Allie in the back field.

If the forward was nervous before, no one would be able to tell by the way she played. Alex was all over the field once she realized that they were playing in a game. Just as Tobin had said earlier, once she got her first touch on the ball, it felt like just any other time out on the pitch.

If anyone thought they had to wait long for the striker to score, they were definitely wrong. With a great defensive save from the keeper Perkins in the 10th minute, she looks ahead to see how high up the teams were from the shot before. Noticing Tobin on the left wing, Perkins sends a kick up ahead to the midfielder.

Once Tobin had the ball at her feet, it was pure magic. With one of the outside backs closing in on her, Tobin crossed her up, before sending the ball through her legs, to get passed her. As Tobin recollects the ball after the nutmeg, she looks ahead to see one middle back has committed to her, with the other playing pretty high up as well.

The next thing she notices is Alex, with her head down in a full out sprint, coming up through the middle of the pitch. As Tobin continues down the pitch, she notices that Alex’s speed is too quick for the defenders behind to keep up, and that at any moment she was going to pass the middle back.

After crossing the ball back towards her right foot to create space from the defender, Tobin kicks a ball over the top for the forward to run on to. With the perfect timing, and the well weighted ball, Alex makes her way easily passed the center back and to the ball. She puts a heavy touch with her right foot ahead of her to give herself more distance.

Once she does, she looks up to see that she is 1v1 with the keeper. As the forward is now in the box, she tries to make a decision as to what the keeper was going to do. Once she sees the keeper try to come out to shut down the angle, Alex touches the ball with her left to create a better angle.

Without any hesitation, the forward settles her feet in position and brings her left leg back. With incredible power, and a quick release, not allowing the defender from behind to disrupt anything, the forward gets the kick off. Soaring pass the keeper’s outstretched arms in the upper right corner, the forward scores her first career goal for Cal. But more importantly, the Bears are up 1-0.

Alex immediately reacts to the goal, as the entire stadium erupts with cheer. In Alex fashion, the forward holds her arms out like an airplane and runs around. Her first thought of where to run to, is to the person responsible for the assist. Immediately locking eyes with Tobin, who is cheering as if it was her goal that was scored, Alex runs over to her and jumps in her arms.

Tobin catches her and cheers with full excitement as they celebrate. The rest of their teammates join them as they jump and pat the forward and midfielder on the head or their backs. After finishing their celebration, they run back to the middle of the pitch to start the game again.

Once they get settled for the restart of the game, Alex looks over to Tobin. With a big smile, Tobin nods her head at the forward. Alex blushes because she knows that Tobin’s way of saying congrats, but she nods her head back. Her attention is back on the ball, as they wait for the whistle to be blown again.

The forward is definitely more relaxed and ready now, than she was before. With the confidence of a goal under her belt, she’s ready for me. Just like what Tobin said earlier; just like any other time out on the pitch.

After the early goal, the game goes by in such a flash for the team. As their coach said before, the Saint Mary’s defenders lacked the respect to their offense power, so they always sent their outside backs up for attack and left their middles to handle the defense. That didn’t work out well for them at all, because over and over again, they were being beaten by Alex’s speed.

The forward had a pretty great first career game, as she ended with two goals and an assist on the night. Scoring her second goal in the 63rd minute, Alex beat the keeper with a header off of the corner kick. Assisting that goal: Tobin Heath. Then, in the 80th minute, Alex had the ball with three defenders closing in on her and sent in a beautiful cross for Sarah to send to the back of the net.

By the time the final whistle was blown, the Bears tallied up four total goals, and completely punished the backline of the other team. After shaking hands with their opponents, Cal walked waved all to the crowd as the sang their fight song with them. Afterwards, Coach McGuire huddled the team in the middle of the pitch to debrief on the night.

“Ladies, that’s how you start off the season.” The coach says with excitement and the girls cheer. “This game was well deserved by you all. The connections were great. Our defense was unbelievable with the shutout. Perkins with some great saves. The fluidity through you all was amazing to see. You followed the game plan and we punished that backline like I said. Alex, way to finish on your two goals and welcome to the team. Now, as a tradition, when someone scores their first goal in a Bears’ uniform, they are rewarded with something. So, tonight’s game ball is for you. Welcome to the team and I can’t wait to see more of that to come.”

“Yeah Alex.” The team cheers for their freshman.

“But seriously, congrats girls. Congrats to you all for this amazing win!” Coach McGuire says with a smile. “You all have the weekend off. Make sure you ice, take care of your bodies, and take care of your school work. I know that you all want to go celebrate, and you have every right to. But, please be smart. I don’t want to be receiving any phone calls about my players because my punishment for it won’t be one any of you want to participate in. But I am proud of you ladies and this is the best way to start the season. 1 and 0 and defending our home turf. Remember, we are out to prove everyone wrong this year, and this was a great start to it. Nice job ladies.”

The team puts their hands together and after a count of three by the captains, they broke with a ‘family’. The group disperses as they walk off of the pitch together. Most go to see their families at the sidelines, or they go to talk to some of the fans in the crowd.

Alex starts to walk to the sideline as she looks for her parents. As she tries to look around, she notices Tobin sitting on the bench. The forward makes her way over to her as the midfielder was grabbing the ice bags that their trainer has so graciously provided for her.

“Five bags of ice. Old age is hitting you pretty hard, huh?” Alex laugh sarcastically as she stands in front of the midfielder as she starts to take her cleats off.

“Okay, first off, I’m only a year or so older than you. So quit that talk.” Tobin defends and can’t help the small smile that forms on her face. “Secondly, I don’t want to ice and I don’t like to ice, but this prevents me from having to get in the ice bath. So, I’ll use these stupid little bags on my back and ankles, all day. And thirdly.”

“Thirdly?” Alex asks as Tobin pauses with a smirk on her face.

“These bags aren’t all for me.” Tobin says with a smug expression. “Two are for you Morgan.”

“What? No they’re not.” Alex shakes her head immediately.

“Actually, they are.” Kyle, the team’s head trainer says as he walks up to wrap the ice bag around the forward’s knees. “Don’t give me that look. Just twenty minutes of this and you can take them off. Unless you’d rather go and take an ice bath right now instead.”

“No.” Alex mumbles with her head down as she takes a seat next to Tobin on the bench for the trainer to wrap her knees.

“That’s what I thought.” Kyle says as he kneels and wraps the bags of ice on her. “Okay, drink some Gatorade and take a few ibuprofens tonight before bed to help with the inflaming of your muscles. Tomorrow I expect both of you to take an ice bath for twelve minutes, and then you can enjoy the rest of your weekends.”

“Thanks Kyle. Will do.” Tobin smiles as Alex nods her head in agreement.

“What are you smiling at?” Alex mumbles as she looks at Tobin who has the biggest smile on her face.

“Who’s the old one now?” Tobin laughs and Alex can’t help but laugh along.

“Oh, whatever.” Alex rolls her eyes.

“Hey, look at it this way.” Tobin says after she controls herself a little. “Two bags for two goals. Man, luckily you didn’t get a hat trick or you’d be trying to figure out where to put that last ice bag.”

“Yeah, luckily.” Alex shakes her head and laughs with the midfielder. “By the way, you had a great game today. You’re serves were perfect into the box.”

“Ah, you were the star with the two goals tonight. And even an assist.” Tobin turns to face the forward with a smile. “Who knew a forward could be a good passer?”

“Wow, ouch.” Alex says in mock of insult and the midfielder breaks out into a full on laugh. “You’re going to pay for that one.”

“Oh, I’m so scared.” Tobin says sarcastically before laughing again. “But no, seriously. You did really well tonight. Can’t wait to see how much more you will do throughout the season. A brace in your first game and you were nervous? I can’t wait to see what you do when you’re relaxed.”

“Oh, not even.” Alex shakes her head at the compliment.

“Here we go with this not accepting a compliment or help thing again.” Tobin shakes her head. “Seriously Morgan, just accept it with a cute smile and a thank you. Just try it once and see how it feels.”

“You’re a smartass, you know that?” Alex says in disbelief to the midfielder.

“I don’t know what you were told, but that’s definitely not how a thank you goes from where I’m from.” Tobin breathes out with a smirk.

“Fine.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes before looking Tobin deeply into hers. “Thank you for the compliment.”

“Much better.” Tobin sings out. “Doesn’t that feel so good to say?”

“Not at all.” Alex laughs at the midfielder’s actions.

“So, hey what are your plans for the night?” Tobin asks after a moment of silence between the two.

“Um, I’m not sure yet.” Alex says truthfully. “What about you? How are you going to celebrate the win?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Tobin answers before turning to look at the forward. “I heard about this party though tonight that the boys are throwing at the soccer house.”

“Oh yeah, I heard about that too.” Alex immediately responds. “I’m pretty sure that’s what most of the team was going to head to do, so I’ll probably go there too. You’re going, right?”

“Yeah, it’s usually where the team heads after games.” Tobin nods. “I’ll probably stop by.”

“You have to!” Alex says excitedly. “It’ll be so much fun.”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles. “Well, since you’re planning on going, and I’m planning on going. Do you want to just…”

“Alex!” The two are broken out of their conversation and Tobin is interrupted when a voice comes out from behind them. “There you are, honey.”

“Mom, dad.” Alex says shockingly at first but then pulls herself together to stand up to give her parents a hug. “You made it.”

“Of course we did.” Her dad says as he wraps her in for a big hug. “You don’t really think that we would miss your first collegiate game now, did you?”

“I just know that it’s a pretty far drive.” Alex explains.

“Not far enough to keep us away from our little Ali-Cat.” Alex’s mom says and Alex makes a face at the nickname, while Tobin let’s out a small laugh.

“Mom.” Alex says with big eyes to her parents as she is embarrassed.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Alex’s mom gets the subtle hint. “You played well out there, stud.”

“Oh my god.” Alex groans as her mom winks at her with the new nickname and Tobin erupts with a laugh she definitely couldn’t hold back.

“Hey, you’re the midfielder for the team.” Alex’s dad says after he looks at Tobin. “You are an amazing player. Your footwork is impeccable.”

“Oh, that’s very kind of you but it’s not rea…” Tobin begins to answer shyly before Alex interrupts her.

“She’s unbelievable, but doesn’t know how to take a compliment.” Alex says as she gives Tobin a face. “This is Tobin Heath. She’s a player for the National team. This is my mom Pam, and my dad Michael.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Tobin smiles as she waves to the two adults.

“It’s our pleasure, Tobin.” Pam smiles sweetly at the girl. “You played so well out there today. You both did.”

“Wow, the Senior team?” Michael says and Tobin nods her head. “That’s remarkable. Hopefully our little Ali-Cat will be able to reach that goal soon.”

“Dad.” Alex groans as her cheeks turn completely red.

“Her dream is to play with the best. You know, the Abby Wambachs, Kristine Lillys, and the others.” Michael continues and Alex can feel herself getting more and more embarrassed. “How cool is it that she gets to play with someone who’s experiencing that now? I know she will learn a lot from playing with you here.”

“Dad!” Alex says with a stern, but pleading, look before turning to look at Tobin. “Just ignore them. They…”

“They are right. That’s the best dream to have. It was my dream and I don’t doubt that I’ll be seeing Alex up there on the team with me soon. Especially after a first game like this.” Tobin smiles as she turns to talk to her parents. “But I’ll definitely be learning as much, if not more, from her than she will from me. She’s the one that makes my passes look so good. I just know that as long as I get it in her vicinity near goal, something great will be produced.”

“That is very sweet of you Tobin.” Pam smiles at the midfielder. “So humble.”

“Not at all, but thank you.” Tobin smiles at the group. “But I should leave you guys to be. I’m sure you want to spend some time together and talk about the new team and school year.”

“Oh, no.” Alex says instantly.

“Actually, we were just probably going to go get some food because I know our girl is probably pretty hungry.” Michael laughs out.

“I’m starving.” Alex breathes out and Tobin laughs and nods her head.

“Would you care to join us?” Pam asks and Alex turns to look at Tobin with hopeful thoughts.

“Oh, no.” Tobin shakes her head and Alex can feel her heart drop a little. “I’d hate to be a bother and interrupt your family time.”

“Oh, no dear.” Pam shakes her head. “Any friend of Alex’s is never a bother. We’d love to have you join us. Right, honey?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Michael agrees. “I’d love to hear your take on the team and what the National team’s process is like.”

“Oh, Michael. I doubt the poor girl wants to tell you about her whole soccer life and story. She just got finished with a game for goodness sake.” Pam shakes her head and both girls laugh at Alex’s dad’s expression. “We’d love to buy you dinner and I promise to keep him at bay and only ask the minimum questions allowed about soccer.”

“No, it’s okay.” Tobin laughs again. “Thank you so much, but I think I’m going to head back and take a shower and ice my old body that your daughter pointed out to me a little bit ago.”

“Alexandra!” Pam scolds her daughter.

“Oh, not even.” Alex denies and the midfielder can’t help but laugh along. “But you should definitely join us. Come on, free food.”

“I’m okay, but thank you.” Tobin denies again before turning to look at her parents. “It was really nice to meet you both and I look forward to seeing you guys again. But go on and have a great time with your daughter. I know she’s been missing you guys.”

“Awe, well thank you Tobin.” Pam smiles sweetly. “It was really nice to meet you too. I’m sure we will be seeing you very soon.”

“Yeah, great game tonight.” Michael adds on. “I can’t wait to watch you and your partnership with Ali-Cat grow.”

“Dad.” Alex groans again as she shakes her head.

“I can’t either.” Tobin smiles and the forward turns to look at her with her own smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with us?” Alex asks again and Tobin nods her head in response. “Okay, but I’ll see you later tonight at the party though, right?”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles. “Definitely. Have a great time you guys. It was really nice meeting you, again.”

The midfielder smiles one last time before turning to walk away. Alex watches for a second as many thoughts swirl around her head about the midfielder. She is completely entrance by things until she feels her mom bump her shoulder.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Alex says when she turns to see her parents both looking at her.

“I said that she seems like a lovely girl.” Pam repeats.

“Yeah, she’s really cool.” Alex nods her head. “She’s really humble but she’s so good. And she’s really funny. I mean, after you get passed the sarcasm that she so subtly throws in there.”

“I see.” Pam smirks at her daughter as she rambles on.

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Alex finally breathes out. “But, are we ready to go get some food?”

“Oh yes.” Michael nods his head. “After you Ali-Cat.”

“Okay, we really need to cool it with the nickname out in public.” Alex pleads as she walks out of the stadium with her family. “Especially when there are people around and in a conversation with us.”

“We’ll try to work on it.” Pam laughs at her daughter.

Alex goes to a quick dinner with her parents, filling them in on her life at college and her classes, before saying goodbye to them after she’s dropped back off at her dorms. She quickly takes a shower and gets herself ready in the hour that her roommate and friends allowed her.

After finally getting herself ready, Alex gets into the car with her friends. Driving only a few blocks down the main street of campus living, the park in front of the soccer house. The forward was surprised to see how many people were there already at the two story house.

When she walks in, her mouth drops. Thinking that it would be low key, she was definitely wrong. It seems as if every sport, football, volleyball, baseball, and even swimming, all joined the party along with the soccer teams. There were five kegs there, each filled with a different type of beer, along with harder liquor that people brought.

As the forward takes in the house, she notices that there are beer pong and flip cup tables set up out in the back yard of the house. With groups all huddled around and shouting from the game, she knew that this was going to be a fun night. The energy of the house, mostly due to the music blaring throughout the speakers of the house, was intense and the forward couldn’t believe that this was the college parties everyone has been talking about.

“Alex!” A familiar voice came from behind her and she turned around to face Servando. “You made it!”

“Yeah, well I promised one of your teammates that I would.” Alex shouts over the loud music.

“I’m glad you could come. You look really good.” Servando smiles as he takes in the forward’s attire.

To Alex, it was fairly simple. She didn’t want to be that girl at the college party that dresses up as if she was going out to a night on the town at a big club or something. So opting out of the really skimpy and short dress, the forward settled on a pair of light blue ripped jeans. Pairing them with a loose white flowy shirt that shows off her tan body more, and then flip flops, like a normal California girl. Her hair was down, a little wavy since she let it air dry mostly with some mousse to try and keep it contained, and some light make up to show off her blue eyes.

“Well thank you.” Alex smiles at the compliment. “This place is crazy.”

“Ha, yeah.” Servando nods as he follows her eyes. “We usually try to warn the neighbors around us and campus security that we are having a get together, so if they get a few noise complaints that this is the reason. But the worst part is having to clean all of this up tomorrow morning just so I can walk through my own house.”

“Your house?” Alex turns to ask him. “You live here?”

“Yeah.” Servando smiles. “Me and three other soccer players live here. Then we have one other teammate sleeping on the couch every other night.”

“Oh, so this is like really your party.” Alex shouts over the music.

“Yeah, kind of.” Servando laughs. “So, welcome to my home! Make yourself comfortable and have some fun. You deserve it after a great home opener that you guys had tonight.”

“Thanks.” Alex blushes. “It was great of you guys to be there. The home crowd was crazy.”

“Yeah, it’s always the best to play in front of our home crowd. Seriously everyone from the community comes out to support.” Servando explains. “But you had a hell of a game. Now we know why you’re the top recruit.”

“Oh, that’s not true.” Alex shakes her head.

“Oh come on. Two goals in the debut.” Servando gives her a knowing look. “Talk about a badass. Many more to come.”

“Hopefully.” Alex laughs out as Servando joins her being hearing his named called.

“Well, it’s my turn to hit up the beer pong table. So please, make yourself at home and have some fun.” Servando smiles at the young forward. “Come on outside in a little bit and take a look around. I could probably use a new partner after this game or so and I want to see if your skills are only good out on the pitch.”

“Oh, gladly.” Alex challenges back with confidence. “I’m a natural winner.”

“Hah, confidence. That’s what I like to see.” Servando laughs before hearing his named called again. “Well, make sure you come out and we’ll make it happen. But I should go. Go hang out with the crowd and I’ll be seeing you soon. Save a shot for me.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles sweetly. “Will do.”

The forward walks over to the crowd where a few of her teammates, including Allie, were standing. She grabs herself a cup and makes a beer for her to sip on and she hangs out. The entire group is letting loose and having a great time. Dancing around and singing along with the songs that come out on the radio as others come to talk about their win tonight.

As the night continues, Alex feels herself relax a little bit more. Still only sipping on her one beer because she didn’t want to be that girl that gets smashed at the party, she can’t help but laugh along with her teammates. Majority of them have drank way more than she has and are definitely feeling at least a nice little buzz.

They continue to talk with other people and dance to the music. The forward finally finishes her beer and is about to pull Allie away from the middle of the floor to come with her to get another, when she decides not to. Looking at the older player, she can see her having an intimate conversation with a guy and decides to not prevent that from continuing, so she heads to the kitchen alone.

As she is about to walk into the kitchen, she is blocked by a body. Looking up, she is welcomed with a smiling boy, who is holding out a cup for her. Looking at the cup and then back at him, she smiles but is hesitant to accept it.

“Uh, hi.” Alex smiles.

“Hey, I saw that you were making your way over here to refill your cup and I decided to be a gentleman and make one for you.” He smiles as he continues to hold out a cup.

“Oh, thanks.” Alex says as she hesitantly takes the cup from him.

“It’s the least I can do for the superstar of the school.” He smiles as he takes a drink of his own cup. “You’re Alex, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Alex nods.

“I’m Marcus.” He smiles and holds out his hand for her to shake. “I’m the quarterback and captain of the football team.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Alex says as she shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you Marcus.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” He says. “I saw the last half of your game today. You guys killed it out there.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, thank you.” Alex blushes. “It was so much fun out there and playing in front of the crowd that we did was too crazy.”

“Yeah, our home crowd gets pretty hyped.” He nods and takes another drink from his cup. “You need to make sure you come to our home opener next Saturday. You want to see what an actual crowd looks like, then come to that. The crowd tonight will look like nothing compared to coming to a popular sport as football.”

“Is that so?” Alex asks with a hint of annoyance.

“Oh, yeah.” Marcus doesn’t pick up on the annoyance. “Tonight was decent. Good for soccer, for sure. But when you experience a crowd like the one at the football games, it’ll put yours to shame. But it’s so much fun to be part of and you’ll have fun in the student section. I’ll even score a few touchdowns for you.”

“Oh, how kind of you.” Alex sarcastically says, now completely irritated by the lack of respect for her sport.

“Anything for you, superstar.” He smiles cockily. “What’s the matter? You haven’t had any of your drink yet. You don’t like your Bud Light?”

“Oh, well no it’s just…” Alex begins to explain but is cut off when someone walks up next to her and intervenes.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” Tobin says with a smile on her face. “The team is planning on doing a celebratory shot and we have voted the freshman to pour them for the group. So I decided to come and help you.”

“Uh, what?” Alex asks completely confused.

“We have to go to the kitchen and pour shots.” Tobin says more intently to the forward, hoping she receives her meaning of it.

“Oh, oh.” Alex says after getting the meaning. “Yeah, well if that’s what the team voted, I can’t say no. Uh, it was really nice to meet you Marcus, but duty calls.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Marcus nods. “I’ll see you later, though. Try not to have too many shots without me.”

“Yeah, we’ll try not to.” Tobin mumbles as she pulls the forward all the way through the kitchen doors, leaving the football player by himself.

Alex is fully through the doors of the kitchen, with Tobin right behind her, before turning to look at her. Once they make eye contact, they both break out into laughter. Alex, finally able to take a deep breath after a few moments, is the first to speak up.

“Thanks for that.” Alex breathes out. “But how many shots am I needing to pour?”

“None.” Tobin simply states.

“What do you mean?” Alex questions. “I thought you said that I needed to come make shots for everyone.”

“Yeah, I only said that so you didn’t have to continue talking to the guy that only wants to talk about himself and how great the football team is. And then how soccer isn’t that great.” Tobin explains matter of factly.

“Oh, you didn’t need to do that.” Alex smiles at the midfielder. “I can take care of myself and I was about to tell that guy how great soccer is.”

“I know you can, you little firecracker.” Tobin laughs. “But as I said before; It’s my job to help take care of my teammates and in that moment it seemed like you just needed an out to make things easier.”

“I didn’t need an out.” Alex says stubbornly as Tobin playfully rolls her eyes. “But, thank you.”

“Anytime.” Tobin simply nods before reaching out and taking Alex’s cup and begins to pour it down the drain. “Haven’t you ever heard that you should never accept a drink from someone at a party if they make it for you?”

“I wasn’t going to drink it.” Alex laughs out. “I was just accepting it to be nice.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Tobin halfheartedly accepts, as she grabs a fresh new cup for the forward. “What are you drinking tonight?”

“Uh, I had a Coors beer from the keg.” Alex explains.

“Oh, so you’re a beer girl?” Tobin turns to ask her.

“No. I mean, not really.” Alex states. “It was something that was easy to get right in the moment.”

“Okay, so what do you want to drink now?” Tobin questions.

“I’m not sure.” Alex answers. “What are you drinking? I’ll have whatever you have.”

“Okay, I’ll make you a Tobin special.” Tobin smiles as she looks around the kitchen to what was all there.

“And what’s a Tobin special?” Alex smirks at the girl as she leans against the countertop.

“Well, since you’re so indecisive of what you want to drink, I’ll give you something that I know you’ll enjoy.” Tobin explains with her back to the forward. “Just trust me.”

“Okay, whatever you say.” Alex laughs as she waits for the drink to be produced.

Alex sits there for a few minutes as Tobin constructs this drink for her. The forward wonders what all she is planning on making, but she doesn’t seem too worried about it. Instead, she focuses more on what the older girl was wearing.

Starting at her feet, the midfielder is wearing a simple pair of flip flops and the forward can’t help but think that those are the only thing that she owns besides cleats. As she continues up, she notices the pair of black skinny jeans, which she thinks are ripped at the knees. She has, what looks like a sweatshirt, wrapped around her waist, and a simple Blue Nike tank top on.

The tank top really shows off her shoulders and the forward can’t help herself from staring at her arms. They are completely toned and you can tell that she has some muscle on her lean stature. As Alex continues to think about the midfielder’s clothes, Tobin turns around and Alex takes in the last accessory to her outfit.

The snapback on top of her head. The final addition to pull the outfit together. It was a black NY hat and it was something Alex was starting to realize was a necessity for the midfielder. Alex continues to think about the midfielder’s look as Tobin is staring at her with a questioning look on her face.

“Uh, Alex?” Tobin asks, trying to get the forward’s attention again.

“Huh?” Alex responds after gathering herself and focusing on the midfielder’s words. “What?”

“It’s finished.” The midfielder laughs as she hands the cup over to the forward.

“Oh, thanks.” Alex accepts the cup.

“Where’d you go just now?” Tobin asks with curiosity.

“Oh, nowhere.” The forward shakes her head. “I was just thinking about a few things and was caught up in it. But anyways, what’s in this Tobin special?”

“Hmm, okay.” Tobin accepts the brushing of the answer. “You’ll have to try it and let me know what you think.”

“You were literally just scolding me for accepting a drink from someone else when they make it for me.” Alex challenges. “How can I trust that this drink is okay and that I should make an exception for you?”

“Touché, Morgan.” Tobin laughs with a smile on her face. “But I can promise you that it’s okay to drink. It’s safe.”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Alex smirks. “I feel like that’s what they all say before someone tries and poison you.”

“Oh, whatever.” Tobin shakes her head. “Want me to take a drink first to show you that it’s okay?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods as she hands her drink over and just before the midfielder brings the cup to her lips, she stops her. “Wait. You don’t have any disease or sickness, right?”

“It’s literally been less than 24 hours since we shared a fork with one another.” Tobin laughs out. “I can promise that no disease or anything like that has developed during that time.”

“Okay.” Alex nods her head. “Just making sure. Can never be too careful, you know?”

“Uh huh.” Tobin laughs as she takes a drink from the forward’s cup. “See. Nothing bad at all.”

“Okay, it may not be poisonous.” Alex states as she takes the cup back from her. “But that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t taste terrible.”

“Oh, would you shut up and just try it.” Tobin scoffs with a playful headshake.

“Okay. Okay.” Alex gives in as she takes a drink from the cup. “Oh, wow. This is actually pretty good.”

“I told you.” Tobin says with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Whatever.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes. “What’s in it?”

“Ahh, now that’s a secret.” Tobin states. “Only special people get to know the recipe of the Tobin special.”

“Seriously?” Alex laughs out and the midfielder nods her head. “Fine.”

The two stay there in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Alex is taking a drink from her cup, that Tobin made for her, as Tobin is grabbing a water from the fridge. The forward looks at her curiously for a moment.

“Are you not drinking tonight?” Alex asks.

“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “I don’t really drink. I don’t really like it.”

“What, really?” Alex asks surprised. “Why didn’t you tell me? And why did you drink some from the cup if you don’t drink?”

“Because I needed to prove to you that it was okay to drink.” Tobin explains.

“I would have believed you if you just said it was okay and then refused to drink because you don’t drink.” Alex laughs out. “I wouldn’t make you drink just to prove a point.”

“It’s no big deal.” Tobin shrugs her shoulders. “And it got you to trust me and take a drink. So it’s a win for the day.”

“Whatever you say.” Alex shakes her head and takes a small drink from her cup.

“So, how was dinner with the parents, Ali-Cat?” Tobin asks with a smirk as she hops on top of the counter top by the sink.

“Oh, my gosh.” Alex shrieks in embarrassment. “Don’t call me that. I can’t believe they said it in front of you.”

“What?” Tobin laughs. “I think it’s cute. Makes you seem so sweet and innocent.”

“Hey, I’m still sweet and innocent.” Alex defends.

“Uh, not when you’re out on that pitch you’re not.” Tobin quips back. “You’re a killer out there.”

“A what?” Alex asks with an amused look on her face.

“A killer. You have that killer instinct, especially when a ball is in your vicinity.” Tobin begins to explain. “You can literally see the competitiveness and passion you have out there when you are near a ball or near goal. It’s unbelievable. You may be sweet and innocent off of the pitch, but you’re a killer on it.”

“Thanks.” Alex blushes at the compliment. “You seem pretty much the same on the pitch, as you are off of the pitch.”

“Yeah?” Tobin asks and the forward nods. “And what’s that?”

“Well, you’re calm.” Alex begins to explain as she hops on the counter across from the midfielder. “You’re not chaotic or controlling out there. You’re almost the exact opposite in a way. You are completely controlled within everything you do, but in your own style. It’s a laid back, comfortable style that you have. When the ball is at your feet, it’s absolute magic. It’s like the ball is one with your foot. I don’t know how to explain it because you are just unique, and different than other players. You have this style where it looks so smooth and easy. So calm and controlled, but loose and relaxed. Just how you are when talking to you. Relaxed, loose, smooth, and calm.”

“Hmm, magic, huh?” Tobin smiles and the forward tolls her eyes at the smugness on her face. “No, that makes sense. I truly just try to go out there and enjoy myself. Nothing makes me happier than playing the sport that I love and when I’m out on the pitch, all of the other worries go away. It’s like, stepping on the field is where I am supposed to be at that moment. Nothing and no one can change the comfort I feel when I’m there. It’s not a sport anymore or a college obligation or anything like that. It’s just me, playing the game that has taught me a lot and something that I love more than anything in the world, and nothing else matters. If that makes sense.”

“That makes complete sense.” Alex smiles widely at the midfielder.

“It does?” Tobin looks up at her.

“Yeah, it does.” Alex nods back. It’s exactly how I feel every time I step out on it. The grass under my cleats, the ball at my feet. Nothing feels more comfortable or right, than that. Knowing that whatever else is going on in my life, that when I step on the pitch it all disappears. For that time that I’m in between those lines, my world is simple and is just only about the game that I fell in love with. It’s my safety place, in a way.”

“Yes.” Tobin nods and is sporting the biggest smile on her face. “Exactly.”

The forward smiles back at the midfielder as the two really connected in that moment. Instead of heading back out to the party, the two of them stay in the kitchen and talk about anything and everything. They share many stories together. The laughs that erupt from the both of them makes their cheeks hurt from smiling and their stomachs hurt from laughing.

After about an hour, maybe more, they decide they should probably head back out to the party. Feeling much closer, the two make their ways out and try to look for their teammates. As they look around the living room, Tobin feels her phone vibrating.

Looking to see who it is, the midfielder leans in and tells Alex that she will be back after she takes the call. Barely understanding what she was saying, due to the loud music, the forward sees her place her phone at her ear and Alex nods in response of the action. As Tobin walks away, Alex turns back to the crowd to look for her friends.

Not seeing any of them, she notices the guy that Allie was talking to earlier in the night. Figuring it was worth a shot to see if he’s seen her, she walks up to him and asks. He, at first, looks at her with bewilderment as to why she’s approaching him, but then after hearing her question, he relaxes and answers.

Finding out that most of her teammates have already left without her, she was in a tough situation. They were who she not only came to the party with, but who were supposed to be who she was getting a ride home with. Starting to worry a bit, she pulls out her phone to ask one of her friends to come pick her up from the party, as she starts to walk across the room to the door.

“Hey, Alex.” The forward was pulled away from her phone when a guy walks in front of her, again.

“Oh, hi.” Alex smiles as she tries to remember the guy’s name from earlier.

“It’s Marcus.” He finishes for her.

“Yeah, Marcus.” She repeats. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. Just trying to find a new beer pong partner for the next round.” Marcus smiles and looks at Alex with desire in his eyes. “Be my partner, will ya?”

“Oh, I would but I’m actually trying to figure out a ride home.” Alex explains. “M ride left, so I’m about to call my friends to come back and get me.”

“Oh, no need. You can just get one with me.” He smiles as he takes a big drink of his cup. “You can come be my partner and then I’ll take you home. Problem solved.”

“Uh, no it’s okay.” Alex gently tries to deny. “I don’t want to be a bother and my friends will come back no problem.”

“Ah, come on babe.” Marcus says as he gets really close to the forward. “Let’s finish the night off with some fun and then I can drive you home.”

“No, it’s really okay.” Alex denies again, trying to pull away from the guy, who is too close as she can smell the liquor off of his breath. “You go have fun though.”

“Don’t be like that.” He tries again, but is then bumped into from behind by a drunken guy making his way through the house.

As he was bumped from behind, his cup full of whatever he was drinking, spilled all over the forward’s shirt. Shrieking at the liquid on her, the forward was extremely annoyed. Mainly because the guys would not leave her alone, and since he was so close into her personal space, she was able to be covered by the clumsiness of him.

“Oh my god.” Alex shrieks with irritation.

“Whoops.” Marcus breathes out. “My bad.”

“Your bad?” Alex looks up with anger. “Seriously?”

“Well, look at it this way.” Marcus say with a smile and a shrug of the shoulders. “We all know who’s winning the wet t-shirt contest now.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Alex rolls her eyes.

“Let’s go play one game and then I can take you to my place and we can get you out of that wet shirt.” Marcus says with a smirk on his face.

“Definitely not.” Tobin speaks up as she walks in between the two. “We’re heading home, actually.”

“Why don’t you let the little superstar speak for herself?” Marcus slurs out.

“Because even after she told you no, several times, you seem to not really understand it or care.” Tobin explains as she makes sure Alex is behind her for protection. “So, maybe you’ll hear it from me. We are heading home and you should just let it go.”

“I don’t think that’s what she wants though.” He says again. “So, why don’t you just go home and I’ll take care of your little friend.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Tobin refuses. “My ‘little friend’ as you enjoy to call her is my responsibility and I’m not going to just leave her with some drunk frat boy. So, how about you just apologize for spilling and ruining her shirt, and night, and then we will be on our way and you can enjoy the rest of your own night.”

“I have nothing to apologize for.” Marcus denies. “It’s not my fault your little superstar here was all over me and got some of my drink spilled on her. She shouldn’t have been so close.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Alex says with anger and gains the attention of others around them. “You were the one that wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Whatever you say, superstar.” Marcus laughs out.

“Her name is Alex, and you want to be the drunken guy at the party with no respect for others, then go right ahead.” Tobin speaks up and gets in front of Alex once again to shield her from the drunk college boy. “But we are going to get out of here and end, whatever this pointless interaction is.”

“Whatever you say.” Marcus laughs again. “Bye superstar. See you around.”

“Definitely not.” Alex says back as they walk passed him to head out the door.

“Hey, Alex. Wait.” Servando calls out as they reach the front door. “I sort of heard what happened. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex brushes it off. “Just some football player that got too drunk and too close for comfort.”

“I’m really sorry that happened.” Servando apologized. “And look at your shirt. Is there anything that I can do to help?”

“No, I’m fine. Luckily I had Tobin here to help me with things.” Alex smiles sweetly at the midfielder as she stands there in silence. “We’re just going to head home.”

“Yeah, thank god for you Tobin. That was great of you.” Servando smiles at Tobin and she smiles back. “But okay, well do you two need a ride home? Did either of you drive?”

“I didn’t.” Alex answers before looking at Tobin.

“No, I didn’t. But I was planning on just walking home since it’s only a few blocks away for me.” Tobin explains. “But you can get a ride with him. I know you’re probably tired and want to just get home.”

“Yeah, I can drive you Alex.” Servando speaks up.

“Actually, I think I’d like to just walk with Tobin.” Alex tells him as she turns to look at the midfielder. “If you don’t mind the company.”

“No, I don’t mind at all.” Tobin smiles.

“Are you sure?” Servando asks again. “I can drive you guys. It’s not a problem at all.”

“No, you have fun at your party. No need for you to leave it.” Alex answers. “Plus, I could use some fresh air and a nice walk will be perfect. What do you think, Tobin?”

“Yeah.” The midfielder smiles at her. “I could go for a nice walk.”

“Okay, well if you’re sure.” Servando speaks up. “Walk safe and if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Will do.” Alex smiles as she leans in and hugs Servando. “Thank you and thanks for the great party. I had fun. Well, until the last 20 minutes.”

“Yeah, anytime.” Servando smiles back as they break away from the hug. “You played great tonight. You both did. Tobin, nothing short of amazing, like always.”

“Thanks Servando.” Tobin says sweetly. “Great party and thanks for the invite.”

“Anytime.” The soccer player nods. “Well, have a great night and hopefully I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles one last time before waving good bye.

The two girls start walking down the sidewalk towards the dorms. They’re walking in silence, but it’s a comfortable one. Both were just sort of enjoying each other’s company as they think about the events that have occurred in the last few hours. They were deep in thought, until Tobin notices the forward shiver.

“Here, take this.” Tobin breaks the silence and she unwraps the sweater from her waist and hands it over to the forward. “You must be cold with whatever that drink is all over you.”

“No, I’m fine.” Alex denies. “It’s a small chill.”

“Oh, seriously?” Tobin shakes her head. “Just take the sweatshirt without fighting me, please. For me.”

“Fine.” Alex gives in and takes the sweatshirt from her. “I’m doing this only for you.”

“Thank you, it’s all I ask.” Tobin smirks as the forward slips it over her head.

“Whatever you say.” Alex laughs as she looks down at what she was wearing. “Whoa, is this one of your team sweatshirts?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “We are given a new set every camp, I feel like. It’s soft, huh?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles widely as she relishes in the comfort. “It’s so comfortable. And it smells so good.”

“Oh, well thanks.” Tobin simply says.

“I may be stealing this one for a while.” Alex jokingly says.

“Oh really now?” Tobin laughs. “Well, it looks pretty good on you. I’m sure you’ll be getting your own when you get called up soon.”

“Yeah, right.” Alex scoffs.

“I’m serious.” Tobin deadpans as she looks at the forward. “You’ll be getting a call up soon. With the tournaments you have had for the Youth teams and then the season you’ll be having here, there’s no way they can deny you. You’ll be at a camp soon and I will be the first one to welcome you with open arms.”

“Thank you.” Alex whispers out as she blushes. “Thank you for everything.”

“It’s what a teammate is for.” Tobin shrugs off.

“No, not just or the kind words.” Alex explains. “For everything today. Between calming me down before the game today, to saving me from Marcus the first time, to making me your special drink, and rescuing me again from him. And now for this lovely walk. Just, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Tobin simply smiles at the forward as they continue to walk towards the dorms.

“But I do have one question.” Alex says after a moment of silence between the two.

“Okay, what is it?” Tobin asks.

“What’s in the Tobin special?” Alex asks and Tobin laughs immediately. “Please, I just really want to know because it was really good.”

“I don’t know if I can tell you.” Tobin jokes. “It’s a well-kept secret recipe.”

“I promise to never tell a soul.” Alex pleads.

“You promise?” Tobin asks, and the forward nods her head instantly, and she gives in. “Okay, well since you promised. It’s pink lemonade, UV Blue, fruit punch juice, and a jolly rancher.”

“Seriously?” Alex asks with surprise.

“Yup.” Tobin smiles. “The Tobin special.”

“Well, I think that Tobin special is my new favorite drink.” Alex playfully winks.

“Not surprised.” Tobin smugly shrugs and causes the forward to gently bump her with her shoulder. “I’m just saying.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Alex laughs as she notices they are walking up to the front steps of her dorm entrance. “Well, this is me.”

“Yeah, this is you.” Tobin nods her head.

“Thanks for the walk home.” Alex smiles. “Are you just right up the road a block or two?”

“Actually, I’m about three blocks the other way from the soccer house.” Tobin explains.

“Seriously?” Alex asks. “Well, why did you walk all of the way over here then?”

“Because I was going to walk you home and make sure you made it safely.” Tobin says as if it’s obvious.

“But now you have to walk all of the way back the other way by yourself.” Alex protests.

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Tobin shrugs. “More fresh air under this beautiful night.”

“Well, can I at least give you a ride back to your place?” Alex asks.

“Definitely not.” Tobin shakes her head. “You’re finally home, so you go get some rest. Clean off that terrible drink that was spilled all over you and enjoy the rest of your night. I seriously don’t mind the walk at all.”

“Ugh, are you sure?” Alex questions again.

“Absolutely. You relax.” Tobin continues. “It’s been a very big day for you. And it should end the right way.”

“And what’s the right way?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“With you curled up in bed, with a nice big bottle of Gatorade next to you on the night stand, and a great movie on Netflix.” Tobin smiles. “And, no alarm being set for the next day.”

“You are so right!” Alex breathes out. “Well, thank you so much for everything, again. And thank you for the walk home.”

“Anytime.” Tobin smiles. “Goodnight Morgan.”

“It’s Alex.” The forward calls out as Tobin turns away and walks back down the sidewalk towards her place.

Alex scans her card to be let into her dorm building. She makes her way up to her dorm room, and when she enters she notices her roommate isn’t there. Most likely staying with her boyfriend for the night, so Alex has the room to herself and she’s happy about that. The peacefulness is something she’s excited to enjoy after the night she’s had.

She gathers her things for her to take a shower, when she notices that she’s still wearing Tobin’s blue sweatshirt. She slowly begins to take it off, when she catches another whiff of the scent that she now knows is Tobin. It’s a smell that she can’t quite describe yet, but it’s one that she can’t get enough of already.

After taking off the sweatshirt, she reaches for her phone on her bed. Pulling out a piece of paper that she had in the drawer of her desk, she quickly types up the number and sends a quick message.

**_To: Tobin Heath_ **

_At least let me know when you make it home safely. Please._   
_Oh, and I have your sweatshirt still ;)_

_Delivered – 2:32am_

Alex sends the message and notices the message is read instantly. Thank goodness for the IPhone and their read receipts. The forward anxiously waits for the message to appear for her when she sees the blue dots form on the screen.

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_Haha I’m the one that’s supposed to take care of you remember?_   
_And no worries. I’ll be seeing you soon. Plus, it looks better on you anyways._

_Delivered – 2:34am_

**_To: Tobin Heath_ **

_I’m not denying that lol but seriously, just a simple text saying ‘Home’ will work. Please!_

_Delivered – 2:34am_

The forward smiles as she tosses her phone on the bed and heads to take a shower. Feeling completely dirty from the drink being spilled on her, the shower was a perfect solution. The warm water feels good on her already aching muscles, and she was definitely thankful for icing earlier in the day.

After the shower, the forward quickly dries herself up before throwing on a pair of shorts, a sports bra, and an oversized shirt to sleep in. Grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge, she takes some ibuprofen, before getting settled into bed.

She selects a Netflix movie, after a solid ten minutes of contemplating on what to watch, and turns off the light. As she gets herself all settled, she reaches for her phone to plus it into the charger. Once she does, she notices that she has a message.

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_Home ;)_

_Delivered – 2:45am_

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_Great game today. It was fun watching you play in person._   
_I’ll see you tomorrow when we have to take our ice baths._   
_Goodnight Morgan!_

_Delivered – 2:46am_

The forward couldn’t help the smile that forms on her face after reading the messages. She doesn’t know what it is, but there’s something about Tobin that intrigues her. Maybe it’s her laid back demeanor, or her intensity out on the field. Or the way that she is always willing to help out the forward in any situation she seems to be in.

Whatever it is, the forward didn’t mid it. The fact that she got to learn a little more about the midfielder tonight and actually talk things with her about their lives was great. The more she learns about the girl, the closer she feels and the more she likes her. Their friendship was definitely blossoming in a way that the forward would have never expected it to when they first met. And again, the forward definitely didn’t mind it.

Initially, she was excited that she could sleep in and not have to worry about having an alarm wake her up tomorrow. Now, however, she can’t wait to wake up because that means she gets to go take her ice bath. Well, see Tobin while they take their ice baths and it’s something Alex is looking forward to on her weekend off. She doesn’t know what it is yet, but college is definitely getting interesting to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your amazing comments and support of this story. It's so fun to write and reading what you guys think and how much you like it really makes it that much better. So, definitely keep it up and let me know what you think of it and what you would like to see happen in the story.
> 
> This is another 13,000 word chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. You'll get to see more of the two build their friendship with each other and sort of see if there is potential or not. I mean, it's college and anything can happen. As I said before, College can be interesting... right? Let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you would like to see next. Thank you so much again!!
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_I’m heading to the trainers to get the ice bath over with. Want to join?_

_Delivered – 9:16am_

The forward wakes up from the notification of the message. Blinking her tired eyes open to read the message, she internally groans. Neither does she want to be awake right now when she looks at the time, and does she want to go and do this stupid ice bath.

_**To: Tobin Heath** _

_It’s 9 in the morning. On a Saturday. Why are you awake?_   
_We literally went to sleep less than 6 hours ago._

_Delivered – 9:19am_

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_Early bird gets the worm Morgan!_

_Delivered – 9:19am_

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_I’ll bring coffee and breakfast…_

_Delivered – 9:19am_

**_To: Tobin Heath_ **

_… I’ll meet you there in 10._

_Delivered – 9:20am_

After a little pep talk and convincing, the forward rolls herself out of bed. Barely managing to keep her tired eyes open, she changes into a pair of shorts and a Cal sweatshirt. She quickly grabs some other things and throws them into a drawstring backpack before grabbing her keys to head to her car.

After the short 5 minute drive, the forward slowly walks her way into the trainer’s room. Half because she was still extremely sleepy, but also half because she was a tad bit sore from the game last night. When she walks into the room, she expects to see the trainers and Tobin, but that’s not the case.

Instead, the forward sees neither and she has no idea why. She walks into the room with the ice baths around the corner, and sees no one again. She decides to pull out her phone and ask Tobin where the hell she is.

**_To: Tobin Heath_ **

_Where are you? I’m at the trainers and you’re nowhere to be found._   
_You seriously woke me up at 9am to not show up?????_   
_I am going to kill you Tobin!!_

_Delivered – 9:29am_

As soon as Alex sent the message, she heard a notification go off near her. Looking up at the door to the ice bath room, walked Tobin. The midfielder’s right hand was holding a cup holder with four coffees, while she held a paper bag tight to her body with her left forearm, as her left hand was holding her phone; which Tobin was occupied trying to look at.

“Well, somebody isn’t a morning person.” Tobin mocks as she looks up from her phone.

“That’s because I only got about 5 hours asleep, if that.” Alex defends. “And you’re late.”

“I am not.” Tobin denies as she gently places the holder of the coffees down on the table, along with the paper bag. “You said 10 minutes. I’m here at exactly 10 minutes.”

“Whatever.” Alex rolls her eyes as she looks down at her phone to see that the midfielder was indeed there at exactly 10 minutes from when Alex had sent the text. “Can we just get this over with please?”

“Wow, good morning to you too.” Tobin laughs as she tosses her phone on the table and grabs the coffee holder with both hands before turning back to look at Alex. “I brought coffee.”

“Why so many?” Alex asks as she looks at the four cups in front of her.

“Uh, I didn’t know what kind you liked.” Tobin shrugs. “So I brought options and hopefully there’s one that you like there.”

“Oh, that’s really sweet of you.” Alex smiles at the sincerity of it. “But I would have been fine with whatever you brought me.”

“Well, I thought I might as well bring you something that you would like.” Tobin shrugs again. “It’s the least that I could do since I woke you up and made you come here so early.”

“Oh, well what options do I have here?” Alex asks.

“Well this one is a caramel iced coffee, extra caramel. Then this one is a white chocolate mocha latte, with extra white chocolate. This one is a chia tea, with extra chia.” Tobin points to each cup and explains. “And then this one is just a black coffee, with two sugars and two creams. You know, just in case you wanted something plain and basic.”

“Wow, what an assortment.” Alex smiles. “I think I’ll take the latte.”

“Oh, good choice.” Tobin says in a playful tone. “Extra white chocolate in this one, just for you.”

“Why did you get extra in all of them?” Alex questions. “Like each drink has an ‘extra’ something in it.”

“Because that’s the only way to do it.” Tobin answers as if it’s obvious. “Always have to ask for the extra flavoring to make it that much better. Duh Morgan.”

“Whatever you say.” Alex laughs. “Wait, did you want the latte? I’m not taking your drink, am I?”

“No ma’am, not at all.” Tobin shakes her head. “I am not really a coffee drinker, but I do love me some chai tea.”

“Really? You’re a tea drinker?” Alex asks.

“Indeed I am.” Tobin nods her head before taking a sip of her tea. “Got a problem with that?”

“Nope.” Alex playfully says. “Well, thank you for the coffee. White chocolate is my favorite.”

“Is it now?” Tobin quirks an eyebrow. “Well, the best way to have it is with a nice warm donut.”

“You brought donuts?” Alex says with a small gasp.

“It’s breakfast. Of course I brought donuts.” Tobin answers before turning and grabbing the paper bag. “Now, I only bought four of them, so hopefully there’s two you’ll like.”

“Two?” Alex asks.

“Uh, duh.” Tobin stares at her. “You can’t just have one donut. That’s like injustice to the donut makers. Their product is too good to just have one of. It’s a two donut per person minimum.”

“Oh.” Alex laughs at the conclusion. “I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, well you learn something new every day now Morgan.” Tobin playfully winks with her big smile. “Now, please choose whatever you’d like. There’s a normal glazed one, a blueberry one, a crème filled one, and then a chocolate and peanut butter one.”

“Oh my gosh, Tobin.” Alex’s eyes go wide at looking at them. “I absolutely love peanut butter and chocolate.”

“You know, I sort of figured that.” Tobin laughs at the correct guess. “So, I made sure to grab one for you.”

“You’re my hero.” Alex breathes out as she takes the donut and takes a bite of it. “Mmmm. Oh my god.”

“Good?” Tobin asks with a cheeky smile.

“So good.” Alex hums out. “Which one are you taking?”

“For me, my dear little forward, I’m going to have to indulge in the crème filled donut.” Tobin explains as she pulls out the donut. “One of my favorites from when my dad would buy us donuts before heading to church on Sunday mornings.”

“Really?” Alex smiles at the midfielder.

“Yup.” Tobin nods her head after taking a bite of her donut. “You want to know how hard it is to try and eat a crème filled donut without getting any on your church clothes? Very hard.”

“I can only imagine.” Alex smirks as she watches the midfielder eat her donut in three bites. “But somehow, I think you were able to avoid it by eating it so fast.”

“Yeah, well the less time it’s in your hands, the less time it has to drip on you.” Tobin says honestly. “Have to be smarter than the donut and gravity.”

“Oh, I see.” Alex laughs at the outrageous reasoning. “Well, what’s your second one?”

“Hmm, well that’s tough because the last two are some of my other favorites. But, I want you to have the one you want most.” Tobin breathes out.

“Well since you’ve been so good about guessing what my favorites are, how about you decide on which one I would want more.” Alex challenges. “I mean, if you can.”

“Oh boy, oh boy.” Tobin claps her hands together as she looks at the donuts. “Well, you can’t really go wrong with either donut. I mean, both are so good.”

“That is very true.” Alex nods as she finishes her first donut finally.

“I mean you have the glazed donut. Definitely the classic and like pioneer for the donuts when they were created.” Tobin begins to explain. “It’s like the Mia Hamm of donuts. The one that makes everyone fall in love with the concept of donuts and you’ll never be disappointed by it.”

“Mia Hamm?” Alex laughs and Tobin simply nods.

“And then you have the blueberry donut. It’s very similar to the glazed, but it’s the newer version. Simplicity still, but with a little more flare and specialty.” Tobin explains again. “The Abby Wambach of the donuts. Learned their ability from the pioneer of donuts, but it’s the newer generation for people. Almost the exact same, but little differences to make it stand out.”

“Hmm, the Abby Wambach, huh?” Alex watches amused.

“Yeah. Now the hard part.” Tobin looks up at her. “Are you a Mia Hamm, or Abby Wambach type of girl?”

“Your guess is as good as mine at this point.” Alex laughs.

“I’m thinking I’m going to have to go with…” Tobin pauses as she looks into the forward’s eyes, like she’s trying to search for the answer in there. “Definitely the Abby Wambach donut. Blueberry for you.”

“And how’d you come up with that conclusion?” Alex questions the midfielder.

“Well, I remember you saying that they both were some of your favorite players. And with good reasoning too because they are just fantastic and legends.” Tobin explains. “But I think Abby is more the one for you because she’s the player you are watching right now as you shape your game. She’s playing on the team right now where you can watch and see how she presents herself in the game now. Plus, you’re going to be playing with her when you get brought up to the senior team. So, even though Mia is the reason for soccer, I think you will connect more with Abby.”

“Is that so?” Alex says with a big smile and complete wonder in her eyes.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “Plus, I figured you’d like blueberry because your eyes are as blue as can be, and I figure you’d probably love anything to do with blue.”

“Well, you are definitely not wrong.” Alex laughs and Tobin looks up with a smile. “I love blueberry. If I don’t get chocolate, then blueberry is the second choice.”

“I knew it.” Tobin gloats. “Well here you go. One Abby Wambach donut for the blue eyed freshman.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiles, as a small laugh escapes her.

“No problem.” Tobin says before going to the ice machine to start gathering some for the bath. “Well, it’s now or never I guess.”

“Ugh, I really don’t want to do this.” Alex groans as she places the donut down on a napkin and makes her way over to help the midfielder pile ice into the tubs.

“It won’t be too bad.” Tobin assures. “A quick 12 minutes and then we are free.”

“Ice baths are never quick while you’re in freezing water though.” Alex protests as she finishes dumping ice into her tub.

“Touché.” Tobin smirks before stripping her shirt and sweats off, leaving her in just a sports bra and shorts. “I promise to try and make it go by quicker.”

“Yeah?” Alex breathes out as she watches Tobin, whose clothes are off, get into the ice cold water. “And how are you going to do that?”

“Yo… you’ll se… se… see.” Tobin stutters out. “Ge… get innnn.”

“Ugh.” Alex groans as she quickly rids of her sweatshirt and ties her hair up. “Is it cold?”

“Nnn… noo.” Tobin says as she looks like she’s in pain from the cold water.

“That was so not convincing.” Alex laughs as she dips her foot into the water. “OH NO! I can’t do this.”

“Just get in.” Tobin says with some control as her limbs have all gone numb from the temperature. “We just need to get this over with.”

“Well easy for you to say.” Alex frowns at her. “You’re like halfway done already.”

“My time isn’t starting until yours does.” Alex informs her.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Alex says immediately.

“I do because you’re my teammate and I made you come early in the morning to do it.” Tobin explains and Alex feels a smile start to spread on her face. “Now get in! Please.”

“Okay. Okay.” Alex nods her head as she slowly steps into the freezing water. “I already hate this.”

“I know.” Tobin says absentmindedly. “So, how’s college so far?”

“What?” The forward looks up at her with confusion in her eyes.

“I told you that I would distract you from this.” Tobin explains to the forward. “So, how’s college going for you so far?”

“It’s good.” Alex shrugs. “Nothing much to it so far.”

“Yeah, that will change soon.” Tobin says as she starts the timer when Alex finally sits in the tub. “With soccer games starting, it’s all about to get crazy. School, nonstop studying, and then the school events. You’re about to experience it all.”

“I think I’m ready for it.” Alex shrugs.

“I don’t doubt it.” Tobin nods her head. “So, Disney movie?”

“What?” Alex laughs at the midfielder.

“What’s your favorite Disney movie?” Tobin repeats. “Come on Morgan. I’m trying to get to know my new friend and you suck at going with the flow without asking questions.”

“I’m sorry. You just caught me by surprise.” Alex laughs again as she thinks of an answer. “Um, I’d say Lion King.”

“Oh, good one.” Tobin says in appreciation. “Definitely in my top favorites. Well, besides the first 15 minutes.”

“Yeah, I skip that part every time I watch it.” Alex admits.

“Oh, me too.” Tobin laughs. “Saw it one time and it was one time too many for me.”

“I know what you mean.” Alex smiles. “Okay, what about yours?”

“That’s a tough one because you have so many great ones. Tarzan. Hercules. The Incredibles. Monsters Inc. The Toy Storys.” Tobin rambles. “But my all-time favorite has to be The Fox and the Hound.”

“Oh my god.” Alex reacts immediately. “I love that movie.”

“Who doesn’t?” Tobin comments. “I mean, Todd and Copper… The bestest friends ever.”

“Definitely.” Alex agrees with a small laugh.

“Hmm, let’s see what else.” Tobin thinks out loud. “Favorite dessert?”

“Anything chocolate.” Alex answers immediately.

“Wow, you didn’t even have to think about it.” Tobin laughs. “But like, anything specific? Or…?”

“Nope.” Alex shakes her head. “Literally anything chocolate and I’m a happy girl.”

“Duly noted.” Tobin laughs. “If I ever make you mad, I’ll make sure to have chocolate in hand to apologize.”

“I’m not saying that it’s that simple; but it’s that simple.” Alex laughs as she explains. “How about you? What’s your favorite?”

“Uh, I’d have to say cheesecake.” Tobin shrugs. “I don’t know why, but it’s just too good for me to resist.”

“Cheesecake? Plain or with flavors and stuff on top?” Alex asks.

“Literally doesn’t matter.” Tobin says. “If there’s any aspect of cheesecake in it, I’ll eat it.”

“Good to know.” Alex laughs. “Okay, favorite soccer team? Professionally.”

“Oh, easiest question to answer.” Tobin sits back in the tub and smiles. “Arsenal.”

“Oh, no.” Alex shakes her head. “I thought we could be friends, but I am not sure anymore.”

“You don’t like Arsenal?” Tobin question with a raised eyebrow. “Well, who’s yours?”

“Barcelona.” Alex says proudly and Tobin covers her face with her hands.

“Man, I thought we had something special too.” Tobin groans out. “But I think that’s a deal breaker.”

“Right? I mean, how can someone like Arsenal?” Alex smirks.

“Excuse you?” Tobin gasps. “I think the question is how can someone _not_ like Arsenal?”

“Easy.” Alex shrugs. “They aren’t Barcelona.”

“Okay, Morgan.” Tobin glares. “I don’t know about you anymore.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Alex challenges back with a smirk.

“Favorite cereal?” Tobin asks intently.

“Cinnamon Toast Crunch.” Alex says slowly.

“Okay.” Tobin nods. “That was definitely a friendship saver right there. If you would have said like Wheaties or something boring like that, then I think we’d just have to sit in silence because that would be the end of it.”

“Is that so?” Alex laughs and the midfielder nods. “Well, I’m glad to have chosen the correct cereal.”

“Me too.” Tobin nods. “Sunrise or sunset?”

“That’s a tough one.” Alex says truthfully. “I’d have to say sunset though.”

“Why?” Tobin asks immediately and Alex looks at her for a second, not expecting to have her ask why.

“Uh, I’m not too sure. Both are great, but there’s just something about watching the sun go down. The colors that are formed when the sun begins to set is just beautiful.” Alex answers honestly. “I don’t know. It’s just amazing to me. But what about you?”

“Sunrise.” Tobin answers with confidence.

“Why?” Alex questions, wanting an explanation since she had to provide one.

“Being able to watch the sun rise up in the morning is like watching your journey begin again.” Tobin begins to explain with Alex’s eyes completely focused on her. “Each day, the sun rises and it provides the opportunity for something new. An opportunity for you to create a new memory, or continue on your journey already in progress. When the sun rises, it’s God’s way of giving you another day, another chance, at making this day count and pursing something you want to do. The chance to make today the best day in your life.”

“Wow.” Alex breathes out as she is so taken back by Tobin’s explanation.

“What?” Tobin asks instantly.

“That was just.” Alex begins to say but is at a loss for words.

“Probably pretty stupid, I know.” Tobin says. “It probably doesn’t make any sense.”

“No.” Alex stops her immediately and looks at her deeply in the eyes. “That was a great way to express it. Sunrises are pretty amazing already, but with an explanation like that, they’re unbelievable.”

“Thanks.” Tobin smiles at Alex’s sincerity and gets lost looking into the forward’s eyes. “Smile or eyes? What’s your favorite?”

“Can I say both?” Alex asks and it causes the midfielder to laugh and it melts the forward’s heart.

“No, you have to choose.” Tobin says with a smile as she looks on at the other girl.

“I’d have to say smile then.” Alex answers and is immediately lost in Tobin’s the moment one appeared on the midfielder’s. “Definitely a smile.”

“Good answer.” Tobin says with a smile plastered onto her face.

“What about you?” Alex asks as she inches to the edge of her tub to get closer to the midfielder.

“My favorite?” Tobin repeats as she stares deeply into the forward’s baby blue eyes. “Definitely…”

_**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…** _

The two jumped at the sound of the timer going off. Tobin turns around in her tub as she moves to shut it off. Alex leans back in her own as she was so lost in the conversation, that she forgot that they were both half naked in an ice bath full of freezing water.

“Time’s up.” Tobin announces as she slowly makes her way out of her tub to grab a towel to dry off.

“It didn’t even feel like that was 12 minutes.” Alex breathes out as she carefully tries to get out of her own tub.

“Told you I’d help try to make it go by faster.” Tobin smiles proudly before handing the forward her towel. “It wasn’t too bad now, was it?”

“No, it wasn’t.” Alex smiles as she takes the towel from her. “Might have to take all my ice baths with you to keep me company during them and to make it go faster.”

“You name it, and I’m there.” Tobin laughs.

“Deal.” Alex nods as she begins to dry off.

The two quickly dry themselves off as they try to gain the feeling back in their lower halves. After stopping the initial dripping of water from their bodies, they head to the bathrooms to change. Alex takes her wet shorts and underwear off, and reaches for some fresh ones in her backpack.

When she reaches in there, she is only able to find an extra pair of underwear and a sports bra. Sliding them both on really quickly, the forward frantically searches her bag again. Groaning when she realizes that she forgot an extra pair of shorts, she wraps the towel around her waist and slips on her sweatshirt before existing the stall.

She goes to the sink and starts trying to wrinkle out all of the water from her shorts. They are completely soaked, and freezing from the cold water, but they were all she had. She wasn’t about to leave the school with just a sweatshirt on, and a towel around her waist with just underwear underneath. You never know what could happen.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Tobin quirks an eyebrow at the forward, who’s trying to squeeze every last drop of water out of her shorts.

“I, uh, kind of forgot to bring another pair of shorts.” Alex says embarrassed.

“Oh.” Tobin replies. “Uh, well I have an extra pair you can wear.”

“Really?” Alex turns around immediately.

“Yeah.” Tobin laughs and digs through her bag. “Here you go. Unless you’d rather wear sweats, then I could give you theses and I’d change into the shorts.”

“No, these are perfect.” Alex says appreciatively. “Thank you so much.”

“Anytime.” Tobin shrugs as she hands the forward the shorts for her to change into.

The forward slips the shorts on underneath the towel before removing the towel from her waist. Tobin watches her with an amused smile on her face. Alex looks up and is curious as to why the midfielder was looking at her like that.

“What are you smirking at?” Alex asks.

“Nothing.” Tobin shakes her head. “Just funny to see another person wearing my number.”

“What?” Alex asks as Tobin nods her head to the shorts and the forward looks down to notice they were a pair of her practice shorts. “Oh, right. Well, they look better on me anyways.”

“I am not denying that at all.” Tobin laughs at the girl’s statement and Alex can feel her cheeks begin to blush.

“See, you’re getting pretty good at this whole being a good friend thing.” Alex teases.

“I try. I try.” Tobin shrugs her shoulders as she zips up her duffle bag. “Plus, I have to be nice to the superstar of the school.”

“Oh whatever.” Alex glares. “Pretty sure you’re the superstar. I mean, everyone knows your name and who you are.”

“Same goes for you.” Tobin challenges back.

“It’s not the same.” Alex pleads.

“It’s not different.” Tobin replies instantly.

The forward quirks an eyebrow at the midfielder and can’t help the smile that wants to form on her face as she looks at her. Tobin, with the smallest smirks on her face, is just something the forward can’t necessarily describe. She’s witty. Sarcastic. Nonchalant. But also, she’s smooth. Calm. Caring.

She doesn’t know what it is, but something is just so intoxicating about the midfielder. Maybe it’s her personality. Or her skills on the pitch. Or her demeanor. Or her smile. Definitely it’s her smile that has the forward so interested in the midfielder and learning more about her.

“What?” Tobin asks.

“Nothing.” Alex shakes her head as the midfielder breaks her out of her thoughts. “We should probably get going.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head and follows her out of the room. “So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“I’m not too sure. I mean, it is only about 10 in the morning.” Alex laughs as she walks out of the building. “Probably just homework and stuff. What about you?”

“Homework and just relaxing.” Tobin shrugs. “Nothing too special.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Alex nods her head. “Oh, that reminds me. We need to work on the Bio homework together.”

“Ah, yeah.” Tobin replies. “I almost forgot about it.”

“Me too.” Alex laughs. “Well, do you want to just do homework together and that way we can get it done?”

“Yeah, that would be cool.” Tobin nods. “Do you want to go to the library? Or one of our places?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter to me. Wherever you want to go.” Alex replies with a shrug of the shoulders. “I have to go back to my place to get my books and things anyways.”

“Yeah, I do too.” Tobin answers before hearing her phone start to ring. “Oh, hey I have to get this really quick.”

“Yeah, go right ahead.” Alex motioned for the midfielder as they both walked to the parking lot where their cars were parked.

“Hello?” Tobin answers the phone. “Yeah, I do too. Can you hold on for one second? Great, just give me a quick moment.”

“I’m going to head to my place to.” Alex says as Tobin’s attention is directed towards her. “You can do whatever you need to do and just text me and we can get together today or tomorrow for the assignment.”

“Okay, yeah I just have to get some things together that I totally forgot about.” Tobin breathes out.

“Yeah, no worries.” Alex nods her head. “I’ll get going so you can get back to your call and I’ll just talk to you later or something.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Tobin nods her head. “Thanks again for coming and doing this with me. Sorry I dragged you out of bed so early to do this. Hopefully it wasn’t too bad.”

“It wasn’t bad at all.” Alex bypasses the statement. “And you didn’t drag me; I wanted to come. But, I’ll talk to you later. Bye Tobin.”

“Bye Morgan.” Tobin smiles at the forward as she gets into her car to drive away.

Alex drives away as she looks in her rearview mirror to see Tobin back on the phone. The forward couldn’t help but wish that their time together wasn’t cut so short, but it wasn’t in her control. She just knew that she wanted more time to get to know the midfielder’s life story.

It only takes her a few minutes to get back to her dorm. When she reaches her room, she tries to decide on what homework she should try and get down first. Deciding that math was her best option, she pulls out her Calculus notes to get started.

After a little over an hour, and multiple yawns later, the forward is finally finished. Looking up to see that it’s only about 12:16 in the afternoon, the forward debates on what she should next. She had some stuff for Comp that she could get done, or even things for Psychology that would be smart to finish up. Instead, she chose her favorite option; Netflix.

Grabbing her laptop and getting settled in bed, the forward chose a movie to watch. After 20 minutes into the movie, Alex falls asleep. Between the lack of sleep and her exhaustion from the day before, it finally caught up to her.

Alex was completely knocked out until she heard the familiar sound of her phone. Not wanting to exert the energy to look at who it was from, knowing it was a text, she rolls over to try to sleep more. After another minute or so, she heard her phone go off again and she groaned at the sound.

Rolling over towards the table next to her bed, she grabs her phone. Trying to adjust her eyes to the light in her room that was coming from the outside windows, she opens up her messages. Having to blink a few times to get her eyes to focus, she smirks at who they were from.

**_From: Allie Long_ **

_What are you doing right now?_

_Delivered – 3:42pm_

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_Does the offer to do our assignment today still exist?_

_Delivered – 3:45pm_

**_To: Tobin Heath_ **

_Of course it does!_   
_We could meet in the library._

_Delivered – 3:49pm_

**_To: Allie Long_ **

_Nothing. Just hanging out in my room._   
_What about you?_

_Delivered – 3:49pm_

**_From: Allie Long_ **

_Nothing. Bored out of my mind._   
_Want to go to the soccer house?_

_Delivered – 3:50pm_

**_To: Allie Long_ **

_Soccer house?_

_Delivered – 3:50pm_

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_Library closes at 4 on a Saturday lol_

_Delivered – 3:52pm_

**_From: Allie Long_ **

_Yeah. The boys are having everyone over for food and drinks._   
_Plus, Barca is playing._   
_Come on… Servando was asking for you ;)_

_Delivered – 3:55pm_

**_To: Tobin Heath_ **

_Oh damn. I totally forgot._

_Delivered – 3:55pm_

_To: Allie Long_

_Servando was??????_   
_What did he say?????_

_Delivered – 3:55pm_

**_From: Allie Long_ **

_That he was hoping to have you there too…_   
_I mean he definitely has the hots for you girl_   
_He’s a good one, that’s for sure._

_Delivered – 3:59pm_

**_To: Allie Long_ **

_I was planning on doing homework and stuff today_

_Delivered – 4:01pm_

**_From: Allie Long_ **

_Screw homework. It can wait._   
_Come on. It’ll be fun._   
_And it’ll give you a chance to talk to Servando more ;)_

_Delivered – 4:01pm_

**_To: Allie Long_ **

_That’s true. He is really sweet and fun to talk to._

_Delivered – 4:02pm_

**_From: Allie Long_ **

_Plus he’s HOT!!!_   
_Some Mexican flare for you_   
_Hahahahahaha_

_Delivered – 4:02pm_

**_To: Allie Long_ **

_OMG!!!_   
_Stop lol_

_Delivered – 4:03pm_

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_I could come over to your place and we could do it._   
_If you don’t mind and still wanted to do it._   
_Or we can just wait until tomorrow. Up to you._

_Delivered – 4:06pm_

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_Oh and what’s your favorite pizza?_   
_I mean, if you like pizza._

_Delivered – 4:06pm_

**_To: Tobin Heath_ **

_Uh it’s sausage and mushrooms._   
_Why? Lol_

_Delivered – 4:06pm_

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_I’m bringing us a study snack. DUH!_   
_Hmm… how do you feel about pineapple on pizza????_

_Delivered – 4:08pm_

**_To: Tobin Heath_ **

_I’ve never had it._   
_And you don’t have to bring pizza lol_

_Delivered – 4:08pm_

**_From: Allie Long_ **

_So is that a yes???_   
_You’ll come with us to the house??_

_Delivered – 4:09pm_

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_I know I don’t HAVE to…_   
_But I WANT to!!!!_   
_And okay, I’ll just get half with pineapple and you can try it._

_Delivered – 4:09pm_

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_So homework at your room?_   
_Or do you want to just wait until tomorrow?_

_Delivered – 4:10pm_

The forward paused to contemplate her options for a second. She had two possibilities and she just and to think about which one she wanted to do more. Option A is to stay at her room and do homework. But pizza and Tobin are included in that option. Option B is to push homework until tomorrow and go hang out with friends at the soccer house. Barcelona and Servando are included in that option.

Thinking of which one she really wanted to do more, the forward finally decides. Picking up her phone to send out the appropriate text messages, she quickly types them out. After hitting send, she gets up from her bed and heads to the bathroom really quickly. When she returns, she notices she has two messages and reads them.

**_From: Allie Long_ **

_BOO… YOU SUCK!_   
_I’ll see you tomorrow at study hall then freshie ;)_

_Delivered – 4:24pm_

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_Sounds good Morgan._   
_I’ll be at your room in about 30 minutes with pizza in hand._

_Delivered – 4:26pm_

**_To: Tobin Heath_ **

_Okay cool._   
_I’ll see you soon!_

_Delivered – 4:31pm_

After the forward hits send, she was truly excited. She doesn’t know why, I mean they are just going to do homework, but there was something more to it. Getting time to spend with Tobin to learn more about her was an exciting thing to the forward.

She looks around her room and notices that it’s not as clean and she would want it to be. So with the 20 minutes or so that she has left, she starts picking up her clothes. Frantically trying to pull everything together to make it look like she wasn’t a slob, which she truly isn’t, she has just been lazy the last two days and have left things lying around.

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_What’s your room number?_   
_I’m about 2 minutes away._

_Delivered – 5:03pm_

**_To: Tobin Heath_ **

_324_

_Delivered – 5:03pm_

**_From: Tobin Heath_ **

_3rd floor… really??_   
_I’ll be up in a minute._

_Delivered – 5:05pm_

The forward laughs at her text. Knowing that Tobin will be up any second is making her nervous. Why? She has no idea because it’s just Tobin. Just one of her teammates, and newly formed friend. But there was something about Tobin that made the forward just want to know everything about her.

_Knock… Knock… Knock…_

“Uh, hey.” Alex smiles when she opens the door. “Need any help with that?”

“Ugh, nope.” Tobin breathes out as she tries to adjust the box of pizza with bag in her hands. “Is there any place where I can put this down?”

“Oh, yeah.” Alex says quickly as she allows the midfielder in the door. “Just put it there on the desk.”

“Great.” Tobin nods as she walks passed the forward to set the box down.

“Thank you so much for getting pizza.” Alex says to the midfielder. “But you’ll have to let me pay at least for half of it.”

“Nope.” Tobin shakes her head. “That wasn’t the deal.”

“Deal?” Alex questions. “We never made a deal.”

“Yeah huh.” Tobin nods her head as she takes her back pack off of her shoulders. “We do homework in your room and I bring the pizza. Pretty fair deal if you ask me.”

“That is so not a fair deal.” Alex laughs out. “Just let me pay you back for it.”

“Nope.” Tobin shakes her head again. “Remember, we talked about this. You need to get better at the smiling and saying thank you aspect of our friendship.”

“Is that so?” Alex smirks.

“Yeah.” Tobin says intently. “Now, please dig into the pizza. I got sausage and mushroom on one half, and then pepperoni and pineapple on the other half.”

“Thank you so much.” Alex says gratefully. “What’s in the bag?”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” The midfielder says as she pulls out two bottles from the bag. “I brought pink lemonade and green tea to have. Just in case you didn’t want water.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Alex says and then receives a look from Tobin again. “I mean, thank you for bringing them.”

“Much better.” Tobin smiles widely. “And it was no problem at all. Do you happen to have any plates or cups for us to use?”

“Oh, yeah.” Alex nods her head as she scurries to the other side of the room to grab plates, cups, and napkins. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Tobin smiles as she takes the items from the forward and plates herself a slice of pizza. “So, this is the Alex Morgan’s room, huh?”

“The Alex Morgan?” Alex laughs and Tobin nods her head. “Yeah, well this is it. Nothing much to it.”

“Hmm, this is different than what I thought it would be.” Tobin says as she looks around the room and at all of Alex’s pictures on her wall.

“Really?” Alex asks. “What’d you think it would look like?”

“I don’t know.” The midfielder shrugs. “More girly, I guess. Pink everywhere with Hollywood signs and stuff all over the room. You know, completely SoCal. “

“So, that’s what type of girl you think I am, huh?” Alex raises an eyebrow at the girl.

“No, not at all.” Tobin denies. “But I figured you had a little piece of that sassiness in you and maybe thought you’d express it in your room because that’s like your safe zone, you know.”

“Hmm, well you’re wrong.” Alex says. “I’m definitely a girly girl, but I’m not that preppy and typical valley girl. I’m actually really simple. My room is my safe zone, you’re right about that. But I only want to have what matters most to me in it and decorating it.”

“I get that.” Tobin nods her head and looks throughout the forward’s side of the room. “So from what I am seeing, it’s your friends, soccer, and your family.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head. “Just memories of it all. You know, like my high school friends and I at the beach. Traveling the world for the Youth team, and then my family.”

“That’s really cool.” Tobin says after finishing a bite of pizza and looking at all of the pictures on the wall. “I like this one. Are these your sisters?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods as she looks at the picture Tobin was talking about. “Yeah, that Jen, Jeri, and I sitting on top of the cliff we climbed back home. We were laughing about how exhausted we were and we are supposed to be the young ones in shape. But I was truly exhausted after the hike.”

“That’s great.” Tobin laughs out. “It’s a great picture of you all.”

“Thanks.” Alex smiles. “My dad took it.”

“Obviously he is a legit photographer.” Tobin says happily.

“Actually, no.” Alex laughs out, shaking her head. “He is a terrible photographer. Typically, he like cuts half of one of us out, or gets a picture that’s blurry. But he’s really known for getting his fingers in the picture as he takes it. It’s like his own trademark.”

“That is hilarious.” Tobin laughs at the story. “But apparently he did great in this one.”

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Alex controls herself and smiles at the picture. “This was one of the lucky moments, I guess.”

“Well, it’s perfect.” Tobin breaths out and it causes Alex to smile instantly.

“Thank you.” Alex says sincerely as she stares deeply into the midfielder’s eyes.

“You’re welcome.” Tobin smiles as she looks back at her. “So…”

“So.” Alex clears her throat as she looks away from the midfielder. “We should get started on this assignment.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head and looks down at the ground. “Sounds like a good idea.”

The two girls grab their books to get started. Alex sits on her bed as she starts gathering herself for the assignment, while Tobin sits at her desk in the chair. They both read what they’re supposed to do, and then move to look in their books.

“So, are you a good student Morgan?” Tobin asks as she flips through the pages in the book.

“I mean, I’d think so.” Alex laughs. “Are you?”

“Define good student?” Tobin smirks at her and Alex can’t help but scoff.

“Oh great.” Alex playfully groans. “I am not carrying you through this class.”

“Hey, I never said anything about you carrying me through it.” Tobin denies. “But just remember, we are a team. We succeed as a team, and we fail as a team.”

“Oh, that’s reassuring.” Alex playfully teases.

“I’m not saying that I’m a bad student, but I’m not saying I’m a good one either.” Tobin laughs and the forward groans again. “I’m kidding. We’ll ease our way through this class.”

“Good, because this is my least favorite class.” Alex admits.

“Oh, well it’s my favorite class.” Tobin responds.

“Really?” Alex asks happily.

“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “Not really at all. It just sounded good to tell you that.”

“Oh my god.” Alex laughs as she shakes her head. “This is going to be a long class with you as my partner.”

“But, it’ll be a fun one since I am your partner.” Tobin smirks.

“Whatever you say.” Alex says as she feels her heart start to race at the sight of Tobin’s smile.

“That’s what I like to hear Morgan.” Tobin says enthusiastically. “Now, let’s hurry and get this assignment over with so we can watch the Barcelona game.”

“I thought you didn’t like Barcelona.” Alex questions.

“I never said that. I said that they weren’t as good as Arsenal.” Tobin explains. “But I can never turn down watching a soccer game. Especially when it’s Messi.”

“I knew you were my friend for a reason.” Alex playfully says.

“Watch out.” Tobin says as she looks up at the forward. “Soon it’ll be your best friend before you know it.”

“Oh, is that so?” Alex asks.

“Yup.” Tobin nods as she pops the p.

“I guess we will just have to see about that.” Alex smirks as she watches the midfielder read the assignment.

The two get busy working on their assignment, which only takes them about 20 minutes to finish. Though they finished early, that didn’t mean their night was over. They stayed talking and eating the pizza. Both learning more and more about each other, they literally just had a great time.

Tobin learning that Alex is not only crazy competitive in soccer, but she’s absolutely competitive in everything. Hearing about the one time she ‘accidentally’ broke Jen’s nose because Jen was teasing that Alex couldn’t beat her in tetherball, let alone hit it hard enough to get passed her. Talking it as a challenge, the forward hit it as hard as she could and it smacked Jen straight in the face and broke her nose.

Laughing about the revelation of Alex’s complete competitiveness, Tobin admits that she is absolutely obsessed with pop tarts. Like when she was little, her mom stopped buying pop tarts for their house because no one else would eat them, so the midfielder would give her mom money every shopping trip to buy her very own box. Eating one every morning before school, they became Tobin’s favorite snack.

No matter what time of day, or how full she was, Tobin would indulge in a pop tart. Then after joining the Senior National team, her pop tarts were banned from their conditioning coach, Dawn. So now, the midfielder has to be sneaky and eat her pop tarts without anyone on the team knowing.

Alex laughs just as hard at that ridiculous story, as Tobin does at Alex’s. The two continue to tell stories back and forth about each other’s childhood. From Alex telling Tobin that she literally played every single sport there was, including swimming, before deciding to stick with soccer; To Tobin telling Alex about all of her favorite moments she experienced in church growing up.

The two talked for hours and when Tobin’s phone went off, she notices that it’s almost midnight. Alex couldn’t believe it because they were so lost in conversation that it didn’t even feel like it’s been like 6 hours. And to make things even more crazy, she didn’t even mind that she missed the Barcelona game that she has been waiting all week to watch.

Finally, deciding that they probably shouldn’t bother each other anymore, even though neither were actually bothered, they called it a night. Tobin gathers her things and after a mini debate and discussion with the forward, she’s able to convince/tell her that she’s leaving the pizza for her to have. And no, Alex can’t actually pay for it for the 100th time.

Alex, of course, pouts for a moment because she feels bad but Tobin tells her not to worry and then things are okay. Alex, much to her dismay, gives in and accepts it but promises her that she’s buying next time. Tobin smiles and agrees, clarifying that there will be a next time for them. And after a few more jokes and teasing between the two, Tobin finally says goodnight.

Alex didn’t want to say goodnight just yet, but she knew they had been together almost all day and that she should call it a night. She didn’t mind though, because she not only received a hug from the midfielder before she left, but she gained her first ‘Alex’ from her. It may seem silly, but the forward feels like they were starting to get close and Tobin was definitely becoming a good friend. Maybe she was right, maybe she will become her best friend.

  ----------------------------------------------------

The next couple weeks, the two spent literally all of their time together. Whether it was on or off of the pitch, they were always around one another. Always each other’s warm up partners, and they always did their homework together. Whether it was for the class together, or when Alex was working on her Calculus homework while Tobin completed her History homework, they were inseparable.

Building up their friendship more and more, the two knew each other like a book. It worked out wonderfully for them on the pitch because their chemistry was one for the ages. It’s like they were able to anticipate the other’s next move, and they knew where the other would be in the exact moment they needed to them to. Tobin and Alex were almost unstoppable.

The team ending up feeding well off of their chemistry and it set the team up [pretty well. With their record being 5-0-1, Cal was ultimately undefeated right now. Alex, leading the team and conference so far in the season, has 11 goals with 4 assists in her freshman year. Tobin, giving an assist for majority of Alex’s goals, has a total of 15 assists with 2 goals of her own.

The two were definitely leading the team towards the historical season they were hoping for in the beginning. Beating some talented teams, they were now heading for their biggest test yet. With a home game for the girls, they would be welcoming UCLA tonight.

They have been practicing hard all week for this game because this was one of their rival schools, and the team that has always seen Cal as a win for them. But this game will be different. Not because it’s Cal at home or because they have a good roll going on for them right now. But because they have Tobin and Alex on a team together, and they are meshing so well, they’re almost unstoppable.

“Alright ladies, it’s time.” Coach McGuire says as she gathers the attention of his team out on the pitch in their huddle. “The hard work and constant battles in practice are for today. This is the game we have been waiting for. This is the game where we show the Bruins and the rest of our conference that we aren’t just the team to write off. We are the contenders that are here to win. This is our year, don’t forget that. It starts here. It starts right now. Let’s go out and protect our home turf. Show them why they should fear and respect the Bears.”

“Yeah.” The entire team cheers in excitement.

“Alright. Bears on three.” The coach says as each of the girls put their hands in the center. “1… 2… 3…”

“BEARS!” The team shouts as they break their huddle to head out to the field.

They all get settled out on the pitch. The Bruins get to start with the ball, so Alex lines up in the middle of the field as she waits for the whistle to blow. She sees her good friend Sydney Leroux on top of the ball in the middle of the pitch, with Tobin’s friend Lauren Cheney. Alex has been hearing her name all week as their coach has told the defense to be smart with this player because she is excellent.

Alex, knowing her history of the National team and all that Tobin has told about her, knows that she is a great player and that she will be giving them problems, along with Syd. But she couldn’t worry about that. It’s her job to be better than them and to help lead the team to the victory they so desperately wanted.

Alex knew this game was going to be a tough one, but luckily they were on their own field. If anything, they will have the complete home field advantage and their fans will help propel them in the game. As soon as the whistle was blown, however, Alex realized that being home didn’t matter in the moment.

She learned just how well the Bruins’ fans traveled when their team was playing against Cal because when Lauren put a ball in the back of the net in the 32nd minute, she heard their fans. Feeling as if they were playing at UCLA, the noise that erupted from their goal was almost staggering to the forward. Not expecting them to have that many fans here, she was surprised at the volume of the cheers.

Now being down 1-0 to one of the best teams in the conference was an uneasy feeling for the Bears. Luckily for them, they didn’t have to wait too long because they would strike back before the half. In the 43rd minute, Alex was able to get a head on Tobin’s cross and it soars passed the outstretched arms of the keeper.

The eruption from the Bears’ crowd was tremendous and Alex definitely felt the aspect of playing at home a little bit again. The cheers and chants that were being screamed during the game was something the forward was thriving on.

The teams went into halftime tied, with both coaches looking to offer as much advice as they could before time was up. If the field’s conditions before weren’t ideal to the two teams, due to the light rain and fog, they wouldn’t be happy after returning from halftime.

It rained for a solid 10 minutes and the wind had picked up. Now with the field completely swampy and muddy, this game was about to get interesting. As soon as they stepped onto the field to get ready for the 2nd half, they were already anticipating the mud to be a factor.

From the whistle being blown, to the first corner kick 45 seconds in, the mud had made an immediate impact. Both teams were slipping and sliding all over the field. Most getting slowed down by the mud sticking to the bottom of their cleats as they tried to maneuver around the field.

Balls were being slowed down by the mud and also slipping underneath players’ cleats because of it being so slick. Cal would take advantage of it though, in the 68th minute. When A bruin defender slipped on top of the ball, Alex was right there to pick it up.

Driving towards goal, she was faced with two defenders closing in on her quick. Looking to her right, she notices Sarah running up towards the middle. Alex drives as far as she can in the left side of the box before kicking the ball back through the middle of the box.

Sarah runs onto the ball, but due to the muddy area, she slips and the ball grazes underneath her cleats. Thinking of it being a missed opportunity, Alex was surprised when she sees Tobin following up out of nowhere.

With the defender’s attention on Sarah, she didn’t even notice Tobin was trailing behind. The midfielder set her feet and with a perfect strike, the ball goes into the back of the net. The keeper didn’t even have time to react as Tobin places it perfectly in the upper right hand corner.

With the Bears leading 2-1, the stadium erupts. Alex joins the team as they swarm the midfielder after her goal. It was short loves though, as they made their ways back to restart the match. Only having the lead for a mere 7 minutes, UCLA comes back with a goal of their own. This time by Sydney, she beats Cal’s center back and chips one over the keeper to knot the game at 2.

After the goal, the game was put on pause as the trainers were sent out to attend one of Cal’s players. Due to the muddy conditions, Cal’s outside back Sampson got her cleat caught and twisted her knee. Alex goes to check on her teammate, as do most of the players, before heading to get a drink of water and talk with their coach.

Tobin, who was trying to stretch out her legs on the sideline, was busy talking to Lauren to join in. Alex wondered what the two were talking about, until her attention was pulled in by her coach as she told her the plan. In a matter of seconds, Alex felt a presence behind her and then turned around to see Tobin looking at her for the game plan.

After another 45 seconds, and Alex explaining what their potential game plan would be, the teams were back out on the field to get started. Cal subs in another defender for the injured Sampson, and gets themselves ready for the game to start. As soon as the whistle is blown, the game was just a gritty one.

Both teams were going back and forth and you can tell their legs were getting tired. Due to the extra weight of the mud on their cleats, they were starting to slow down their attacks and they were becoming sloppier. Passes were getting away from them and there were tons of giveaways between both teams. Unfortunately, one of them cost the Bears.

In the 86th minute, Lauren takes a shot on goal from within the box and it was blocked by the keeper. The ball bounced around the box a little, following the block, and with poor clearance by the defense, it trickled out to Sydney. The Bruin’s forward takes a shot and it ricochets off of a Cal defender and directs to the back of the net. With an own goal by the Bears, they are down 3-2 with less than 5 minutes remaining in the game.

The team hurries to gather themselves back in the middle of the pitch to start play again. With chances not really being created, they were running out of time. The ref adds 2 minutes to the game in extra time and the Bears had little hope and opportunity to tie thigs up.

The Bruins attempted to control the ball and keep possession for the time to run out, but with an intercepted pass, the Bears had little hope. The ball finds its way to Allie, who makes her way towards their side of the field. Looking up to see Tobin to her left, she sends in a pass to the midfielder.

As soon as Tobin has the ball, she is met by Lauren. With the player in front of her and no room to work with, Tobin did what Tobin does best. She sends a ball straight through the midfielder’s legs and runs around her. After the successful nutmeg of her friend, Tobin runs down the flank of the field.

Tobin continues down as she looks up. With the center back, who retreated when Allie received possession of the ball, in front of her and in positon to defend, Tobin notices Alex. The forward makes her run through the middle of the pitch, with two defenders struggling to keep up with her speed. Tobin sees a perfect seam and slips a ball through for her to run onto.

Alex does just that and with no one in front of her, it was just Alex and the keeper. Feeling the pressure of the defenders closing in on her however, Alex makes a decision quick. With her first touch, the forward gets her feet into position to get a kick off. With the powerful left leg, the forward drives a ball low and to the back post. Out of the reach of the diving keeper, the ball goes to the back of the net and the stadium erupts.

The forward throws her arms out to the side and celebrates Alex Morgan style. She is immediately engulfed in a tackle/hug by Tobin, and it takes them both to the ground. The rest of the team joins in as the ref blows the whistle and the game is called. Celebrating the miraculous last minute tie, the girls are ecstatic.

The gather themselves after the celebration to shake hands with the other team. As they do, Alex is first given a glare by Sydney, before being wrapped up in a bone crushing hug. The teams huddle up in their own huddles for their coaches to talk about the game, before being dismissed. Alex makes her way over to where Sydney is, which just happens to be with Lauren.

“Hey bitch.” Sydney calls out as Alex approaches the two. “Did you really have to do that? I mean, seriously?”

“Ha, we needed the goal.” Alex laughs out.

“Like I fucking hate you right now.” Sydney says to the forward. “I’m so pissed at it.”

“Love you too.” Alex smiles to her friend before turning to look at Lauren, who’s laughing along. “Hi, I’m Alex.”

“I know.” Lauren smiles. “I’ve heard a lot about you. But I’m Lauren.”

“You have?” Alex asks before shaking her head. “But yeah, I’ve heard so much about you from Tobin. You are so good.”

“Ah, whatever she’s told you don’t listen. She’s a liar.” Lauren says and smiles immediately at the approaching figure.

“Am not!” Tobin says from behind the forward as she walks up and gives Lauren a hug. “Don’t listen to Cheney over here. She’ll get you into some trouble.”

“Hey, that is not true.” Lauren shakes her head. “I’m usually the one getting you out of trouble.”

“Ah, you say po-tay-toe, I say po-tah-toe.” The midfielder shrugs and it causes the group to laugh. “But stop harassing my superstar over here.”

“Oh, Tobin.” Alex laughs. “Not even.”

“Are you kidding me?” Tobin deadpans. “We should these Bruins that they can’t just come out on our field and think they can win.”

“Shut up Tobs.” Lauren laughs at her friend. “You guys played a great game. But don’t think you’ll have as good of luck when you come to our stadium.”

“Yeah, we protect our home turf with better than a tie.” Sydney jumps in and smirks at the two.

“Good luck trying to stop this one from having a say in it.” Tobin nods her head over to Alex. “She’s a terrible loser. Which is why she never allows it to happen. So just be ready.”

“We’re always ready.” Sydney glares before breaking into a smile. “But I’m going to go take a shower before we have to head to the airport. It was good seeing you Lex. Still pissed off at your goals, but I still love ya. See you at our field at the end of the month.”

“Yeah, it was great seeing you too.” Alex hugs her friend. “You played great. Make it home safe and I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye guys.” Sydney waves before turning to Tobin. “Oh by the way, fucking legit nutmeg out there. I can appreciate a great move, as long as it’s not on me. So I guess you’re alright. But don’t even think of trying that on me. Keep them saved for Cheney and you and I will get along just fine.”

“Can’t make any promises.” Tobin laughs at the forward.

“Well, just don’t make me look as stupid as you did Cheney.” Sydney expresses and causes the group to laugh.

“BYE!” Lauren playfully groans to her teammates and she walks away laughing.

“I like her.” Tobin nods her head to Sydney and Lauren rolls her eyes.

“Shut up.” Lauren says. “But seriously, great game you two. You guys have been killing it lately.”

“Yeah, well she’s a baller.” Tobin smiles. “Makes my job easy.”

“What? No way.” Alex shakes her head. “You’re the badass that keeps putting me in the opportunities I’m in to score. You’re the reason for the success. Not me.”

“What did I say about taking a compliment?” Tobin asks the forward. “Seriously, I thought in the last month that we would make at least a little bit of progress, but nope. None at all.”

“Well, I’ll take a compliment when you do.” Alex challenges back. “This friendship is a two way street.”

“Not uh.” Tobin shakes her head. “That’s not what we agreed on.”

‘We never agreed on anything.” Alex laughs out. “Nice try.”

“Whatever.” Tobin playfully rolls her eyes and Alex can’t help but laugh.

“I win.” Alex smiles. “Again.”

“Ugh, always so competitive.” Tobin groans. “I will beat you Morgan.”

“Not today.” Alex laughs and the midfielder laughs along.

“Whatever.” Tobin glares before turning to look at Lauren, who’s watching the two with an amused look on her face. “What?”

“Nothing.” Lauren smirks as she looks between the two.

“Okay, well I need to get some ice.” Alex speaks up. “So, I’m going to head to Kyle to get some.”

“Oh, look who wants to get ice now.” Tobin says with a cocky tone. “Looks like the little freshie isn’t so young anymore. Getting an old lady body like me.”

“Shut up.” Alex challenges and Tobin can’t help but laugh.

“I’m just saying. Shouldn’t have made fun of me the first game because now look at you.” Tobin explains with a small laugh. “But I’ll go with you. I need some ice too. Need any ice Cheney?”

“Yeah.” Lauren nods her head. “Ice would be good after a game like that. Let me just grab my duffel bag really quick and I’ll be right over.”

“Sounds good.” Tobin nods and walks with Alex over to the bench to get some ice.

“Alright, how many for you two today?” Kyle asks as the two girls walk over to the bench.

“Just three for me, Kyle.” Tobin requests as she takes a seat and starts taking off her cleats.

“Okay.” He nods before turning to Alex. “And you?”

“Uh, five please.” Alex answers and Kyle nods his head.

“Five?” Tobin gasps. “And you call me old. Somebody is falling apart already.”

“Shut up.” Alex nudges the midfielder with her shoulder. “I’m just a little sore and tight after the game and want to make sure I don’t feel too bad tomorrow.”

“Whatever you say.” Tobin mumbles as she takes her socks off. “Grandma.”

“Hey Tobs, where’s your phone?” Lauren asks as she walks up, saving the midfielder from dealing with whatever the forward was about to scold her with from the grandma comment.

“Uh, in my bag.” Tobin answers as she reaches for her bag and pulls out her phone. “Here it is.”

“Okay, well apparently you have missed some texts and calls.” Lauren informs her.

“I just done with a game. Of course I’ve probably missed some texts and calls.” Tobin replies before turning to Kyle. “Hey Kyle, can we get a couple ice bags for Cheney too, please?”

“Sure thing.” Kyle says. “How many?”

“Two is fine. Thank you.” Lauren answers as Tobin looks at her. “Are you going to at least look at them?”

“I will.” Tobin shrugs. “Later tonight or something.”

“You’re terrible.” Lauren shakes her head. “I am so sorry that you have had to put up with her all by yourself.”

“You know, it’s not easy. I’m not going to lie.” Alex responds and can barely stifle a laugh. “But I somehow manage.”

“Oh, please.” Tobin scoffs. “You love hanging out with me. And you love me. I’m your favorite.”

“Not true.” Alex shakes her head.

“Yeah it is.” Tobin presses. “I’m your favorite just like you’re my favorite.”

“Ahem.” Lauren clears her throat and looks at Tobin with raised eyebrows.

“I mean, she’s my favorite alone with you, Cheney.” Tobin backtracks. “That’s a given.”

“Uh huh.” Lauren nods her head with a smirk on her face.

“Good save.” Alex teases. “Suck up.”

“Shut it.” Tobin quips back.

“I have definitely missed you, Tobs.” Lauren says before looking down at her ringing phone. “Oh, one second.”

“No worries.” Tobin nods her head.

“How long have you known Lauren?” Alex asks as she waits for Kyle to wrap the ice on her body.

“Uh, about 4 years now.” Tobin thinks back. “We’ve been playing on the Youth teams together since we were about 15, and now we are on the Senior team together. It’s crazy.”

“That’s so cool.” Alex nods. “And now look at you. Being each other’s rivals.”

“Ha, yeah.” Tobin laughs out as Kyle finishes up with wrapping the ice on her. “I’m definitely lucky to have her and Amy in my life. They make transitioning to the Senior team easier and fun. They’re two of my best friends.”

“That’s really cool.” Alex smiles at the sincerity of the statement. “Do yo…”

“Yeah, hold on.” Lauren says as she walks up, interrupting Alex from continuing. “Here, it’s for you.”

“For me?” Tobin quirks an eyebrow at her friend.

“Yeah.” Lauren nods her head as she holds her phone out for the midfielder to take.

“Who is it?” Tobin asks and Lauren just gives her a knowing look. “Hello? Oh, hey! No, sorry we just finished up with the game and you know I never really have my phone with me too much.”

Alex looks on at the midfielder as she talks on the phone next to her before tuning to look at Lauren. The midfielder was watching her with intensity in her eyes, before turning to look at the forward. She instantly smiled and released the intensity that was just filling her eyes a second ago and is now replaced with happiness and ease.

Alex smiles back instantly, before turning her attention to Kyle. He wraps an ice bag on both knees and hips for the forward, before having her stand up. After she does, he lifts up her shirt to wrap the ice onto her back. Once he was done, he tells her she can sit back down and moves to wrap the ice on Lauren’s hamstrings.

“Uh, yeah. Hold on, let me ask.” Tobin says into the phone before looking at Alex. “Hey, want to go with me to the Stanford game tomorrow? They play Santa Clara at home and it should be a fun game. Plus, Kelley wants to see you.”

“Tomorrow?” Alex asks and smiles when Tobin nods her head. “Yeah, definitely. I want to see Kelley too.”

“Okay.” Tobin smiles before looking at Lauren, who has a knowing look on her face. “Yeah, we’ll be there. No, don’t worry about it. We’ll probably hang out for a little bit and then head back to Cal tomorrow night. Yeah, okay. Sounds good. Uh huh, me too. Tell her I can’t wait either. Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye.”

“So?” Lauren breathes out. “Stanford tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head as she hands back the phone.

“That should be…” Lauren begins to say and then turns to look at Alex, who has a smile on her face. “Interesting.”

“It’s always interesting when Kelley is involved.” Tobin expresses.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see her.” Alex interjects with happiness. “It’s been a few months since I’ve seen her. She’s been up with you guys since our last camp together.”

“Yeah, she’s excited to see you too.” Tobin smiles as she informs the forward.

“I bet.” Lauren adds on and gives Tobin an amused look. “You all will have fun.”

“Definitely.” Alex nods her head as Tobin looks at Lauren.

“Well, I better get going.” Lauren says. “We have to head to the airport to catch our flight.”

“Okay, yeah.” Tobin nods as she stands up.

“It was so good seeing you Tobs.” Lauren pulls her in for a hug. “I’ve missed my New Kid. I’ll be seeing Amy in a few days when we play her on Wednesday. I’ll tell her you say hi and that it seems like you are in good hands.”

“Oh, no.” Tobin groans. “I’m not a child. I don’t need you to worry about me.”

“We’re your best friends. Of course we are going to worry about you.” Lauren explains with a small laugh. “But it seems like we can worry less since you have Alex here to keep you out of trouble.”

“She’s the one getting me into trouble.” Tobin blurts out.

“Am not.” Alex protests immediately.

“Don’t worry. She says it about Amy and I all of the time.” Lauren says to Alex. “She only says it about her favorite people who she knows will in fact keep her out of trouble.”

“Lies.” Tobin challenges and then breaks out into a big smile.

“Be careful with her Alex. She can be a pain when without having to try.” Lauren says and Alex laughs.

“Oh, believe me. I know.” Alex nods her head. “I’ve already experienced that from day one.”

“Good.” Lauren smiles. “That must mean you’re a good one.”

“Shut up, Cheney.” Tobin interjects.

“Love you too, Toby.” Lauren smirks to the midfielder before turning back to Alex. “It was great meeting you, officially, Alex. You had a great game. Can’t wait for the next one.”

“Me neither.” Alex nods as she is pulled into the other girl’s arms for a hug. “It was so great to talk with you. Thanks for the little advice and teasing of Tobin. It’s nice to talk with someone who’s shared some of the same experience.”

“Oh, anytime.” Lauren smiles as she breaks from her embrace of the younger player. “I have a feeling that I will be seeing a lot of you, so it’s nice to help out someone who’s willing to deal with this one.”

“Hey!” Tobin calls out. “I’m literally standing right here, you know.”

“Yeah.” Alex turns to look Tobin. “We know. And your point is?”

“Oh, I like her.” Lauren smiles as she looks at Tobin.

“Really? Cause I don’t anymore.” Tobin grits out through her teeth and it causes both girls to laugh.

“Oh, come on.” Alex says as she wraps the midfielder in her arms. “I’m your favorite. Remember Toby?”

“Ugh, never call me that.” Tobin groans and she tries to squirm away from the forward. “Cheney, help!”

“No, I think you have it under control, Tobs.” Lauren shrugs. “I’ll see you guys soon. Bye.”

“Bye Lauren.” Alex smiles and waves to the girl.

“See ya Cheney.” Tobin says as she throws up a peace sign at her friend, now that she’s free from Alex’s arms.

“I like her.” Alex voices as Lauren walks over to her team and they head to the bus.

“Yeah, she’s the best.” Tobin nods her head. “So, what’s your plan now, Morgan?”

“Well, my parents are here and we are going to dinner.” Alex informs the midfielder. “And you have been requested by both parents to join.”

“What?” Tobin gasps. “Really?”

“Mhmm.” Alex nods as she throws her duffle bag over her shoulder. “So, no backing out. Come on.”

“Whatever you say.” Tobin laughs as she follows. “Where are we going?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure.” Alex answers. “But I was once shown this great burger joint that I’m sure my parents will absolutely love. They have some great bacon cheeseburgers there.”

“Oh, I bet those cheeseburgers would go great with a basket of fries.” Tobin smiles.

“With extra chili cheese on them.” Alex adds on and Tobin laughs at the choice.

“And maybe just an extra chocolate Heath bar milkshake to top it off?” Tobin smirks.

“With extra, extra, extra Heath bar.” Alex says and Tobin let’s out a hearty laugh that makes the forward smile even more.

“Definitely have to have the triple extra.” Tobin nods her head. “Sounds like a solid dinner plan to me.”

“Me too.” Alex nods her head. “Good dinner tonight and then it’s road trip to Stanford tomorrow.”

“Yeah, better be ready for my awesome singing.” Tobin deadpans to the forward.

“Can’t wait.” Alex smiles as they approach her parents.

The two girls smile and laugh with Alex’s parents as they talk about the game. Both telling them how proud they were of the two and how much fun it was to watch them play. Alex and Tobin smile at the compliments, but after the grumbling sounds coming from their stomachs, it is decided that they should head to get food.

When Alex’s mom asks where they want to go, the two girls turned to each other and smirked. At the same time, they both voiced burger joint and laughed. Pam and Michael were confused, but shrugged as both girls continued to laugh as they got into the Morgan’s car.

Heading off to have a great dinner with some fun conversation, before setting out on the road tomorrow. Two words come to mind when thinking about tomorrow and Stanford; _ROAD TRIP_!


	5. News...

To the amazing readers that read this story...

Thank you so much for the support. Truly from the bottom of my heart you guys are the reason why writing this story is so amazing. Your kind words, support, ideas, and everything else is truly unbelievable and I thank you so much. I always try to provide a chapter that I pray that you will enjoy and maybe connect with. As you all know, writing is pretty fun for me and I try my hardest to provide you guys with something that you will like and approve of. I try not to go too long without updating because I feel like you guys deserve to have a chapter as soon as possible. You guys are my true inspiration and motivation because I feel like you guys deserve the best chapter, story, and adventure! I just want to say from the bottom of my heart, thank you!!!

But I have some news and I'm not sure how you all will take it. The cheaters for this story may be put on hold for a while or definitely spread apart because I will be preoccupied for a while... For at least 9 months to be exact ;)

I would like to announce that I am pregnant and my husband and I are truly thrilled and excited!! Though I'm not putting off the idea that I will continue writing, but it will be very, very, very delayed if I am able to write a new chapter. So please be patient and I hope that I will still have all of your support when the chapters are updated and I return.

Thank you so much again and I truly love you all!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys are the best and I love you and your support, here's a 13,000 word chapter for you. I didn't think that I would have written one so soon, but I thought you guys deserved it because you are the best. So please enjoy and I would love to hear what you thought of the chapter and what you would like to see next. Thank you all again, you're the best!!
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Road trip!” Tobin cheers gleefully as she hops into the passenger seat of Alex’s car.

“It’s only like an hour, maybe an hour and a half, trip. Not enough time to be a road trip.” Alex corrects as she gets in the driver’s seat.

“Uh, anytime we get in a car and go longer than 5 minutes is a road trip, actually.” Tobin states matter of factly.

“And how do you justify that?” Alex questions as she buckles her seatbelt.

“If there is time to have 2 or more songs playing in the car, it’s a road trip.” Tobin smiles knowingly.

“That’s like almost every trip in the car though.” Alex laughs with skepticism.

“Exactly.” Tobin nods with a smile. “Road trips are adventures. Whether it’s just a simple drive to the store or across the country, they’re all special in their own ways. They represent a moment in your life where you’re in the car and making memories. Life is full of adventures for us to enjoy.”

“I see.” Alex smiles at the thoughtful explanation the tanned girl gives her with a sincere innocence to it. “So, road trip?”

“Road trip!” Tobin nods her head as she buckles her seatbelt before Alex turns the car on to drive off. “Let’s do this Morgan.”

“Whatever you say.” Alex laughs as they begin their adventure to Stanford. “Can you handle the duty of being car dj?”

“Yeah.” Tobin barely manages to get out as she’s trying desperately to contain her laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Alex questions as the girl can barely contain herself no matter how hard she tries.

“Nothing.” Tobin says until she feels Alex’s gaze on her and looks up to see her give a knowing look. “You said duty.”

“Seriously?” Alex asks as the midfielder erupts in the laughter she failed miserably to hold in. “You act like a 5-year-old.”

“Well that’s just knocking you because you hang out with me.” Tobin says as she gathers herself. “So apparently, you’re best friends with a 5-year-old. Take that.”

“I don’t know what’s worse.” Alex breathes out. “Having you accept the fact that you act like a child or having you think that you’re my best friend.”

“Haha you’re funny.” Tobin sarcastically says as she glares at Alex.

“I mean, just saying.” Alex breathes out after it was her turn to enjoy a laugh. “It’s cute.”

“Oh, stop.” Tobin mumbles. “Don’t act like we’re not best friends. Why else would we hang out so much?”

“Because we are on the soccer team together and because you’re my lab partner.” Alex answers. “I sort of have to be nice to you. You get me A’s and make me look good on the pitch.”

“Not nice.” Tobin says with annoyance. “And I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around. You’re the one that gets the A for us in school miss goody two shoes. And you make me look brilliant out there when you get the ball in the back of the net.”

“Whatever.” Alex laughs. “I’m not a goody two shoes. I just like to get good grades.”

“No, you like to get A’s because you want to be the best and everything is such a freaking competition to you that you can’t allow anyone else to have an A if you don’t.” Tobin rolls her eyes as she looks through her phone.

“Well, if that slacker Johnny can get an A on his stupid report on animal cells, then there’s no reason we shouldn’t either.” Alex defends. “There’s no way we can lose to him. I mean, not be as smart as him in that class.”

“Whatever you say Morgan.” Tobin laughs. “Just admit it, you love hanging out with me. It’s no big deal.”

“Whatever makes you feel better.” Alex smirks. “Now, can you please play some good music so we can start this road trip the right way. Here’s the aux cord to plug into your phone.”

“Uh, I don’t have any music on my phone.” Tobin says. “Let me see yours.”

“How don’t you have any music on your phone?” Alex questions. “I see you listening to it every time we are getting ready for a game.”

“Oh, yeah. Well that’s only a set playlist that I have and it’s only about 20 songs long.” Tobin replies. “And we both know you have hundreds on your phone. So, I vote we use yours.”

“Okay. You’ll have to enter the passcode.” Alex says as she notices Tobin was already in her phone. “Wait, how’d you know my passcode?”

“Like I said, you’re my best friend.” Tobin smiles as she’s looking through Alex’s music. “Of course I know your code. Plus, 1313 is pretty easy if you ask me.”

“This coming from someone whose passcode is 1234.” Alex answers and Tobin turns to look at her.  
“Hey, it’s a good passcode. Who’s going to really think to type 1234 to try and unlock someone’s phone?” Tobin asks seriously. “It’s genius.”

“Yeah, if you say so.” Alex scoffs quietly so Tobin doesn’t hear it, but she does anyways. “Well, play something good dj.”

“Alright.” Tobin smiles as she looks through the music. “Let’s see what we got to work with. Hmm, Beyoncé, Katy Perry, Usher, Maroon 5, Britney Spears, Blake Shelton, Hoobastank. Yeah, you have no real specific genre, do you?”

“What can I say? I just like music.” Alex shrugs.

“I see. Hmm, what to play?” Tobin says out loud. “Ah, here we go.”

The midfielder finally decides on a song to play. Smiling as she waits, Alex’s eyes go wide when she hears what she chose. Turning to take a quick glance at Tobin, Alex enjoys seeing her bob her head to the music.

“Spice Girls, huh?” Alex says with a smirk as she listens to one of her favorite songs be played. “Great song choice.”

“Oh, yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “My childhood right here.”

“Me too.” Alex laughs. “Which was your favorite?”

“Sporty Spice, no doubt.” Tobin says without any hesitance. “She was definitely the coolest. But if I had known that Posh was going to be the one to marry THE David Beckham, I may have considered her to be my next favorite.”

“I know.” Alex laughs along. “I can definitely see you liking Sporty Spice the most. Plus, she was one of the best voices in the group.”

“Definitely.” Tobin nods in agreement. “Who was your favorite?”

“Baby Spice.” Alex says sheepishly.

“Why am I not surprised?” Tobin rolls her eyes.

“Uh, why do you say that?” Alex questions with curiosity.

“Because she was like everyone’s favorite. I mean, you couldn’t not like her and she always got everything she wanted because she was the favorite.” Tobin explains. “Plus, she loves pink, which I have learned that you do too.”

“I am not the favorite.” Alex defends. “And I don’t get everything I want.”

“Whatever you say superstar.” Tobin replies. “Hey, why aren’t we taking my car to Stanford? Oh wait, it’s because you wanted to drive your car. That’s right.”

“That’s because you never even drive your car. You’d rather ride your longboard to the store than drive.” Alex says. “That’s why.”

“And?” Tobin says as she looks at Alex with a knowing look.

“And because I wanted to be the one driving and you won’t let me drive your car.” Alex mumbles.

“There it is.” Tobin reacts with a winning tone. “And guess who got their way?”

“I…” Alex begins but stops when Tobin gives her a look again. “Whatever. Just listen to your music and be quiet.”

The tanned girl couldn’t help but laugh at the grumpy forward. It’s not often that she gets to win against her newly best friend, but when she does it’s the best feeling in the world. The forward is always so competitive with things, doesn’t matter what it is, she will turn it into a competition.

So, when Tobin can try to pull out a victory against her, she enjoys every minute of it. The way she knows that she has won is when Alex gets this look on her face. It’s not an obvious look to many, besides Tobin, but it’s a look that shows the forward isn’t happy. Between that and the key word ‘whatever’, Tobin knows she’s beaten the forward and all Alex wants to do is sulk.

It’s something so small but it’s one of Tobin’s favorite things. To get Alex so worked up that she goes silent, probably plotting her revenge of how to never lose again, that there will be no words between them until Tobin initiates it.

And that’s one of Tobin’s favorite moments that she has learned over the last few months of them becoming so close. Alex is so stubborn that usually when she’s mad, she won’t even budge at all to smile or talk to someone; unless it’s Tobin. All the midfielder has to do is something simple or silly, and it breaks Alex out of her own little stubborn zone and back into the happy and giddy girl that she usually is around the midfielder.

Thinking of what she could possibly do this time to get the forward to talk to her again, the midfielder finds the perfect solution. Waiting for the moment in the song, Tobin turns to face Alex, with her phone in her hand as a microphone, and lets her voice shine.

“ _So, here's a story from A to Z. You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully. We got m in the place who likes it in your face. You got g like mc who likes it on a easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady. And as for me, ha you'll see._ ” Tobin belts out as Alex looks at her with amusement when Tobin holds the phone out like a microphone for her to sing into and gives her a pleading look.

“ _Slam your body down and wind it all around._ ” Alex gives in and sings, as Tobin looks on with the biggest grin on her face before joining in.

“ _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends._ ” They both sing and burst out laughing afterwards.

“As I said before, great song choice.” Alex says as the song continues.

“I know.” Tobin laughs. “What’s a road trip without belting out Wannabe?”

“Not a road trip at all.” Alex adds on and Tobin nods her head in agreement.

“Exactly.” Tobin says as she searches through Alex’s phone. “Let’s see what else is on here. What songs does Alex Morgan listen to?”

“Literally everything.” Alex laughs. “I’m pretty sure I have one for each emotion. Each are a story about how I felt while listening to them.”

“Really?” Tobin asks with a smirk. “Hmm, so what’s the emotion and story behind this song?”

“Oh, this is a good one.” Alex laughs as _Yeah_ by Usher comes on. “This is my song for when we are getting ready to go out to a party. I literally play this as I’m getting ready for the night.”

“Every time?” Tobin asks.

“Every time.” Alex nods and lets out a small laugh. “It’s a party song. I mean, the music video is literally him dancing in the club. Come on.”

“Okay.” Tobin laughs. “How about this one? What’s the story?”

“Ha, this one.” Alex lets out a deep breath as _Use Somebody_ by Kings of Leon plays. “This song was what my boyfriend sang to me when he asked me out. Well, my ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh, really?” Tobin asks with interest. “Why this song?”

“Probably because this was the only song that he could sing and was trying to impress me junior year.” Alex laughs out. “And I really liked it when I first heard it. Now, all I think about is him and us breaking up when it comes on.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Tobin scrambles to try to unlock the phone. “Let me change it.”

“No, it okay.” Alex says with a smile. “It doesn’t bother me at all. I still like it but now it just connects to him. I’m not, like bitter, or anything that we broke up.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods. “How long were you together?”

“Uh, about a year.” Alex thinks back. “Give or take.”

“Give or take?” Tobin questions with confusion.

“Well, we broke up for about two weeks in the middle of it.” Alex informs her.

“And you got back together?” Tobin asks. “Why?”

“Because I was dumb and in high school.” Alex laughs. “It’s like what you do. You get in a relationship with someone that you think is the best thing in the world. You swear you love him, then you break up over a small stupid fight, before getting back together hours or days later. Then you break up for good and feel like your heart was broken because you lost the love of your life and you think you’ll never find it again. So stupid.”

“You were in love with him?” Tobin asks, basically ignoring all the other parts of the story once she heard the word love.

“Well, what I thought was love back then.” Alex rolls her eyes. “No one really ever falls in love in high school. I mean, yeah you find someone you care about a lot and you think they mean the whole world to you, but in reality, you just liked the idea of being in love. I was young, and pretty dumb.”

“You’re still young.” Tobin raises her eyebrow at the forward and gives her a knowing look. “That was like less than two years ago. What’s changed since then?”

“I’m older and wiser.” Alex responds delicately before bursting out in laughter and Tobin joining her. “Alright, alright, alright. I was younger and dumber. Is that better?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods with a smile on her face before turning to look back through the songs to find a new one to play.

“How about you Tobs?” Alex asks.

“How about me, what?” Tobin asks with her eyes still scanning the songs.

“Have you ever been in love?” Alex asks, more nervous than she probably should be asking her friend.

“Uh, I don’t really know.” Tobin barely manages to get out.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Alex laughs nervously.

“I don’t really know how to distinguish what love is.” Tobin says shyly. “Like, how are you supposed to determine that what you’re feeling really is love? Is it supposed to feel the same way that you feel about your family? Your closest friends? Soccer? Like, I feel love for them all but they are all different loves. What’s the feeling that makes me know that I’m really in love with someone, rather than just loving them as I do other things? You know?”

“Hmm, that’s a good question.” Alex says as she thinks about the differences.

“Yeah, so I guess I don’t really know what love is and what the feeling is to distinguish it.” Tobin shrugs.

“Yeah.” Alex says gently as she’s lost in some thoughts.

“Oh, I love this song.” Tobin says excitedly as she clicks to play it. “What’s the story behind this?”

“Oh, this one.” Alex smiles as she thinks about the meaning behind Journey’s _Lights_. “It’s the song that I listened to when deciding on where to go for college.”

“What? Really?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head. “I was trying to decide which school would be the best fit for me. I mean, like I knew I wanted to go to Cal because of the culture and stuff, but there was some doubt in the back of my head and I just couldn’t make a full decision as to where would be the perfect place for me to go.”

“And this song helped you with deciding?” Tobin questions as she was very interested into learning the reason.

“It truly did.” Alex replies. “I was lying in bed with music playing on Pandora and I was thinking about my future and what I should do. I then asked God to please send me a sign as to where I should go, or where would be the best fit. I know that sounds silly because asking God to send me a sign is ridiculous, but…”

“No it’s not.” Tobin shakes her head as she interrupts her. “It’s never ridiculous to ask God for guidance and help. Don’t ever think that because it’s the most powerful tool we have in life. To be able talk to him and ask for guidance in things so important to us. It’s powerful, not ridiculous.”

“I like that.” Alex smiles. “But after I asked him for a sign, this song came on. Listening to it and how it spoke about the city and the sunsets, you know how I’m a sucker for them, it just made me feel in that moment that it’s where I wanted to be. It was my sign that going to the bay area and to Cal was where I wanted to be. To be where I belonged, you know? It was just in that moment everything made sense to me. This was the song that helped me determine that Cal was where I wanted to grow as a soccer player, as a student, and as a person. I know it’s silly, but it was what I needed in that moment.”

“Definitely not silly at all.” Tobin smiles and the forward turns to look at her. “That’s amazing. This song has meaning to you and that reasoning for it is unbelievable. You were right. God did send you a sign in that moment and it was a great one.”

“Yeah, why do you think it was so great?” Alex asks with a small smile on her face.

“Because it brought you to Cal.” Tobin explains. “It brought you to me.”

“Yeah?” Alex says with hope in her heart.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “The coolest teammate and friend you’ll ever meet.”

“Oh.” Alex breathes out with a hint of disappointment; something even she doesn’t know why for. “Yeah, I guess you’re alright.”

“Whatever.” Tobin scoffs. “You know you would be so bored without me in your life.”

“That’s definitely not a lie.” Alex laughs. “Prime example: Driving to Stanford, a team that’s our rival, to watch a friend.”

“Exactly.” Tobin nods. “It’s what friends do.”

“Best friends.” Alex corrects and Tobin turns to her with the biggest smile on her face, and Alex can only smirk back. “Shut up. I don’t want to hear it.”

“I told you!” Tobin says with glee as she does a little victory dance. “We are so best friends.”

“Don’t make me regret the statement.” Alex threatens as Tobin continues her little dance thing. “Never mind. Too late.”

“Oh, stop.” Tobin smirks as she finishes her dance. “You like me too much to regret it.”

“Whatever.” Alex rolls her eyes.

The two continue their drive to Stanford. After about 35 minutes, and numerous songs later, they finally arrive. Both wanting to find a place to park so they can get out to stretch their legs, they finally find one around the corner from the stadium.

After gathering their things, and Alex reminding Tobin to not forget her phone in the car, which the midfielder does, they make their way to the field. After the slight brisk walk, they get to the ticket booth and look at the ticket taker.

Alex gives the worker a small smile before turning to look at Tobin, who’s not paying attention at all and has her eyes on the teams warming up. Alex gently bumps her to get her attention, and the midfielder looks at her as if she just ruined a great moment.

“What Morgan?” Tobin grumpily says.

“We need our tickets to get in the gate.” Alex says as she urges the midfielder to look at the man, who doesn’t seem entertained by them, waiting for their tickets.

“I don’t have the tickets.” Tobin replies. “I thought you had the tickets.”

“What?” Alex gasps. “Why would I have the tickets? You are the one that planned this.”

“Because you like to be in control of things and I figured you’d have the tickets.” Tobin explains. “Duh.”

“No, of course I don’t.” Alex breathes out before turning to the man. “Can we buy two tickets, please?”

“Nope.” The man says shortly. “We’re sold out.”

“What?” Alex says in shock.

“Yup.” He nods. “Big conference game. You should have bought your tickets yesterday like everyone else.”

“Well, I.. uh.” Alex stutters, not really knowing what to say before turning to look at Tobin. “So we drove all the way over here and we don’t even have tickets to get into the game?”

“I guess.” Tobin simply shrugs, not phased at all by their predicament.

“Where’d you drive from?” The man asks.

“Berkeley.” Alex answers. “We go to Cal.”

“And you came to watch a Stanford game?” He asks in surprise. “Nope, no way. Even if we weren’t sold out I wouldn’t let kids from there come inside.”

“Wow, that’s rude.” Alex says in distaste by his attitude.

“Oh well.” He says simply. “No, you know there is a way I’ll let you two in to the stadium to watch the game.”

“Oh, how?” Alex asks with a little of skepticism.

“You have to admit that Arsenal is the best club team in the world.” He says and Alex looks at him like he’s kidding.

“You can’t be serious?” Alex replies.

“Oh, I am.” He says without even breaking from his stern demeanor. “Admit it and I’ll let you two in.”

“Okay.” Alex slowly says before giving Tobin a weird look. “Arsenal is the best club team.”

“Okay, good.” He nods his head in approval. “Go on in you two.”

“Uh, thanks.” Alex says in confusion.

“Thanks Jimmy.” Tobin smiles as she gives the man a high five.

“No problem Tobs.” He says back with a small smile of his own. “Enjoy the game. Count how many times Kelley falls on her face for me.”

“Will do, buddy.” Tobin calls back as Alex watches her with complete confusion. “What?”

“What was that?” Alex asks. “You know him?”

“Yeah, that’s Jimmy.” Tobin nods her head. “He’s the ticket collector at the gate.”

“I can see that Tobin.” Alex says with an annoyed tone to her voice. “Why didn’t you just give him our tickets?”

“Because I don’t have any tickets to give.” Tobin answers as the forward is thrown for even more confusion. “Kelley just tells him when I’m coming and I walk on in.”

“Wait, so he knew we were coming and wouldn’t have any tickets?” Alex asks.

“Well, yeah.” Tobin nods her head as they walk to find seats in the stands. “Technically, we do have tickets it’s just that we don’t have to print them because he knows who I am and knows that I’d probably forget them or something.”

“Okay.” Alex nods her head as she sits down before turning to look at Tobin. “So why didn’t he just let us inside in the first place? And why’d he make me say that stupid thing about Arsenal?”

“Well he never said that we couldn’t go in. You just stopped walking and asked about tickets. He never asked you for them.” Tobin informs her as she searches the field for familiar faces. “And he probably had you say that because they are the best and you don’t think they are.”

“Well, I just figured he wanted tickets because he was just staring at us and usually you give tickets when walking into a game.” Alex shrugs as she looks at the field, before turning back to Tobin. “Wait, he wouldn’t know that I didn’t like Arsenal unless someone told him that I didn’t.”

“Huh, interesting.” Tobin breathes out.

“Tobin…” Alex says as she stares at the girl. “Did you tell him to make me say that?”

“I don’t remember.” Tobin quietly says as she avoids making eye contact with the forward.

“Oh my gosh.” Alex laughs sarcastically. “I can’t believe you. You seriously had him do that. You are ridiculous.”

“I admit to no such thing.” Tobin defends as she points out to the field. “Look! There’s Kelley.”

Alex couldn’t help but smirk at her friend for the little stunt she just pulled, before turning to look out onto the field. Trying to follow Tobin’s finger, she narrows in on where their friend is. Kelley, who looks like she’s wearing a jersey five times too big for her, is standing in line with the team as the players are about to be announced.

After both teams, Stanford and Santa Clara, were announced, the players took their positions on the field. The ref blows the whistle and they are off playing. Alex couldn’t help but take notice in how good Kelley was out there.

Yeah, she’s seen her play before with them being teammates, but something is different about her. She’s more dynamic and technical in a way. Probably the last few camps with the Senior team and playing with the best players in the world helped make her even better than she already was.

As the game plays, Tobin and Alex can’t help but talk about all of the little things on the pitch they wanted to make sure each other saw. There were a lot of ‘look at her footwork’, ‘did you see that tackle’, ‘that was the wrong pass, she should have sent it to the other side of the field’. That easily progressed into ‘she didn’t have enough power on that kick, yours would have been pass the keeper’, ‘no Tobin, your nutmegs are better than hers. I’m pretty sure she didn’t even mean to meg her in the first place’, and ‘our connection seems to be better than theirs and they’ve been playing together for 3 years’.

As Alex and Tobin were so engulfed into the game and what was happening once the second half started, they didn’t notice a pair of eyes staring at them. Not only did they not notice the eyes, they didn’t notice that someone was standing next to them and trying to get their attention. After a clearing of the throat, did the two look up to who was next to them and Tobin jumped up with excitement.

“Hi!” Tobin says as she wraps her arms around the stranger. “I didn’t even notice you.”

“Apparently.” The older woman, around Alex’s mom age the forward would think, says. “Too focused on watching your favorite player to take notice of me, huh?”

“Oh, that’s not even the case at all.” Tobin smiles. “We were just talking about the game and how we are going to have our hands full when we play them.”

“Oh, I think the feeling is mutual for them.” The lady laughs before glancing down at Alex. “Hello.”

“Oh man, I completely forgot.” Tobin scrambles as she turns to Alex. “This is Alex Morgan, she’s on the team. She’s our star forward. Alex, this is Karen O’Hara. Kelley’s mom.”

“Alex, I’ve heard so much about you.” Karen smiles sweetly as she shakes the young girl’s hand. “I saw you play with Kelley in her last tournament with the under 20’s team before getting called up to the Senior team. I knew I recognized you when I saw someone sitting with Tobin.”

“Oh, yeah.” Alex nods her head as she vaguely remembers the older woman. “It’s been so long. It’s nice to see you again.”

“I completely forgot that Kelley and Alex played together before she came up.” Tobin adds in.

“Yeah, I think the last tournament was in Germany.” Karen voices. “Right Alex?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” The forward nods. “Kelley scored the tying goal in the championship game.”

“Yeah, but I believe somebody else scored the winning goal in the championship game.” Karen smirks as she looks at Alex. “And I believe she also won the Gold boot for the tournament as well.”

“Hm, I wonder who that could have been.” Tobin smirks as she sees Alex’s cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

“It was a good tournament for us.” Alex says simply.

“That’s an understatement.” Karen says and Tobin joins her with a small laugh. “Anyways, it’s so nice to see the two of you here. I’ve heard all about how great your season is going for Cal and it’s going to be fun watching you play Kelley again.”

“Yeah, we’re excited for that too.” Tobin nods her head. “It should be a fun game. Especially when this girl scores 3 goals against Stanford and leads us to victory.”

“Oh, stop.” Alex interjects. “If anyone is going to lead us to victory, it’s going to be you. Between your amazing balls served into the box and the magic you create to get us into goal scoring situations, they won’t know how to stop you.”

“I’m pretty sure the only reason why I look good is because you score the goals Lex.” Tobin laughs.

“The only reason I’m in position to score the goals is because of your set up.” Alex defends. “Just accept the compliment Toby.”

“Look who’s talking.” Tobin argues back before hearing a small laugh behind her, so she turns to look at Karen. “What?”

“Nothing.” Karen shakes her head as she tries to stifle a laugh. “I’ve just never heard anyone call you Toby and get away with it. You two are adorable together.”

“Thanks.” Alex smiles as her heart pumps fast at the simple compliment.

“Yeah, she never gets away with calling me Toby either.” Tobin explains. “I decided not to scold her in front of everyone.”

“Oh stop, you love it when I call you Toby.” Alex playfully says. “Because I’m your favorite.”

“Whatever.” Tobin rolls her eyes. “You’re just lucky you’re my friend.”

“Best friend.” Alex corrects with a smirk on her face and Tobin can’t help but roll her eyes again.

“Anyways.” Tobin turns to Karen, who has an amused face as she watches the duo. “Kelley looks great out there. She’s all over the place.”

“Yeah, she just can’t seem to stay on her feet at all.” Karen breathes out and the three of them laugh as they watch Kelley get tripped up again, right on cue. “Example A.”

“That was too perfect.” Tobin laughs out.

“Yeah, but she’s killing it out there.” Alex adds in. “That goal she had in the first half was amazing. I’ll have to compliment her on that volley afterwards.”

“Yeah, it seems as if her and Chris have a great partnership up top.” Karen smiles. “But anyways, I just wanted to say hi to you before the game was over. I’m so happy that you guys could come out to watch the game. I know they’ll be happy to see you.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head and Alex smiles back. “It was so great to see you too. How long are you here for?”

“I’m heading back out to Georgia to meet Kelley’s father tomorrow before we head to New Jersey to visit Kelley’s sister.”

“Oh, that should be fun.” Alex smiles sweetly.

“Yeah, totally.” Tobin nods her head. “Well tell them all that I say hi and I can’t wait to see you all again. Maybe we will see you at our game against Stanford this year.”

“Yeah, we are planning on coming to the one when you guys play here.” Karen nods and smiles. “So in about a month or so, I believe.”

“Well, perfect.” Tobin smiles. “Can’t wait to see you all.”

“We can’t wait to watch you either. I’ll be secretly rooting for you guys to do good, but not too good or Kelley would kill me.” Karen smirks. “But I should leave you two alone. I didn’t mean to bother you, I just wanted to say hi before it was time to leave.”

“Oh, you were no bother at all.” Alex assures her.

“Yeah, it was great to see you Mrs. O’Hara.” Tobin adds on sincerely. “Thank you for coming and saying hi and I hope you have a safe trip back tomorrow.”

“Well aren’t you two just the sweetest.” Karen smiles at the two. “Thank you both very much and I hope you guys continue to have a great year with your team. I can’t wait to see you guys play in a month. Take care of yourselves.”

“We will.” Tobin smiles up at Mrs. O’Hara as she stands to her feet to walk away. We’ll see you soon.”

“She is so sweet.” Alex says as they watch the older woman walk away.

“I know.” Tobin nods her head. “She is the best. Kelley’s family doesn’t get to come around too often, but when they do it’s always special.”

“Yeah, I think I’ve only seen her at one tournament when I played with Kelley.” Alex voices. “But it’s crazy because they are always so nice and calm and conservative. And Kelley…”

“Is not.” Tobin completes the forwards thought and they both break out in laughter.

“Exactly.” Alex nods her head.

“But she is entertaining.” Tobin smiles as she turns to look at the field. “Well, for the most part.”

Alex nods her head in agreement as she turns her attention back to the game. After another 20 minutes, slight commentary from Tobin, and watching Kelley pick herself from the ground a few more times, the final whistle finally was blown. With the score of 4-1, Stanford won easily over the other team.

Alex and Tobin make their way down to the field to go say hi to the players after their team huddle. Looking for their friend, Alex felt a thud against her back and her body being lifted from the ground. With Kelley’s arm wrapped around her from behind, the freckled girl excitedly picks her friend up to celebrate.

“Kelley!” Alex screeches. “Put me down.”

“Awe, come on Alex.” Kelley says happily as she obliges in putting the forward back on the ground. “Is that how you act when you see your favorite person?”

“Who says you’re my favorite person?” Alex asks with a small smile.

“Why else would you drive down to Stanford, huh?” Kelley asks with a smirk of her own. “Plus, we know that I’m not Tobito’s favorite person.”

“It’s nice to see you too.” Tobin rolls her eyes at her friend.

“Ah, come here buddy.” Kelley happily says as she pulls the midfielder in for a bone crushing hug.

“Kell.” Tobin gasps. “Can’t breathe… too tight… Lex, help.”

“Alright, alright. Let go of her Kell before you squeeze all of the air out of her lungs.” Alex says as she tries to pry them apart.

“I’m just so happy you two are here.” Kelley says as she looks at the two. “At least you guys got to see what real soccer looked like.”

“I swear I don’t know why I’m friends with you.” Tobin says as she gathers the breath back into her lungs. “Just when I thought I was happy to see you, you say stuff like that.”

“What can I say?” Kelley shrugs. “You love me.”

“Actually,” Tobin begins to defer but Alex interferes.

“You played great out there Kell.” Alex steers the conversation away from where it was heading a minute ago. “I mean, besides you being on the ground half of the game, you looked good.”

“Thanks.” Kelley smiles widely. “Had to put on a show because I knew I had fans in the stands to impress.”

“Are you talking about us or your mother?” Tobin laughs.

“Ha, neither.” Kelley smugly says. “I’m talking about the hotties over there behind you. Don’t look bu… Hey! I said don’t look so that means don’t look you idiots.”

“Kell, how many times do I have to tell you?” Alex breathes out. “You tell me not to look, my reflex is to look.”

“Mine too.” Tobin nods her head.

“Whatever.” Kelley rolls her eyes. “You two would be terrible wing women. Speaking of that, how long are you two staying because I’m not sure if I’m going out tonight or not because it’s my mom’s last night here. However, if you stay until Monday, we can have fun Sunday night.”

“We have practice Monday morning.” Tobin informs her.

“What? No way.” Kelley shakes her head at them. “It’s a holiday on Monday. No school.”

“That may be true, but we still have practice.” Alex laughs.

“On a holiday?” Kelley questions.

“Yeah, champions never take time off.” Tobin smugly says. “Even if it’s a holiday.”

“Or it’s because you guys need more practice.” Kelley counters with. “It’s okay, I understand. No judgement here.”

“Whatever.” Tobin rolls her eyes before walking away.

“Tobs, where are you going?” Alex asks as the girl disappears into the crowd.

“Oh, don’t mind her.” Kelley simply says. “She knows literally, like, everyone on every team. She’s going to go make her rounds and say hi to them all.”

“Oh, okay.” Alex accepts.

“Yeah, come on.” Kelley pulls the forward. “Let’s go say hi to my mom. I’m sure she’d love to see you again.”

“Oh, wait Kell.” Alex tries to detest.

“No, come on.” Kelley ignores her and searches the crowd for her mom until she sees her waving her down. “She’ll be so happy to see you. It’s been months.”

“But Kell, I have se…” Alex tries to explain before getting cut off.

“Hey mom.” Kelley says as she stands in front of her mom. “You remember Alex Morgan, right? She and I played on the Youth teams together. The one that scored all of the goals, plus the game winner, in the U-20 Championship game.”

“Yeah, honey.” Karen nods her head. “I already talked to her and Tobin earlier.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head. “That’s what I was trying to explain to you.”

“Oh, this girl never listens.” Karen states and Alex joins her in for a small laugh. “Sometimes it’s like talking to a wall.”

“Yes!” Alex erupts with laughter.

“Well, isn’t this just fun.” Kelley grumpily says. “I’ll just walk away then and let you two have a freaking ball.”

“Oh, Kelley.” Alex shakes her head.

“Sweetie, you know I’m just teasing.” Karen gently says. “I love talking to your sporadic self. It’s what I have found so adorable in you and Erin ever since you two were younger.”

“I’m cuter than Erin though, right?” Kelley asks, completely missing the whole point of the statement.

“Sure you are.” Karen nods her head to her daughter and gives Alex a look.

“I knew it.” Kelley smiles in triumph. “Alright, I say we go get some food because I am sta-ar-ving.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that starving had 3 syllables in it.” Alex playfully says.

“Yeah, this Stanford education is doing wonders for my little Georgia Peach.” Karen winks and Kelley scoffs.

“Don’t hate me cause you ain’t me.” Kelley says as she does a hair flip with her ponytail.

“Oh my god.” Alex laughs at her friend. “I can’t handle you sometimes, but I’ve definitely missed you.”

“Tell me something that I don’t know.” Kelley smugly says.

“You’re an idiot.” Tobin adds on as she walks up to the group.

“Ah, Tobin.” Karen smiles. “I was wondering where you had gone.”

“Sorry, I was saying hi to a few friends.” Tobin explains.

“Yeah, she knows everybody.” Kelley reiterates to her mother. “But okay, seriously I’m starving. Time for some food.”

“Of course.” Karen laughs at her daughter. “You two will join us, won’t you?”

“Oh, no that’s sweet of you.” Alex smiles. “But we couldn’t intrude.”

“Yeah, we don’t want to bother you guys.” Tobin adds on.

“It’s never stopped you before.” Kelley says and earns a glare from Tobin. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“Yeah, it would be no bother at all.” Kelley’s mom smiles. “You two are definitely more than welcome to join us for some dinner.”

“Oh, that’s sweet of you.” Tobin smiles as she looks to see what Alex’s face says. “But we couldn’t bother you guys on your last night together.”

“Yeah, seriously.” Alex nods. “You two have an amazing time and we will do dinner the next time we see each other. My parents will probably be here to join.”

“Yay!” Kelley cheers. “I love mama and papa Morgs. They are too funny.”

“Wonderful.” Karen adds on with excitement. “Well, it’s a date then. Dinner with all of us and your parents the next time we see you.”

“Perfect.” Alex smiles sincerely. “Well, we should get going. It was great seeing you guys again. Great win today Kell.”

“Yeah, you weren’t too terrible.” Tobin shrugs before receiving a playful slap on the shoulder from Alex. “Fine. You did good.”

“Yeah, great goal tonight.” Alex adds on. “I was impressed.”

“Ah, thanks.” Kelley takes the compliment. “I’ll be sure to teach you some things the next time we see you.”

“Just when I thought this was going to be a civil conversation.” Karen shakes her head at the trio. “Well girls, it was lovely to see you again. Drive safely and I’m holding you to that dinner.”

“Will do, Mrs. O’Hara.” Tobin smiles as she gives her a hug.

“Have a safe trip back.” Alex says as she goes for a hug as well.

“Blah blah blah.” Kelley groans out. “Can we go get food now?”

“She’s a child, I swear.” Karen playfully says.

“But I’m your child.” Kelley smiles widely at her mother.

“Yes.” Karen nods her head. “Yes you are.”

“Alright, we outta here.” Kelley turns to her friends. “Bye friends. Have a safe drive back. Thanks for coming and watching. You da best.”

“Anytime Kell.” Alex hugs her friend. “It was great seeing you. I’ll text you later.”

“You better.” Kelley smiles before turning to Tobin. “Alright, Tobito. Well, thanks for being you buddy.”

“Anytime.” Tobin simply nods before hugging her friend. “We’ll see you soon.”

Kelley nods her head as they pull away from the hug. With one last wave goodbye, the two girls make their ways out of the stadium and to the car. Both relieved to be on their way home, the car is silent for a few minutes until Tobin speaks up.

“Thanks for coming with me.” Tobin breaks the silence. “I know you didn’t have to, but I’m glad you did. It was fun actually watching a game with you instead of playing it.”

“No, of course.” Alex smiles at the sincerity of Tobin’s statement. “Thank you for inviting me to join you. It was fun seeing Kelley again and to just be able to watch a game and not stress over the outcome.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tobin nods her head. “It’s rare when I can watch it without actually having a tie to who wins or losses. I can just enjoy the game and point out the great moments without having the outcome pertain to me.”

“Exactly.” Alex smiles. “Alright, so straight home?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “Actually, I’m a little hungry.”

“Good, me too.” Alex lets out a small laugh. “What sounds good?”

“Hm, I’m not sure.” Tobin thinks for a second. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Nothing healthy.” Alex says instantly.

“Oh thank goodness.” Tobin releases a breath. “So we can actually eat good food.”

“Hey, healthy food is good food.” Alex defends.

“Yeah, unlike you, I haven’t trained my brain to actually believe in that lie.” Tobin says seriously and it causes the forward to laugh.

“Whatever.” Alex shakes her head. “Choose whatever sounds good to you since you want ‘good’ food.”

“Hmm…” Tobin thinks again. “Oh, I know. McDonalds.”

“Seriously?” Alex asks. “I tell you that you can choose whatever and you choose that?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tobin says as if it’s obvious. “Can’t beat the Golden Arch Morgan.”

“Okay.” Alex laughs. “McDonalds it is.”

Tobin types into Google for a McDonalds closest to them, and after a few u-turns and Tobin telling Alex to go left but she meant right, they finally were pulling into the drive thru. They took a few minutes looking through the menu before they figured out what they wanted.

Twenty chicken mcnuggets with ranch and bbq sauce, two mcdoubles, two medium fries, and two large cokes later, the girls were happy campers. Deciding it would be safer to not have Alex try to eat and drive, they pulled into the parking lot to eat their food. Why they didn’t just go inside to eat is the question, the two didn’t even seem to mind to be having a meal with just the two of them.

They talked, laughed, raced as to who could eat their 10 pieces of chicken mcnuggest first, before deciding it was a stupid idea. After finishing up their meal, and Tobin running inside to grab them both a sundae to enjoy for desert, hot fudge for Alex and butterscotch for her, they were back on the road to head home.

“Alright.” Tobin voices as she searches through Alex’s phone for songs to play. “What’s the story behind this song?”

“Oh my gosh.” Alex can’t help but laugh out at the song choice of Buy U a Drank by T-Pain. “There’s really nothing too much to this song. I mean, Serv downloaded it to my music actually.”

“Oh.” Tobin nods her head. “You two have gotten pretty close lately.”

“What?” Alex asks with surprise in her tone. “What do you mean?”

“You know, it’s just you two have been hanging out a lot.” Tobin says slowly. “Are you two, like, together?”

“Shouldn’t you know if you’re my best friend, huh?” Alex challenges with a smirk.

“Oh, don’t start that again.” Tobin palms her hand to her face as she shakes her head.

“Ha, I’m just kidding.” Alex laughs. “No, I don’t really know. I mean, he’s a good guy definitely.”

“But?” Tobin perks up at the hesitance in Alex’s voice.

“How’d you know there was a but?” Alex asks.

“I know you.” Tobin deadpans. “I know when your hesitant about something.”

“Shut up.” Alex rolls her eyes at her friend. “You don’t know me.”

“Oh believe me, I think I do.” Tobin smirks at her. “So back to Servando. You obviously like him, right?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head. “He’s great and we have a lot of fun together. He definitely makes me laugh and smiles a lot.”

“I see.” Tobin hums, a little disinterested in the statement. “So, what’s the problem? I mean, are you two dating then?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “We aren’t dating.”

“But you guys are talking?” Tobin asks again. “And are possibly leading towards that.”

“I… I don’t know.” Alex breathes out. “How did we even get on the topic of my love life?”

“Oh, so you love him?” Tobin jokingly gasps.

“What? No.” Alex immediately shakes her head. “I definitely don’t fall that easy.”

“I see, but you have fallen in love before.” Tobin continues. “As you said about your high school boyfriend.”

“That wasn’t love.” Alex denies. “I mean, I did love him but I wasn’t in love with him. At the time, I thought I knew what love was, but I was wrong.”

“And you know what it is now?” Tobin asks with her complete attention on Alex.

“No.” Alex shakes her head when she feels Tobin’s stare on her and she turns to look her in the eyes when they pull up to a red stoplight. “But I’m learning it.”

“With Serv?” Tobin asks again; this time with a little hint of pain in her tone.

“No. I… well, no I don’t know.” The forward shakes her head as she struggles to find the correct words to say. “Can you just put on some good music? It’s a road trip. Not talk about Alex’s nonexistent love life. You’re supposed to be the dj, not the life therapist.”

“Ha, whatever you say.” Tobin laughs as she looks through the music library some more. “Any suggestions?”

“Something good.” Alex says and laughs when she sees the look on Tobin’s face. “It’s probably going to be the last song since we are about four minutes away from the dorms. You have time for one last one, so make it a good one to end the road trip with.”

“Oh, no pressure.” Tobin gasps and it makes Alex smirk.

“I believe in you.” Alex smiles.

“Hmm… Let’s see.” Tobin voices as she looks through the never-ending list. “Oh my gosh.”

“What?” Alex asks as Tobin turns to look at her with a look on her face.

“I can’t believe you have this song.” Tobin breathes out.

“What song?” Alex asks but Tobin doesn’t answer; instead, she plays it and closes her eyes once it begins.

_He was working through college on my grandpa's farm_   
_I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car_   
_Yeah I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child_   
_When one restless summer we found love growing wild_   
_On the banks of the river on a well beaten path_   
_It's funny how those memories they last_

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen_   
_The hot July moon saw everything_   
_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_   
_Green on the vine_   
_Like strawberry wine_

As soon as the forward hears the song, her heart melts. This is probably one of, if not the, favorite song that she has grown up listening to. She pulls into the parking lot of the dorms and puts the car in park, before turning to Tobin. Her heart melts when she sees her singing along, with her eyes closed. So instead of turning the car off, she joins in and sings with her eyes closed.

_I still remember when thirty was old_   
_And my biggest fear was September when he had to go_   
_A few cards and letters and one long distance call_   
_We drifted away like the leaves in the fall_   
_But year after year I come back to this place_   
_Just to remember the taste_

_Of strawberry wine and seventeen_   
_The hot July moon saw everything_   
_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_   
_Green on the vine_   
_Like strawberry wine_

_The fields have grown over now_   
_Years since they've seen the plow_   
_There's nothing time hasn't touched_   
_Is it really him or the loss of my innocence_   
_I've been missing so much_

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen_   
_The hot July moon saw everything_   
_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_   
_Green on the vine_   
_Like strawberry wine_   
_Strawberry wine_   
_Strawberry wine_

“I love that song.” Alex says when the song finishes. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“Mine too.” Tobin breathes out. “It’s one of the ones I listen to before every game.”

“What?” Alex asks as she opens her eyes to look at the girl. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods, still with her eyes closed. “It’s just so simple and pure and it calms me down before I go out on the pitch. Sometimes I get really anxious and my adrenaline gets going, so I listen to this song last before it’s time to head out. It brings me back down a little bit and grounds me. If that even makes sense?”

“It makes complete sense.” Alex smiles as she feels her heart pound at the simplicity and sincerity of the girl.

“What?” Tobin asks when she opens her eyes and turns to see Alex looking at her intently.

“Nothing. It’s just…” Alex hesitates as she stares deeply into Tobin’s eyes.

“Just what?” Tobin asks as she leans in a little closer into Alex.

“I… just, um.” Alex stutters before turning to look back in front of her. “We’re here.”

“Oh.” Tobin says and straightens herself back up and clears her throat. “Already? That felt fast.”

“I know.” Alex nods her head as she exits from the car and Tobin follows.

The two grab their things, and trash, from the car and head to the dorms doors. They walk in silence and stay that way as they stand in front of the doors for a minute. Tobin grabs the trash from Alex’s hands and throws it into the trashcan before turning back to look at Alex.

“Thanks again for coming.” Tobin says as she looks up at the forward.

“No, thank you.” Alex shakes her head. “I had a lot of fun. Between seeing Kelley, watching the game, and our jam session in the car. It was great.”

“Yeah, not too bad for a last-minute drive planned.” Tobin smiles. “And hey, I didn’t mean to press you about Servando and stuff.”

“Oh, no don’t worry about it.” Alex tries to dismiss the apology. “It wasn’t a big deal at all.”

“I just didn’t mean to get too personal or anything about it.” Tobin looks down at her feet as she continues. “You’re one of my closest friends, which is crazy because we’ve only known each other for maybe a few months. But I just feel so connected with you in a way and I care a lot about you. I just want you to know that if there’s every anything you want or need to talk about, I’m here. Whether it’s about soccer, or just simple gossip, or you falling for Servando or whoever. I’m here for you.”

“Thank you Tobs.” Alex smiles and the sincerity. “I feel the exact same. But you didn’t get too personal at all. I promise.”

“Okay.” Tobin smiles up at her. “But Servando is a lucky guy to have caught the eyes of you. He better treat you right or else he’ll have to deal with me.”

“Ha, no need for threats.” Alex laughs. “There’s really not much going on between us. I mean, there is but there’s not because I just don’t know.”

“Don’t know about what?” Tobin asks curiously as she looks deeply into Alex’s blue eyes.

“I just… I don’t.” Alex stutters as she sees how intently Tobin is looking at her as if she’s hanging on to each word out of her mouth. “I don’t know if he’s the one I want to be with.”

“Why?” Tobin asks immediately.

“Because yeah, we’re young, but we aren’t that young.” Alex tries to explain. “Like, I don’t know. College is supposed to be the best years of our lives and it’s where we grow the most. It’s where we are supposed to grow on our own and then grow with someone. I guess I just figured that whoever I end up dating here, whether it’s now or in years, that they will be the one that I can see myself with. I mean, we aren’t in high school or kids anymore. We are at that age that potentially the person that we are with could be the person that we see a marriage, family, and future with. So I just am hesitant about things, if that makes sense.”

“Wow.” Tobin breathes out. “You think about things like that?”

“Is that weird?” Alex asks embarrassingly. “I mean, I don’t think about every person that I talk to as if they’re going to be who I marry or anything like that. But I do keep in the back of my head that wherever this potentially goes, that it’s a factor when determining things. I mean, I know we are still young and I have a ton of growing up to do. But I guess, maybe, I may be able to find someone here to grow up with. If that makes any sense? Or I’m that creepy college girl looking for someone to get married and plan a future with.”

“No.” Tobin laughs as Alex covers her face in embarrassment. “You’re not that girl, and it’s not weird. It’s good that you look ahead like that. You are definitely the more conservative and planning type of person.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Alex asks quietly.

“Not at all.” Tobin assures her. “I’m definitely not like that but maybe I should be more like it. I’m more of a go with the flow and whatever happens, happens type of person. There’s literally no planning ever for me. I just go and make the best of where I’m at. The only schedule I really keep is the one pertaining to soccer.”

“I have noticed.” Alex laughs. “But that’s a lifestyle that definitely goes with your personality. The care free and laidback one. It’s different than me. I like it.”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles up at Alex. “Maybe you need to find someone that has a little bit of that to balance your planning way of life.”

“Maybe.” Alex smiles as she looks deeply into Tobin’s eyes.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “That Servando guys seems to be pretty laidback and stuff. Maybe that’s why you’re attracted to him.”

“Uh, maybe.” Alex says as she looks down and plays with her hands. “But I just don’t know with him. Maybe he’s not who I want to be with.”

“Oh.” Tobin looks up at her with surprise. “You have your eyes on someone else, Morgan?”

“Maybe.” Alex says shyly as she bits her bottom lip nervously. “I’ve been getting closer to someone a lot more lately and I guess I don’t really know what to think or feel.”

“Really?” Tobin asks. “Someone that I may know?”

“There’s a chance you know them.” Alex says with her raspy voice and it makes Tobin’s knees go weak slightly.

“Hm, well I’m sure if they knew that they had the chance to be with you, that they would jump at that opportunity.” Tobin says intently. “They’d be crazy not to.”

“I don’t know about that.” Alex shakes her head. “They seem to be enjoying their own thing and I doubt they even think about me much at all. Especially in that way.”

“Well, believe me when I say this.” Tobin says seriously as she grabs ahold of the forward by her arms so she can look at her. “I guarantee they like you. They would be lying if they said they didn’t.”

“Okay.” Alex barely manages to get out because her voice disappears at how close the two of them were, and they both leaned in more and more.

“Okay.” Tobin clears her throat and lets go of Alex when she notices that they were a mere 5 inches apart. “I think it’s about time we call it a night. It’s been an eventful day.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Alex nods her head as her eyes dash away from the midfielder’s. “Thanks again for the day. I had a great time.”

“No problem at all.” Tobin simply says. “Thank you for coming with. It was a great drive.”

“No.” Alex shakes her head and Tobin looks at her with confusion. “It was a great road trip.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” Tobin smiles widely at the forward. “Best road trip with my best friend.”

“And look who gets cheesy now.” Alex teases. “You’re such a softy.”

“Not at all.” Tobin immediately denies with a twinkle in her eyes. “I don’t know what you are even talking about.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Alex gives in. “But I should head up before the security guard comes and asks why we aren’t inside or something.”

“Oh yeah, Petey will be fine.” Tobin says. “He’ll just want to make sure that we aren’t drunk or locked out.”

“You know the security guard too?” Alex asks and Tobin nods her head. “Is there anyone you don’t know?”

“That’s a silly question. Of course there’s people that I don’t know.” Tobin explains. “At least, not yet until I meet them.”

“Smartass.” Alex rolls her eyes and the midfielder simply smiles. “Okay, well thank you again. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, then?”

“Definitely.” Tobin nods her head. “Sleep tight.”

“You too.” Alex smiles. “Drive safely back to your house and let me know when you get there, please.”

“Whatever you say mom.” Tobin playfully rolls her eyes. “Goodnight Morgan.”

“Night Toby.” Alex smiles and disappears into the building before Tobin can complain about the nickname.

Alex makes her way up to her dorm to find her roommate not there again. Pretty sure that her roommate basically lives with her boyfriend, which she’s not complaining about because she gets the room to herself, the forward places the things in her hand on the table top.

Looking through her closet, she picks out some clothes to change into for bed. Grabbing her toothbrush, she heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. After getting herself comfortable for bed, she grabs her laptop to watch some Netflix.

Once she’s in bed, she spends a few minutes searching for a movie to watch. Trying to decide between a couple, the forward is interrupted when she hears her phone go off with a text. Excited knowing that it’s probably Tobin telling her that she made it home safely, she was surprised to see a different name.

**From: Servando Carrasco**

_Got any plans tomorrow afternoon? Because some of us where thinking about heading down to the beach and I was hoping you’d want to join :)_

_Delivered – 8:43pm_

The forward read the message and smiled. It was sweet of him to want her to join, but she didn’t know. She is attracted to him and likes him, but there’s just something holding her back. What? She doesn’t quite know because she doesn’t know what to think.

For some reason, she feels herself starting to pull towards Tobin, but that’s crazy. Probably because she is so intrigued by her friend and her lifestyle. Between her calm demeanor and sincerity towards the world, Alex can’t deny that she’s infatuated with her. But that doesn’t mean or explain anything.

Alex is probably just feeling the closeness that she’s getting with her because they are such good friends. If you would have asked Alex going into college if she would have thought she would find a person that she would consider a best friend, she would have probably laughed in your face. But now, she can’t explain what Tobin means to her.

It feels as if she has known her since the day of birth. The two have been nearly inseparable over the last month, and it’s only building their chemistry on the pitch, let alone off of the pitch. Maybe it’s because they are teammates and lab partners, but there is definitely something building between the two and Alex can’t necessarily describe it.

As Alex was lost in her own thoughts about Tobin, again, her phone goes off again. Thinking it was probably Servando because the forward has yet to answer him, she was happy to a message from her friend. This time, however, it wasn’t the name she was accustomed in seeing.

**From: Best Friend :)**

_HOME Morgan!_

_Delivered – 8:56pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Took you long enough!_   
_And did you change your name in my phone?_

_Delivered – 8:56pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_I had to find my charger because it died on the way home._   
_And no…_

_Delivered – 8:58pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_I don’t know how that would happen since you were on my phone the whole time._   
_And sure… well I guess you won’t mind if I change it back then…_

_Delivered - 8:58pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_DON’T!!! LEAVE IT HOW IT IS!!_   
_But… I didn’t do it. It just magically appeared obviously._   
_It’s a sign that we were meant to be best friends._   
_Or it was Harry Potter… Yeah, I think he did it._

_Delivered – 8:59pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Harry Potter?!?! OMG I don’t know why I’m friends with you sometimes lol_   
_But fine… I’ll leave it for now._

_Delivered – 9:00pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Hey, it could happen. He’s magical!!_   
_And good decision by you._   
_I totally support it._   
_Oh and what are you doing tomorrow?_

_Delivered – 9:02pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_I’m not sure. Why?_

_Delivered – 9:02pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Allie just asked if we wanted to go to lunch tomorrow._   
_And I think to the movies or bowling._   
_So I wanted to make sure you were going before I said yes._

_Delivered – 9:04pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Awe someone can’t do something without me??_   
_Hahahaha_

_Delivered – 9:06pm_

**From: Best friend :)**

_More like I don’t want to drive_   
_Or be the worst at bowling…_   
_Hence why I asked you to go._

_Delivered – 9:06pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_RUDE!!!_

_Delivered – 9:06pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_I’m kidding lol_   
_But seriously… want to go?_   
_It’ll be fun._

_Delivered – 9:07pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Yeah, I’ll go._

_Delivered – 9:08pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Cool. Meet you at the parking lot of the fields._   
_Don’t ask why… that’s just where Allie said to meet._

_Delivered – 9:10pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Lol okay. Sounds great._   
_See you tomorrow._   
_Wait, what time?_

_Delivered – 9:11pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_11:30am sharp!_   
_Get some rest Morgan._   
_NIGHT_

_Delivered – 9:11pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Lol okay. Night Tobs_

_Delivered – 9:13pm_

**To: Servando Carrasco**

_Oh I wish I could but I’m going out with the girls tomorrow. Sorry!! Definitely next time though._

_Delivered – 9:13pm_

**From: Servando Carrasco**

_No worries. I’ll hold you to that :)_

_Delivered – 9:19pm_

The forward places her phone on the charger and turns the light off. Getting herself comfortable in bed for the movie, that she finally made a decision on, it was time for her to relax. She didn’t last more than 30 minutes into the movie as the long day caught up with her and she was fast asleep. 

  -------------------------------------------

“There she is.” Tobin cheers out happily. “I thought I said 11:30 sharp? Not 11:32.”

“Seriously?” Alex questions. “Already starting with this?”

“I’m just saying.” Tobin throws her hands up defensively. “For someone who’s such a planner, you sure are late to almost everything.”

“Tobin!” Alex warns.

“Alright, alright you two.” Allie interjects with a laugh. “The day has just begun. Can you two not for a few hours?”

“She started it.” Tobin says with a smirk.

“I did not.” Alex denies and gives the smirking girl a small glare.

“We should get going before these two kill each other.” Sarah voices.

“It’s okay.” Tobin shrugs. “She’s always grumpy when she’s hungry.”

“I’m not grumpy.” Alex defends.

“Uh, actually.” Allie slowly says and Alex turns to look at her. “You kind of are.”

“Well, it’s because of her.” Alex points to the midfielder.

“I didn’t do anything.” Tobin plays innocent and Alex can only roll her eyes.

“How you two are friends gets me.” Courtney laughs.

“Me too.” Alex nods her head and Tobin playfully scoffs.

“Alright, so lunch and then bowling.” Allie claps her hands together as she gets everyone’s attention. “Ready to go?”

“Hold on.” Tobin interrupts. “I need to go get a pair of socks from my locker if we are going bowling.”

“Seriously?” Allie laughs. “Why didn’t you just bring a pair with you from the house? You knew we were going bowling.”

“Because I knew I had a pair in my locker.” Tobin says as if it’s obvious. “Duh.”

“Okay. Whatever.” Sarah laughs. “Hurry and grab them.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Tobin says as she jogs to the locker room. “Don’t leave without me.”

“Let’s leave her.” Alex says and it causes the group to laugh.

“Oh come on. Be nice.” Allie says as she throws her arm around the younger girl’s shoulder. “She’s your friend.”

“That’s debatable right now.” Alex breathes out and the group laughs again at her sassiness towards the midfielder.

“Yeah, sure i…” Allie begins to say before stopping when she feels a pair of arms around her shoulders. “What the? Christen?”

“Hey!” The unknown girl smiles widely.

“Oh, hi.” Allie turns around to hug her. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to say hi and surprise my favorite people.” She smiles at her friend. “We have the next few days of practice off and I don’t have class until Thursday afternoon, so I decided to come here.”

“Oh, that’s great.” Allie smiles. “Well let me introduce you to some people.”

“Sounds great.” The tanned girl smiles as she turns to the group.

“That’s Sarah. This is Courtney, which I think you have met before. Uh, this is Megan and Taylor.” Allie introduces to the group. “And this is Alex. Guys, this is Christen Press.”

“Hi.” Christen waves to everyone with a big smile.

“Christen?” Alex asks. “You play for Stanford, right?”

“Yeah.” The green-eyed girl nods. “I’m a forward.”

“Yeah, I saw your game yesterday against Santa Clara.” Alex smiles. “You played great. You had a great goal out there too.”

“Oh, well thank you.” Christen smiles appreciatively. “I didn’t know that you were there. Did you come with anyone?”

“She went with Tobin.” Allie interferes. “Alex played with Kelley on the U-20 team before Kelley went to the Senior team with you and Tobin.”

“Oh, wait.” Christen turns with big eyes to Alex. “You’re that Alex? The one that scored that unbelievable goal in the championship game of the U-20 World Cup?”

“Uh, yeah.” Alex shyly nods.

“Oh, that was an amazing goal.” Christen compliments. “You had an amazing tournament, actually. I didn’t know you had chosen Cal for your college. I think at that time you were still undecided and Stanford was an option for you, huh?”

“Yeah.” Alex says sheepishly. “I was waiting until after the tournament to decide on what I wanted.”

“And you chose wrong.” Christen teases. “No, that’s great though. Cal was obviously lucky to get a good striker like you. Would’ve been nice to have you in Cardinal red, but I’m sure playing against will be just as fun. Just don’t score against us, okay?”

“No way.” Allie laughs. “Do not make that deal.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Alex laughs at her teammate.

“Hey, it was worth a shot.” Christen smiles. “So, where’s the wild one at?”

“Wild one?” Alex asks with confusion.

“Well, speaking of the devil.” Allie laughs and nods her head behind Alex. “Here she comes.”

“Sorry. I couldn’t find a matching pair, so I stole a pair of your socks Allie. Alright, are we ready to…” Tobin pauses when she looks up to see the new company they had. “Christen?”

“Hi.” Christen smiles widely as she jumps into Tobin’s arms.

Alex smiles as she sees the two teammates, and friends obviously, connect. Alex was curious as to wonder if this was one of the people Tobin had talked to yesterday, or if she didn’t have the chance to and that’s why they’re so happy to see one another.

She was lost in her thoughts until she was abruptly pulled out of them with what she saw. As soon as Tobin placed Christen’s feet back on the ground, the green-eyed girl wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck and connects their lips. Alex couldn’t believe her eyes as she watches them share a passionate kiss before they were interrupted.

“Ahem.” Allie clears her throat, breaking the two apart from their lip lock. “Too much pda you two.”

“Sorry.” Christen laughs. “I just missed her so much.”

“Didn’t you see each other yesterday?” Allie laughs.

“Well, yeah. But that wasn’t enough for me.” Christen smiles. “I just miss seeing this one all the time. Plus, her lips are perfect for kissing.”

“Okay, I didn’t need to know that.” Sarah laughs as she shakes her head.

“Yeah, seriously.” Tobin says as she looks over at Alex. “You okay, Alex?”

“Huh?” Alex says after she gathers herself.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asks again sincerely. “You seem lost.”

“Yeah Al.” Taylor adds on. “You look as if you just seen a ghost.”

“Uh, no. I mean, yeah. I’m fine.” Alex stutters out. “I just, you two are close, huh?”

“Well, I’d say so.” Christen laughs and the group joins her. “It’d be weird to kiss her if we weren’t. Can you imagine that? Being in a relationship with someone and not be close?”

“A what?” Alex asks more shocked than intended and the group looks at her.

“A relationship.” Christen laughs.

“You and Tobin?” Alex stutters out as she looks between the two. “You guys are, are…”

“Together.” Christen nods with a big smile. “We’ve been together for almost, what, a year now. Right babe?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head as she attention is fully on Alex, trying to gauge her reaction.

“A year?” Alex asks with a louder and more surprising tone than definitely intended.

“Yep.” Christen smiles proudly as she wraps her arms around Tobin’s hips. “She’s definitely won best long distance girlfriend award ever.”

“So what’s your plans for the day?” Allie asks as Alex can’t take her eyes off of the couple and Tobin is looking on right back at her. “Because we all were going to grab some lunch and then head bowling if you’d like to join. Unless you and Tobin have something else planned.”

“No, I was just surprising Tobin and didn’t really have a plan of things to do.” Christen explains. “But I’d hate to interrupt your guys’ time together.”

“No, we wouldn’t mind at all.” Sarah assures her. “Right guys?”

“Definitely.” They all nod their head.

“Well, if you’re sure.” Christen asks again.

“We are.” Allie smiles at the green-eyed girl. “So that settles it. Everyone ready to go?”

“Yeah, we are.” Courtney answers and the others nod their heads. “How about you guys?”

“Alex?” Taylor asks. “How about you?”

“What?” Alex asks after being gently tapped by Sarah to get her attention, and eyes, off of Tobin and onto the rest of the group. “What’d you say?”

“I asked if you were ready to go?” Taylor asks again.

“Uh, yeah.” Alex barely manages to get out before turning to take a quick glance at Tobin, whose eyes haven’t left her. “Sure.”

“Great. Let’s go then.” Allie smiles.

“Ready baby?” Christen turns and asks Tobin with a smile, trying to pull her attention back to her.

“What was that?” Tobin asks.

“Ready to go with your friends to lunch?” Christen asks again.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “Let’s go.”

“Yay.” Christen cheers before wrapping her arms around the midfielder’s neck. “I missed you.”

“Yeah.” Tobin slightly smiles. “I missed you too.”

“Good, because it’s going to be you and me for the next few days.” Christen smiles sweetly after gently pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “How does that sound?”

“The next few days?” Tobin asks as she catches a glance of Alex’s face, which looks to be a little heart broken, before continuing. “Sounds good Chris.”

“Great.” Christen cheers and leans in for another kiss. “Alright, let’s go with your friends babe.”

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out when she locks eyes with Alex one more time. “Let’s go.”


	7. Reactions

Okay all, first off I have to say thank you so much for your support for this story. I'm sorry that's it's not a new chapter that I'm posting, but I have good intentions for this update. 

I have to say thank you all so much for your support and the amazing amount of comments for this story and mainly the last chapter. The outpouring of your reactions are absolute amazing and I want you to know that I have read each and every comment. Some I have been able to write back to, while some I haven't had the chance to respond. Don't think I'm not responding because I don't want to, because I really do, but I've just haven't had time to write back with the in dept answers that's your comments deserve. I want you all to know that I definitely live and value your comments and I promise to get to them with the responses they deserve. I promis that I have read them and have taken every word into heart. I mean, I know how upset everyone thinks Alex could or should be and you're right, her friend kept it from her and that's not cool. She definitely got blindsided by then again, Alex never asked so Tobin wasn't in the wrong for not telling her. Things are definitely complicated and we know that things may be hard for a moment or so, but this just leads to a great journey that maybe some of you can relate to and have possibly experienced or know someone that has experienced this. So be ready for the whole new journey of this story. 

I do have a request from you guys... I know many of your comments were from first reaction after reading the chapter and that's how you felt in the moment. But now that time has passed and you've had time to sleep on it and let the thoughts settle and think about it, I want to know what you guys think. How should Alex feel about this? Was Tobin in the wrong? Is it okay for Alex to get mad or does she not have a right to. I mean, Alex and Tobin are friends and are getting close, but should Alex be upset over it? Why not why not? And if she is upset, how should she deal with it? I just want to know your guys' thoughts about it all and how you want to see the two react from this. Maybe fight... maybe talk it through... maybe not even mention it at all... I mean maybe Tobin he no idea Alex is shocked over this but maybe she is... I just ask for your thoughts and opinions now that time has passed after reading it and your thoughts have become more clear. Please let me know what you think about it all and about them as I mentioned above. 

I want to get a new chapter out to you all... looking at tomorrow possibly :) but I won't post anything or finish up with my chapter until I hear from you all because I want to see how you will react to what I'm thinking and maybe if I should add in a different storyline by what you guys have written and said. This could be more of a debate thing to see what Alex and Tobin should feel and act. So please please please let me know as soon as you can and I promise to get a new chapter out to you all soon. I've already started it but the next part depends on you guys and I know with your help and support, this next chapter will be out in no time and it'll be an amazing one because that's what you all deserve. 

So I look forward to seeing what you all say and the sooner I hear, the sooner I get to writing and giving you all a new chapter. Thank you all again and I love you all. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you guys and your support has been amazing, here's a new chapter for you!!! The response that I have received from you all has been unbelievable and I love you all for it. Please continue to comment and let me know what you think of it because it just makes me want to write more and more for you! The more you write and the sooner I hear from you, the sooner the next chapter will come out to read. So comment and let me know what you think. I love you all. Thank you so much again!
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“So Tobs, did you know Christen was coming?” Courtney asks as the group of girls are seated at the table in the restaurant and finishing up with their meals.

“Uh, no.” Tobin says as her eyes flick over to Alex’s. “I didn’t at all.”

“Yeah, I thought I would surprise her since I have a couple of days off from practice this week.” Christen explains after finishing a bite of her food. “Plus, she was the best for coming to my game yesterday, and I thought I would return the favor since I didn’t really get to spend much time with her after.”

“Why didn’t you?” Taylor asks. “You drove all the down there and didn’t stay long?”

“I didn’t drive.” Tobin answers and looks to the forward. “Alex did.”

“Oh, I’m sure Alex wouldn’t have minded if you wanted to talk to Christen a little longer.” Courtney laughs. “Right Alex?”

“Uh, yeah.” Alex barely manages to say as she was in her own world.

“I still can’t believe that you didn’t tell me that you were coming to the game with Alex. I mean, our team was heavily trying to recruit her.” Christen gently glares at Tobin. “Plus, all I hear is how great of a player she is from Kelley from their time on the U-20 team together.”

“Really?” Allie asks. “I’m surprised you didn’t expect them to be together since they are like inseparable most of the time.”

“Seriously.” Taylor laughs. “You can’t find one without the other 95% of the time.”

“Is that so?” Christen turns to ask Tobin.

“Yeah, they’re like best friends.” Allie adds as she catches Alex’s eyes wince at the statement.

“I’m so sorry then Alex.” Christen turns to look at Alex, who panics a little on the inside. “I know having to be around this one too much is a handful and I thank you for having pity on her.”

“Hey!” Tobin interjects as the group breaks out in laughter.

“Ouch.” Courtney laughs.

“I’m just saying, babes.” Christen turns with a smirk on her face to Tobin. “I know how much of a hassle you can be and for anyone to be able to spend more than a few hours with you is beyond me and more power to them. I mean, most of the time it’s always about soccer.”

“Or Harry Potter.” Allie adds on with a shrug.

“Yes!” Christen laughs. “Harry Potter too.”

“Well, you do it.” Tobin says defensively.

“True, but I love you.” Christen leans in to kiss Tobin and Alex has to look away for a second. “But poor Alex has no excuse like that. So, I commend her.”

“It’s not a hassle.” Alex speaks up and all eyes are on her; Tobin’s especially. “I mean, I enjoy hanging out with her.”

“See.” Tobin smiles widely before looking at Christen. “Others enjoy me just how I am.”

“Not others.” Taylor jokes. “Just Alex.”

“Well, more power to you Alex.” Christen laughs. “Thanks for taking care of my girl and keeping her from being too bored.”

“Anyways.” Tobin groans out as Alex gives Christen a tightlipped smile; the only thing she can manage in the moment.

“So I have a question for you both.” Sarah speaks up and changes the subject matter. “How is it to be on the National team?”

“Yeah.” Megan nods her head. “You’re like playing with Abby Wambach, Heather O’Reilly, Christine Rampone, Shannon Boxx, and Kristine Lilly. I mean like, that’s unbelievable.”

“It’s truly amazing.” Christen smiles. “The best opportunity in our lives I’d say. Right Tobin?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “It’s truly a dream come true.”

“How many caps do you guys have now?” Allie asks.

“I only have 9.” Tobin answers. “I mean, they are sporadic minutes and just getting a feel for the game with these legends, but it’s unbelievable.”

“I can only imagine.” Sarah nods her head in awe. “How about you Christen?”

“I don’t have any yet.” Christen simply replies. “I’ve only been in two camps so far, unlike Tobin here who’s been in like 13.”

“It’s only been 5.” Tobin corrects.

“Yeah, anyways.” Christen laughs. “It’s hard to get some good minutes when you have great players as you position. I mean, competing with Abby Wambach is like a losing effort. And they have brought in some good young college players like us because they’re trying to build for the Olympics this year.”

“Do you guys think you’ll be on the Olympic team roster?” Megan asks. “Because that would be literally a dream come true.”

“Well, that’s the goal.” Christen laughs and Tobin nods. “But there are just so many great players, especially the veterans, so I don’t know about us being on it. I’d say probably not because we are so young and new, but the opportunity to just be part of it is unbelievable.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head again. “All I can do is work hard and see what happens.”

“That’s true.” Allie smiles. “I’m sure you guys will be on one. Maybe not 2008, but definitely on 2012. Maybe even 2011 World Cup. Hey, you never know. You may have Alex out there with you.”

“Oh, definitely not.” Alex shakes her head in denial.

“You never know.” Christen smiles at her politely. “You’re a pretty good player. The coach may at least bring you into a camp soon.”

“I don’t know about that.” Alex denies again. “There’s a lot of great forwards there already. I mean, there’s Natasha Kai, Abby, Amy Rodriguez, Lauren Cheney, and you. So, I don’t know.”

“You’ll be in camp soon.” Tobin says and causes everyone’s attention to be on her. “You’re too amazing for them to overlook.”

“Plus, just getting the experience in camp is worth it. You may not get on a roster, like us this year for the Olympics, but the experience of learning the system there is great.” Christen explains as Alex only nods her head at Tobin.

“Agreed.” Allie smiles. “Then we will know quite a few of the younger players personally and can cheer you on. Especially our Cal Bears.”

“Hey, Stanford is where it’s all at.” Christen smiles at them challenging. “Tobin agrees, right babes?”

“I mean, it’s a good school.” Tobin nods as Alex looks at her with weary eyes. “But it’s not better than Berkeley.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute and I sort of like you.” Christen teases as she kisses the midfielder’s cheek, causing Alex to drop her eyes, but it didn’t go unnoticed by an observant Allie. “I guess I’ll let it slide.”

“So, what’s the story between you two?” Megan asks, breaking the two’s moment apart. “How’d you two end up together?”

“Yeah.” Courtney nods her head. “You’ve been together a year and making it last long distance. How?”

“A lot of work.” Christen laughs out instantly. “Plenty of phone calls and having to try and drive back and forth to one another. We’re lucky that we get called into the camps together though, so we have time to spend there too.”

“I see.” Sarah nods. “How’d you guys get together though?”

“Ah, that’s a great story.” Christen smiles as she turns to look at Tobin. “Do you want to tell it babes?”

“Uh, sure.” Tobin nods as she glances at the group, mainly Alex, who’s eyes are on the crumpled-up paper from her straw. “We were teammates on the youth team together for a few months before going to college for our freshman year. She and I got along pretty well and a friend introduced us. Then we started talking and dating.”

“Wow, way to make it sounds so romantic, Tobs.” Christen laughs and the group joins her. “It was a little bit more special than that.”

“They don’t want to know all of the details.” Tobin defends speaking for the group, but mainly for one person.

“Yes we do.” Sarah scoffs.

“Yeah, totally.” Megan nods her head.

“See, told you.” Christen playfully teases to her girlfriend. “I won’t go into too much detail, but I will go into more than Tobin.”

“No, you don’t need to.” Tobin denies.

“Shh, Tobin.” Courtney tells her friend. “We all want to hear the story.”

“Okay, well it was about a little over a year ago.” Christen begins. “I had just joined the youth team, while Tobin’s been part of it for a little longer. I had just started college and one of the girls that were on my team had just got brought up too, and she was talking to Tobin, so I went to say hi to them. Well, after talking and having a few practices, Tobin and I started to talk and hang out more. We kept texting each other and then when Cal came to Stanford for the game, we went out to dinner afterwards. We kind of just hit it off and became a couple. We didn’t really make it official, I guess you could say. She never asked me out and I never asked her out, but we have been together for about a year.”

“Wait, you guys never asked each other out?” Allie asks with a surprised tone. “So, like are you officially together?”

“Yeah.” Christen nods her head. “We’re together without having to put a title on it. I mean, there’s no one either of us would rather be with. Obviously, if we have been together for a year. Right, Tobs?”

“Mhm.” Tobin slightly nods as she feels all the eyes on her. “There just was never a moment where we felt it was necessary to talk about it.”

“Exactly.” Christen smiles. “So, that’s sort of our little story. We’re together without having to label it as us together.”

“That’s cute.” Courtney smiles. “So, the girl from camp introduced you two and ultimately helped you get together?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Christen laughs before turning to Tobin. “I don’t think we ever officially thanked Kelley for it either babes.”

“Kelley?” Alex asks as she finally looks up from the straw paper.

“Yeah, Kelley O’Hara.” Christen smiles at the forward. “She was our little match maker without even knowing it. I’m surprised she didn’t gloat about it to you at the game yesterday when you were with her and Tobin was with me. That’s usually the first thing out of her mouth when she sees us together. Taking credit that we know each other because of her.”

“No, she never mentioned anything.” Alex rasps out to Christen before glancing to Tobin. “Nothing was said.”

“Shocking to hear that about Kelley.” Christen laughs out as Tobin looks down at her hands. “Anyways, what’s the plan now?”

“Well, I think it’s time for some bowling.” Allie answers. “Everyone ready?”

“Definitely.” Sarah says and the others nod.

“Let’s go!” Megan cheers as they all get up from the table to head out the door.

“I think I’m going to pass on bowling.” Alex voices as they make it out of the restaurant to the car.

“What, why?” Allie asks her friend. “You were so excited about it this morning.”

“I know, but I’m not feeling too well.” Alex half lies. “I think I may be catching something.”

“You seemed fine this morning.” Taylor says. “Maybe it was something you ate.”

“Or not enough water.” Courtney adds on. “You may be feeling a little dehydrated. Did you drink much water today?”

“Some, but maybe not enough.” Alex shrugs. “I think I’m just going to go back and try to sleep it off.”

“Are you sure?” Tobin asks with a weak voice.

“Yeah, like is there anything we can do for you?” Christen asks and Alex can’t look at Tobin. “We could go and get you some medicine or something.”

“No, I’m okay. Thank you.” Alex simply says. “I think sleeping it off may help, so I’m going to head back home.”

“Okay, we can drive you back to the dorms.” Allie says and the forward immediately shakes her head.

“No, don’t worry about that.” Alex answers. “I can walk. It’s only a mile or so away. You guys can head to the bowling alley instead.”

“Alex, we aren’t going to let you just walk home.” Sarah informs the girl.

“Especially if you aren’t feeling too well.” Taylor adds on.

“No, I’ll be okay. I think a walk may help.” Alex answers, keeping her eyes away from the ones being stared at her by a certain midfielder. “I promise.”

“We can drive you back.” Allie says to the girl again. “It won’t be a problem at all.”

“No, you guys go have fun.” Alex shakes her head. “It’s okay, I promise.”

“But Lex.” Tobin begins but is stopped immediately.

“I’ll be fine.” Alex says a little too quickly but no one seems to notice; well, besides Allie. “Go have fun and I’ll see you all at practice tomorrow.”

“You sure?” Allie asks one more time. “Because it wouldn’t be a problem to drop you off.”

“I’m sure. Go have fun and I can’t wait to hear who the worst bowler is.” Alex says with a smile.

“Definitely Tobin.” Christen answers and it causes the group to laugh. “Believe me.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Alex says back to Christen with a small forced smile. “Have fun!”

“Okay, well if you need anything just text us.” Taylor tells her friend before getting in the car. “Feel better.”

“Yeah, seriously.” Allie nods her head. “Don’t hesitate.”

“I won’t.” Alex smiles at her friends as they all get into the car, leaving just Tobin left.

“Seriously Lex.” Tobin tries to talk to her. “I can walk back with you to make sure you’re okay.”

“No.” Alex refuses. “I’ll be okay, just not feeling too great. There’s no need for you to walk me back. Plus, Christen and the girls are waiting for you.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Tobin asks again.

“I’m fine.” Alex answers and receives a knowing look from Tobin.

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.” Tobin says gently to the forward. “No matter what.”

“Go have fun Tobin.” Alex says simply.

“Okay.” Tobin gives in and walks to get into the car before turning around to look at Alex. “Bye Alex.”

The forward gives her a tight-lipped smile before turning to walk away. Alex doesn’t even bother to turn back around when the car drives away. No need to watch them drive away because she doesn’t want to give them any doubt of not driving her back to the dorms.

To say the walk back to the dorms was a slow one would be an understatement. The forward was too into her head to notice how slow she was walking. Thinking about how Tobin has a girlfriend that Alex knew nothing about was really affecting her.

Why – That’s the real question. The forward struggles to come up with the reason why it bothers her so much. Maybe because Tobin never mentioned it to her? But then again, Alex never asked. Maybe because she felt as if her and Tobin were getting really close, that she was hurt Tobin just never told her. I mean, that’s what best friends do, right? They tell each other everything.

Then again, there’s plenty that Alex has yet to tell Tobin. I mean, they just talked about Alex and Servando, and whatever they have between them, last night. But that’s where Tobin could have told Alex about her girlfriend. And honestly, Alex didn’t even know Tobin likes girls.

I mean, she wasn’t one to judge at all and has plenty of friends who like girls. But she never assumed Tobin did. Actually, she never assumed anything about Tobin because that girl is one that’s really hard to read. Alex never saw her talking about any girl, or guy for that matter, so I guess she is just surprised that Tobin is dating someone. Not mattering at all that it’s a girl or a guy, but the fact that the midfielder was even in a relationship was what is mind-blowing to her.

And maybe she was a little jealous that her ‘best friend’ has a girlfriend who gets to have her attention, while Alex is left waiting for her friend back. The forward has gotten so used to it just being the two of them every day, all day, that now knowing that Tobin has a girlfriend may change that. Then again, Tobin has been dating Christen the entire time of their friendship and the midfielder never acted like things were an issue because they go to the same school, while Christen is at Stanford.

Too many thoughts, both understandable and completely wild assumptions flood her head and it’s too much for her. After failing miserably in trying to take a nap, she decides to try to get some homework done. Again, failing miserably to focus on it, the forward decides to go for a run.

Grabbing her phone and headphones for music, the forward changes into athletic clothes and grabs her duffel bag to head to the stadium. Getting there in record time, the forward does a couple of stretches to get loose and then takes off on the track. What started out as just going to be a nice and easy jog for 30 minutes, turned into a fast-paced run for over an hour.

When Alex finally decided that it was enough running, she was drenched in sweat. Between the humid night and the intensity of her run, she was drenched. Deciding that since she was out there, she might as well get some shots off. The forward switches into her cleats that she had in her duffel bag and grabbed the balls out of the locker room before heading out to the top of the 18-yard box.

Shot after shot the forward was working hard. Each more driven and technical than the other. Alex knew that if there was anything that could clear her head, at least for the time being, it was soccer. Being out on the pitch was her way of therapy and safe haven. The one thing that can and will never get affected, no matter what was going on in her life because it meant that much more to her than anything else.

After a few more kicks, the forward bends over and drops her hands to her knees; the last kick really taking a lot out of her exhausted body. Trying to take a few deep breaths for to calm her body, the forward didn’t hear someone walk up near her.

“So instead of going to the beach for your day off, you decide to come out here?” Servando asks, causing the forward to turn and look at him. “You’re dedicated, I’ll give you that.”

“The plan wasn’t to come out here, but it’s just how it ended up as.” Alex says in between breaths.

“I see.” Servando nods his head. “How was the girl’s day?”

“It was fine.” Alex says breathless.

“Okay?” Servando says at the short answer. “Where’s Tobin? Usually you two are inseparable. Especially out on the pitch.”

“She’s busy. Her, uh.” Alex begins to say but pauses, not really knowing how she should address it; maybe Tobin doesn’t want people knowing she’s dating a girl, or anyone at all, obviously if she didn’t tell Alex. “Friend from Stanford and the National team came to visit, so she’s with her.”

“Oh, I see.” Servando smiles. “Well that’s nice of you to allow someone other than you to hang out with Tobin. You’re obviously a good sharer.”

“Well, it’s not like Tobin is my possession or toy.” Alex laughs at the college boy.

“She’s your best friend.” Servando answers back. “Completely your possession. I know how girls are about the whole ‘my best friend is my best friend only and not yours’ type of thing.”

“Oh really?” Alex challenges. “And how would you know all about that?”

“I’ve just been around it for a while.” Servando answers simply.

“Oh, too many girlfriends getting jealous of their best friends finding another friend?” Alex teases and Servando only shakes his head. “I see you Mr. ladies man.”

“Whatever you say.” Servando laughs at the forward. “So, are you done for the night or are you still wanting to get some more shots off?”

“Uh, I haven’t decided yet.” Alex answers truthfully.

“Okay, well I can help serve some balls into you for shots.” Servando offers up. “If you want.”

“Yeah.” Alex says after a moment of thinking. “That would be great. Thanks.”

“No worries.” Servando smiles as he collects a few of the soccer balls. “What side do you want me to start on?”

“Uh, right side flank would be good.” Alex directs and Servando nods before running over to position himself.

The two end up being out there for another hour or so of shooting. Alex would make a run into the box and Servando would serve it up for her. She must admit that she was impressed by the midfielder’s serving skills. Watching him play in his games, she didn’t realize how much technique he puts into his serves because he’s usually more of a defensive middie, rather than the playmaker one.

The way he can put in a well weighted ball at any placement he wants is something that she is widely amazed at. They play a with a little combo passes as they alternate who gets the shot off. Most of the time it’s her, but he’ll take a few shots and they aren’t too bad. Definitely aren’t as good as hers, but then again, he was more of a developer for the midfield rather than a scorer.

“Why don’t you take more shots?” Alex asks as they both stretch their legs as their workout comes to an end before putting their shoes on.

“What?” Servando laughs.

“In your games.” Alex explains. “Why don’t you take more shots? I mean, you’re not too bad on the offensive side of the ball.”

“Uh, thanks.” Servando torques his face. “I think that was a compliment.”

“It was!” Alex laughs as she realizes how she worded it. “I just know that you’re more of a defensive middie, but your balls into the box are perfect. I never really see you serve too many in the games.”

“Yeah, well that’s just part of coach’s game plan.” Servando explains to the forward. “Right now, I’m more of a defensive presence because we have John who’s playing the spot that I would normally be playing. But coach wanted to sure up the middle, so that’s why I stay back more than push forward into the box.”

“That makes sense.” Alex nods along. “Do you like playing the defensive mid more? Or do you wish to be able to attack?”

“Uh, it doesn’t really bother me. I enjoy both for different reasons.” Servando thinks for a moment. “But if I’m being honest, there’s nothing like the rush of serving the perfect ball in for AJ or another forward to put into the back of the net. I know defense wins games, but being able to contribute to a goal is probably one of the best feelings in the world.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Alex laughs. “There’s no feeling like being able to put the ball in the back of the net.”

“Is that why you became a striker?” Servando asks. “To get all of the glory and props?”

“No.” Alex laughs at the sarcasm from the young man. “But it’s definitely a bonus.”

“I see.” Servando nods. “Who would have thought that Alex Morgan scores goals not only for the glory, but for the good of the team.”

“Shut up.” Alex laughs and shakes her head.

“I’m just saying.” Servando feigns innocence. “Anyways, I’m thinking of going to go grab something to eat right now. Want to join?”

“I would but I think I’m going to go take an ice bath and then eat some soup back at my dorm.” Alex kindly declines. “Thanks so much for the invite though.”

“Alex Morgan.” Servando shakes his head with a small smile. “You are one of the hardest girls to try and do something with. Whether it’s to watch the game, grab something to eat, or go have fun on the beach.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Alex laughs with a small hint of embarrassment on her face. “I don’t mean to always say no.”

“Sure you don’t.” Servando teases. “One of these days I am going to get you to say yes. Even if it’s just to walk from one side of the pitch to the other, I’m going to get a yes out of you. Just you wait.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Alex smiles at the kind soccer player.

“Alright, well have a good ice bath then.” Servando smiles as he gathers his things. “Thanks for the workout. It was fun.”

“Yeah, thanks for helping getting me some extra shots.” Alex smiles back at him. “Have a good night Servando.”

“You too Alex.” He says in his calming voice before walking off to the parking lot.

The forward watches him walk off the pitch, towards the parking lot, for a moment before gathering her own things. Making her way towards the ice machine, she grabs a few bags full to dump into the tub. Filling it with water, the forward shed of her wet shirt and shorts, before getting the courage to get into the freezing water in her sports bra and compression shorts.

After spending 20 minutes in that misery, the forward dries herself off and changes into dry clothes. Getting home a little bit after, she isn’t surprised that her roommate is gone, again. Knowing that she’s with her boyfriend, Alex is really liking to be able to not have to worry about putting on a face in front of someone else.

The forward gets herself comfortable in her bed as she decides to just watch a few movies on Netflix and call it a night. Like she told everyone earlier, maybe sleep will help her feel a little better. Though she’s not really sure why she doesn’t feel all that great; I mean, it can’t just be about Tobin.

She has no reason to be upset about it. Her and Tobin are good friends and she should be happy that her friend is with someone. It’s not like Alex has feelings for Tobin. I mean, they’re friends and Alex likes guys. So what if her and Tobin get along really well and are really close, that means nothing. It’s how all best friends act towards each other.

As the forward is in the middle of Bolt, _don’t judge – she’s a college kid that likes her animated movies_ , she hears her phone go off with a notification. Struggling to find where exactly her phone is, she realizes that it’s on the table by the door. Debating if it’s really that important to see who it was, she stays in bed. Well, until she hears another notification again and decides to see who they’re from.

**From: Jer Bear :)**

_It’s only the first week of October here in New York and I’ve already experienced coldness that home never had. But on the bright side, that just gives me reason enough to buy super cute winter clothes ;) Miss you Ali-Cat and I can’t wait to see you at Thanksgiving. Try not to break all the little college boys’ hearts… and they damn sure better not being trying to break yours. LOVE YOU!_

_Delivered – 10:35pm_

**To: Jer Bear :)**

_Lol gosh I can only imagine how much you spent… and how mom and dad will react. I can’t wait to see you either. LOVE YOU :)_

_Delivered – 10:55pm_

After replying back to her sister, the forward looks to see who the other message is from. As soon as she reads the name, her heart clenches. The change of name in her phone, the one she was told not to change, made the knots in her stomach all come back.

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Hey – just checking up on you._   
_Are you feeling any better?_   
_Do you need me to bring you anything?_

_Delivered – 10:47pm_

Alex read the message a few times, but couldn’t bring herself to answer. She has no idea why, but there was just something bothering her. Maybe it was the fact that she was hurt that Tobin has a girlfriend, but still. That shouldn’t be bothering her this much. I mean, they’re best friends. So what if Tobin didn’t tell her, it’s not like she has to.

After the internal debate that she was having in her own head, the forward decides she should text her before she just shows up anyways. Thinking of what to say, the forward quickly responds back.

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Yeah, I’m feeling better._   
_I don’t need anything but thank you._

_Delivered – 11:02pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Good, glad you are!_   
_Are you sure?_   
_I can be by with some soup…_   
_Or ice cream ;)_

_Delivered – 11:02pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Tempting… lol_   
_But no, I’m okay._   
_Thanks though._

_Delivered – 11:04pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Okay… if you’re sure lol_   
_We missed you today._   
_It wasn’t the same without you._

_Delivered – 11:05pm_

The forward read the message and instantly had a smile on her face. Tobin’s definitely a sweetheart, and it shows more and more when they’re together. But in a matter of a few seconds, the forward’s mind goes back to whys he didn’t go with them in the first place. Tobin’s with Christen and she was there.

So instead of texting anything back, the forward decides to place her phone on the charger and go back to watching her movie. It was the better option she had and figures it would be smarter on her part. It didn’t take too long for the forward to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Most likely due to the intense workout she put herself through earlier.

 -------------------------------------

To say that Alex was unstoppable the next day at practice was an understatement. The forward, who some would have thought may be sluggish due to her not feeling well the day before, looked like a completely different person. To think that she was better than she already has been would be something no one would believe unless they saw her at practice.

As soon as coach split them into 7v7, the girl was all over the place. Running down balls. Scoring goals. Assisting goals. Winning 50/50 balls. The forward seems to be practice with newfound determination and motivation. She was connecting so well with everyone on the pitch; well, almost everyone.

As good as Alex was at practice, her and Tobin’s connection was a whole different story. Neither of them could get on the same page about anything. Their timing was completely off and they weren’t communicating with each other at all.

The forward would make a run towards the box, expecting Tobin to deliver a ball over the top. Instead, Tobin would send a ball wide for her to run onto and set others up. One would anticipate and have the idea to do one thing, while the other would execute the exact opposite. Out of the 10 plus goals Alex had scored during the 45 minute drill, none were ever a connection of the two.

No one seemed to be too bothered by it since they were connecting well with the others, but you could see that it was starting to frustrate Tobin more than anything. Alex, who was annoyed that her and Tobin couldn’t connect, wasn’t too worried because she was out there doing what she was supposed to.

Coach McGuire didn’t say anything about it during their breaks and after practice, so Alex really didn’t think much about it. No one did, but there was a teammate noticing how Alex and Tobin wouldn’t even talk to each other really unless it was necessary.

Usually during their water breaks or something, they would be joking around or talking about their next plan of attack. Not today, however. Anytime Tobin would make a move to go and talk with Alex, the forward would head out back to the pitch to get practice started. Whether it was on purpose or not, it was definitely bothering Tobin, and Allie took notice of it.

“Hey Lex.” Tobin calls to the forward after their huddle break for the end of practice.

“Sorry Tobin, can’t talk.” Alex calls back as she hurries herself to the locker room. “I have a study session for Calc that I need to get to.”

“Oh, okay.” Tobin nods her head as she watches Alex disappear from sight.

Again, no one seemed to think too much about it. I mean, homework is important and they would rather have their star forward prepared for the class and test than not. But the defeated look on Tobin’s face said a whole different story that no one seemed to notice. Well, no one besides good ole Allie Long.

The next day was no different. The connection between Tobin and Alex was even more off than the day before. This time, coach seems to notice due to the fact that they still have yet to connect on a goal together. Especially since majority of their offense comes from the two playing off of each other, but he just figures they were having an off day.

Which, to be fair, wasn’t a far assessment since the two weren’t having too great of a practice. I mean, they both were still doing well, but it definitely wasn’t their best. They each had their bright moments, but they were missing the chemistry of playing off of each other to really take their own play to the next level.

Again, there were multiple of times when Tobin would try to talk to Alex, but the forward ultimately avoided her. Whether it was intentionally or not being up for debate, but there was a little distance between the two that Tobin was not enjoying much of at all. And due to the lack of communication between the two on the pitch, resulted in their chemistry to still be an issue through the end of practice.

“So you guys want to do dinner tonight?” Allie asks the small group walking out of the locker room to the parking lot.

“Yeah, I’m in.” Taylor says with a smile.

“Me too.” Kalie nods with Sarah.

“Great.” Allie smiles. “Tobin?”

“Uh, I can’t.” Tobin says with a weak voice and the group looks at her expecting to hear why she can’t. “I have plans with Christen.”

“Oh, I should have figured that.” Allie laughs as she turns to look at Alex, who has a sour look on her face. “How about you Al?”

“I think I’m going to have to pass too.” Alex answers without looking at the expecting eyes. “Have a ton of homework I need to do and a test to study for.”

“You know, you can do homework after dinner.” Kalie teases the young girl. “Eating is a good excuse as to why homework can wait.”

“Yeah, seriously Alex.” Sarah laughs along. “You are definitely that freshman that worries about getting things done on time, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Alex lets out a small laugh. “But I’ll catch you guys tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Allie answers as the girls wave to their friend before heading to their own cars.

“Alex!” Tobin calls from behind the forward, who was only a few feet from her own car. “Hold on for a second.”

“What’s up Tobin?” Alex says to Tobin after a deep breath before turning to face her.

“Are we okay?” Tobin asks intently.

“What do you mean?” Alex asks. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“I don’t know.” Tobin says hesitantly. “It just seems as if you’ve been avoiding me or something. Are you mad at me?”

“No.” Alex denies. “There’s no reason to be mad at you. You didn’t do anything.”

“Okay.” Tobin draws out. “So, we’re okay then?”

“Yeah.” Alex gives a forced smile. “Of course we are.”

“Okay.” Tobin smiles at her with her million-dollar smile that makes the forward’s heart swell. “Well, do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

“Uh, I’m not too sure yet.” Alex answers truthfully. “Why? What’s up?”

“Well, how about we go to the warf tomorrow after practice?” Tobin asks hopeful.

“Really?” Alex smiles with a sense of hope and excitement.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “Christen has never been to there and was wanting to go. So, I was thinking maybe you’d want to go too.”

“Oh, with you and Christen?” Alex voices out with obvious disappointment in her own tone. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What?” Tobin asks. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t think she would want me to join.” Alex explains. “I mean, she came to visit you. She wants to spend time with just her girlfriend and not with her girlfriend and friend.”

“She won’t mind.” Tobin assures her.

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Alex denies again. “You two should go and have fun.”

“Okay.” Tobin says with confusion. “Are you sure you’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?” Alex asks the midfielder, who’s obviously feeling guilty about something. “Should I be mad at you?”

“I mean, no. Maybe. I don’t know.” Tobin stutters out. “You just seem to not want to really hang out at all lately.”

“Well, your girlfriend is here and I figure that you would rather be with her than have me around.” Alex says with a bit of animosity in her tone. “And I’m sure that she thinks the same thing.”

“Is it because of Christen you’re acting this way?” Tobin asks and it takes the forward back a little.

“Acting what way Tobin?” Alex challenges with a hint of annoyance in her town.

“I don’t know.” Tobin shrugs. “You just seem to be different since she came here for the visit.”

“No, I’m fine.” Alex shrugs. “I just figured that you’d rather spend some time with your girlfriend instead of a friend.”

“But you’re not just a friend.” Tobin says instantly and it surprises both her and Alex.

“Then what am I?” Alex asks curiously and she watches Tobin’s face furrow.

“I… well, I mean.” Tobin stutters, trying to find the right word. “You’re not just a friend. You’re more than that.”

“Okay.” Alex nods her head. “Then can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods instantly. “Ask anything.”

“Okay. Well, just why…” Alex begins before hesitating and making sure if she really wants to ask this question. “Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone?”

Immediately after asking the question, the forward could see the hesitance on Tobin’s face. If Alex didn’t know any better, she would think that there was an inner debate going on through the midfielder’s head right now with her own thoughts.

“Tobs?” Alex asks gently, trying to break the midfielder out of her thoughts. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I don’t know.” Tobin breathes out and Alex isn’t satisfied with that answer. “It never came up, I guess.”

“Okay.” Alex nods. “Were you ever going to mention that you were dating someone? I mean, we talked about love and stuff and that could have been a good place to say something. Or when you were asking about Servando.”

“I know.” Tobin nods her head and Alex can see the remorse all over her face. “I didn’t mean to keep it from you or anything. I wouldn’t do that. I just didn’t know how to say it.”

“Why?” Alex asks. “It should have been easy. Just say ‘hey Alex, I have a girlfriend. We’ve been dating for about a year.’ It would have been that simple.”

“Would it?” Tobin asks and it catches Alex a little of guard.

“Well, yeah.” Alex says as she stares into Tobin’s eyes. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“It doesn’t bother you?” Tobin asks and Alex doesn’t know what she means by that.

“That you’re dating someone?” Alex questions. “Or that you’re dating a girl.”

“I don’t know.” Tobin looks away and shrugs. “I guess I didn’t know how to tell you that I was with someone. I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to just keep it from you.”

“Okay.” Alex says but she can tell that Tobin means something else. “But it’s okay. It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s not?” Tobin questions and Alex shakes her head.

“No, I don’t care if you’re with someone.” Alex says through gritted teeth. “As long as they treat you the way you deserve, then it’s okay. If you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

“Really?” Tobin stares at the forward deliberately as she tries to get a read on her expression.

“Yeah.” Alex simply nods. “I care about you and I just want you happy.”

“Thanks Lex.” Tobin smiles genuinely at the forward. “I really care about you too.”

“You better.” Alex jokes and Tobin can’t hold back her laugh. “Anyways, we better get going. I have homework that I need to do and you have a girlfriend to tend to.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “But we’re okay though, right?”

“Of course.” Alex simply nods with a small smile.

“Good.” Tobin says with her own smile. “Want to go to breakfast tomorrow? Just you and me?”

“What about Christen?” Alex asks with confusion.

“She typically doesn’t wake up until around noon on days where she doesn’t have to wake up.” Tobin informs her. “Plus, we both have class tomorrow, so I thought maybe we could go get some breakfast and coffee beforehand. Just the two of us.”

“Oh, I see.” Alex stretches out.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “So how about it? A best friend’s morning since I haven’t really gotten to be around you too much these last few days.”

“What?” Alex smirks. “Missing me that much already?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say it that way.” Tobin rolls her eyes at the forward. “But I have been missing someone to laugh with, and at.”

“Excuse you.” Alex scoffs. “You have a girlfriend to make fun of, not a friend.”

“But no one takes it as well as you do.” Tobin smirks at the forward and she can feel her heart thumping faster. “So, best friend’s morning tomorrow?”

Right when Alex was about to answer, Tobin’s phone rings. The midfielder gives an apologetic look before looking to see who it was to answer. Alex didn’t even have to ask as she saw who it was written all over the midfielder’s face before she even answers it.

“Hello?” Tobin says as she looks Alex in the eyes. “No, I know we have plans. Yeah, practice is over I’m just talking to Lex really quick. Yeah, can you hold on for one second? Okay.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Alex shakes her head as the midfielder was about to apologize for the interruption. “We should get going anyways. You have plans.”

“What about tomorrow?” Tobin asks with what sounds like hope in her voice.

“You should enjoy your morning with Christen instead.” Alex ends up saying. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind getting breakfast with you in the morning.”

“But Lex.” Tobin begins but is stopped when Alex puts her hand up.

“You should get going.” Alex rasps out. “Christen is waiting.”

“Lex.” Tobin breathes out.

“Have a good night Tobs.” Alex smiles before turning to get in her car to drive off.

Tobin forces out a small smile and wave as she watches Alex drive off. Standing there for a few moments and trying to gather what just happened, she almost forgets that Christen was still on the phone. Well, until she hears Christen’s voice calling her name and it gets her attention to talk back into the phone.

As soon as Alex gets into her room, she breaks down. She doesn’t even understand why she’s having a moment like this, but she can’t hold it in anymore. The tears fall and it feels as if she’s be kicked right in the stomach right now.

As the tears fall, the forward hears a knock at the door. Trying her best to pull it together, she gathers herself before answering the door. Not knowing who to expect to be knocking, she was surprised to see that it was Allie at her door.

“Hey Allie.” Alex says through a thick voice, caused by the emotions she’s trying to hold in. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing.” Allie shakes her head. “I just came by to see how you were doing. You know, since you haven’t been feeling too well or anything.”

“Oh, that’s sweet of you.” Alex smiles. “Come in, please.”

“Thanks.” Allie says as she walks into the room. “So, how are you?”

“Oh, I’m doing better.” Alex lies. “Just going to get some homework done and then probably shower and sleep. I thought you were going to dinner with Kalie and Sarah?”

“Oh, I am.” Allie informs her. “They’re grabbing a few things from their rooms and then meeting me in the lobby. I just thought I’d come check in on you since we were already here.”

“Oh, I see.” Alex nods her head. “Well, thanks for thinking of me, but I’m doing better. Probably just a little tired and worn out from practices.”

“Yeah, I don’t doubt that.” Allie hums as she takes a seat in Alex’s chair. “So, how are things with you and Tobin?”

“Me and Tobin?” Alex asks with complete surprise in her voice. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, how are you two?” Allie asks again. “You two seem to be getting really close, but then there’s a little awkwardness between you two right now.”

“Oh, no.” Alex tries to diffuse the situation. “We’re fine.”

“Really? Because I’ve been noticing some moments between you two.” Allie continues. “Some looks, both good and bad, that you two have shared towards each other. Seems to have started when Christen came down.”

“Oh, no.” Alex denies. “Everything’s completely good.”

“Okay, good.” Allies hums out and Alex nods. “So, how do you like Christen? Her and Tobin seem to get along.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “I don’t really know much about her. I just found out that she was dating Tobin on Sunday, so I don’t really know anything about her or them together. As long as Tobin’s happy though, then it’s okay.”

“Yeah.” Allie nods again. “You know, if I had to guess, I would think the two of them seem to be polar opposites.”

“How do you mean?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“Oh, you know.” Allie shrugs as Alex sits on her bed across from the midfielder. “It just seems as if Tobin’s attention is anywhere but with Christen lately and that she needs way more attention that Tobin seems to give her. Plus, Christen seems to love to talk all about herself and them, and Tobin is the exact opposite and likes to keep things lowkey.”

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Alex shrugs. “Tobin seems to be happy since she’s been spending all of her time with Christen.”

“But that’s understandable.” Allie tilts her head at the statement. “I mean, they’re dating and are from different schools. Of course they’d try and spend all of their time together and not with others. Especially one of their friends.”

“Yeah.” Alex simply nods. “I guess.”

“If I didn’t know any better, Alex. I’d think you were jealous of Christen.” Allie smirks.

“Jealous?” Alex questions as she looks up at her. “What would I be jealous about? I mean, there’s no reason to. I understand that Tobin has to spend time with her.”

“Usually when you date someone, you don’t spend time with them because you have to. You spend time with them because you want to.” Allie voices and Alex looks at her with an expressionless face.

“Yeah, that’s what I meant.” Alex corrects.

“Hm, I don’t know.” Allie shakes her head. “I think there’s more to it than that.”

“You do?” Alex asks and the blonde girl nods. “Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Allie feigns innocence. “It just seems as if you miss hanging out with her and the fact that all of her attention, and time, is on Christen and you don’t like it. And maybe, I don’t know, you don’t like it because your best friend means more to you than just a best friend.”

“How else would she mean to me?” Alex asks with confusion.

“I don’t know.” Allie shrugs, trying to get a reading off of Alex’s face. “Maybe more than a friend, potentially. But as I said earlier, that’s if I didn’t know any better and know that you two are just close friends. I mean, she has a girlfriend and you like guys, so that theory is out the window. It was just speculation of what it could seem like to an outsider’s view who didn’t know you two.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods along. “You’re right.”

“Yeah, I mean it would be crazy to think that you’re jealous because you have feelings for her more than just as a friend.” Allie says with a smirk as she can see the thoughts swirling in the forward’s head, who’s not even registering the look the midfielder has on her face. “Right?”

“Yeah.” Alex subconsciously nods along, too busy thinking of what may be the actual reason why she’s feeling the way she does.

“Alright, well now that I know you’re good and stuff.” Allie smiles as she stands up, contentment on her face as to what she was able to get across to the forward without really having to saying anything to her. “I’m going to head to dinner. You feel better and I’ll see you in class tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods again.

“Okay, good.” Allie smiles at her friend who is so lost in all of the new thoughts. “Have a good night Al.”

“Yeah, you too.” Alex says before closing the door behind the blonde midfielder.

After Allie leaves, Alex sits there on her bed thinking about all that she said. Registering that it would be crazy for her to actually have feelings for Tobin because they were close. I mean, most best friends are close and do the same things they do.

They also get jealous when the other is dating someone and has to spend time with them instead of their best friend. I mean, no one enjoys sharing someone who means the world to them, right? It’s not Alex’s fault that they are so close and that she likes the way Tobin compliments her, and makes her smile, and laugh, and makes Alex act like her goofy self because she’s comfortable with Tobin.

Or how Tobin genuinely cares for her and protects her. How she accepts her competitiveness and instead of mocking it, she builds it up and fuels her more. Or how Tobin’s stupid jokes make her so happy. Or her stupid way of making fun of Alex, but then complementing her in the same sentence to make up for it. Or her stupid laugh that makes Alex’s heart beat faster. Or her stupid smiles that makes her melt when she sees it.

And in that moment, it all comes crashing down on Alex. Things become a bit more clear as to why she’s feeling the way she is. It’s because Tobin isn’t just her best friend, but her crush. Alex isn’t jealous because Christen is taking Tobin’s time, but because she’s taking Tobin. It all makes sense that Alex is jealous because somehow, feelings for Tobin have developed and the forward can’t put a reason as to when or why.

But she does know one thing; she’s screwed. Not only does she like her best friend, who ends up being a girl and the forward has never liked a girl like that before, but her best friend isn’t single. Not only isn’t she single, but she’s in a relationship with someone who is beyond pretty, sweet, and ultimately perfect.

Then you look at Alex, who believes that she can’t even compare at all and the forward knows she’s forever in a losing battle with it. Oh, and did I mention that they have been dating for about a year and are both in the Senior National team? Yeah, well now that Alex understands a small reason as to why she’s feeling the way she does, maybe she can make sense of it and try to move on because there’s no way anything with her and Tobin will ever happen.

Besides the fact that she’s in a long term and committed relationship, there’s another problem. The midfielder probably doesn’t even know Alex has any feelings at all for her, besides as a friend, and Tobin most likely doesn’t like her back. I mean, why would she when she’s dating Christen Press.

Either way, it’s a losing battle for the forward, but at least now she knows why it’s affecting her so much. Now if only she could get rid of the feelings, that would be great. It’s not going to be easy, but Alex knows she can’t keep distancing herself from Tobin and ignoring her because it’s affecting them out on the pitch together.

Plus, she misses her best friend. I mean, they can’t be together and nothing can happen, but that doesn’t mean she can’t be friends with her. Actually, she would rather just be friends with Tobin because then things won’t get complicated.

Even though she has come to this whole new conclusion, doesn’t mean things will be easy. I mean, honestly, if anything, she’s now a little bit angrier that Tobin never mentioned Christen to her. There were plenty of chances and opportunities for her to say something, but she didn’t. Hell, they even made a road trip to Stanford to watch the game, which ultimately was Tobin watching Christen and still, nothing was said.

Too many thoughts for the forward’s own good were circulating through her head right now. A mixture of sadness, anger, bitterness, confusion, and shock were all swirling and she didn’t really know what to feel or really how to feel it all. So, after much deliberation, her best bet is to act as if nothing is wrong and go back to being Tobin is just her best friend.

It’ll make things easier both on and off the field and truthfully, Alex doesn’t want to lose Tobin over some stupid silly crush; which ultimately, may just be a small crush because of how close they have gotten. It may just be nothing and she’s over reacting. Anyways, giving herself a little more distance with her will probably help end the small crush she has and things will go back to being normal.

Though the forward was coming up with all of these ideas and conclusions, that doesn’t mean that she’s not hurt or upset still. Either way if she has a crush on Tobin or not, that doesn’t prevent her from being upset with the midfielder for not telling her.

It doesn’t matter the situation because at the end of the day, they were close friends and the fact that she kept something as big as being in a relationship from her, hurts. Maybe they aren’t as close as she thought and the midfielder doesn’t trust her. That may be what bothers and pains her the most.

Now thinking about all of this makes her cry again. The reasoning, well, she doesn’t quite know. Maybe because she’s hurt that her friend hid something. Maybe she’s sad that Tobin’s taken and now no matter what her feelings, which she doesn’t quite understand too much yet, are for Tobin, nothing can happen. Or maybe, just maybe, it’s all the above.

Trying to get a grip on things, the forward pulls herself together and looks at the time. Seeing that it’s almost 6:30, she knows that she really does need to eat something. Deciding that she’ll take a shower and then head to the little café across from her dorms, the forward makes her way to the bathroom.

After drying off and throwing on a new set of clothes, the forward heads down to the café across the street. Luckily for her, the dorms are all near some great little restaurants and dining places, so she never had to travel too far if she wasn’t in the mood for cafeteria food.

After scanning the menu on the wall of what may sound good, the forward ends up deciding on a turkey, bacon, and guacamole sandwich with a side order Caesar salad. Paying for her meal, Alex waits for her order to be called as she looks through her phone. Only about 5 minutes later, two orders were called and the forward was surprised at who she saw.

“Servando!” Alex smiles as she sees the boy reach for his order of food.

“Oh, hey Alex.” He smiles sweetly back at her. “I didn’t even see you standing there.”

“Yeah, I didn’t see you either.” Alex says. “Didn’t feel like the cafeteria food tonight?”

“No.” Servando laughs. “I typical try to cook when I can because I’m not much a fan of the cafeteria’s food since it was what I ate almost all of the time last year. However, I didn’t feel like cooking tonight either, so decided to grab something from here. How about you?”

“I definitely didn’t feel like eat from the caf.” Alex laughs.

“Makes sense.” He nods. “Well, are you here with anyone?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “I just wanted to grab some food before I went to do my homework. How about you? I don’t see, or I should say hear, the boys.”

“Yeah, they’re not here.” Servando laughs before tilting his head towards the table. “Just here by myself to get some things done.”

“Oh, I see.” Alex replies as she watches him take a seat at the table, where papers were strewn across the top, before laughing. “Are you reading some soccer stats or something?”

“No.” He laughs at her. “I’m actually just getting some homework done.”

“What, really?” Alex asks surprised. “You do homework?”

“Uh, yeah.” Servando looks at her with confusion before laughing. “Of course I do homework. How do you think that I’m still in college and able to play?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs. “I just swear that I never see you, or any of the soccer boys, ever doing homework. It’s always a mystery to me as to how you guys are passing classes.”

“Wow, thanks.” Servando feigns offense. “Just think we are all just a bunch of dumb soccer players, huh?”

“No.” Alex immediately retracts as she takes a seat at the table across from Servando. “I didn’t mean that. I just always wonder how you guys ever got your homework done because you are never doing it. I didn’t mean any offense at all. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Servando breaks into a big smile as he watches Alex stammer out an explanation. “You’re right. Most of them are just dumb soccer players. Mainly taking PE classes for their majors and they play games during them. That’s why most are Physical Education majors, so they don’t have to do much homework and pass the classes.”

“Ahh, I see.” Alex relaxes. “And how about you? What’s your major?”

“Interdisciplinary studies.” Servando answers and Alex’s jaw just about drops. “What? Surprised that it’s something so complex?”

“Uh, to be honest, yes.” Alex nods and Servando smirks at her. “I honestly had no idea that you were studying that. I mean, it’s kind of a hard degree.”

“Yes, I know.” Servando nods. “So, unlike the rest of the team, I actually have to get homework done with effort. That’s why I’m here and not at the house. Can’t concentrate with them around.”

“I can imagine.” Alex nods her head. “Why not go to the library then? That’s why we kind of have it, you know? To study in.”

“Well miss smarty pants.” Servando playfully glares at her. “The library is always where everyone else goes and usually, there’s not much studying there. Most of the time someone sees a person they know and they end up talking and distracting each other rather than getting their work done. So, I just come here, or another restaurant or coffee shop, and do my work. Plus, I get to eat while I do it.”

“I see.” Alex smiles. “Well don’t let me bother and distract you then.”

“No.” Servando answers as she gets up from the seat. “You’re not distracting me at all. Like I said, I’m just getting some things done and I definitely don’t mind the company. You can stay if you want and do homework; unless you have other places you need to be.”

“No, I don’t.” Alex says as she looks at the smiling boy. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” He shakes his head and points to the seat. “Sit down, eat your food, and do some homework. I would like the company.”

“Okay, as long as you don’t mind.” Alex smiles as she takes the seat again.

“Not at all.” Servando answers and then takes a bite of his chicken strips. “What homework are you working on?”

“Calculus.” Alex says as she pulls her notebook and pencil out. “I have a test on Thursday and I need to study for it but I’m having a hard time with the integrals.”

“Ah, I see. Are you taking it with Strasser?” Servando asks and the forward nods. “Okay, well I have a practice test from when I took it that I made and it definitely helped me with understanding the concept and process. I can send it to you. I have it saved on my laptop. She never changes the context of her tests, just usually the question’s numbers in them and the order. But all of the content and type of material is the same.”

“Oh, really?” Alex asks and he nods as he searches for his study guide on his laptop.

“Ah, here it is.” He smiles after scanning through his laptop. “I’m sending it to your student account now. That should help you out and help you feel more prepared.”

“Thanks!” Alex smiles as she sees the new message from him with the study guide. “Wow, this is so detailed. You made this?”

“Yeah.” Servando nods. “I took the class last year and a few of my teammates needed help with understanding it, so I made this for us all to study with each test and it seemed to help them. They all passed the class, so it does its job.”

“That’s amazing.” Alex says after hearing the story. “So, you’re a math genius?”

“Not at all.” Servando denies, “I just get my work done and try to study as much as I can; especially if I don’t understand the content right away.”

“Wow.” Alex breathes out.

“What?” Servando asks with amusement. “Thought I was just a dumb soccer player too, huh?”

“No.” Alex denies. “I just didn’t know you took studying and stuff so seriously. I thought I was one of the only ones to study this much.”

“Well, you definitely aren’t.” Servando assures her. “But unlike most of the others here, my grades are half of the reason why I am even in school.”

“What do you mean?” Alex questions with curiosity.

“Well for our team, coach has recruited from all over the world. Some players from the states, some from out of the country.” Servando begins. “He’s only allowed to give up to two full ride scholarships, while giving partials of others. Some with almost everything covered, while others with just tuition. Our two seniors have the full rides, while the rest of us have partials.”

“Oh, I see.” Alex nods along as she knows how expensive this school really is.

“Yeah, so I depend on my academics to pay for the rest.” Servando continues. “I have ¾ of my college paid for from soccer, but that last fourth is up to me to cover and my family doesn’t have the money to pay for it. So, I made sure to get the rest covered by my academics so my mom wouldn’t have to worry about it or have me take out any loans.”

“That’s great though.” Alex assures him. “Too be so focused on your schooling is something to be proud of. I mean, to not just be some athlete that uses their athleticism as an excuse for not doing their work or trying the get out as much as they can of their education. I’m sure your mom loves the fact that you work so hard to have both and athletic and academic scholarship.”

“Yeah.” Servando nods his head and lets out a small laugh. “She’s the one that’s always instilled in my sister and I for us to work hard for things. Plus, we could never afford to pay for college on our own, so it was a necessity to have grades if I wanted to go to school.”

“I see.” Alex says. “Loans are great if you can avoid them. Not having any to pay off is probably a weight lifted off both of your shoulders.”

“Yeah, well we have medical bills to pay for that are more important.” Servando says and Alex looks at him with a confused look, not knowing what he meant by that and he notices. “My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer my senior year of high school, so that’s where we try to have all of our money go towards.”

“Oh my god.” Alex gasps. “Servando, I am so sorry. I didn’t know. Is she doing okay now?”

“Yeah.” Servando nods his head. “She’s been in remission for about 4 months now and it’s truly a blessing.”

“Oh, most definitely!” Alex says with sincerity. “How are you doing after it, though? I mean, that’s something so unbelievable to have to go through and watch your mom go through.”

“I have to admit; it was rough for a while.” Servando admits as he looks down at his hands. “Truthfully, I was absolutely terrified. She’s my mom and it’s just her, my sister, and I. Us three are so close because we’ve had to survive together and make things work. If I would have lost her, I don’t know what I would have done.”

“I’m so sorry.” Alex says as she reaches over to place her hand on top of his fidgeting ones. “We don’t have to talk about this. I’m so sorry that I even asked.”

“No, it’s okay.” Servando shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. It just scares me a bit at times you know? Like, what if it comes back? What if it’s worse than before? My eyes are just more wide open now compared to how they were before. I mean, she’s my mom. I wouldn’t be who I am without her.”

“I can only imagine the fears going through your head.” Alex says gently. “But it sounds like your mom is a fighter and is so strong, that if it did come back, she’ll fight it and beat it just like before. Plus, having a son so caring like you, probably helps strengthen her. Just your love and support is what she needs.”

“Yeah, I have to admit; I’m a little bit of a momma’s boy.” Servando smiles and it causes the forward to let out a small laugh. “I’m not saying that I’m the stereotypical momma’s boy, but she is my whole world. Her and my sister are the two most important people in my life. It’s just be us three since I could remember when my dad left, and it’s because of them I’m the person I am today. They are two of the strongest women I have ever known and they’re just unbelievable.”

“That’s really amazing that you guys are so close.” Alex smiles sweetly at him. “Family is the most important thing and I bet they are both so proud of you. I mean, they have every reason to be. You’re a great guy, who values all the right things obviously. Hardworking in the classroom and on the pitch. You have respect for others and you’re just genuinely a sweetheart. Your mom must be amazing just by seeing how great you have turned out.”

“If I didn’t know any better, Alex, I would think that you were flirting.” Servando says with a teasing smirk. “Trying to make me blush and all.”

“Oh stop.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes and lets out a laugh. “I was giving you a compliment. Actually, it’s more for your mom and how amazing she must be. She definitely must be a strong woman to have to deal with you all by herself.”

“Yeah, she definitely is a strong woman.” Servando laughs. “She moved us out from Tijuana all by herself and has been the rock for my sister and I through everything. Taking on both roles of being the mom and dad for us, and gave everything she had so that my sister and I could have a better life. She’s my real-life superhero.”

“That’s amazing.” Alex smiles widely at the boy, understanding a whole new level about him.

“Thanks.” Servando smiles back at her. “It’s just whenever I get the chance to praise my mom, I make sure people know that I owe her everything.”

“People can see that and hear it when they hear you talk about her.” Alex assures him. “And it’s amazing to hear and see you acknowledge that. Moms are the best, and like you said, they’re our real-life superheroes.”

“Yeah.” Servando nods as he finishes up his meal.

“I have to ask one question.” Alex says after a moment and it causes Servando to look up at her.

“Ask away.” Servando leans back in his chair as he waits for the forward to talk again.

“Did you say that you moved here from Tijuana?” Alex asks shyly.

“Oh, yeah.” Servando nods. “I was born in San Diego, but moved to Tijuana when I was about a year old or so, and lived there until I was 9.”

“What, really?” Alex asks with amazement. “That’s so cool. What was that like? And wait, you lived in San Diego? I lived in Diamond Bar.”

“Ah, I knew you were a Southern Cal girl.” Servando says and laughs at the forward’s reaction. “But yeah, we did. It wasn’t the worse of living situations, but it wasn’t the best either. My mom moved us back there to be with family to help with us because she was on her own. She knew she needed family at that time, but that we weren’t going to live there for the rest of our lives because she wanted a better life for us and wanted us to have a chance of being better than what we were destined to be there. So, when she saved up enough, she moved us back to San Diego and worked two jobs to provide for my sister and I. We lived in this small two-bedroom apartment for years. My sister and I both got a bedroom to ourselves, and my mom slept out on the couch. She didn’t even have a bed until I was in high school.”

“Oh my gosh.” Alex gasps as she takes in the story. “That’s unbelievable.”

“Yeah, my mom really did give everything she could for my sister and I.” Servando breathes out. “She lived for us and worked those two jobs, never once complaining, to give us a life that we had. Whenever we needed new clothes or shoes, or cleats for me, she’d never make us feel bad about it and bought them.”

“Wow.” Alex says, at loss for words.

“You know, when you’re younger you don’t really think about all of the things that factor into living and how hard it is to be able to make enough money to take care of yourself, let alone others in your family.” Servando begins to explain. “I was never disrespectful to my mom in any way, but I wasn’t as appreciative as I should have been. I mean, when I would ask for nice cleats for soccer, I didn’t take into account how much they really were and how that money to get the best cleats took away from the money that we survived on. But again, my mom never once complained or even made it seem like it was a big deal. She would buy me the cleats and we’d go one with our day. Later growing up and realizing that every time she spent money on more expensive things, or things that were the essentials for us, that she would work more at her job and do overtime to cover the expense for us.”

“When’d you realize it?” Alex asks shyly. “I mean, you don’t have to answer that. I’m sorry to ask.”

“No, it’s okay.” Servando shakes his head. “When I was around 14, I realized that my mom would only sleep a solid 2-3 hours a night before going out and about and working. Then after her long shifts, she’d be there at every soccer game, practice, and clinic I had. Never once missing it since we got to the states. Never once missing my sister’s games or school events that she had. My mom was there for everything and maybe sleeping in between for a 20 minute nap here and there. Then when it came time to go to work, she’d give us a kiss on the cheek and head out; Never complaining or making us feel bad about it at all. It all changed when I was 14 though.”

“How’s that?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“My mom had gotten home around 3:30ish in the morning from work one night, and I remember hearing something from my room. I wasn’t quite sure what it was, because it was really muffled, but it was enough to get me to want to see what it was.” Servando explains and the forward is so invested into his story. “I walked out of my room very quietly and I heard sobs coming from my mom. She wasn’t being loud or obvious, but as I got closer I could hear the soft cries escaping her and her praying to God for just a little help. Not with money or anything, but help in giving her the strength to give me and my sister a life she wants for us. A life where we didn’t have to be embarrassed to only have one parent who doesn’t have money to spoil her kids. She asked him for the strength to continue and be what we needed.”

“Oh my.” Alex breathes out as tears slowly begin to fill her eyes at the personal story. “Wow.”

“At that moment I knew that I was never going to allow my mom to ever feel less of a parent or like a potential embarrassment to us ever again. For her to even allow herself to think that tore me up.” Servando says as he has to take a moment to gather his emotions that he felt as he spoke. “I mean, there she is working herself into the ground to give Vivian and I everything we ever needed and asked for, and she’s feeling as if she’s letting us down. It killed me. It truly did. So, the next day I went around the town after school and asked everyone possible to give me a job so I could help make money.”

“But you were 14.” Alex says with disbelief.

“I know. And no one wanted to hire a young teenager to work for them. Especially when they had a busy schedule of soccer and school.” Servando informs her. “But one older man who owned a flower store did. He asked me why I wanted to work and what I would spend my money on, and when I told him he hired me right on the spot. He let me work all of the hours that I could fit in, sweeping up the store, packaging and decorating flower bouquets and talking to the customers. I had that job until I was 18 and left for college. He was the reason why I was able to help my mom and allow her to only have to work one job, rather than kill herself working 2 to 3 jobs.”

“That’s truly amazing.” Alex wipes away a small tear that threatened to fall from her eye. “What did you tell him you wanted to spend the money on?”

“I told him that my first check would go into giving my mom a day at the spa where she had nothing to worry about but relaxing.” Servando smiles at the memory. “And then the rest would be to helping so my mom would only have to work one job and only have to worry about paying for the essentials and that my money would cover all of my expenses for soccer; with the occasional spoiling of taking my mom and sister out for a nice dinner or something. I told him my money would go to taking care of my mom because it was her turn to be taken care of since she’s taken care of my sister and I for so long. That’s where my money went.”

“You’re amazing.” Alex smiles widely at him and he shakes his head in denial. “No, seriously. You are amazing. Your mom is amazing. Your family is amazing. Just, seriously.”

“Well, thank you Alex.” Servando smiles. “Well now that you have heard my sad sob story of my life, that’s why I say I’m a momma’s boy. Because she deserves to have all of the love in the world.”

“Okay, first off it wasn’t a sad sob story. It was truly inspiring and emotional. The fact that you even told me about it gives me chills. I mean, your mom just seems like she’s unbelievable.” Alex tells him with a smile on her face. “And I believe there’s nothing wrong with being a momma’s boy; especially when you have the mom you do.”

“Thank you.” He smiles gratefully at the forward. “So, do I get to hear all about Alex Morgan’s childhood now? Or is that a story for another time?”

“Which one would you rather it be?” The forward asks with a small smirk on her face.

“I say for another time.” Servando smiles and it completely surprises her.

“Really?” Alex asks with a shocked tone in her face. “I was not expecting that. Why another time?”

“Because then that means that there will be another time for us to talk.” Servando smiles at her. “I don’t need to know your entire life story right now, but I am interested in it. And getting the promise of another time is a great start for me.”

“Oh really?” Alex asks with a smile appearing on her face of the boy’s smooth words. “Well another time it is then.”

“Good.” Servando nods his head. “You may not know it now, but we are going to be best friends Alex Morgan. Just you wait.”

“Oh is that so?” Alex challenges and he nods his head again. “And what makes you think that?”

“Because remember, I know how girls and their best friends work.” Servando smirks.

“Yeah because of all of your girlfriends.” Alex jokingly says.

“More like dealing with an older sister and being the only boy in the family.” Servando corrects with a laugh. “But we’ll be best friends soon. No worries.”

“Somebody seems confident.” Alex smirks.

“Always confident Miss Morgan.” Servando smiles widely back and Alex can feel herself smirk at the boy even more at his cute demeanor.

Alex is about to answer back, until she feels a presence come up next to her. Looking up to see who gathered around their table, she felt the breath come out of her lungs. Out of everyone to see right now, this was the last on her list.

“Alex!” Christen says cheerfully. “It’s so good to see you. Are you feeling better since the last time I saw you?”

“Uh, yeah.” Alex barely manages to get out as she’s looking up at a beaming Christen.

“Good, I’m glad to hear that.” Christen smiles as she turns to look at Servando. “Well no wonder why you must be feeling better. Having dinner with him would take away all any sickness.”

“Huh?” Alex asks as she looks at Servando and stutters. “Oh, no. I mean, yeah but no.”

“Oh man, able to make a girl blush like this?” Christen smirks at Alex and then Servando. “You must have her so smitten. Hi, I’m Christen.”

“Well, I think I’m the one who is smitten by her presence.” Servando says sweetly as he takes the green-eyed girl’s outstretched hand. “Hi, I’m Servando. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hey Chris, where do you wa… Alex?” Tobin asks with surprise as she walks up to Christen before even noticing Alex. “Wha… What are you doing here?”

“I, uh.” Alex stutters as she looks up at Tobin.

“She’s here with her boyfriend babes.” Christen says instead and Tobin turns to look at Servando, not even noticing him when she first walked up.

“Boyfriend?” Tobin repeats as she turns to look at Alex.

“Not boyfriend.” Servando says as he can see Alex struggling to speak; the forward feeling as if all of the breath has left her body. “Just friends.”

“Oh, well I’m sorry.” Christen laughs. “Although, you two look like a cute couple. Don’t they Tobs?”

Tobin doesn’t say a word. She can’t. She just looks at Alex, and the forward looks back at her. Neither able to get any words together to speak, but neither really wanting to speak either. Servando notices how awkward and uncomfortable it is for Alex right now, so he thinks quickly to help.

“Actually, we were just doing homework together.” Servando says to break the silence between the group. “You know, have to keep our grades up to make sure we are both available to be out on the pitch.”

“Oh, you’re a soccer player too?” Christen asks with interest.

“Yeah.” Servando nods.

“He’s a really good midfielder.” Alex speaks up, finding her voice.

“Wow.” Christen smiles at Servando. “An offensive attacking middie, or more of a defensive middie?”

“Defensive.” Servando answers.

“But he is a great attacking midfielder.” Alex speaks up, surprising everyone. “He was out helping serving me some balls the other day to get some shots off and he’s amazing. The ball is perfect nearly every time entering the box.”

“Oh, I see.” Christen smiles between the two. “That’s really nice of you to practice with her and serve balls in. I know how much it helps when Tobin serves them into me so I can get extra shots off. It’s lifesaving.”

“Yeah.” Servando shrugs. “Anything that I can do to help this superstar out just a little more. I’m expecting a shout out from her for when she makes it onto the National team when they first interview her.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet.” Christen gasps as she covers her heart at his sincerity.

“Christen is on the National team with Tobin.” Alex informs the boy across from her at the table. “She’s also the star forward for Stanford.”

“Oh, is that so?” Servando turns to ask her and she nods. “What are you doing over here across the bay?”

“I’m here visiting Tobin.” Christen smiles as she kisses her cheek.

“Oh, that’s cool.” Servando nods his head at the two. “How long have you two known each other?”

“Uh, what has it been?” Christen turns to ask Tobin. “Known each other for about 15 months, and have been together for about 10 or 11? Right?”

“Yeah.” Tobin barely squeaks out as she tries to gather her bearings again.

“That’s great.” Servando smiles at the two. “Good for you two. You got yourself a good one. Tobin is a great person and a hell of a soccer player.”

“Yeah.” Christen nods. “But she knows that she’s the lucky one in this relationship.”

“Oh.” Servando laughs at the two girls. “As long as you know, then that’s all that matters. Well, would you guys like to join us?”

“What?” Tobin asks.

“What?” Alex asks also and the brown eyed boy looks surprised at the two.

“We could make some room and you two can join us if you’d like?” Servando explains and Alex looks at him like she could kill him right now.

“No, they’re here for their date. Last thing they’d want to do is hang out with us as we do our stuff.”

“Yeah, we’d hate to intrude on your guys’, uh.” Tobin stammers.

“Your date together.” Christen finishes and Tobin looks at her. “We are just picking something up really quick before we head out to the next part of our date.”

“Oh, I see.” Servando says before Alex can correct that it’s not a date between them.

“Yeah, we’d hate to intrude on you two.” Tobin says with a weak voice as she looks between the two, but her eyes falling on Alex.

“Oh, you guys aren’t intruding on anything.” Servando informs her. “Just two kids doing homework.”

“Yeah, just homework.” Alex rasps out. “But don’t let us hold you two from your date. I know how much you both have been looking forward to it and need it.”

“Well thank you Alex.” Christen smiles sweetly at her and Alex smiles kindly back before Christen turns to Tobin. “I’m going to go use the restroom really quick, then we can leave. Where is it?”

“Here, I’ll show you.” Servando says as he gets up from his seat. “I have to use the restroom too. Just follow me.”

“Alright. We’ll be back.” Christen says to the two before turning to Servando. “Lead the way Mr.”

As Christen and Servando disappear to the back of the café, Tobin and Alex are left by themselves at the table. The tension and awkwardness between the two is uncanny. Alex is looking down at her fidgeting hands, while Tobin is looking at her wanting to say something but nothing comes out.

“So?” Tobin says weakly. “When you said that you were going to study, I didn’t know that it was going to be with Servando.”

“Is there a problem with that?” Alex looks up at Tobin and asks.

“No.” Tobin shakes her head. “I’m just surprised because you two don’t have any classes together.”

“People can still study and so homework together even if they don’t have the same classes Tobs.” Alex laughs and Tobin shows a small and weak smile. “Plus, Servando is a smart guy and is actually really helpful.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Tobin mumbles and Alex looks at her with a weary look.

“Well don’t let us keep you two.” Alex says with a little bitterness in her tone. “You go have fun with your girlfriend. I know how much you two have been waiting for it. Don’t need to be bothered or ruined by seeing us.”

“Nothing is ever ruined by you.” Tobin says as she stares deeply into Alex’s eyes as if she means something else by it and opens her mouth as if she’s about to continue before being interrupted.

“Alright, ready to go babes?” Christen asks cheerfully as she wraps her arm around Tobin’s waist, with Servando following behind to take a seat again. “I’m starving and we have so much to do before I leave.”

“Yeah.” Alex speaks up. “You two should get going and have some fun. You two deserve it.”

“Thank you Alex.” Christen smiles at the sweet comment. “It was great to see you again. I can’t wait to play you guys next week. Remember, no scoring against us.”

“No promises.” Alex laughs. “It was great to see you again too. Have an amazing time tonight.”

“Oh, we plan on it.” Christen smirks before turning to Servando. “And it was great meeting you Servando. Make sure you take of this girl over here. She’s a great one and you’re a lucky guy.”

“I’ll try.” Servando smiles at her. “It was nice to meet you too. And take care of Tobin. She’s a good one and we all love her here.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Christen laughs and Tobin shows a small smile. “Well, we should get going.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods before turning to the two at the table. “It was nice to see you both. Have a good night and be safe.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods as Tobin says it directly to her. “You too.”

Christen and Tobin walk away, with Christen waving goodbye one last time before disappearing. Alex doesn’t even watch them leave as she tries to focus herself back on her homework. A few moments later, she can feel Servando’s stare on her, so she looks up at him.

“What?” Alex asks.

“Nothing.” Servando shakes his head as he’s trying to get a read on the girl. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Alex asks with a hint of bitterness.

“I don’t know.” Servando shrugs, trying to keep things calm. “Whatever is bothering you?”

“What makes you think something is bothering me?” Alex questions.

“Just by how your demeanor has changed.” Servando tells her.

“I’m fine.” Alex replies and Servando gives her a knowing look.

“And now I definitely know you are lying to me.” Servando laughs. “But hey, if you say you’re fine then you’re fine. But I’m here if you want to talk about whatever is bothering you. Or by whoever is bothering you.”

“Well I’m fine.” Alex snaps back.

“Okay.” Servando nods as he goes back to his homework. “I believe you.”

“Good.” Alex says back as she watches him do his homework for a few minutes before speaking up again. “Let’s say hypothetically that my demeanor did change and something was bothering me. How did you notice?”

“I was the only boy and grew up with a mom and sister, remember?” Servando says to the forward. “I notice when something is bothering a girl. I’ve been around it all my life and seeing the different signs.”

“Oh, I see.” Alex nods.

“Yeah, and one word of advice.” Servando says as the forward looks up at him. “If you want to convince someone that you’re okay, don’t ever tell them you’re fine. Everyone knows that means that you are 100% not fine at all. It’s like ‘girl code’ for I’m fucking annoyed and irritated, but I’m fine.”

“Shut up.” Alex laughs at him and the fact that he can read a girl’s signals.

“I’m just saying.” Servando shrugs as he goes back to his homework.

Alex lets out a small laugh as she shakes her head. She tries to go back to focusing on her homework, but now it’s clouded by a certain midfielder. Not the one that’s sitting in front of her, but one that’s out on a date… with her yearlong girlfriend.

Alex doesn’t know what this necessarily is that she feels for Tobin. Whether it’s friendship. A crush that she has on her. Jealousy that her best friend’s attention is being taken away. Or just all the above; the forward knows one thing for sure – _She’s screwed!_


	9. Sorry...!

Guys.... I am so sorry that I haven't updated this or my other story. Life has completely taken a turn and I've been trying to manage too many things and stressing myself out. I truly and honestly apologize and I don't ever mean to keep you all waiting. You know how much you mean to me and how much these stories mean to me. Life has just thrown me some curveballs and I'm trying to do my best to stay afloat of it all.

I've got half of this chapter written and every time I think it's good, I hate the direction it went so I've deleted it. I've been having trouble deciding how I wanted to do things in this chapter because for some reason, a few of you have connected with it and that means the world to me, so I want it to feel authentic and not like a fairytale if that makes sense. And so that being said, I need your help... I need your suggestions as to how you'd like to see the direction of this story. Maybe Tobin and Alex don't talk at all this chapter.. maybe hey do and fight... maybe they do and hey act as if nothing bad has happened. Does Alex stay mad at Tobin? Does she have a reason to be mad at Tobin? Does Alex swallow her pride and be friends with christen? Does she decided to have feelings for servando?? What do you guys think? 

If you could let me know what you'd like to happen, that would be amazing. THe sooner you guys comment, the sooner I can finish this chapter and give you all why you deserve. I need you to know that I love this story and I can't wait to update it for you all because you deserve it. 

I just want to say thank you for sticking with me through it all and being patient. I promise that the chapter will be worth the wait, things just have been hard lately and stressing me out, so it's prevented me from writing a bit. Then when I have written, I haven't been happy with the product. My husband says it's my hormones from the pregnancy but what does he know... besides that he's only on his way to be a dr and is finishing medical school? Lol thank you guys so much again though and I can't wait to hear your ideas so I can finish this chapter! I love you and the sooner you comment, the sooner the chapter gets finished!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, but life and my pregnancy has gotten in the way. Had some good and scary moments so I've had to slow down and figure some things out and unfortunately, writing had to be put on hold. Only about a month and a half left until we meet our little guy... Yes, we are having a little boy and have yet to decide on a name. If you have any ideas, let us know lol but I wanted to update this chapter to let you all know that I'm back :)
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story... stuck with my other story... stuck with me as a writer... who have been so patient and understanding... who have left me numerous comments. I want you all to know that reading your comments, because I do read them all even if I don't write back sometimes, but reading them and your kind words about this story and how it connects to your life makes it worth writing. Those comments and your kind works keep me wanting to write more and more because you deserve it.
> 
> So, hopefully this chapter is okay for you guys. It's about 22,000 words, so it's a long one for this story. I hope the readers who have been there since the beginning are ready for a fun journey in this story and I think you all for sticking with me. I could cry because of how grateful I am, but I'm blaming that on pregnancy hormones lol so read, enjoy, comment, and have a great day! I can't wait to hear from you all and see what you think about it. I had one person tell me that they cried reading it, so I wish you all luck lol I love you all... Thank you so much again.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“What the hell was that?” Servando asks as he watches the ball sail over the goal post.

“What?” Alex asks as she turns to look at the midfielder with disbelief.

“That kick.” Servando nods over to the goal. “What was that? That was terrible.”

“Wow, thanks.” Alex says with annoyance as she turns to walk to get another ball. “Tell me how you really feel.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” Servando calls to her as he tries to amend his comment. “I just meant that you’re typically pretty spot on with your shots and I’ve never seen one escape you like that. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex shakes off. “Just mishit it.”

“Okay.” Servando nods but was unconvinced with the answer. “So, what’s Tobin up to right now?”

“I don’t know.” Alex says bluntly as she turns to face the college boy. “Probably doing homework or something. Why?”

“I was just wondering because you two are usually attached at the hip.” Servando explains. “It’s rare to see one without the other.”

“Yeah, well we’re just busy.” Alex answers out. “Christen had her drive back with her to Stanford when she left yesterday and I don’t know if she’s back yet.”

“You don’t know if she’s back?” Servando says with surprise. “What about your practices and stuff? You would notice if she was there or not.”

“We had the day off today and we only have pregame tomorrow night, so she’ll probably stay there until then.” Alex shrugs as she gathers another ball at her feet and sets herself for a shot on goal.

“Ah, I see.” Servando nods as he watches the forward take her next shot and again, miss high. “So, you two are okay then?”

“Yeah.” Alex says with suspicion as she turns to look at the midfielder. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“I don’t know.” Servando shrugs as he can feel Alex’s eyes piercing through him. “I just was making sure because I know you two have been getting closer and closer lately and then there was some tension the other night with you two when Tobin came to the café with her girlfriend. I just wanted to make sure you two were okay and nothing was wrong.”

“We’re fine.” Alex simply shrugs.

“Fine as in everything is okay and you’re okay, or fine as in fuck off and stop asking about it because things aren’t fine with you but you’re going to act like they are?” Servando asks and Alex raises her eyebrow at the boy.

“I’m fine.” Alex says simply as she moves to get another ball, but turns back around to look at a defeated looking Servando. “I hate you by the way.”

“Yeah, I know.” Servando says with a smirk on his face and Alex tries to keep hers from spreading on her own face. “So, you two are fine, got it. Want to get some more shots off?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “Please, I need to at least get them on target better.”

“Try to stop thinking so much.” Servando says simply. “It always works for me.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles. “I’ll try that. I mean, anything can be better than what I’m doing now.”

“Yeah.” Servando nods before getting the ball ready to serve into her. “Here, knock this one in.”

“Okay.” Alex says as she gets herself into position for the serve and sends it to the back of the net. “Finally!”

“Much better.” Servando adds. “What were you thinking about on that shot?”

“Nothing.” Alex breathes out. “I just saw the ball and kicked it.”

“The best way to score.” Servando smiles. “Just play the game like it’s your life and most important thing to you.”

“It is.” Alex nods her head to the soccer player.

“Well then it should be easy for you then.” Servando smiles at the forward and turns to get another ball.

“Yeah.” Alex laughs as she grabs the ball next to her and slots it into the back of the net again. “Much better.”

“Alright, ready to call it a night?” Servando asks as he watch the forward get a few more shots off and scoring them with ease, gaining her confidence back.

“Yeah.” Alex nods after she sends the last one to the lower left corner of the goal. “I’m good for tonight.”

“Good.” Servando nods as he moves to the goal to collect the balls to bag them before turning to look up at the forward. “Hey Alex, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“What?” Alex asks as she sees Servando is now more serious than he’s been all night.

“If there’s ever anything bothering you, you can always come talk to me. I’ll always listen and help any way I can.” Servando continues as he looks the forward in the eyes. “Whether it’s about soccer, or school, or even Tobin, I’m here for you.”

“Tobin’s no…” Alex begins to answer but is interrupted.

“I know you two are best friends and it can be hard to see her time get occupied by someone else, but I know that she cares for you a lot.” Servando says to the forward. “You two are close and whatever is making things difficult between you two will pass. I mean, best friends fight and you two are way too much fun together to have, whatever is bothering you two, last.”

“Serv.” Alex breathes out but he continues again.

“I know it’s none of my business and you can deny that things are awkward between you two all you want.” Servando says straight-faced to her. “But I was there and I could see the tension between you two and I see how your demeanor has changed since, so I was just wanting you to know that I’m here if you ever needed or wanted to talk about anything.”

“I appreciate that, but I’m fi…” Alex tries to brush off but Servando intervenes.

“Fine, yeah so you have said.” Servando shakes his head with a small laugh. “You know, you are the most stubborn girl I have ever met.”

“I’ve been told that once or twice.” Alex laughs.

“I don’t doubt it at all.” Servando smirks as he finishes packing the soccer balls into the bag. “Can I offer one piece of advice though?”

“Will you listen if I say no?” Alex smirks at the boy.

“No.” Servando shakes his head and lets out a small laugh. “Talk to Tobin. Don’t allow whatever it is that is going on between you two that caused the awkwardness prevent your friendship from continuing. You both have a great friendship and it shows on the pitch. Somehow you two always know where each other are or will be before it happens and that’s what makes you both great. You enhance each other both on and off the pitch, so don’t let something so small as Tobin’s time being occupied by a girlfriend affect that.”

“That’s very good advice Serv, but it’s not that sim…” Alex begins to explain but Servando continues.

“Just think about it. That’s all I ask.” Servando says and Alex simply smiles at him.

“I will.” Alex decides to give in, more for the boy to stop rather than her actually wanting to do it.

“Good.” Servando smiles at her as he grabs his stuff for them to leave the pitch and go home. “Besides, maybe she’ll be the one jealous of your time being occupied by someone else when she wants to hang out with you. You know, maybe some soccer stud who serves some great balls into you to help you practice your shot, and who has a cheeky smile.”

“Oh, is that so?” Alex smirks as Servando looks at her with the brightest smile.

“Yeah.” Servando nods. “You know, some guy that can make you smirk and question basically everything he says but never gives in to you. Plus, he has great taste in music.”

“I see.” Alex laughs. “Well I better start looking for him then.”

“You could.” Servando shrugs. “Or maybe you’ve already seen him and he’s been in front of you the whole time but you’ve been overlooking him.”

“You know, you may be right.” Alex says as she places her hand on the midfielder’s forearm and he stops to turn and look at her. “Maybe I have been overlooking him the entire time.”

“Yeah.” Servando nods as he looks deeply into the forward’s eyes.

“Yeah.” Alex smiles at him with a special glint in her eyes. “Your friend Mike is single, right?”

“Mike?” Servando breathes out in disbelief and the forward can’t contain her smirk any longer and erupts with laughter. “So not cool Alex.”

“I’m sorry.” Alex shakes her head as she tries to catch her breath. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Sure.” Servando playfully rolls his eyes.

“You should have seen your face.” Alex says through some laughter again before getting control of herself. “You’re so sweet Serv, you know that?”

“Uh huh.” Servando nods. “Whatever.”

“It’s the truth.” Alex says a little more seriously. “You’re one of the only people that I can actually trust and go to advice for. It means a lot to me. More than I can ever express to you.”

“It’s not a problem at all Al.” Servando smiles sweetly at the forward.

“Well, thank you again.” Alex smiles before leaning in and gently kissing his cheek. “You’re a great friend and I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

“I feel the same way.” Servando says sincerely and wraps the forward up in a hug.

The two stay in that embrace for a few moments, the forward melting in his arms. Servando can’t help but think about how good this feels and how maybe, just maybe, one day things could progress with them. Alex, on the other hand, couldn’t stop herself from thinking either; except she wasn’t thinking about Servando.

No, instead she was thinking about how possibly Tobin’s arms wrapped around her in such a sweet embrace would feel like. How if she ever was in that moment that she wouldn’t want it to end. Then how she wasn’t allowed to think like that because right now Tobin’s arms are probably wrapped around Christen. Wrapped around her girlfriend and how they’re having moments that Alex can’t help but think about how they would be if she was with Tobin.

“Alright.” Servando says, breaking the forward out of her random thoughts, and out of the embrace. “It’s probably time for me to head home and see how the guys have destroyed the house this time.”

“Yeah.” Alex lets out a small laugh. “That sounds like a good idea. Plus, you need your rest. You have a game tomorrow and need to get some good sleep so you’ll be ready.”

“I’m always ready.” Servando says with feigned cockiness before breaking into a big smile. “You coming to the game tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Alex nods. “After our pregame practice I’ll be there. Most likely with most of my teammates. We have to cheer on our boys.”

“Good.” Servando smiles. “I need my number one fan there.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure to paint your number on my cheek and have a sign and everything.” Alex jokes and Servando shakes his head immediately.

“No, not necessary at all.” Servando laughs. “Maybe a few claps for me when I make a good play will do.”

“Oh, I got that covered.” Alex laughs. “Okay, well have a great night Serv and thanks again for coming out to get some shots off with me.”

“Anytime.” Servando smiles again at her before looking at her seriously. “And I meant what I said earlier. You can always talk to me about anything no matter what. I hope you know that.”

“I do.” Alex nods and smiles at the sincerity of the young man. “Thank you again. For everything.”

“No problem.” Servando dismisses as he turns to get into his truck before deciding to say one last thing to the forward. “And Alex?”

“Yeah?” Alex asks as she’s about to get into her own car.

“Talk to Tobin. You’re much nicer when you’re not dealing with Tobin withdrawals.” Servando says and laughs at Alex’s face reaction before jumping into the front seat of his truck. “Have a goodnight Al.”

“Yeah, you too Serv.” Alex shakes her head as she watches the boy drive off before turning to get into her own car to head to dorm room.

As the forward drives herself back to her place, she can’t help but think about things. Thinking all about Tobin and her potential feelings for her. Were they truly feelings of affection, or could they just be a stronger friendship connection that she’s never felt before?

Servando may be right. The hint of jealousy that she feels just could be from Tobin’s time being preoccupied by another person and she doesn’t like it because her and Tobin have been getting closer and closer and spend almost every day together. That’s definitely a plausible explanation as to why Tobin being with Christen bothers her so much – because her time with her best friends is now split for her to be with her girlfriend.

On the other hand, maybe Alex is annoyed and hurt that Tobin’s time is occupied by Christen because she doesn’t like Christen. No, that can’t be it because Christen seems like a sweet girl and overall perfect. She has no real reason to not like Christen; besides the fact that she gets to be the one to laugh with Tobin, smile at Tobin, hold onto Tobin, kiss Tobin, be with Tobin…

Ugh! Well, Servando’s explanation as to why Alex could be jealous of losing time with Tobin seems reasonable but it’s obviously not fully correct. No, the forward knows why she’s jealous of losing time with Tobin and it’s more confusing than most people will ever know. Alex has feelings for her best friend. Not too entirely sure as to what the feeling necessarily are, but it’s something she’s never felt for anyone else, boy or girl, and it’s just too damn confusing.

Defeated in her thoughts about everything, the forward arrives to the dorms and slinks her way up to her room. To her very own surprise, her roommate was there watching a movie on her laptop. Both sort of looked at each other with shock because it’s the first time either has seen one another in their room together probably since the first week of the school year.

“Uh, hi.” Alex says shyly and a bit with shock.

“Sup?” Kate, her roommate nods her head as she goes back to watching her movie.

The forward doesn’t say anything. Instead, opting to grab some clothes, her shower items, and a towel to her to wash of her workout. She spends a good 30 minutes, mostly soaking up the warm water, but also thinking about things she probably shouldn’t be. However, she can’t get the things, aka Tobin, out of her stubborn head.

As she dries herself off and changes into her fresh clothes, the forward walks back into her dorm room to see that Kate was gone. Figuring that she probably left to her boyfriend’s, which she is a little relieved about, the forward grabs her laptop to watch a movie and end her night. Ash she gets comfortable and scrolls through the Netflix options, Kate walks in through their bedroom door with a basket of laundry.

Neither say a word, let alone acknowledge each other, and goes on with their own business. Alex searches for a movie to watch as Kate folds up her finished laundry. Once Alex finds a movie to watch, she goes to grab her headphones to plug into the computer to not bother Kate with the noise, when she accidently pulls the wrong end of the wire and ultimately breaks the headphones because the earpiece stretches and comes right off.

“Damnit!” Alex breathes out in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Kate turns at the curse and looks over to the forward.

“Nothing, I just broke my headphones.” Alex says with irritation at the fact that this is the third pair that’s broken on her in the last two weeks. “I just bought these.”

“Oh.” Kate lets out a small laugh at the simplicity of the problem. “Here, you can use mine if you’d like?”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks with hesitancy and a bit of awkwardness. “I can just go and buy another pair.”

“No need to go out tonight and get another pair when you’re already in bed.” Kate explains as she hands out the pair of headphones. “Here, take these for tonight.”

“Thanks!” Alex says with sincerity as she takes the headphones from her roommate’s hand. “I’ll put them back tomorrow morning on your bed.”

“No worries.” Kate shrugs as she turns to go back to her folding. “So, what’s up with you and Servando?”

“What?” Alex looks up with complete surprise on her face.

“You and Servando.” Kate says again as she turns to look at the forward. “You two have been getting close I’ve heard.”

“I, uh, what?” Alex stutters out. “Who’s told you that?”

“AJ, my boyfriend and Servando are like best friends.” Kate laughs. “They’re on the soccer team together.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s right.” The forward nods at the memory. “I knew that.”

“Yeah.” Kate nods her head. “So, is there anything going between you two?”

“No.” Alex denies instantly. “I mean, we’re good friends and all but nothing more than that really.”

“I see.” Kate nods at the information.

“He’s a great guy and a great friend, but there’s nothing between us more than that.” Alex continues as she feels like she should explain herself. “I mean, not yet or anything at least.”

“Okay.” Kate says simply and turns back around to her laundry.

“Okay?” Alex repeats with question and Kate turns to see the look of confusion on her face.

“Yeah, I was just wondering because AJ asked me if I knew anything and I told him I didn’t, so I thought I’d just ask you.” Kate explains to the forward. “Serv’s a great guy and AJ says that he seems to like you a lot, so I was wondering if the feelings were mutual or not.”

“He’s a great guy and I do like him but it’s complicated. I just don’t want to be in a re…” Alex quickly tries to explain but Kate holds her hand up to stop her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Kate says to stop the forward from rambling. “I’m not judging or saying anything if you like him or not. That’s your business. Don’t worry.”

“Oh.” Alex says with surprise. “Okay.”

“Yeah, relax.” Kate laughs and the forward joins in. “I told AJ that you two were probably just friends right now anyways.”

“Why would you think that?” Alex asks with a bit of curiosity.

“Because don’t get me wrong, Serv is great and is like a brother to me but you’re Alex Morgan.” Kate says simply.

“What does that mean?” Alex asks, not really getting the meaning from her roommate.

“You’re way out of his league.” Kate explains. “I know Serv is cute and all but I mean, look at you.”

“Serv is very good looking and I’m not the girl that goes for the picture perfect looking guy.” Alex says almost defensively. “I’m not looking at someone based on their looks. I go for the personality and if we have that spark or connection.”

“Easy there tiger.” Kate laughs. “I’m not saying you did at all. I know you’re down to earth and all, but you do know that you’re one of the most liked girls on campus, right?”

“No.” Alex says shyly.

“Okay, I don’t know if you’re joking or not, but let me just set it straight.” Kate says with a raised eyebrow at the blushing forward. “You’re the superstar that everyone knows about. You got the pretty looks, you’re not dumb like most pretty girls, you’re not annoying and ditsy, and you’re actually good at sports. What tops it off is that you’re actually pretty fun and very modest and humble, and the fact that you don’t know you’re hot or popular is just something that I’m not surprised all of the guys like you. So, when I say that Serv is great but I’m not surprised that you’re just friends is because I know you can basically get anyone you want.”

“Not anyone.” Alex half mumbles but Kate hears it and cocks her head at her.

“Oh.” Kate says with a small smirk on her face. “Is there somebody that you like but you can’t get?”

“Huh, no.” Alex denies and searches for words. “I was just saying in general that I definitely can’t get anyone that I wanted.”

“Uh huh.” Kate says with a skeptical smirk on her face. “Sure.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods and continues. “But like I said, Servando is amazing and I really like him. He’s a good friend but I’m just not looking to be in a relationship or anything right now.”

“I see.” Kate nods her head. “I understand that completely.”

“Yeah.” Alex breathes out with a little relief to cover her tracks in it all. “Uh, thanks again for the headphones.”

“No problem at all.” Kate shrugs at the gratitude. “Well, I’m going to head out to AJ’s for the night so you can have the room to yourself and without me bothering you.”

“You’re not bothering me at all.” Alex shakes her head. “I could leave if you wanted the room for some peace and quiet or something.”

“Alex, it’s our room.” Kate laughs. “I wouldn’t make you leave so I could have some peace and quiet. It’s not like you’re loud or anything.”

“I was just saying.” Alex says shyly as she laughs at herself too with a hint of embarrassment.

“You’re too much.” Kate laughs at the forward as she finishes packing her bag to take to her boyfriend’s. “Well, it was great talking to you. Sorry I’m always gone. I work a lot of late shifts at the hospital for part of my internship and AJ’s is only a minute or so away, so it’s usually easier to just leave from there.”

“Oh, no don’t worry. You don’t have to explain anything to me.” Alex immediately tells her roommate. “It was really nice talking to you too.”

“Well, have a good night Alex.” Kate smiles sincerely as she heads to the door before turning back to look at Alex. “I meant what I said about you being able to get anyone you wanted. Now may not feel like the right time for a relationship because possibly the one you like or want is seeing someone else or something, but just know it’s probably driving them crazy that they can’t be with you. Anyways, night Alex. I’ll probably see you at the game tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Is all Alex can manage to say with a nod of the head at her roommate’s very thoughtful and kind words. “Thanks Kate.”

“Don’t mention it.” Kate smiles at her. “Night.”

“Goodnight.” Alex waves as the door closes behind the blonde-haired girl.

The forward sits there for a few seconds after her roommate disappears. Playing back the entire conversation she just had with her, Alex was a bit confused. The two of them never got into deep conversations. They rarely ever had time to speak too much because when one’s on the room, the other is typically gone. This conversation is probably the longest they had with each other since the first moment they met and goodness was it a very odd one.

Odd as it may have been, the forward couldn’t help but replay Kate’s words over and over in her head. I mean, how sweet was it of her to say that Alex could get anyone she wanted? Let alone that the entire campus adores her. Obviously, the forward didn’t believe that statement at all but the generosity and sincerity of her words made Alex smile nonetheless.

Now, if only the person she wants to adore her would actually feel the same way and then things would be better. Wait, no. There’s no one that she needs or wants to adore her because Alex doesn’t have feelings for anyone. Besides like Servando, but they’re just friends now and like Alex told Kate, she doesn’t want to be in a relationship right now.

She just wants to enjoy college and hang out with her friends. Well, hang out with her best friend. Hang out with Tobin. Her Tobin… Shit! The forward was definitely in trouble with her thoughts and feelings and is way too confused about what it all means.

She definitely needs to get herself thoughts and feelings under control, but that doesn’t mean she needs to do it tonight. Instead of allowing herself to worry about any of it, and what Tobin could possibly be doing right now, she clears her head with watching a movie. When all else fails, a Big Daddy is always there to help lighten the mood and clear one’s head.

The next day, the forward attends her classes and gets through the day before heading to her pregame practice. Knowing that it will be her first time seeing, and pretty much talking, to Tobin since the night at the café, saying she was feeling a bit nervous is an understatement. So, her overall goal for the day: stay as distant from Tobin as possible and let herself get comfortable with the flow of practice before allowing herself to have to interact with her.

“Ladies, gather round.” Coach McGuire calls out to his team as they were finishing up their stretches out on the pitch. “I hope everyone had a good day or so off and you guys feel rested because tomorrow is a big day. I know I don’t have to tell you guys to get fired up for it because after we play Arizona tomorrow, you’ll get Sunday to yourselves before we go hard all week and get ourselves ready to play Stanford on Friday. So, let’s get ourselves on a roll today with a good pregame workout and make our passes and touches where they need to be, then make a statement tomorrow. You guys will be awarded a much deserved day to relax on Sunday and then starting Monday, it’s go time. Okay, let’s partner up and get our legs warm with a passing drill. Okay?”

“Yes sir.” The entire team responds as they move to get partnered up.

“I want mids with each other, backs with one another, and forwards warming up together too. Keepers, head to the south goal to get your warmups in with Coach Scott.” Coach McGuire orders and all the girls nod and head to do what he says before he decides on one last thing. “Oh, and Heath, I want you to warm up with Morgan today. You two need to be in sync with each other for tomorrow, so I need it to start now with warm ups. Alright, let’s get going.”

Alex could have sworn she imagined the last phrase to come out of her coach’s mouth. ‘I want you to warm up with Morgan’. Seriously? Was all Alex could think. The one time she decides that she was going to give herself some space and a few moments away from Tobin to get herself relaxed and then try to talk to her and she is told to basically spend the entire practice with her.

As Alex tries to get a grip on her own emotions, she walks over to where Tobin stands with the ball at her feet. As the forward looks up to make eye contact and jump into the warm ups, she can’t help but notice Tobin’s own reaction to the situation.

The midfielder wasn’t her normal relaxed and nonchalant self. Instead, she looks as if she is nervous of what to expect from the forward; so much so, that the midfielder isn’t even looking up at Alex. Instead, she has her eyes fixed down on the ball she’s nervously rolling her foot over and Alex sees a different light on things.

This situation, her feelings, whatever they are towards Tobin, are not only causing distress for herself but also for Tobin. The poor midfielder can’t even look up at Alex and she starts to feel guilty about it. Yeah, Alex can be a bit upset that Tobin didn’t say anything in the beginning about a girlfriend, but then again she didn’t have to. It’s not like Alex even asked.

Also, who is Alex to get mad about Tobin dating someone because it’s not like she told Tobin she liked her. Hell, the forward barely even understands her own damn feelings for Tobin, so how is Tobin supposed to know and understand them? I mean, Alex can’t even really admit if she has feelings for Tobin and if they’re more than just a friend. Okay, we all know that they are more than just a friend feeling, but that’s beside the point.

As the forward continues to have this inner battle between herself and her thoughts, Tobin quietly still looks at the ground. Keeping to herself, Alex notices that she hasn’t once looked up at her. If only the forward could know what was going on inside of that head of hers.

However, as the forward looks at someone who she considers one of her closest friends and a person that means a lot to her, she knows she has a choice to make. Continue to act awkward around each other, or just swallow down whatever feelings she may or may not have for Tobin and go back to being normal. She knows that she wants her in her life and maybe the shock of Tobin being with someone was the reason to make her react the way she did, but she knows she has a choice to make.

“Uh, you okay?” Alex asks and it surprises the hell out of the midfielder.

“Me?” Tobin squeaks out, not really having a voice to answer, as she looks up at her for the first time.

“Yeah you.” Alex releases a small laugh. “I’m not looking at anyone else, am I?”

“No?” Tobin more asks then answers, and Alex gives her a knowing look. “I’m fine. Ho… how are you?”

“I’m fine too.” Alex says and it’s more of a double meaning and I think they both knew that.

There’s a silence between the two. Tobin’s eyes go back to look down at the ball because she can’t look Alex straight in the eyes knowing that she will get lost into the blue ocean. Alex can still see the nerves on the midfielder and the slight awkwardness that’s between them and she realizes she doesn’t want that. So, for the first time in the history of Alex Morgan’s existence, she decides to not be stubborn and takes a leap to get her friendship to how it was days ago.

“So Heath, are you going to pass the ball or have you replaced me with a new best friend?” Alex teases and Tobin looks up to see the glint in the forward’s eyes.

“I, uh.” Tobin stutters. “No.”

“Okay.” Alex lets out a small smile. “So you gunna kick me the ball, or…?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “Right.”

The midfielder kicks the ball towards her and Alex just looks at her. Both sort of confused on how to approach this, they stay in silence. Instead of pushing it, they just focus on their drills and let the time pass until their coach calls for them to get into position for some other drills.

“Alright ladies, gather around.” The head coach calls after a bit of drills of touches and finishing in front of goal to be satisfied. “I think that’s good and we can call it a practice. I like what I see and I can tell you all are ready for tomorrow. Grab some ice, see the trainers, and do whatever you have to do before you head over to watch the boys game because I figure that’s where most of you are heading anyways. But make sure you get some good rest tonight, a good breakfast tomorrow morning and then I’ll see you here at 11. Be ready to come out and make a statement.”

“Yes sir.” The team nods as they put their hands in to break the huddle.

After their break, the girls all listen to their coach and head to get ice and see the trainers for some heating and therapy for aching muscles. Alex, who’s still lost in her thoughts of the last hour or so of practice, mindlessly follows her teammates to the locker room to get changed before heading to watch the boys.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Allie says as she changes her clothes and grabs a bag of ice for her hamstring. “You guys ready? Al?”

“Huh?” Alex responds as she was lost in her thoughts still.

“I asked if you’re ready to go yet?” Allie says again at the forward.

“Oh, yeah, not yet.” Alex mumbles out. “Kris said I needed to give my ankle an ice bath for 10 minutes just for precaution.”

“Okay.” Allie nods her head. “Want us to wait for you?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “You guys head to the game and save me a spot. It won’t take long at all.”

“Alright, if you’re sure?” Allie says and the forward nods her head before grabbing her phone and head phones after changing to head to the ice room. “Okay, everyone else ready? Good, let’s go.”

As the blonde midfielder starts to follow most of her teammates out of the locker room, she notices the Tobin was just now coming in. From what it looks like, the tanned midfielder just got done running sprints, or perhaps a marathon by the way she’s breathing.

“Tobs, did you just get done running?” Allie asks her friend as she sees her panting.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Tobin questions as she tries to catch her breath.

“Seriously?” Allie asks as she looks at her friend with a certain look. “You’re dripping sweat and you’re literally panting like a dog right now. How wouldn’t I know that you had been running? My only question is if you were running sprints or if you decided to run to Jersey and back?”

“Whatever.” Tobin rolls her eyes. “I decided to get some extra sprints in to get my legs loose for tomorrow.”

“You decided to do extra running just because?” Allie asks with surprise. “Why in the hell would you do that?”

“I don’t know.” Tobin shrugs. “I just decided to give myself a few more sprints to clear my head and stuff.”

“Oh, I see.” Allie nods when she hears a hint of the reason. “Clear your head from what?”

“Nothing really.” Tobin shrugs it off. “Just things from practice and stuff. Nothing important. But is everyone out of the locker room and heading to the game now?”

“Yeah.” Allie nods with a small smirk on her face. “You should have the locker room and trainers to yourself if you need anything.”

“Okay, perfect.” Tobin smiles at the fact. “Don’t let me keep you. Head to the game and save me a spot.”

“Oh, I will.” Allie simply says. “Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.” Tobin says to her friend as they start to walk apart.

“Oh, Tobin?” Allie says and it causes the midfielder to turn back around to look at her.

“Yeah?” Tobin answers.

“Make sure Alex doesn’t take too long either.” Allie says swiftly and can see the fire light up in Tobin’s eyes.

“What?” Tobin mumbles out. “How would I make sure of that when she’s heading over with you?”

“She’s not with us. She’s icing her ankle in the ice room. Kris’ orders.” Allie says and has the biggest smirk on her face when she sees Tobin look towards the ice room before turning back to look at her. “Thinking those sprints cleared your head enough?”

“Nope.” Tobin groans out as Allie lets out a small laugh and heads out to watch the boys with her other teammates.

The midfielder stands in the same place for a moment or two, contemplating to herself of what she should do. Maybe say screw it, it’s just your best friend and it shouldn’t be awkward for you two. You can handle it… Hmm, or maybe you walk in and it’s completely silent and nothing can really be said, just like when you were warming up with one another and your friendship is even more awkward than what it was before. Okay, you don’t need to change or shower. Girls’ sweat smells like roses anyways, and you’re not even that sweaty.

Just grab you stuff and head out to the field. Make a clean and easy get away and just avoid the situation. Whatever situation this is… still not too sure of it all.

After the midfielder makes her decision on just skipping out of icing and changing and opting to grab her stuff to head to the boy’s game, she starts to head into the locker room. She goes straight to her locker and quickly, also quietly, grabs her things and changes her shoes.

When she finishes slipping on her Nikes and zipping up her duffle bag, she stands to head out towards the door. As soon as she looks up, she sees the bluest of eyes that makes her head spin a bit for reasons that she’s not too sure of.

And instead of saying anything, the midfielder just stands there with shock on her face, yet again. Alex, this time simply smiles at her, rather than trying to start a conversation and walks towards her locker. Tobin still stands there, and Alex doesn’t pay any attention to her.

Tobin, after a few seconds and internal arguing with herself, doesn’t say anything. She walks out the door of the locker room and that’s how the two of them handle the situation. There was one thing that happened, Tobin got her answer if things would still be awkward or not.

The midfielder changes quickly outside, rather than using the locker room that’s intended for her to change in, and heads over to the boys’ field. Alex, after debating to her own self, realizes that Tobin was still in her same practice clothes when she left; meaning she probably didn’t get any ice since she wasn’t even changed when she left.

Thinking about things, the forward grabs a few things and gathers her stuff before walking out of the locker room. She heads over to the boys’ game and when she gets there, she texts Allie to see where they are so she could sit with them.

**To: Allie Long**

_Where are you guys?_

_Delivered – 6:42pm_

The forward sent the message and waited for a response. As she waits, she turns to watch the game that’s on the field. With the game still scoreless, she can see that the boys are having a difficult time breaking through as their own defense is holding up pretty well.

She continues to watch as she finally gets eyes on Servando and sees him flying down the middle of the pitch with the ball. As he does, one of the Washington players comes rushing at him and Alex sees that he’s going in for the tackle. Holding her breath, she sees him go at Servando with spikes up, but luckily Servando sees it and dodges out of the way as he passes the ball off to AJ. The forward was able to let out her breath, thankful a possible disastrous situation was avoided.

**From: Allie Long**

_In the middle a few rows back from the front._   
_Hurry up already._

_Delivered – 6:45pm_

**To: Allie Long**

_Okay I see you._   
_I’m on my way_   
_You saved a seat for me right?_

_Delivered – 6:45pm_

**From: Allie Long**

_No we have you sitting on someone’s lap._   
_Of course we saved you a seat._   
_Now hurry up before we give it away._

_Delivered – 6:46pm_

The forward shakes her head at the text and proceeds walking over to the group. After minimal effort, she sees her crowd in the middle and heads up to them by the stairs. As she approaches them, she is directed to her seat in the big empty space by a pointing Allie.

She takes her seat and wonders why they left her so much room. Sitting in the middle of the group, she’s left with enough space to fit 3 of her. Figuring that it’s probably for someone else, she talks with Katie for a bit, who’s sitting in front of her, before she looks through her bag to throw a sweatshirt on.

As her head’s down, she feels someone take a seat next to her. When she looks up, you could almost hear the inaudible gasps that escapes her. Of course no one does, besides the one person she wishes didn’t.

“Uh, are you okay?” Tobin asks Alex, as her eyes are as wide as the forward’s.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “Just the cold water dripping from my ice pack down my back is all.”

“Oh, okay.” Tobin says shortly as she turns her attention anywhere but to the forward.

There’s a noticeable silence between the two, AGAIN. No one really pays attention to it because they’re busy watching the game, or talking amongst themselves, or on their phones; however, Allie notices along with the two of them obviously. She doesn’t say anything though.

Instead, she watches with a close eye to see if the two idiots will fix whatever is making things awkward. I mean, she damn near pinned them together to make something happening. If that ever does because the two of them are as silent as stones right now and she’s just about to make one of them react when Alex takes care of it for her.

“I have something for you.” Alex says very quietly, not sure if anyone could actually hear her.

“For me?” Tobin asks with complete shock; yeah, she heard her of course.

“Yeah.” Alex nods as she reaches next to her on the ground. “I saw you hurried out of the locker room without changing your clothes so I assumed you probably didn’t ice. So I brought you a few bags.”

“You did?” Tobin asks and the forwards nods as she hands them over to her. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I knew you’d be regretting it if you didn’t ice right away.” Alex says with a shrug. “I mean, with that old body of yours you have.”

“Really?” Tobin laughs out and it’s the first real genuine laugh that escapes her in front of Alex that the forward has heard in a while. “I don’t know how to really take that. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Alex shrugs again. “It’s what friends do.”

“Friends?” Tobin repeats quietly, but it sounds more like a question than anything.

“Uh, yeah.” Alex nods as she looks at her. “Unless you’ve replaced me already?”

“Not a chance.” Tobin says a little too quickly in her opinion but she doesn’t care as she sees the smile that appears on the forward’s face.

“Good.” Alex says very proudly, which is ridiculous that something so simple can make her happy. “Better not have.”

“Whatever you say.” Tobin lets out a small laugh and turns her attention back to the game after placing the ice bags where they needed to be on her body.

There’s a comfortable silence between the two. The first one since the two of them could even remember. Tobin feels a want to talk, but she also doesn’t want to push anything because she doesn’t want to press her luck with the stubborn forward. So they sit there and continue to watch the game.

It gets to halftime and it’s still scoreless. Some of the girls express their hunger and decide that they want to go grab some food before the second half kicks off. Alex, too busy on her phone, doesn’t really hear the conversation as most of them head to get food; Tobin excluded. Instead, the midfielder stays as well.

“You aren’t hungry?” Tobin asks out of nowhere and Alex is brought out of her phone to look up at her.

“What?” Alex questions as she looks up.

“Everyone left to grab some food.” Tobin nods to the empty spaces around her. “You didn’t want anything?”

“I didn’t even know they were leaving to be honest.” Alex answers and Tobin slightly smiles at her answer.

“Oh.” Tobin says. “Want me to text Harry and ask her to grab you something?”

“Harry?” Alex asks with confusion.

“Allie.” Tobin answers.

“You call her Harry?” Alex asks and Tobin gives her a knowing look. “No, it’s okay. I’ll just grab something when the games over.”

“You sure?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head.

Silence again finds the two and Alex isn’t much of a fan of it. Having an internal debate, she takes a deep breath and gives into the silence. Asking a question she will probably regret later on.

“How was Stanford with Christen?” Alex says very deliberately and she can see the hairs raise on the midfielder’s arms.

“Huh?” Tobin gulps thinking she misheard the forward.

“Christen.” Alex breathes out. “How was visiting her up at Stanford?”

“Uh, it was okay.” Tobin answers hesitantly.

“Just okay?” Alex questions as she looks at the midfielder. “You didn’t have fun seeing her and being shown off up there?”

“No, of course it was cool to see her up there.” Tobin says gently. “I just didn’t, I mean, I don’t want things to be. Well, you know, like…”

“Awkward between us?” Alex finishes and Tobin nods her head shyly as she looks down at her hands. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

“You’re sorry?” Tobin looks at her with surprise. “Why are you sorry? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I was, or I mean, am with her.”

“You didn’t have to tell me.” Alex shakes her head. “I reacted and didn’t think it through. It wasn’t fair to you. I’m sorry.”

“No, Alex you don’t have to…” Tobin begins to say but is cut off.

“No, I do.” Alex breathes out. “I was just surprised that you were with someone I guess. I thought you’d tell me but that’s your business and I have no right to react in the way that I did.”

“I should have told you.” Tobin whispers out.

“A little heads up would have been nice, rather than watching her suck your face off maybe.” Alex says jokingly and Tobin looks at her not really knowing how to react and Alex takes notice. “Seriously, it’s okay. I was just surprised and shocked when she wrapped her arms around you and kissed you.”

“I know.” Tobin nods along.

“I’m happy for you though.” Alex says through gritted teeth.

“You are?” Tobin asks with a tinge in her voice and the forward nods.

“Yeah.” Alex says sincerely. “You’re one of my closest friends and I just want you to be happy. Even though I don’t like having to share my time with you with anyone, I guess I can with Christen as long as you’re happy.”

“You really mean that?” Tobin asks with a bit of hope in her tone.

“Yeah.” Alex says with sincerity but she can feel her stomach in knots because she doesn’t want to be telling Tobin this, but rather something else. “You and Christen are cute together. Plus, I’m glad you’re happy. That’s all that matters.”

“Thanks Lex.” Tobin smiles and the nickname rolls off her tongue so easily that Alex hates that it makes her smile hearing it. “That means a lot to me.”

“Don’t mention it.” Alex smiles at the midfielder.

“Can I ask you something though?” Tobin says with a bit of hesitance.

“Yeah, anything.” Alex nods her head.

“Does it bother you that I’m with Christen?” Tobin asks intently.

“Why would it?” Alex asks right back, thinking the midfielder means something by it.

“I don’t know.” Tobin shrugs. “I know that we’ve been getting close and I don’t want you to think that it doesn’t mean anything to me, because it does. You mean something to me.”

“I do?” Alex perks up at that statement and Tobin freezes when she realizes what she just said.

“Yeah. I mean, of course.” Tobin nods. “You’re special to me.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles at the statement. “Well don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me that you’re with someone.”

“It doesn’t?” Tobin asks and Alex feels her stomach in knots again before answering.

“No.” Alex grits through. “You’re my friend and I want you happy. That’s all.”

“Are you happy?” Tobin asks and Alex just stares into the honey brown eyes of the midfielder.

Before she can answer, their teammates come back with food. Alex feels a bit relieved that she didn’t have to answer the question because of course she’s happy. She has a great life and is playing the sport she loves in college. She has some of the best teammates and friends she could have, but something was missing.

The fact that Tobin is with someone does bug her, but she doesn’t get to be bothered by it. It’s not like she should expect Tobin to have feelings for her. She barely knows what her feelings, or whatever they are, mean about Tobin. Still, she’s bothered by it and she can’t answer that question without feeling that in the back of her head.

“Here you go Harry.” Allie hands Tobin her two bags of food. “I still don’t know how someone can eat all that and be as skinny and in shape as you.”

“It’s just what the good lord blessed me with.” Tobin says with her blinding smile and it makes everyone laugh; Alex included. “But it’s not all just for me.”

“It’s not?” Allie questions and Tobin shakes her head.

“Here you go.” Tobin turns to hand Alex the extra bag she has. “Chicken strips and french-fries with ranch dipping sauce.”

“What?” Alex gasps as she takes the bag from her. “You don’t have to give me your extra bag of food.”

“I’m not.” Tobin shakes her head as she hands over a cup of pink lemonade to the forward. “It was for you the entire time.”

“Tobs.” Alex breathes out. “You’re the best.”

“Nah, don’t mention it.” Tobin shrugs. “It’s what friends are for.”

“Best friends.” Alex smiles at her and Tobin looks up into her blue eyes deeply.

“Best friends.” Tobin repeats and they both smile at their silliness; luckily for them their teammates gave up listening to their conversation after the first few seconds.

Their attention goes back to the game. After another 45 minutes of a hard-fought match, the boys’ team ends up tying Washington 1-1 on a late goal by AJ in the 84th minute after Washington scores theirs in the 53rd minute. The girls then head down to greet and congratulate the boys on their game.

As they stand around and wait for the boys to finish their talk with their coaches, the girls continue their own chatter. As Alex is talking with a group of the girls, she sees her roommate talking with Tobin. Curious, she walks over to them to see what they were talking about.

“Hey Kate!” Alex says cheerfully as she approaches the two. “That goal by AJ was pretty great.”

“Alex!” Kate welcomes her happily. “Yeah, luckily they were able to get a tie out of that match. I know he’s not going to be too happy at the chances he missed.”

“Nah, he did good.” Tobin shrugs. “It was a physical game out there and they did what they needed to. Rather a tie than a loss.”

“True.” Kate nods her head. “Don’t you guys have a game tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Alex smiles widely. “Against Arizona.”

“Are they good?” Kate asks.

“They’re decent, but their defense won’t be able to handle long legs over here.” Tobin nods her head over to the forward and breaks out into a smile.

“Oh stop.” Alex rolls her eyes. “If there’s something they can’t handle, it’s your footwork. Somehow they always fall for the nutmeg and no one can stop it.”

“Like I told you, I’m magic.” Tobin smiles widely and Alex simply scoffs at her friend and gently pushes her shoulder.

“Whatever.” Alex shakes her head. “At least I don’t have to worry about trying to defend it and you’re on my team.”

“Sounds like you two are a deadly combo then.” Kate interjects, breaking up the two’s banter.

“I mean, we try.” Alex winks and Tobin joins in.

“Yeah, it just comes naturally to us.” The midfielder adds and it causes the others to laugh.

“Naturally? Really?” Alex laughs at the midfielder.

“What?” Tobin says. “It’s the best I could think of in that second.”

Before Alex or Kate can control themselves to answer back, the boys walk up to them. AJ and Kyle walk up to the group and Kate immediately wraps her arms around the forward.

“Great game babe.” Kate says sincerely.

“Yeah, that could was pretty.” Alex nods giving the respect to her fellow striker.

“Thanks guys.” AJ breathes out as he gives Kate a kiss on the cheek. “Wish we got the dub tonight, but a tie will do.”

“Still undefeated at home.” Tobin says and the boys nod.

“True that.” Kyle says. “Just like you guys will be after you get the win over Arizona tomorrow.”

“That’s the hope.” Alex nods.

“With you two out on the pitch, there’s no doubt.” Kyle says encouragingly and AJ nods in agreement.

“For real.” AJ says before looking at Alex. “How many goals tomorrow for you Al? Two? A hattie?”

“Just whatever I can do to get us the win.” Alex answers humbly. “That’s what’s important.”

“She’ll get a few if I have any say to it.” Tobin smirks and the boys are all for it.

“Alright, well I better get going. Need to head home to get changed for work in an hour.” Kate informs the group. “Will I see you at home before I leave?”

“No, I’ll head out with you.” AJ wraps his arm around her shoulders. “I’m too tired to do anything tonight.”

“You sure?” Kyle asks his friend.

“Yeah, I’m good bro.” AJ nods.

“Alright, talk to you later.” Kyle says as he fists bumps AJ. “Good luck tomorrow girls. We’ll be there to support you.”

“Thanks Kyle.” Alex says.

“Good game tonight.” Tobin adds on. “See you tomorrow.”

“Night y’all.” Kyle waves before heading over to a few other teammates.

“Alright, ready babe?” AJ turns to ask Kate.

“Yeah.” She nods before turning to look at the other two. “Good luck tomorrow. I’ll try to stop by after work.”

“Sounds good.” Alex smiles sweetly at her roommate. “You guys have a good night.”

“You guys too.” AJ says. “Kill it out there tomorrow.”

“We will.” Tobin nods as the couple walks off towards the parking lot with their arms wrapped around one another.

“I didn’t know that you knew Kate.” Alex says to the midfielder.

“Uh, yeah.” Tobin turns to look at the forward. “We had speech together last semester and she’s been to a few of the soccer parties because of AJ.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Alex says and Tobin nods. “Well, I better get going. We have a big game tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tobin says. “I’ll see you in the morning then?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods as Tobin smiles and turns to walk away. “Wait, did you drive or walk here?”

“Is that even a serious question?” Tobin smirks at the forward when she turns around to look at her.

“I’ll drive you home.” Alex says cheerfully.

“Oh no, it’s okay.” Tobin dismisses it. “I like the walk and fresh air. Plus, don’t want to keep you from heading home and getting that beauty sleep of yours.”

“Oh shut up.” Alex playfully scoffs. “Driving you won’t prevent me from getting my rest. We can even stop to get some ice cream too.”

“Ice cream? Before gameday?” Tobin laughs and Alex blushes. “You really do like it, don’t you?”

“Maybe.” Alex smirks. “Plus, I have to repay you for buying me dinner today.”

“Oh, that was nothing.” Tobin shakes her head.

“And so is buying ice cream for us. Nothing.” Alex smiles cheekily at the midfielder. “What if it’s frozen yogurt instead of ice cream? You won’t have to feel as guilty about eating it the night before gameday.”

“I do like frozen yogurt.” Tobin smiles widely at Alex and it makes the forward feel butterflies in her stomach.

“Perfect.” Alex smiles. “So best friend yogurt date on the way home?”

Before Tobin can answer, Servando walks up to the two with Allie, Jose, Kevin, and Tyler. Tobin looks down are her feet, as Allie throws an arm over Alex.

“So what’s the plan for the night?” Allie asks the two.

“We were talking about calling it a night to get rest for tomorrow.” Alex answers her friend.

“Already?” Servando asks. “It’s only like 8 something.”

“Yeah, but I’m tired from my test this morning and practice.” Alex answers honestly.

“We literally did nothing at practice.” Allie laughs. “You heading home too Harry?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “Going to head home to ice some more and get some rest for tomorrow.”

“You two act like you’re middle aged.” Allie laughs.

“Well what are your plans?” Alex raises an eyebrow to her friend.

“We all were probably heading to the pizzeria to get them some food and to hangout a bit before curfew at 11.” Allie explains.

“That sounds fun.” Alex says.

“You should come.” Servando says to the forward.

“Yeah, come.” Allie nods. “Both of you!”

“Yeah, the more the merrier.” Jose adds on.

“I don’t know.” Tobin shakes her head. “I just might want to get some ice and relax tonight.”

“That reminds me.” Tyler says. “I need to grab some ice before my hammy seizes up on me.”

“Yeah, I need to get some too.” Jose nods. “Let’s go grab some before we head out.”

“I’ll go get the car to head to the pizzeria.” Allie tells Jose and he nods. “Hopefully I’m seeing you two there as well.”

“Maybe.” Alex decides to say just to get the midfielder off of her back.

“I’m not too convinced by that.” Allie smirks. “Serv, tell your girl to stop being such a freshman and come hangout for a bit. I’m heading to get the car. See you ALL there.”

“I…” Servando begins to say to the midfielder but it’s too late, she already is off to the car about out of earshot. “Is she always so…”

“Demanding?” Jose fills in the blank.

“Persistent?” Kevin adds on.

“Bossy?” Tyler says.

“Uh, all the above?” Servando laughs.

“The answer is yes.” Jose nods. “She definitely is. But she’s pretty cute when she does it, so I don’t mind.”

“Oh god.” Tyler rolls his eyes. “On that note, I’m going to grab some ice.”

“Yeah, me too.” Kevin nods.

“I’ll grab some.” Jose agrees as he turns to look at Servando. “You coming man?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a second.” Servando answers.

“Alright, if I don’t see you guys at the pizzeria I don’t blame you.” Jose tells the girls. “But I’ll see you at the game tomorrow.”

“Good luck!” Both Tyler and Kevin call out to the two players before turning back around to walk with Jose to the locker room.

“Thanks!” Alex and Tobin say in unison to the boys walking away.

“So are you guys really not coming out?” Servando turns to ask the two of them. “If you’re not feeling pizza we can go grab some ice cream or slushies from Sonic.”

“Actually, we were just going to go gr…” Alex begins to say before being interrupted.

“Alex was wanting some ice cream.” Tobin says and Alex turns to looks at her. “You two should go and grab some. A little dessert before a good day tomorrow.”

“I thought we were going to grab something?” Alex asks with confusion.

“Nah, you should head out with him and grab something.” Tobin dismisses it.

“Oh well I don’t want to take away from your guys’ plans.” Servando says sincerely to the midfielder.

“You’re not.” Tobin answers and the forward can feel the breath escape from her body. “You two go have fun. I have to go make a call before I head to bed anyways.”

“Oh, Christen.” Alex says with a little more disappointment in her voice than she was ever wanting.

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out and can feel the hesitance in the forward now. “But you guys go out and have some fun. This one was wanting some ice cream, even though it’s the night before the game, so keep an eye on her Serv.”

“I’ll do my best.” Servando laughs. “We’ll grab some slushies to get her sweet tooth covered without feeling the guilt of having ice cream.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Alex asks with a hint of hope in her tone.

“No, don’t worry about it.” Tobin brushes it off. “You guys have some fun and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Take care of yourself Tobin.” Servando says, breaking the two from looking at each other. “Can’t wait to see you kill it out there like always.”

“Thanks Serv. Great game tonight.” Tobin smiles at the boy before turning to look at Alex. “Have a good night.”

“You too.” Alex half whispers and Tobin waves to the two before turning to walk away. “WAIT, Tobin!”

“What?” Tobin stops and turns to look at the forward after she just shouted after her.

“I was going to give you a ride home.” Alex says directly to her.

“I like the walk, remember?” Tobin smiles at the forward and Alex can’t help but smile back. “Have a good night you two.”

And with that, the midfielder turns back around and heads out. Alex watches her for a few seconds, contemplating what just happened the last few minutes. Maybe she and Tobin were going to be okay. The forward would rather have her as a friends than nothing in her life, right?

“Ready?” Servando asks Alex, breaking her from her thoughts.

“Yeah.” Alex nods and the two head over to grab some ice for the midfielder.

After grabbing some ice, they head out to the parking lot. Opting to take one car, Servando follows the forward back to the dorms so they could drop her car off before jumping into his truck. They head down to Sonic to grab some slushies, not necessarily what Alex was wanting, but it’s still good.

“What would you like?” Servando asks the forward as they get out of the truck to order at the window.

“Uh, I’m not sure.” Alex answers as she looks at the menu. “A blue raspberry slushy sounds good.”

“Alright, one large blue raspberry slushy coming right up.” Servando smiles as he heads over to the monitor to order for them.

“Thank you.” Alex says sincerely as she takes a seat at one of the outside tables.

As she waits for Servando to come back after ordering, she scrolls through her phone. Already receiving texts and videos from Allie as most of the group is hanging out at the pizzeria. She’s pretty occupied until she receives a new text message and it makes her smile instantly.

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Just wanted to let you know I made it home safe._   
_I know you would have been worried if I didn’t tell you lol_

_Delivered – 8:54pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_I mean I guess… lol_   
_Glad you made it safe._

_Delivered – 8:54pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Btw thanks for dinner again tonight._   
_Next time I do the buying._

_Delivered – 8:54pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_I’m never one to say no to food._   
_Especially when it’s free ;)_

_Delivered – 8:55pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Good!_   
_Tomorrow after we win?_

_Delivered – 8:55pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_With momma and papa Morgs?_   
_Don’t want to interrupt your time with them._

_Delivered – 8:55pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_You know they love it when you join._   
_Plus free food from the parents…_   
_Nothing better lol_

_Delivered – 8:56pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Very valid point Morgan_

_Delivered – 8:56pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_So is that a yes….?_   
_Come on Heath!_

_Delivered – 8:56pm_

“What are you so smiley about?” Servando asks as he takes a seat across from the forward.

“Huh, oh nothing.” Alex answers as she looks up at him. “Just texting with Tobin.”

“Tobin?” Servando seems a bit surprised. “It seems like you two are friendly again.”

“We never weren’t.” Alex looks at him with confusion.

“I mean, you two weren’t necessarily best buds either the last few days.” Servando laughs. “Are things better now?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head. “They seem to be, I think.”

“So, whatever the awkwardness was, it’s gone?” Servando questions. “You two are back to normal?”

Before the forward can answer, she feels her phone buzz again. Looking down at the message, her stomach tingles after reading the message.

**From: Best Friend :)**

_I guess so_

_Delivered – 9:01pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_See you tomorrow best friend :)_

_Delivered – 9:01pm_

“Yeah.” Alex smiles widely as she looks up at Servando. “I believe so.”

The forward was all giddy and in the best of moods for the rest of the night. Well, for the rest of the 30 minutes she hung out with Servando before deciding that she really should head some to rest. It was going to be a big day tomorrow.

She was going to get to see Tobin and feel normal around her. I mean, they were going to hang out and have dinner after the game with her parents again; oh yeah, and it was also a game day. Guess that should be the important thing about tomorrow, right?

    ---------------------------------------------

To say things have seem to go back to normal, may be an understatement. The two girls, with their friendship back to how it was before, were unstoppable against Arizona. Alex had a good game with two goals from her powerful left leg. Tobin, however, probably had the best game out of the group with three assists and a goal for herself. Of course, two of her assists were off Alex’s goals.

  
With the powerful performances from the two stars, Cal thumped Arizona 5-1 to be tied at the top of the Pac-12 with UCLA. It was a great day that deserved to be celebrated. So, of course as they talked about the night before, the two go to dinner with Alex’s parents.

As their coach promised, they were given Sunday off. That ended up resulting in them going to take their ice baths early in the morning, Tobin’s idea of course. Then they ended up having a pretty lazy day of just watching movies and doing homework in Alex’s room. Occasionally getting up to go get food, but that’s about it.

They were pretty inseparable the next few days. With basically class, practice, and studying, the two spent almost every second of the day together. Of course when they would study in the library, they were never alone due to everyone of their friends always coming up to talk with them or study too, the two of them seem to be getting back into the rhythm of being friends again.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Allie asks the group as they start walking out of the locker room. “And please don’t say more studying.”

“Alex.” Sarah playfully rolls her eyes.

“Hey!” Alex scoffs. “Sorry that I actually like getting good grades and my homework done on time.”

“We do too.” Kalie answers back.

“Speak for yourself.” Allie says and causes the group to laugh.

“So, plan?” Sarah asks.

“Movies?” Kalie asks and a few shake their head.

“No, there’s nothing really good out right now.” Allie says. “How about the club? It’s Ladies’ night and we get in free on Wednesdays.”

“I’m not really feeling the club tonight.” Tobin answers and Alex nods too.

“Yeah, me either.” Alex agrees. “Plus, I have a test tomorrow morning.”

“Gosh, freshman.” Kalie exhales and everyone shares a small laugh with each other.

“Oh stop.” Tobin turns to look at the defender. “You never left your room last year for the first six months because you were a ‘good girl’. Remember?”

“Whatever Tobs.” Kalie scoffs. “And I’m still a good girl, thank you very much.”

“In what standard?” Allie says with a big smirk and Kalie smacks her on the arm. “I’m kidding.”

“I’m not.” Sarah says with a wink over to Alex.

“Anyways!” Kalie says to change the topic off her. “What do you guys want to do then?”

“How about bowling?” Alex suggests to the group.

“Bowling?” Allie repeats. “I haven’t been bowling since the last time you bailed on us.”

“Yeah, that was like last Monday.” Kalie nods her head Alex can see Tobin look down at her feet.

“Well, how about we go now?” Alex says with a smile. “Unless you all are too scared that this freshman will show you up.”

“Sometimes I can’t stand you.” Sarah breathes out with a smile. “I’m in for some bowling.”

“Me too.” Kalie nods. “As long as food is included.”

“Duh, bowling alley food.” Allie smiles. “I’m in. Tobs?”

“Yeah.” Tobin looks up and smiles. “I’m good with that.”

“Perfect.” Allie says cheerfully. “Who wants to drive?”

“Well we can either try to squeeze into your big ass car or we can just be comfortable and take two cars.” Sarah says. “I vote two cars.”

“Me too.” Kalie nods.

“Alright, then who wants to drive?” Allie questions again.

“I will.” Kalie shrugs. “I have to stop at our place to grab money anyways.”

“Good call.” Allie nods. “Me too.”

“I can drive too.” Alex says.

“Alright, well Kalie and I will go together because we have to stop at the apartment.” Allie begins to say.

“I need to grab socks.” Sarah says when she realizes that she doesn’t have any besides soccer ones.

“Okay.” Allie nods her head. “Us three will go back to the apartment to grab our things, and you two can just meet us there. Does that work?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods when she looks over at Tobin, who’s trying but failing to contain a smile. “That works for me.”

“Me too.” Tobin nods.

“Okay, sounds good.” Sarah says. “Let’s get going then.”

The three get into Kalie’s car and drive off to their apartment to grab a few things. Tobin and Alex take their time because they knew they had about 10 minutes to spare before the others will be on their way to bowling alley.

As they throw their duffle bags into the trunk of Alex’s car, they hear the honking of another car. Turning to look at who the honking was coming from, both were surprised by who it was.

“My hoes.” A freckled girl jumps out of the passenger’s seat. “Thought I’d find you idiots here.”

“Kell?” Alex says with surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Well isn’t that a nice way to greet your favorite friend.” Kelley says bitterly.

“Who said you were a favorite friend?” Tobin says with a smirk.

“Quiet Tobito.” Kelley glares at the midfielder. “Or I’m taking your present back to Stanford.”

“Present?” Tobin questions.

“Uh yeah.” Kelley says before nodding her head over to the person getting out of the driver’s side. “Her, duh!”

“Christen?” Tobin says and Alex’s stomach immediately goes into knots.

“Baby!” The green-eyed girls smiles widely as she wraps the midfielder up in a big hug.

“Uh, what are you doing here?” Tobin asks with complete surprise as she notices Alex looking away from the two of them in their embrace.

“We had the day off of practice and we needed to go shopping for dresses.” Christen begins explaining as she pulls away from her embrace to Tobin.

“Dress for what?” Tobin says with a very dry mouth.

“Our Phi-Theta introductions.” Christen answers.

“You’re in a sorority?” Alex asks before she has a chance to stop herself.

“No, not a sorority.” Christen laughs. “It’s like our honor society for students with good grades at Stanford.”

“Yeah.” Kelley nods with a big smile. “We smart kids.”

“Well, standards must be pretty low if you’re being let in.” Tobin says and it causes Alex to laugh, but the other two glare at her.

“Tobs, be nice.” Christen gently taps her arm.

“It’s fine.” Kelley says. “I’ll just get my squirrel friends to take care of things for me to get her back.”

“Not this again.” Tobin shakes her head.

“Do I even want to know what that’s about?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“No.” Christen shakes her head when she turns to look at Alex to pull her in for a hug. “It’s so good seeing you again Alex.”

“Yeah.” Alex says as she’s in the embrace with the girl and she can feel Tobin’s eyes on them both. “It’s good seeing you too.”

“Hey! Break it up.” Kelley says as she breaks up the two’s embrace. “No fraternizing with the competition.”

“You’re the one that said you wanted to stop and say hi to them.” Christen glares at her.

“Yeah, after only hearing about 10 times of you maybe wanting to stop to see Tobin.” Kelley groans out. “So I took one for the team and brought you to them.”

“But Christen drove.” Alex points out.

“Were you there in the car with us Al?” Kelley questions her and the forward shakes her head. “Didn’t think so. So there’s no way for you to know what the conversation of how we got here was like.”

“Oh stop.” Christen laughs. “I think somebody is hungry.”

“I’m always hungry.” Kelley says and the other nod their heads in agreement. “Want to go grab some food with us?”

“Uh, we were actually meeting up with some teammates.” Tobin answers.

“Oh, you were?” Christen asks and Tobin nods her head. “Okay, well I guess we can just head back to school and I’ll just talk to you later then?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods and Alex feels a bit of guilt in her stomach. “I can call you when I get home.”

“Okay.” Christen says and Alex can hear a bit of disappointment in her voice and she does something she regrets immediately.

“You guys can come with us.” Alex offers and all eyes fall on her; Tobin’s especially. “We’re just heading out to go bowl and we were planning on grabbing some food there. You guys should come.”

“Really?” Christen asks with a big smile on her face.

“Yeah, of course.” Alex says sincerely. “Unless you guys have to head back or have something other to do.”

“Hell no.” Kelley shakes her head. “I’m free all day and all night. We can pull an all nighter together.”

“Don’t you have class tomorrow morning at 8?” Christen questions her friend.

“I mean, technically yes, but my homeboy knows if I don’t come that it’s for an important reason.” Kelley shrugs nonchalantly.

“And you’re being introduced into the honor society?” Tobin says mockingly. “Wow.”

“Just need to know how to work the system Tobito.” Kelley says matter of factly.

“Apparently.” Alex laughs and causes everyone to smile.

“We’re going home tonight and you’re going to class tomorrow.” Christen tells the freckle faced girl. “But bowling does sound fun. As long as you guys don’t mind?”

“No.” Alex says as Tobin looks at her when she answers. “Don’t mind at all. The more the merrier.”

“Great.” Christen cheers excitedly but Tobin doesn’t take her eyes off the forward.

“Okay, I’m down to go kick your asses in bowling.” Kelley agrees. “But we’re driving separately. We can’t have too much contact with the enemy before the game on Friday. So let’s go Pressy. Meet you bitches there.”

“Uh, okay.” Alex laughs out as she watches Kelley throw up the peace sign as she turns to get back into the car.

“I guess we’ll follow you then?” Christen turns to Alex and the forward nods her head. “Okay, well let’s go have fun then.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head as her girlfriend leans in for a kiss before turning to get back into her car.

Tobin turns to say something to Alex, and the forward is already walking to get into her car. Tobin takes a deep breath because she knows this is not what they needed. Things were just going so great and getting back to normal for the two. Well, whatever normal was for them.

“Allie just texted me and said they are getting ready to leave for the bowling alley.” Alex says as soon as Tobin gets into the car and buckles her seatbelt.

“Okay.” Tobin nods and keeps her eyes forward.

The forward starts the car and they drive the first minute in silence. There’s not even any music playing, and Alex thinks Tobin can probably hear her heart beating. After a few more miserably long seconds, the forward knows that this can’t continue.

“Did you know that they were coming up today?” Alex asks and it almost startles Tobin.

“No.” Tobin answers simply.

“Oh, okay.” Alex nods her head when Tobin doesn’t continue. “Are you okay?”

“Me?” Tobin turns to look at the forward, surprised that she was asking.

“Uh, yeah you.” Alex laughs. “There’s no one else in the car with us.”

“True.” Tobin says before taking a breath. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Okay.” Alex draws out. “Well I need you to perk up because it’s not going to be fun to beat you when you’re acting moody.”

“I’m not moody.” Tobin says to her and Alex raises an eyebrow at her.

“Then pump up.” Alex says and laughs at Tobin’s face.

“Pump up?” Tobin laughs. “Really?”

“It just came out.” Alex admits.

“Uh huh.” Tobin smirks. “Don’t worry, I’ll be pumped up when I beat you.”

“That’s the spirit.” Alex smiles before turning to look at Tobin. “But that won’t happen. Just make sure you beat the other two because we’d never hear the end of it if we lost to them from Kelley.”

“That is true.” Tobin nods in agreement. “Don’t worry, they won’t stand a chance.”

“Good.” Alex smiles as she turns her attention back to the road.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know?” Tobin says and Alex looks at her with confusion.

“What? Get you pumped up?” Alex asks with a smile. “I know, but it’s more fun to beat you when you’re smiling. Feels better to wipe it off your face.”

“Wow, I don’t know how to take that.” Tobin laughs at Alex’s devilish smirk. “But no. I mean inviting Christ and Kelley. You didn’t have to do that. Especially since…”

“Tobs.” Alex says, interrupting the midfielder from continuing. “It’s not a problem at all. She’s your girlfriend and the other one is unfortunately our friend. It’s not a problem. It would’ve been bad if we didn’t invite them. I mean, they drove up here and we might as well spend time with them.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “I just was nervous because we j…”

“Well, no need to be nervous.” Alex interrupts her again. “We’re best friends. Luckily I just won’t have to be a 3rd wheel since there’s more people there with us.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Tobin says with still a bit of hesitancy and the forward takes notice.

“Hey, relax.” Alex says calmly to the worrisome midfielder. “I promise that everything is fine. You should be excited. Your best friends and your girlfriend all going to do stuff. It should be fun. I’m excited, so you should be too.”

“Really?” Tobin asks Alex and the forward can’t help but think there’s more to it.

“Yeah. Things are going to be fun.” Alex promises to the midfielder. “It won’t be awkward like before. We’ve gotten passed that and now, let’s just have a great time together. What do you say?”

“Okay.” Tobin nods her head.

“Okay?” Alex repeats with a knowing look. “That’s all I get? At least fake it like you’re happy.”

“No.” Tobin breaks out into a small laugh. “I’m happy. Let’s go have fun.”

“That’s more I like it.” Alex smiles widely at the midfielder before turning her attention back to the road.

It only takes a few more minutes before they are pulling into the parking lot to the alley. Christen and Kelley weren’t too far behind them and as soon as they park, Allie and the others walk out of the car. When they do, Alex notices that they picked up a person.

“Hey Tayler.” Alex smiles as she gets out of her car. “I see you picked up someone.”

“Yeah.” Allie nods and points behind her. “I see you guys have too.”

“Yeah.” Alex laughs as Kelley and Christen walk up to where they all are. “They were up shopping near us and decided to come say hi, so we invited them to come and join us.”

“I hope that’s okay?” Christen says weakly.

“Of course it is.” Allie smiles as she wraps the green eyed girl in a hug. “It’s nice to see you Chris.”

“You too Allie.” Christen says meaningfully.

“Ahem.” Kelley voices to break the two up.

“It’s good seeing you too Kell.” Allie laughs and wraps her up in a hug.

“Well, duh.” Kelley replies as she pulls away from the hug. “Who wouldn’t want me to bless them with my presence?”

“Okay, not anymore.” Tobin says and it causes the group to laugh.

“Whatever, you love me.” Kelley sticks her tongue at the midfielder.

“Debatable.” Tobin says under her breath so no one can hear it besides Alex, who was standing next to her.

“Alright, so what’s the plan?” Kalie asks.

“Uh, bowling and food?” Alex says with confusion.

“Well, duh. I know that.” Kalie laughs. “I mean, are we going to have teams or just have it be a free for all?”

“We don’t want to just bowl for fun?” Tobin questions and everyone shakes their heads.

“Hell no.” Tayler answers. “We need to have a bet and the team that loses has to pay.”

“Yes.” Sarah nods along. “I’m in.”

“Me too.” Allie smiles. “What’s the bet? And how should we divide the teams?”

“I say winners don’t have to carry any of the gear at practice for the whole week and the losers have to pick up their responsibilities.” Kalie says with an evil smirk.

“Okay, but what about these two.” Sarah nods of to the Stanford girls. “What happens if they’re on the team that wins?”

“Uh, they get ice cream or something bought for them.” Kalie shrugs.

“Works for me.” Christen smiles.

“Of course it does.” Kelley says mockingly. “Alright, so what’s the teams?”

“We have an even number.” Allie informs them all. “Want to break up into pairs? The pair with the best score overall doesn’t have to carry gear at practice, or gets ice cream bought for them.”

“Yeah.” Sarah nods.

“That works.” Christen agrees and the others nod along.

“Okay, so who’s with who?” Tayler asks.

“Uh, how about Kalie and you. Sarah and me. Alex and Kelley.” Allie answers. “Then Tobin and Christen?”

“No way.” Kelley shakes her head. “You can’t be partnering me up with one of you. You guys are the competition.”

“Kell, the games not until Friday.” Alex laughs. “This is just for fun.”

“No, this is for some delicious ice cream.” Kelley answers with a smirk.

“Kelley might be right.” Christen says and it surprises the group. “It might be easier to have her and I be a pair, that way if we win then buying ice cream for us will be easier.”

“That’s true.” Sarah nods at her point.

“Alright, so Kelley and Christen are together.” Allie says and then turns to look at the other two with a bit of a smirk on her face. “And then you two can be together. This should be fun.”

“Sounds good to us.” Kelley says as she and Christen high fived.

“Good.” Allie nods and then turns with a mischievous smirk to the other two. “How about you two? Sound good?”

“Yeah.” Alex barely is able to get it out because her throat went hoarse.

“Mhm.” Tobin nods because of course her and Alex had to be partners as her girlfriend is on another team.

“Great.” Allie smirks. “Let’s go get everything set up.”

The girls head to the counter to buy their games and get some bowling shoes. After, they head to the two lanes they decided to occupy. Gathering the right bowling balls, they get themselves situated to start.

“Alright, remember, the team with the highest combined points win.” Allie says and everyone nods.

“We need to have team names!” Kelley comes up with.

“What?” Alex laughs.

“Seriously!” Kelley says. “How can we be a real team without a good team name?”

“She’s got a point.” Tayler shrugs.

“Yeah, why not.” Kalie nods her head.

The partners spoke amongst themselves for a minute or so trying to decide what their team name should be. Most finding their names pretty quickly, it was an easy task. Unless you were Tobin and Alex, who couldn’t figure out what they should name their team.

“Alright, we’re going to be Blonde Bombshells.” Allie says proudly as Sarah nods her head.

“Lame.” Kelley scoffs. “We’re the Stanny Ballers.”

“Really?” Allie questions. “You thought that was better than ours?”

“Duh.” Kelley says as if it should be obvious.

“Okay.” Kalie laughs. “Our name is KT Strikers.”

“Wow.” Sarah says with a chuckle. “That’s interesting.”

“Oh shut up.” Tayler laughs at her friends. “At least ours has something to do with bowling.”

“Whatever you say.” Sarah laughs out. “Alright, and what’s your guys’ name?”

“Uh, just Al and Tobs.” Tobin answers.

“Boring.” Kelley groans.

“Seriously, you guys couldn’t come up with something better?” Christen asks looking at the two.

“It’s fine.” Tobin shrugs and Alex nods her head.

“At least make it creative.” Tayler says to the two who really didn’t care what their team name was.

“How about Dumb and Dumber?” Kelley suggests and earns an instant glare from the both of them. “Or not. Just trying to help.”

“How about Talex?” Allie suggests and Alex and Tobin both look at her with a knowing look.

“Oh, I like that one.” Sarah says at the name.

“Yeah, that may be what we call your connection out on the pitch.” Kalie nods along. “That Talex magic.”

“That is kind of cute.” Christen smiles and Alex and Tobin can both feel a sense of knots in their stomachs.

“I still like my idea for the name.” Kelley admits. “But I guess that one is adequate too. I mean, it’s way in the hell better than your boring idea.”

“Whatever.” Alex glares at her nuisance of a friend. “Whatever name we are we’ll still beat you.”

“Want to bet?” Kelley challenges.

“I thought we already did?” Tobin says and it makes the group let out a small chuckle.

“Alright, it’s settled.” Allie breaks up the laughter. “They’ll be Talex and we can start our game. KT Strikers and Blonde Bombshells are up first.”

“Sounds good.” Sarah says and the others nod.

“Care to make this even more interesting?” Kelley asks both girls as the others turn their attention to the ones bowling.

“Like what?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“How about whatever team loses between us two buys dinner after the game on Friday?” Kelley suggests.

“Isn’t your parents coming into town?” Christen turns to her teammate. “Don’t they want to take us out to dinner?”

“Oh shit, yeah. I forgot.” Kelley snorts at herself. “How about loser buys dessert afterwards and before the party?”

“Wait, what party?” Alex questions with confusion.

“Uh, the party that you two are definitely coming to after the game with us.” Christen tells the other forward.

“We are?” Tobin asks with surprise.

“Yeah, don’t you remember me telling you about it last night on the phone?” Christen asks her girlfriend and Alex just looks down at her feet because she didn’t want to necessarily hear what they talk about on the phone together.

“Uh, no.” Tobin answers cautiously when she takes notice in Alex. “I guess I forgot.”

“Not surprised.” Christen laughs. “You tend to forget most things. Always lost in your own little world, but it’s okay. I love you anyways.”

“Okay, enough of this lovey dovey stuff.” Kelley mocks but Alex is a bit relieved at her antics because she doesn’t want to hear about it either.

“You’re right.” Christen smiles towards her teammate. “So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?”

“I don’t know.” Tobin laughs. “Can’t we just have some fun?”

“It will be fun for us to kick your ass.” Kelley says to the two opposite of her. “Just like we will Friday.”

“Oh.” Tobin nods with a new sense of fire in her eyes and she turns to look at Alex, who’s sporting the same intensity. “What do you say Lex?”

“I say let’s kick their ass.” Alex says with a confidence that the other two girls laugh, but Tobin smirks knowing she means business.

“Alright, you’re on.” Tobin says smugly as she turns to look at Kelley and Christen. “Loser buys dessert.”

“Deal.” Kelley nods. “Want to go first Chris or do you want to close the game out for us?”

“Uh, I’ll go first.” Christen says after a moment of thinking. “I’ll start us off good and you finish it home for us.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kelley high fives her teammate and watches her gather herself to throw the first ball; she knocked down 6 pins.

“We got this.” Tobin whispers to Alex and she nods in agreement.

“In your dreams.” Kelley turns to say as Christen threw another ball and knocked over just one. “Good start.”

“Thanks.” Christen smiles as she takes a seat next to Tobin on the seat. “I thought I was going to be able to ricochet that pin off the others, but it didn’t happen.”

“Don’t worry about it dude.” Kelley shrugs. “Your girl won’t be able to beat that anyways.”

“Whatever.” Tobin mumbles but she was right; Tobin ended up only getting 6 total after her two throws.

“Told ya.” Kelley says cockily. “Now what how it’s really done.”

“I hate her sometimes.” Tobin mumbles and Alex gives her a gently bump of their shoulders with a smile on her face.

“Don’t worry.” Alex says quietly. “We’ll knock that cockiness out of her when we win.”

“Damn.” Kelley says after throwing her second ball for a total knock down of 8 pins. “That wasn’t too bad but thought was going to at least hit the spare.”

“It was a good one.” Christen encourages. “I’d rather have that then you bowling 3 and 4’s.”

“True dat.” Kelley nods as she sits next to Christen. “We got this in the bag.”

Alex doesn’t say anything. Instead, she subtly shakes her head at the two and their cockiness and walks up to grab her ball. She lines herself up, turns to look over her right shoulder and throws a small smile at Tobin. The midfielder makes direct eye contact with her in that moment and smiles back at her while the others all joke and talk with each other.

Alex turns back around and waits for Tayler to finish throwing her ball. After a gutter by the blonde, Alex focus on her lane. With a small deep breath, the forward starts her walk and throws her bowl. A perfect strike right down the middle to knock over all the pins.

Alex smirks as she turns back around to walk back to her seat next to Tobin. With most cheering her from the strike, besides Kelley, she plays it off like it was nothing. Kelley, still annoyed that she threw a strike turns to look at her.

“What was that?” Kelley asks.

“To me, it looks like a strike Kell.” Alex says with a smirk. “And apparently the lead for team Talex.”

“It’s just beginner’s luck.” Kelley shrugs off. “Can’t wait to see your next gutter ball.”

“We’ll see.” Alex nods her head as they turn their attention back to the game.

It wasn’t beginners luck. Not at all. No, the forward was pretty consistent with her bowling. A total of 3 strikers, 4 spares, and a few 9’s to round out her game. Tobin was pretty good herself, throwing a couple strikes and averaging 8’s on most of her frames.

With both having a pretty good game, they not only beat Christen and Kelley then, but it would continue through the others as well. They ended up playing 3 games, eating tons of food, before calling it final and allowing Alex and Tobin to be named winners. Most of the girls didn’t care because they had fun. Kelley and Christen were a little annoyed because they didn’t like losing, especially to Tobin and Alex.

“I didn’t know Alex was so good at bowling.” Christen says to Tobin as the rest of the group walks ahead of them to the cars.

“Alex is good at everything.” Tobin says truthfully. “Especially if someone challenges her. She’s like crazy competitive and doesn’t lose well, so she makes sure she doesn’t.”

“I see.” Christen laughs as they walk. “Well thank goodness I already have you then.”

“What?” Tobin stops to look at Christen seriously. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m glad that I already have you because it would be hard to try to fight for time with you from her.” Christen laughs and Tobin still looks at her with confusion. “You know? Because it’s hard to take time away from best friends and I’m lucky I’m already with you so I don’t have to worry about that.”

“Oh.” Tobin says when she sees what she means. “Yeah.”

“Yeah, it would be tough with how close of friends you guys are.” Christen laughs as she interlaces their hands together and continue to walk towards their friends. “I don’t think that I would even stand a chance of coming between you two. Nobody would.”

“Yeah…” Tobin says and looks ahead as they walk to the cars; feeling knots in her stomach and heart.

After the couple reaches the group at their cars, they talk for a few minutes. Enjoying each other’s company for a few more minutes before saying goodbye to the two Stanford girls.

Of course there was teasing and some jokes during the goodbye before the Tayler, Sarah, Kalie, and Allie drive off back to their apartment. I mean, would we expect anything else when Allie and Kelley are involved? After all said and done. The two girls get in their car and drive off back to Stanford; but not before Christen gave Tobin a little kiss goodbye, which Alex couldn’t watch so she got into her car and waited for Tobin to get in.

“Thanks for today.” Tobin says as soon as she gets in.

“What? For winning?” Alex smirks. “Not a problem at all. You know we couldn’t let ourselves lose to them, especially Kell. So free dessert and no having to clean up the gear at practice for a week sounds pretty great to me.”

“Ha, no. Well yeah, thanks for that too.” Tobin laughs. “But thanks also for hanging out today. With Christen.”

“Well I don’t know if you know this Tobin, but she wasn’t the only on there.” Alex dismisses the midfielder’s words. “There were like five other people besides her. Now I know she probably has all of your attention since she’s your girlfriend and all, but you could at least acknowledge others.”

“You know what I mean.” Tobin says, not really entertained with Alex’s joke. “And believe me, she’s not the only one I acknowledge. Not anymore.”

“What?” Alex asks after hearing that last statement. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Tobin quickly dismisses with her eyes wide at the small slip of whatever it meant.

“Tobin.” Alex says now more seriously than she has been all day.

“How’s Servando?” Tobin asks trying to change the topic.

“What?” Alex says in disbelief that she would mention him.

“Servando. How is he?” Tobin asks again. “You like him don’t you?”

“I…” Alex stutters out, not really knowing what to say. “We’re just friends. He’s great but I’m not sure about what it is I feel.”

“For him?” Tobin questions and Alex can swear she hears a bit of double meaning in the question.

“Yeah, for him.” Alex says as she pulls up to Tobin’s apartment and turns to look at Tobin. “And other things.”

“What kind of things?” Tobin asks as she looks into the forward’s eyes.

“It’s complicated.” Alex shakes her head.

“Now that seems like the understatement of the year.” Tobin smirks and it causes the forward to laugh. “Alex, you know you mean a lot to me, right?”

“Yeah.” Alex simply nods her head.

“And you can talk to me about anything you ever have on your mind.” Tobin says and receives a knowing look from the forward. “I know that I’m one to talk, but I’m here for you. You’re my best friend and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me about anything.”

“You know, it goes both ways.” Alex says to the midfielder.

“I know.” Tobin nods. “And I’m working on it. I just don’t want there to be any more awkwardness or anything between us.”

“I agree.” Alex smiles.

“Okay.” Tobin nods. “So are we still good?”

“Of course.” Alex smiles. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Tobin shakes her head and hops out of the car.

“Tobin!” Alex calls out just before the midfielder closes her car door, causing her to turn around. “I like Servando. I mean, he’s great but I can’t get some other feelings out of my head.”

“Well, are they good feelings?” Tobin questions.

“They’re complicated feelings.” Alex admits. “Can I ask you a question hypothetically?”

“Yeah, of course.” Tobin says as she leans on the car with her head poking through the window.

“Is it okay to have feelings for someone you definitely shouldn’t?” Alex asks timidly.

“Well, I guess that depends.” Tobin says calmly. “What’s the reason that makes them a person someone shouldn’t have feelings for? Are they a bad person?”

“No, they aren’t.” Alex shakes her head. “They great. It just makes things difficult for someone to like them.”

“Hmm, vague Morgan. Very vague.” Tobin laughs.

“Just forget it.” Alex laughs with her. “It’s ridiculous.”

“No, hold on. I’m just messing with you.” Tobin contains her laughter. “I think if they are a good person and they don’t give you a reason to not like them, then it’s definitely okay for someone to have feelings for them. Complicated as it may be, there’s a reason for why they like them.”

“But what if they aren’t available?” Alex asks seriously.

“What, like they’re always busy?” Tobin questions.

“Busy dating someone else.” Alex says to her without thinking.

“Oh.” Tobin nods. “Well, does liking this person make them feel a different type of way?”

“Confused. Guilty. Nervous.” Alex lists off. “It’s terrible to like someone when they are in a relationship, right?”

“Yeah…” Tobin says weakly.

“That’s what I thought too.” Alex nods her head.

“But sometimes the heart wants something that even the person doesn’t know or understand yet.” Tobin says to Alex.

“Okay.” Alex says swiftly. “Well, let me ask you this then. Would the person be smarter and better off to have their attention be towards someone else, who thinks the world of them and they already know this person likes them. Or should this person listen to their feelings about this other person who they think they may like but they’re with someone already?”

“Hypothetically, right?” Tobin questions as she feels herself tensing up.

“Yeah.” Alex nods repeatedly.

“I think the person should just follow what they really want. It’s hard sometimes to know the difference between what’s easy for them and what they really want in life.” Tobin begins and Alex hangs onto every word she’s saying. “It can get complicated for them though. Maybe, I don’t know. Maybe it’s best if they follow their feelings that they have for this person who already likes them and they know it. It’s less complicated and sounds like they can be happy with this person.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods along. “That’s what I would think too. Great, I’ll make sure to tell Jamie that then.”

“What?” Tobin asks with confusion. “I thought you said it was hypothetical?”

“It was.” Alex says. “But now that I got your unbiased opinion, I can tell Jamie what I really think on what she should do about her situation.”

“It was for Jamie?” Tobin questions and the forward nods.

“Yeah.” Alex begins to explain. “She’s stuck in this situation of what she should do about either giving Ty a chance or if she should tell Mike her possible feelings for him.”

“Oh, then why’d you say it was hypothetical?” Tobin asks. “Why didn’t you just tell me who it was about?”

“Because then you’d have your opinion based off the people rather than the actual example.” Alex informs her. “Sorry, she was texting me about it earlier and I was thinking about it and thought I should ask you your opinion because you’re pretty good with stuff like this.”

“I don’t know how good I am with it, but hopefully it helped.” Tobin says disheartedly.

“It definitely does.” Alex smiles. “Thanks! I told her if it’s that complicated, then don’t ruin a good thing they already have for a possible chance of your feelings for them. Because most likely, he wouldn’t have feelings back for her since he’s already dating someone. I mean, they wouldn’t be dating someone if they were liking someone else.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods at her statements.

“Anyways, thanks for the help even though you didn’t know you were helping.” Alex laughs out and it makes Tobin’s stomach clench. “Also, I really did have a great time today. I missed hanging out with you like this.”

“Yeah, I did too Lex.” Tobin says sincerely.

“It was also fun to hang out with Christen.” Alex says and Tobin looks at her with curiosity. “I can see why you like her. She’s really nice. I guess I can share my best friend time with her. I have no choice really.”

“Not even.” Tobin lets out a small laugh, but it was more of the breath she was holding than anything. “Thanks for being so cool about it.”

“Tobs, stop.” Alex says immediately. “Like I said earlier, you’re my best friend and I’m going to have to like and approve of your girlfriend. And I do. I mean, I just want you happy and you seem to be happy with her so that’s all that matters to me. I guess I better get myself someone special so we can double date together.”

“Like Servando?” Tobin questions and Alex looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What is it with you and Servando?” Alex laughs. “Do you want me to date him?”

“I just want you happy.” Tobin says sincerely. “And you said you liked him so yeah.”

“I said it’s complicated though.” Alex reminds her. “Other feelings and things are just confusing me I guess.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “Just do what you can to make yourself happy. You deserve nothing but the world and Servando seems like he may be able to make you happy.”

“Yeah.” Alex simply says. “But what if I want someone that I can’t have?”

“You’re Alex Morgan.” Tobin smirks. “You can get anyone you want.”

“Apparently not.” Alex says under her breath but Tobin still hears it.

“You deserve the best Alex.” Tobin says sincerely and she can feel a pain in her chest. “Trust me when I say that.”

“Thanks Tobs.” Alex smiles at her but it’s not her real smile; it’s the one that she shows when she doesn’t quite believe the smile. “You do too. And you’ve found it in Christen. I’m really happy for you guys and I promise it won’t ever get awkward or weird between us again.”

“Thanks Lex.” Tobin says as she clenches her jaw.

“No worries.” Alex smiles but quickly stops herself from looking into Tobin’s eyes. “Anyways, I better get going. It was fun today. Thanks for your advice on everything, and I think you’re right. It’s smarter to go for something less complicated.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head but she has so many other words coming to mind. “I had fun too.”

“Alright.” Alex smiles widely. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Heath.”

“Yes you will.” Tobin smirks. “Drive safe Alex.”

“Always.” Alex smiles back at her. “Bye.”

And just like that, Alex drove off. So many things Tobin could’ve said. Should’ve said. Wanted to say… Instead, she says nothing and waves as she watches her drive off. If things were complicated before, they may just be a bit more complicated now and neither of the two can put together words or reasons for it.

    -----------------------------------

The next day at practice, Tobin was a little weary that things could be weird between the two. Maybe after a night of sleep, Alex realized that she couldn’t handle being friends with Tobin. Which is obviously ridiculous because there shouldn’t be a problem with Alex and Tobin being friends.

I mean, Alex likes Christen, at least that’ what she told Tobin, so things should be okay. Then again, things got weird before and Tobin’s not exactly sure why, so why couldn’t they get weird again? Too many thoughts flooded the midfielder’s head.

However, the moment Tobin saw Alex on the pitch, all thoughts disappeared. The forward smiles her big smile that makes the midfielder’s heart pump at her, and all was forgotten. Things weren’t weird. Instead, they were perfect. Maybe that scares the midfielder even more.

Anyways, they had a nice and easy practice since it was the day before their big game. So after practice, most of the girls decide to take it easy for the big game tomorrow. Alex and Tobin followed that path on their own.

They decided to grab some chicken wraps from the little café down the street of their college and took them back to Alex’s apartment. Opting to have a movie night, the two just hung out and watched all the Adam Sandler’s movies they could. Starting with Little Nicky, they made their way through Big Daddy, Waterboy, and ended up falling asleep to Billy Madison.

There was no intention for Tobin to sleep over at Alex’s, but it happened. Both passed out on the forward’s small twin sized bed. Nothing happened, but Alex did wake up in the morning with herself curled into Tobin. Cozy as can be and as comfortable as ever, she found herself smiling at the sight.

Realizing that it was ridiculous, especially over something so simple, the forward knew with her luck that Tobin would wake up any second and wonder what the stupid grin on her face was. She quickly, but swiftly to not wake Tobin up, got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Before exiting the room, she verified that she didn’t wake up Tobin and gently closed the door; however, the midfielder was awake about 10 minutes before Alex even woke up and wore a smile on her face of her own. She had the opportunity, but she didn’t leave that position. Instead, she stayed in the moment just to enjoy it. Even though she knew it should feel wrong to feel that comfortable, it just felt so right.

The morning was pretty simple. They met up with their teammates in the cafeteria to grab a good breakfast and joke around. After, the made their ways to the trainers’ offices to get tended to and early treatment before having to load the bus for the drive down to Stanford.

The next few hours went by pretty quick. All players were extremely excited and pumped for the game. It definitely showed with their warm ups beforehand, and they were ready for the game to get started.

Coach McGuire gave his pump up speech to the girls, but it wasn’t really needed because they were fired up. It was more of a ‘remember your job, follow the game plan, and execute when given the opportunity’. As soon as they hit the pitch, with the introductions and National anthem finished, they were ready for it to start.

As soon as the whistle was blown, both teams were off. The first half flew by really quickly. Though it lasted the full 45 plus 3 extra minutes in extra time, it felt like it was only 30 seconds long. The game was pretty scrappy, lots of fouls and some unnecessary tackles, resulting into 3 total yellow cards. Two to Stanford and one to Cal. The score was 1-0, with Christen scoring a goal in the 38th minute.

After a breathier and a quick talk from coach, Cal was fired up again to head back out to get back into the game. As soon as the whistle was blown. Cal took up their intensity. They were connecting on all cylinders and creating some great chances. Plenty of almost goals, but some great save by Stanford’s keeper and their best defender of the crossbar, the Bears were still scoreless.

With time ticking down, Cal knows they need to make a move and make it fast. So, in the 71st minute they make two subs to put in some fresh legs for scoring purposes and that ended up pushing Tobin up higher to be able to connect even more with Alex.

The strategy seemed to work because within two minutes of the new formation, there was an outlet pass to Tobin. Most of the team was up close to try and prevent another goal from Stanford’s corner kick. With a good clearance by Allie, Tayler passed the ball over to Tobin and she was off for the races.

Only two defenders back to defend since most were crowded in the box for the corner, Tobin was prepared to take both on but knew she had no one there to help. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Alex sprinting down the middle of the pitch, matching the midfielder’s stride even with the head start.

Realizing what she needed to do, she lofts a ball over the center back’s head and about 5 yards in front of the 18 yard box. No one would be able to catch up to it since it was so close with the keeper coming out that she felt like she just wasted a good opportunity,

However, no one is Alex Morgan. The forward turned on another gear and was able to run onto the ball, causing the keeper to not come out in fear of a collision and possible open goal. Alex takes two touches. One to lead her ahead and one more to get it into position of her favored left foot. With a powerful strike towards the lower near post, the ball slips by the keeper and hits the back of the net.

In the 75th minute, Alex tied the game and she does the celebration she knows best. Arms out like an airplane, she runs right into Tobin’s arms. The midfielder catches her and they celebrate the great ‘Talex’ connection as their teammates run over to mob them.

When they’re finished, they head back to their positions in the middle of the pitch to start again. Either looking for that go ahead goal for the win, or to just prevent a goal for Stanford to maintain the tie. The next 15 minutes go slower than before, due to all of the fouls and cards being handed out.

If the players and spectators thought it was physical before, these last 15 minutes would be considered a wrestling match. Every chance the players got, someone was tackled to the ground. Jerseys were being pulled and body shoves were just a love tap.

Cal conceded an ill-timed free kick, which led to Alex being brought up top to help with defense. A header towards goal was blocked by the keeper and punched out towards the outside of the 18 yard box. Alex was the closest one to the ball, so she went full speed to gain possession.

What she didn’t see was that Christen was also heading full speed towards the ball. Both sprinting with their heads down, fighting to get their first to gain possession, they didn’t see each other coming. Just as Alex was about to put a foot on the ball, she was hit by what felt like a brick wall, but it was Christen.

Both thrown in the air from the impact, hit the ground hard. Whistles were blown, and the ref was making her decision on what to call. As all that was happening, the two stayed on the ground and looked like they were in pain.

Alex was completely out of breath, getting the wind knocked out of her by either the impact of Christen or the ground, and she wasn’t getting up anytime soon. With her eyes closed, she was trying to focus on her breathing to try and gain some air back in her lungs, as her ribs felt like they were broken in half. Christen was also still on the ground, holding her own stomach as it seems maybe the wind was knocked out of her as well.

All players saw their star forwards on the ground and knew this could be trouble. Tobin looks on as two of her favorite people lay on the ground. The midfielder had a split second to see who she should run to to make sure they’re okay and not injured. Without thinking, Tobin made a straight beeline towards the forward with the pink pre-wrap.

As she runs over, she’s beat by most of her other teammates who are already surrounding the forward. Seeing that there’s no way she could get to her teammate, she turns to see Christen is now sitting up. She jogs over to her and checks in on her; making sure she’s not seriously injured.

Alex, who’s slowly brought to her feet, looks at her teammates and answers there questions that she’s okay. As she looks, she notices she doesn’t see one in particular. That was, until she sees her bending over with Christen, laughing together to make sure she’s okay.

In that moment, Alex knew her place in Tobin’s life. They may be close and friends, but at the end of the day she’s going to choose Christen every time. I mean, why wouldn’t she? She’s her girlfriend after all and Alex isn’t. Instead, Alex is just a teammate. A best friend. Nothing else. And whether she wants to admit it to herself, or anyone else, she feels her heart break just a bit that she was never going to be Tobin’s first choice.

Lost in her thoughts, Alex is brought back to reality when Allie gets her attention and asks if she ready. The forward nods her head and notices that everyone, Christen included, is ready to play on. With the foul being called on Christen, Cal is rewarded the free kick and hurries to get themselves in position to start again.

The ball was played out wide for Sarah to run onto and she waits for the rest of her team to get in the box. Sending a good lofted pass to the box, Alex gets a head on it and sees it going in the right direction. Unfortunately, the goes over the cross bar and out of play.

Alex feels the disappointment of a great opportunity as the side judge shows 2 minutes of extra time. Stanford immediately pushes and makes their way down the field in a hurry. A couple of ill-advised shots led to a terrible clearing and the ball lands at the feet of Kelley.

With her head up, she makes a defender miss as she weaves into the box. Causing a lot of attention from the defenders, she empties off a pass to a wide open Christen as she taps it home. A goal in the 92nd minute, Stanford’s crowd goes insane.

Cal hurries to try and get the game started again but after two kicks to get the ball downfield, the ref blows her whistle and the game is called. A 2-1 defeat for Cal, the girls were upset. A tough match, Alex leans over, with her hands on her knees, and tries to catch the breath she’s been without for the last 5 minutes.

Players from the other team come to shake her hand and tell her good game, as did her own teammates. The forward was upset and disappointed in their loss. She knew it was grueling but it was even more painful to know she had the chances she did and couldn’t get the goal into the back of the net.

Cal huddled up together on their side of the pitch to have their talk. Coach McGuire told the girls he was proud of them and it was a hard fought game that they just were on the losing side of. He also tells them that they have the weekend off but he wants every player to make sure to have their ice bath before 2pm tomorrow and get the treatment they needed to. Then on Monday, they would go back to working hard.

The group broke their huddle and then dispersed to grab their ice and head to the locker rooms. Alex made her way to the bench to take a seat and slowly take her cleats off. Feeling the pain of her ribs, she swears that maybe she broke one, which she didn’t, but it sure in hell feels like it.

With her head in her hands and trying to take slow deep breaths, she feels someone approach her. Looking up, she sees no one other than Christen in front of her. Alex, who doesn’t feel too great at the moment, smiles weakly at the girl.

“Are you okay?” Christen asks sincerely. “That was a rough collision.”

“Yeah, just a little out of breath.” Alex half admits. “How about you? You doing okay?”

“Yeah.” Christen nods. “Just a little knock is all. I think you took more of the impact than I did.”

“Yeah.” Alex laughs, and it hurts just a bit. “I won’t argue with that.”

“You played great out there.” Christen compliments. “Toughest forward I’ve gone up against. I thought I told you not to score against us?”

“Sorry.” Alex smiles. “I told you I couldn’t make that promise. Even though you outdid me and scored twice.”

“Yeah, but you were one minute away from scoring another and really making me annoyed.” Christen laughs and Alex can’t help herself but laugh too.

“Well, I guess we’ll never know.” Alex says.

“Yeah, but hey, you’re coming out to dinner and stuff with us still. Right?” Christen asks.

“Oh, I don’t know. We have to head back to Cal on the bus and I don’t know if Tobin still wants to.” Alex explains to Christen.

“Oh, don’t worry about Tobin.” Christen dismisses. “She’s coming and I was just hoping you’d come too. Can even bring that hot guy from the café with you. Give you two a fun night out together.”

“Oh no.” Alex laughs nervously. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What’s not a good idea?” Kelley asks as she walks up, with Tobin right beside her. “Because usually the things that aren’t good ideas end up being the best ones.”

“I’m trying to convince Alex to bring her boyfriend out to the party tonight.” Christen informs the two and Tobin looks immediately at Alex.

“Boyfriend?” Tobin repeats.

“You have a boyfriend?” Kelley gasps. “What? Who is he? And hell yeah you should bring him.”

“No, no, no.” Alex shakes her head. “I don’t have a boyfriend. Servando is just a good friend, that’s it.”

“Not the way I saw it with him looking at you.” Christen winks at Alex as Tobin takes a seat next to her on the bench.

“Yeah, well we’re just friends.” Alex says shyly.

“Whatever. Because you’re blushing just talking about it.” Kelley teases the forward. “Anyways, y’all coming to dinner with my fam, right?”

“Uh we have to drive back with the team.” Alex tells them.

“I know, but then you guys can head back here.” Christen explains. “Shower, and then head over here. Grab a change of clothes too so you can get ready for the party.”

“I don’t know.” Alex says hesitantly.

“Tobs is coming.” Christen says and Alex turns to look at the midfielder. “Right baby?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “If you want me to.”

“See, so you’re coming to Al.” Kelley says. “Alright, we’re heading out. See you losers in a couple of hours?”

“Yeah.” Tobin says and Alex nods.

“Great.” Kelley says in triumph. “Bye bitches.”

“We’ll see you two tonight.” Christen smiles as she leans in to kiss Tobin on the cheek before walking with Kelley.

Alex and Tobin sat there in silence. Both taking off their cleats and shin guards and just thinking about the game. As Alex sits up after bending over, she winces at the pain of her ribs. They’re hurting her pretty bad and Tobin takes notice.

“You get those checked out yet?” Tobin asks as she slides on her sandals.

“No.” Alex tells her. “They’re not bad.”

“Seriously?” Tobin turns to look at her seriously. “Take a deep breath for me.”

“What?” Alex asks with confusion.

“Take a deep breath.” Tobin repeats. “In and out and let’s see them not bother you.”

“Okay.” Alex challenges and inhales deeply and immediately regrets it as she winces in pain.

“That’s what I thought.” Tobin scoffs. “You need to get those checked out.”

“Just a bruise.” Alex dismisses. “It’ll be fine. Don’t need to worry about me.”

“Too late.” Tobin says as she reaches over next to her and hands her a few ice bags.

“What? Did you come prepared or something?” Alex asks as she takes the ice bags.

“You could say that.” Tobin shrugs. “Just make sure you ice your ankles and ribs.”

“I... I don’t want to have Kyle look because he might make a big deal about it.” Alex reluctantly admits.

“But if they aren’t bad then it shouldn’t be a problem.” Tobin mocks.

“Nevermind.” Alex shakes her head. “I’ll be fine without ice.”

“No, wait.” Tobin breathes out. “Come here. Let me see it.”

“Okay.” Alex says as she lifts up her jersey to show the midfielder.

“Whoa.” Tobin says at the sight and it makes Alex nervous.

“What?” Alex asks with worry. “Does it look that bad?”

“I mean, it’s not pretty.” Tobin says truthfully. “But I think you’ll survive. Just a bruise.”

“A bruise?” Alex repeats.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “A big, deep bruise. It’s going to be sore for a few days. If it’s still hard for you to breathe on Monday though, you need to talk to Kyle. Deal?”

“Deal.” Alex nods as she drops her jersey back down.

“When we get on the bus, I’ll wrap the ice bag around your ribs so you won’t have to hold it the whole time.” Tobin tells the forward. “Just hold it there until we get on the bus and then I’ll take care of it.”

“Okay.” Alex says graciously. “Thanks Tobs.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” Tobin smiles as she gets up from the bench. “Come on. We need to get changed so we can head home to shower and get ready to head back here.”

“You’re right.” Alex nods as she slowly rises from the bench and walks with the midfielder through the still crowded field to the locker room.

After a quick stop at McDonalds and then a 50 minute drive, they get back to the school. Alex and the rest of the girls dismiss their trash and ice bags as soon as they get off the bus. After one last huddle break, they all disperse to head home.

Tobin and Alex make a plan to meet up in an hour before they drive up to Stanford. Knowing they’ll hit traffic once it hits 5, they try to leave a bit earlier just to avoid some. Unfortunately, they didn’t have any luck and a 45 minute drive turned into an hour and a half. Luckily, the two didn’t mind and it allowed more time for them to sing along to some songs in traffic and just enjoy each other’s company.

Once they arrive to Kelley and Christen’s apartment, yes they live together, the two girls are welcomed in with open arms. They only spend about 10 or so minutes there before they meet up with Kelley’s parents for dinner. Alex’s parents would have joined, but they had to get back to attend a dinner for Mike’s company.

The dinner was great and it flew by. Of course the O’Hara’s wouldn’t allow any of the kids to try to pay for themselves, so the kids made sure to thank them over and over. The goodbye was quick and easy. Kelley seemed to be used to it because it didn’t seem to faze her too much, but she also knew that she will be heading to see them in a little over a month or so for Thanksgiving.

The girls head back to Kelley and Christen’s apartment to freshen up a bit. Alex, Kelley, and Christen each change their clothes again because their party clothes are definitely not ones you wear to dinner with parents.

Kelley changes into some tight black leather pants with a purple v-neck shirt and some cute flats. Christen opts to change into some short jean shorts with a simple charcoal tank top. Her hair is up in a messy bun and she’s wearing some black strap heels.

Tobin stays in what she was wearing to dinner. Simple ripped black jeans with a Nike tank top. Her hair is down but she’s rocking a snap back on her head and some simple flip flops because they’re the closest thing to not wearing any shoes at all. Typical Tobin.

Alex went simple as well. She decides to change into a pair of white skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, and pairs it with a loose blue shirt. Opting to wear simple strapped sandals, the forward was looking good; according to Tobin, who couldn’t take her eyes off her. Or Christen too, of course.

The group heads out to the party and is immediately immersed into it. They decide to grab some beers, except Tobin who didn’t feel like drinking. They make their ways around the house where the party is. Dancing and laughing most of the night together. Tobin watches as Alex and Christen decide to partner up at the Beer pong table as Kelley is off doing God knows what.

The duo win their first two games and seem like they are a great partnership. Tobin watches proudly as her two favorite people are getting along and having a great time. She can’t help but smile when she sees the smile, the twinkle in the eyes, and hear the laugh that makes her heart melt.

She heads over to grab another beer for Christen and a water for herself when she runs into Kelley. The defender leans against the bar top where Tobin is standing and drops her head on the table. Tobin looks at her with a questioning look.

“You good?” Tobin half shouts over the loud music.

“No.” Kelley groans out before looking up at her. “This party sucks.”

“What happened?” Tobin asks. “You were just having fun.”

“Yeah, I was.” Kelley says. “Until the girl I was talking to mentions that her boyfriend is coming up to visit her tomorrow.”

“Ah Kell.” Tobin shakes her head. “Not again.”

“I know okay.” Kelley groans out and take a long drink of her beer. “Just my luck.”

“You need to choose better girls.” Tobin offers and Kelley turns around to watch the other two play beer pong.

“Yeah, easier said than done.” Kelley replies as Tobin’s eyes turn to the table when she hears Alex cheer after making her shot. “They’re all so cute. And they like me. They’re just…”

“Straight.” Tobin finishes and Kelley nods her head.

“Yeah.” Kelley breathes out. “Every single time. I don’t know what to do. Got any advice?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods as her eyes fall upon a certain forward. “Don’t fall for a straight girl.”

“Yeah, easy for you to say.” Kelley scoffs. “You already have Chris. You got the straight girl.”

“Huh?” Tobin says and Kelley turns to look at her and then to where she’s looking at. “Oh, yeah.”

“Unless she’s not the straight girl you’re talking about.” Kelley says with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s crazy.” Tobin shakes her head. “Who else would I be talking about?”

“I don’t know Tobito.” Kelley says. “You tell me.”

“It’s Christen.” Tobin assures her and Kelley just gives her a knowing look. “Kell, it’s Christen.”

“Okay.” Kelley says in surrender. “I believe you.”

“Good.” Tobin nods as she walks back over to the table and hands Christen her beer, before Alex reaches out and takes a sip of Tobin’s water, leaving the midfielder with a wide smile on her face.

“I believe you as much as you believe it yourself.” Kelley says with a smirk to herself before turning around to grab herself another beer and walks over to her girls to enjoy the rest of the party with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry that this has taken so long but life with a new baby boy has taken control and my writing has been put second. However, I will not forget about this story, or my other one, and know that I'm writing every chance that I can get. So I hope this 18,000 chapter, yes I felt like you deserved a long one for being so patient, can help make up for me taking so long to update... Thank you for being amazing and supportive and patient. I love you all and I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Alright, over break I want you guys to study the differences between animal cells and plant cells.” Professor Jones instructs his class. “There may or may not be a quiz when you return next Monday.”

“Gaaahhh.” The entire class groans out at the news.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Just because it’s Thanksgiving break and you all get the entire week off doesn’t mean you can’t get a bit of studying in.” The professor says and then laughs at all their reactions. “Alright, how about this. You guys promise me to all attend the soccer game the Wednesday we come back to class to support our girls when they take on Stanford in the first round of playoffs, and I’ll give you all 100% on the quiz instead. Think you guys can accomplish that?”

“Yeah!” The class says excitedly.

“Great.” Professor Jones smiles before turning to look at Alex, Tobin, and the rest of the soccer group in class. “Alright girls, I got you the crowd, now you get us that win and go get us a championship.”

“Yes sir.” Tobin nods her head and the others smile as well.

“Alright, well I feel like that’s enough for today. None of you are really paying attention anyways.” He says intently and the class laughs in response to that pretty much being true. “Go on and get out of here. Have a great Thanksgiving with your families, or whoever you’re spending it with, and don’t forget anything that I have taught you so far. Bye!”

And with that, the entire class packs their stuff up to leave. With it being Friday before Thanksgiving break, most of the class was already gone; opting to take a few days off earlier to extend their already week long break.

The soccer team, however, were all told they had to attend class all week long. They have practice Monday and Tuesday of next week, then are free to go home for a few days before they have to be back to prepare for playoffs.

“So you guys are going to the party tonight, right?” Tayler turns to ask Tobin and Alex as they walk out of the building.

“Party?” Alex repeats.

“Yeah.” Tayler nods. “The soccer boys are throwing a Thanksgiving party for whoever is here to enjoy.”

“So basically just the soccer teams?” Tobin questions.

“Yeah. Pretty much.” Tayler laughs. “But hey, it’ll be fun. And since it’s just going to be us left here, you guys have to go!”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles and Tobin looks at her with surprise. “I’m in.”

“Perfect.” Tayler smiles and looks at Tobin. “Tobin? Come on, we don’t have practice this weekend so you won’t have to feel guilty about partying.”

“Sure.” Tobin shrugs. “Why not?”

“Great!” Tayler cheers excitedly. “I have to go get my paper from Professor Keegan, so I’ll meet up with you two at practice.”

“Sounds good.” Alex smiles and waves.

“Yeah, see you later.” Tobin nods and continues to walk with Alex.

“So, want to grab something to eat before we head to the field?” Alex asks.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “I could go for a smoothie right now.”

“Oh my gosh, that’s exactly what I was wanting too.” Alex smiles at the midfielder.

“I know.” Tobin laughs. “Come on, let’s go to Jamba Juice. My treat.”

“You’re the best.” Alex says excitedly as the two quickly make their way to Jamba before having to head to the locker room to get ready for practice.

So after grabbing their smoothies, a razzmatazz for Alex and a peach star for Tobin, the two get to the locker room. As soon as they walk in, both are bombarded by Allie so she can have some of their drinks. Pretty sure she drank about half of Tobin’s, the midfielder ended up giving her the rest of it. Luckily, Alex was feeling generous and shared the rest of hers with the tanned girl.

Practice was definitely one for the books. If any of the players thought that they’d have a nice easy practice to go into the weekend with, they were definitely proven wrong immediately. Coach stated from the second their stretching was over that they were going to have an intense 3 hour practice, and then given the weekend off before coming back Monday and Tuesday to work hard. Just because they have a few weeks before their playoff game, doesn’t mean they’re going to take it easy; pretty much means the opposite.

By then end of practice, after a series of drills at full speed, a series of shots on shots on shots for the girls, and many sprints that no one can say that they enjoyed, the girls were exhausted and dripping in sweat. Looking at the girls, you’d think they had just finished swimming with how drenched they were. Then the panting and shaking of legs that was occurring, Coach was pleased with what he saw.

After a quick and brief talk, he told them to ice now, ice tomorrow afternoon, stay out of trouble and be ready to work Monday. The team broke their huddle and every girl drug their exhausted legs to the locker room. It’s almost comical because you would have never thought anyone could be so happy to get some ice on their bodies as these girls were right now after this practice.

“My legs are jello.” Alex slowly breathes out as she slowly falls into her seat.

“Seriously.” Allie squeaks out as she places ice on her knees. “Coach had no mercy today.”

“No shit.” Tayler agreed and took a deep breath, still trying to calm her breathing from sprints. “It almost makes me want to stay home in bed instead of go to the party tonight.”

“What?” Sarah turns to ask her friend with a weird look.

“I said almost.” Tayler dismisses it instantly. “I’m obviously going to the party, just like all of you.”

“That’s what I thought.” Sarah laughs.

“What time does it start tonight?” Tobin asks as she slowly takes a seat on the bench.

“Beer will get there at 8.” Allie answers before looking down at her phone. “So that gives us about 2 hours.”

“Anybody want to go grab food first?” Downs asks as she finishes packing her bag.

“Me.” Tayler says instantly.

“Hell yeah.” Sarah nods. “Me too.”

“I do too.” Allie slowly gets herself up from her sitting position. “You guys coming?”

“I’m going to take an ice bath really quick.” Alex answers. “I’m a little tight right now.”

“Nothing Serv can’t fix.” Tayler winks and the entire locker room giggles, excluding Tobin who tries not to react at all.

“Stop.” Alex glares at her friend.

“No denial.” Sarah sings cheerfully and Alex grabs her shoe and throws it at her fellow forward.

“Whatever.” Alex rolls her eyes. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Okay, okay freshie.” Downs laughs. “What about you Tobin? You wanna come with us?”

“You guys go ahead.” Tobin shakes her head. “I’m going to get some treatment on my ankle before I head out.”

“Alright, so we’ll meet you at the party?” Allie asks her friend as they all begin to head out of the locker room.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “I may be a little late.”

“Got to call Christen?” Allie asks and Tobin simply nods. “Alright, well Alex will be lonely without you there.”

“Oh stop.” Tobin dismisses it.

“Just don’t take too long.” Allie says to her friend. “You might miss out on something good.”

“Like what?” Tobin asks, not really understanding what Allie was meaning.

“You’ll know when you see it.” Allie says before turning to shout to Alex in the ice room. “Hey Al, be ready by 7:45. I’ll come get you so we can leave.”

“Okay!” Alex shouts from the ice bath.

“See you in a bit Tobs.” Allie says before turning to catch up with the rest of their teammates.

The midfielder sits there by herself for a second. Thinking about too many things that she probably shouldn’t be thinking about, but she just can’t help it. Feelings she has and doesn’t have that’s almost too confusing for one to understand.

She is soon jostled out of her thoughts when she hears a high pitched scream coming from the ice room. Immediate fear and panic hits her as she knows the voice and she quickly gets up and runs into the room where the source of the scream comes from.

“Alex?” Tobin shouts as she enters the room and immediately freezes when she sees the forward was now chest high in the ice bath. “Uh, you okay?”

“I slipped and fell in.” Alex says as she tries to get herself up. “So cold.”

“How…?” Tobin begins but loses train of thought when she sees how cute of a face Alex is expressing, even when she’s freezing in 20 degree water.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Alex shakes off before reaching her hand out. “Help. Please.”

“Right.” Tobin nods and walks over to gently help the forward up from her back in the ice bath to rest on her knees. “How are you feeling?”

“Besides freezing?” Alex smirks and it causes Tobin to smile back. “I’m feeling good. Legs were throbbing after practice so I wanted to make sure I get them iced before heading out tonight.”

“Look at you growing up and taking care of yourself.” Tobin teases.

“Whatever.” Alex rolls her eyes. “What are you still doing here? Figured you’d go get some food with the rest. I mean, it’s not like you to ever say no to food.”

“I wanted to get some treatment on my ankle before I left.” Tobin answers simply.

“Oh.” Alex nods her head. “I see.”

“Yeah.” Tobin replies simply. “But if you’re okay here, I’m going to go get some treatment done with Kyle.”

“Okay.” Alex nods but as Tobin begins to walk away, Alex stops her. “Wait, Kyle left already I think. He said he was leaving when I went to get some pain relievers before I came in here.”

“He did?” Tobin turns to look at the forward.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “You can check really quick, but I’m pretty sure he’s gone.”

“Okay.” Tobin shrugs.

“Yeah, so I guess you can go grab some food now because we both know you’re starving.” Alex laughs.

“That’s true.” Tobin nods in agreement. “Or I could wait for you to finish and we can go grab some food together?”

“No, you don’t have to wait for me.” Alex says but smiles at the sweet offer. “I’ll probably be another 10-15 minutes and you can be home relaxing and getting ready for tonight.”

“I don’t mind waiting with you.” Tobin offers and Alex can’t help the tingling happening through her body.

“That’s very sweet Tobs.” Alex says to her honestly. “But it’s okay. Go ahead and leave and I’ll just meet up with you at the party tonight.”

“You sure?” Tobin says one last time.

“Yeah.” Alex nods.

“Okay.” Tobin gives in. “I guess I’ll see you later. Try not to slip in the ice water again.”

“No promises.” Alex laughs and flashes that smile that Tobin can’t stop herself from staring at.

“Bye.” Tobin says and turns to leave the room for the final time.

“Bye.” Alex whispers and internally hates herself for not jumping at the moment to spend more time with Tobin, but she goes back to listening to her music as she endures the last little bit of the ice bath.

As Tobin makes her way to her locker to grab her bags, she has an internal debate in her head about whether she should leave or not. On one hand, she knows that it’ll be nice to go get food and get relaxed before the party; however, she just can’t help the thoughts of her thinking that she should stay with Alex until she finishes up.

After contemplating with herself for a few seconds, the midfielder turns around to head back into the ice room. Before she can even take a simple step in the direction, her phone rings. Immediately, she knows exactly who it is and answers it.

“Hey Chris.” Tobin says in a less cheerful tone than one should when talking to their girlfriend.

She grabs her stuff back up again to head out the door, but she can’t help herself from walking to the doorway of the ice room to check on Alex. When she peaks in, she gets a simple smile on her face when she sees the forward bobbing her head to the music on her headphones. The way she sways her shoulders to the music, Tobin can tell it’s a pump up song that makes the forward want to dance; and it makes the midfielder want to stay and watch, but she is brought back to reality as to why she can’t.

“Huh? No, I’m listening. I’m grabbing my bags right now and heading out of the locker room. Needed to get some treatment really quickly.” The midfielder explains as she throws her duffle bag over her shoulder before looking one last time at the forward. “Yeah, we can Skype for a bit before I leave to hang out with the team.”

The midfielder leaves the locker room as she’s on the phone with Christen. Leaving Alex, who had no knowledge that Tobin was even still there, by herself and though the midfielder is talking to her girlfriend, she can’t stop thinking about the other forward.

Alex finishes up here ice bath, legs shaking and teeth chattering, and heads home herself. Opting to grab something from Subway for dinner quickly, the forward took a long shower before having to get ready. Between the ‘hurry up” texts from Allie and the “can’t wait to see you” from Servando, the forward knew there was no way getting out of the party or showing up late.

Luckily the forward finishes getting ready with 5 minutes to spare because Allie comes knocking on her door. The forward opens it and looks at her friend with amusement for being early, for once. The midfielder, however, looks at Alex and her jaw drops.

“Damn Al.” Allie says as she looks the forward up and down. “You look fucking hot.”

“Not even.” Alex dismisses.

“Uh, yes even.” Allie states as the forward grabs her phone and keys so they can leave. “Looking good for someone?”

“You of course.” Alex winks and can’t help but break into laughter as she leads her friend out the door and turns to lock it.

“If I wasn’t taken, then damn, maybe.” Allie says with a smirk and Alex turns to look at her with amusement. “And if I wasn’t straight, but damn.”

“Oh stop.” Alex says, slightly blushing. “Is it too much?”

“Much? No.” Allie shakes her head. “I mean, you don’t have much clothes on already as it is.”

“What?” Alex says with terror. “That’s not true. Do I look slutty? I need to change immediately.”

“No Al, I was just kidding.” Allie says as she stops the frantic forward from rushing back into her room to change. “You look amazing. All eyes will be on you.”

“You sure this is okay?” Alex asks now with insecurity. “Not too slutty or revealing?”

“Well, speaking as I’m wearing less than you are, it’s definitely not slutty.” Allie says intently to the young player. “You look freaking hot and these guys are definitely going to be drooling over you even more than they already do.”

“I don’t know about that, but okay.” Alex reluctantly agrees as they head out to Allie’s car to leave to the party.

“Deny all you want, but it’s true.” Allie says as they hop into her car. “Serv might have some competition tonight.”

“Whatever.” Alex simply rolls her eyes at her friend as they drive to the party.

As they pull up to the house, you can tell that almost everyone who’s left on campus is basically already there. And when I mean everybody left on campus, I mean both the boys and girls soccer team, in addition to both of the basketball teams, and the few students that are staying around too. So to say that the house is pretty packed, would be an understatement at this point.

When they walk through the door, they are greeted instantly with people because it’s so full. They squeeze their way through the enormous crowd and find some of their teammates in the back by the door, and instantly both are relieved to get out of the compacted area of the house and to just be able to move freely and take a breath.

“Damn Alex!!” Downs says as she walks up with a few drinks for the girls. “You look fucking great.”

“Seriously!” Tayler nods. “Looks like the freshie came to play.”

“Not even.” Alex shakes her head in embarrassment.

“Yes you do!” Sarah adds on, dismissing the forward’s response. “You look amazing.”

“That’s what I told her too.” Allie says. “Servando won’t be able to take his eyes off her.”

“Or his hands.” Tayler winks and the crowd laughs, except Alex who can’t stop herself from blushing.

“Alright, alright. Let’s leave Alex alone. I think she gets it.” Kalie steps up to say, ending the conversation on the freshman, and Alex looks at her with a relieved look and mouths thank you. “How about we go out and show these boys why we’re planning on becoming National Champions and kick their asses in beer pong. Who’s with me?”

“I’m in.” Sarah says and grabs her beer to follow her teammate out the backdoor to where the games are.

“Me too.” Tayler nods and follows the two, with a group of their teammates to the tables.

“You okay?” Allie turns to ask Alex as the forward is staring down at her hands.

“Yeah.” Alex simply nods.

“You know the team is just messing with you right?” Allie says now with a worried tone. “I mean, we really do mean that you look unbelievable right now Al, but it’s always fun to give the youngster a hard time.”

“No, I know it’s all jokes.” Alex says with a nod again. “I just don’t want to be looking like a slut or like I’m trying too hard for someone to look at me. I just thought this was cute.”

“Believe me, you aren’t trying hard at all and it’s not looking like it.” Allie says seriously to her friend. “You look amazing and you should own that. Don’t ever think that you’re trying too hard or look like it because you’re not.”

“Really?” Alex says as she looks up to her older friend. “So it looks fine?”

“More than fine.” Allie reiterates as she looks passed the forward to see a familiar face, and smiles instantly. “But if you don’t believe me, just wait about 5 seconds and you’ll get some reassurance.”

“Reassurance?” Alex asks with confusion and Allie turns to walk outside, leaving the forward standing by herself. “Allie, what?”

“Hey.” A familiar voice says behind the forward and instant chills run down the forwards spine.

“Hi.” Alex says in her normal raspy voice and she turns to face her favorite person. “You made it.”

“Yeah, I did.” Tobin nods but then stops as she takes a look at the forward and her heart beats at the sight. “Alex, you look amazing.”

“Really?” Alex says with a bit of shyness in her tone. “You don’t think it’s too much or makes me look slutty?”

“Not in any way.” Tobin denies immediately as she continuously takes in the forward’s attire; she’s wearing a cute off the shoulder long sleeve burgundy top that shows her toned shoulders and collar bones, pairing it with tight blue jeans with rips in the knees that definitely accentuate her toned backside, and completes the look with a simple pair of silver strapped sandals. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks Tobs.” Alex smiles as Tobin can’t stop staring at how she completed her entire outfit with her loose blondish/brown wavy hair and minimal makeup, but enough to make her blue eyes pop even more, and it makes the midfielder feel some type of way. “You look pretty great yourself.”

“Thnaks.” Tobin smiles graciously, as she’s simply dressed in black tight jeans, a loose white cotton top, and a light denim jacket; with her hair in a loose bun. “What are you doing over here alone?”

“Well Allie was just right here but she ditched me all of a sudden and then you showed up, so I haven’t been alone for long.” Alex explains as she starts to think that Allie had a plan of some sorts.

“Oh okay, good.” Tobin nods. “What are you drinking tonight?”

“I’m not too sure.” Alex says. “I haven’t had a chance to even look yet.”

“Really?” Tobin questions with a smile. “Well how about we go check out what we have here?”

“You’re drinking tonight?” Alex asks with a big smile.

“I’m not too sure yet.” Tobin shrugs.

“Just have one drink with me, please.” Alex asks as she looks Tobin in the eyes and the midfielder really wants to give her anything she wants.

“Maybe I’ll have one drink.” Tobin gives in and Alex’s excitement increases instantly.

“Yes!” Alex cheers and turns to head to the kitchen where the drinks were, but is stopped immediately.

“Alex!” Servando says with excitement and a smile. “There you are.”

“Serv.” Alex smiles back. “Great party.”

“What’s that?” Servando asks as she leans in closer to her, having trouble hearing over the loud music.

“I said great party!” Alex basically shouts to the soccer player and he smiles.

“Thanks.” Servando smiles and wraps her up in a big hug, with Alex leaning into it. “I’m so glad you made it. You look great. But what are you still doing in here?”

“Thank you!” Alex smiles at the compliment and turns to include Tobin in the conversation. “We both just got here, so we were making our way through the house.”

“Oh hey Tobin.” Servando says with a smile and leans in for a hug, one the midfielder reciprocates. “I didn’t see you there.”

“No worries dude.” Tobin answers nonchalantly. “This party is crazy though.”

“Yeah, we got a good group here.” Servando answers. “Basically everyone left on campus. Should be a fun night.”

“Definitely.” Alex smiles.

“Alright, so I see you two have no drinks in your hands.” Servando points to the two. “So what can I get you? Beer? Liquor? Both?”

“We actually were just going to gr…” Alex begins but is interrupted by Tobin.

“I’m just going to have a water actually.” Tobin says and Alex looks at her with confusion.

“I respect that.” Servando nods. “How about you Al? Beer sound good?”

“Uh yeah.” Alex nods, turning to look at him. “That sounds fine.”

“Okay.” Servando nods. “One beer and a water. I’ll be right back.”

“Thanks.” Alex says as he heads to the kitchen and she turns back to look at Tobin. “I thought you were going to have a drink with me?”

“A water just sounded good right now to me.” Tobin answers simply.

“Okay.” Alex says with a bit of a pouty face. “Will you have one later with me?”

“Maybe.” Tobin shrugs and Alex nods in response. “We could share a mix drink later though. Would that work for you?”

“Yes.” Alex smiles excitedly. “Definitely.”

“Okay.” Tobin smiles back at her.

“But if you really don’t feel like drinking at all tonight, then don’t worry about it.” Alex explains immediately. “I don’t want you to think you have to or I pressure you to drink or anything.”

“Geez Morgan.” Tobin laughs. “You act like I’ve never had a drink before in my life.”

“Well…” Alex begins but Tobin cuts in.

“Believe me, if I didn’t want to drink then I wouldn’t.” Tobin explains to her to stop the forward from worrying. “I’ll share one with you and maybe I’ll have more or maybe I won’t. I’m not really in the mood to drink but maybe as the night goes on I will be.”

“Okay.” Alex nods in response. “Well how about after we get our drinks from Serv we head outside and get you in the mood to have some fun with your friends.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Tobin smiles at the cuteness of Alex and they both stay like that for a moment.

“How’s Christen?” Alex asks with curiosity. “She missing you yet?”

“I don’t think so.” Tobin shakes her head. “She’s going out tonight with Kelley and their friends, so she will be occupied tonight.”

“I see.” Alex nods and before she can continue on the subject, Servando comes walking up with their drinks.

“A water and beer for the beautiful ladies.” Servando says very cheekily.

“Thanks Serv.” Tobin says sincerely.

“Not a problem at all.” Servando answers. “So what are you guys wanting to do right now?”

“We were talking about heading out to go play some beer pong or something.” Alex tells him.

“sounds like a perfect plan to me.” Servando nods at their want. “We have 3 tables of beer pong going on right now and a couple tables of flip cup. So take your choice.”

“Well I say let’s head out there and see how much chaos our team is making out there.” Tobin laughs and the other two laugh and nod in response.

“Good call.” Alex says as she leads the way for the other two to follow.

When they make their way outside, they immediately hear the shouting of their teammates. Mainly, Tayler and Sarah shouting at the soccer boys because why not? Both teams are super competitive and it’s been an entertaining game between the two sides of beer pong. Both with 2 cups left, and drinks flowing between the groups, it’s bound to get a bit of smack talk between the two.

“Tobin!” Allie says with a big smile. “You decided to finally show up, huh?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods and she leans into the hug her friend is pulling her in for.

“She showed up about 3 seconds after you left me.” Alex says intently staring at the blonde, who has a coy smirk on her face.

“Huh, really?” Allie asks and Tobin laughs and nods her head. “Seems like perfect timing.”

“Bit of a coincidence, huh?” Alex says with suspicion.

“Definitely a coincidence.” Allie tries to say innocently but the smirk she’s expressing contradicts her statement.

“Sure.” Alex rolls her eyes. “So who has next game?”

“Nobody yet.” Christina turns to tell the forward. “You want in?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Alex shrugs. “I don’t have a partner.”

“I’ll be your partner.” Servando offers up with a smile.

“NO!” Tayler shakes her head. “No soccer boys teaming up with us. It’s boys vs girls. You can go join Mike and be a team.”

“Yeah, stay away from our girl!” Kalie says with a big smirk to add fuel to the fire.

“I was just being nice and offering because she had no one to be partners with.” Servando says with hands up in innocence.

“Yes she does.” Kate says, as she walks up with A.J, her boyfriend. “She has Tobin, right?”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles. “I’ll be on your team, unless you want to be with Servando.”

“No.” Alex answers, maybe a little too quickly and excitedly. “You and I can definitely be on a team.”

“Team Talex it is!” Allie says with the biggest smirk on her face and the group of soccer girls cheer loudly.

“Team what?” Servando asks with a big laugh.

“Don’t even ask.” Alex shakes her head chuckling.

“Okay.” Servando understands with a smile.

“So who are we playing?” Tobin asks and Alex smiles at her willingness to play.

“Well Kevin and Danny won.” Tayler says with disgust in her tone. “So I guess them.”

“Yeah.” Danny nods his head. “And losers have to do shots.”

“What?” Sarah questions the statement.

“If you play and lose, then you have to take a shot because that’s your punishment for losing.” Danny explains.

“So drink up.” Kevin says with a big smile. “Unless you’re too weak to be able to handle normal game rules.”

“God I fucking hate soccer boys sometimes.” Tayler says through gritted teeth. “Somebody go get us a bottle so we can have shots.”

“Got it right here.” A.J. says as he hands the bottle over. “Always prepared.”

“That’s my dude!” Servando says with a smile and high fives his friend.

“Seriously?” Sarah takes the bottle in hand and sees what it is. “Bicardi Rum? That’s what you bring over?”

“It was either that or Barton Vodka.” A.J. shrugs. “Pick your poison.”

“Literally.” Alex says quietly and receives a chuckle from Tobin.

“Whatever.” Tayler shakes her head and pours herself a shot, waiting from Sarah to do the same. “Cheers I guess.”

“Yeah, cheers.” Sarah says unpleased and downs her shot; both girls making terrible faces as they try to swallow the terrible tasting alcohol.

“Gah.” Tayler says bitterly. “That was awful.”

“Next time try to win so you don’t have to take a shot.” Kevin says with a smirk and instantly receives a glaring look from Tayler.

“Yeah, thanks for the advice Kev.” Tayler sarcastically remarks.

“Anytime.” Kevin smiles and Tayler swears either she could kill him or kiss him for being so annoying.

“Alright, next victims.” Danny says looking towards Alex and Tobin. “Ready to lose?”

“Remember, you lose and you drink.” Kevin smiles.

“Yeah, we got it.” Alex says simply and leads Tobin to the front of the table to play.

“Hold on, I need to go grab a beer.” Danny says after chugging the last of his. “Anyone else need anything?”

“Yeah, grab me one too bro.” Kevin nods as he sets up their side of cups.

“Gotcha buddy.” Danny says. “Anyone else?”

“No, we’re good.” Alex says as she starts setting up their side of cups.

“So I vote we don’t lose.” Tobin says and Alex looks up her with wonder in her eyes. “Because I’m not really wanting to take a shot of either of those options.”

“I’m in total agreement with that.” Alex laughs. “I’ve had a terrible experience with Vodka before and just thinking about a shot of it makes me sick already.”

“Okay.” Tobin laughs. “You’ll have to tell me that story later on, but how about we show these boys how it’s really done.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Alex smiles just as Danny comes back with beers in hand.

“Alright, you girls ready to lose?” Danny says with a cocky smirk.

“We’ll just see about that.” Alex says challengingly. “Who starts?”

“Winners do.” Kevin says.

“So obviously not you guys.” Tayler comments and elicits a laugh from her group.

“Coming from the girl whose team just lost.” Kevin says with a big cheeky smile and the laugh that follows from their friends is uncanny.

“Whatever.” Tayler rolls her eyes, not laughing at the comment.

“Alright, alright, enough.” Allie interferes. “Can we actually get the game started please? Boys get first shot.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Danny laughs and then turns to look at Jose. “Damn Bati, you got yourself a girl in charge. Good job bro.”

“Thanks.” Bati smirks as he wraps his arm around the blonde’s shoulders and pulls her close for a kiss.

Kevin turns his attention back to the game and takes his first shot. He misses and is followed by a miss from Danny. Now Alex’s turn, she takes a shot and misses. Tobin follows that up with a make into the center cup and Alex turns to look at her with surprise.

“What?” Tobin smirks but only receives and shake of the head from the young forward.

Danny opts to take the first drink, so he pulls the cup and take a drink of his beer. Kevin takes his second shot of the game and misses again. Danny follows and sinks the back left corner of the triangle. Alex takes the first drink and is unsatisfied with her sip of beer that she has to have.

Tobin pulls the cup for her that Danny made, and Alex goes to take another shot. She misses again, and she’s not too happy with herself. Tobin, on the other hand, sinks her second shot like it was nothing. Again, Alex turns to look at her with surprise.

“Heating up.” Tobin says nonchalantly to the boys as they pull the cup again.

“You didn’t tell me you were like really good at this game.” Alex whispers to Tobin as the boys get ready to take their shot.

“You never asked.” Tobin says back and Alex can only smile at her before turning her attention back to the game.

The game continues on, and Alex finally sinks her first cup on her fourth attempt. The boys had a hot little streak as they got rid of 4 cups with their next 3 shots, but the girls were keeping up with them well. The boys begin to talk some smack because they had a slim lead, with only 3 cups left to the girls’ 5, but that was a big mistake.

Alex and Tobin started making their shots, receiving balls back twice, and were down to their last cup in a matter of seconds. Both Danny and Kevin were completely confused as to what just happened. Once they got the balls back to take their shots, they were trying a little too hard and both missed terribly.

“End it guys!” Tayler says ecstatically and she receives glares from the boys, but it makes her smile even harder.

Alex takes the first shot and hits the edge of the cup, but bounces off. Groans elicit from her team because they really want the two girls to beat the boys more than anything. Tobin steps up now to take her shot. And without any hesitation or doubt, she sinks the final cup.

“Tobin!” Alex shouts as she jumps into the midfielder’s arms, and luckily Tobin was alert enough to catch her.

“Dammit!” Kevin groans as the entire table, which is mostly surrounded by the soccer girls, cheer at the outcome.

“Fuck me!” Danny groans because he can’t believe they were just beat by the girls.

“Looks like shots are in order for the losers.” Tayler says with the biggest smirk on her face towards the boys as the group calms down from the excitement of the victory. “So Bacardi or Vodka?”

“Fuck.” Kevin says as he downs the last drink of his beer. “Rum for me.”

“Yeah, me too.” Danny nods his head as A.J. pours the shots for the boys. “Cheer mate.”

“Fuck off.” Kevin cheers his friend and downs the shot with a look of dissatisfaction from the taste. “Gah, that was not smooth at all.”

“That means you’re not drunk enough to enjoy it.” A.J. laughs at his teammates.

“That’s completely accurate.” Danny nods his head.

“Alright, so who’s next on the table?” Bati asks the group. “We need a boy team to play Alex and Tobin.”

“Unless you’re too scared to lose to girls again.” Sarah says and receives high fives from some her teammates.

“Not a chance.” A.J. shakes his head. “Hosts will play the champs. You in Serva?”

“Yeah.” Servando smiles and looks at Alex. “I think we need to take our table back from the guests.”

“Alright, there you have it.” Bati says with his arm around Allie’s shoulders. “A.J. and Serv against Tobs and Alex. This should be good.”

“Game starts in a few.” Servando says. “I have to go grab a few beers and change the setlist for the music.”

“Yeah, I need to go make us a few drinks real quick.” A.J. nods his head. “So game in 5 minutes work for you girls?”

“Yeah.” Alex looks to Tobin before nodding to the boys.

“Cool.” Servando nods before turning to follow A.J. and Kate to inside the house.

“I need to go get another drink too.” Danny says. “You coming bro?”

“Yeah.” Kevin nods. “Anybody need anything while we’re in there?”

“I do.” Tayler says. “But I’ll come with you guys to grab my drink.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kevin smiles at her and the entire group laughs at the two.

“Oh fuck off guys.” Tayler jokes with her teammates as she follows the boys into the house.

“Tobin!” Alex turns to look at her partner. “I didn’t know you were so good at Beer Pong.”

“I mean, I’m alright.” Tobin shrugs.

“Alright? You’re great!” Alex laughs. “Like seriously. I need to step my game up some.”

“You made some cups.” Tobin tells her.

“But you made majority of them.” Sarah adds on.

“Pretty much.” Alex nods in agreement.

“It’s alright.” Tobin shrugs simply. “That’s what teammates are for.”

“Sure.” Alex smiles at the midfielder and she smiles back.

“So Bati, are you going home for Thanksgiving break?” Kalie turns to ask the soccer boy. “Do you even have time off from coach to go home?”

“Yeah, he gave us Tuesday to Sunday to go home. Then we’d have a meeting Sunday night and start practice Monday before our playoff game Friday.” Bati informs them. “But I won’t go home. My family is going back to Mexico City to celebrate my grandma’s birthday.”

“But he’ll be coming to New York with me to celebrate with my family.” Allie smiles.

“Oh that’ll be fun.” Christina says. “Is Servando going home too Alex?”

“Uh, I believe so.” Alex nods hesitantly.

“Oh, you two going to hang out over break?” Kalie smirks at the young forward.

“I’m not sure yet.” Alex says slowly, feeling everybody’s eyes on her; including Tobin’s.

“You should!” Courtney tells her. “You two would get some quality time together.”

“You mean even more than they have spent together already?” Christina laughs.

“We’ll see.” Alex says, hoping to end the conversation.

“Mhm.” Kalie nods her head. “How about you Tobin? Have you decided to go home for break?”

“Uh, no.” Tobin shakes her head and Alex’s eyes immediately turn to look at Tobin. “I’m not going home because it’ll only be for a couple of days. And it’s so close to Christmas. So I’m just going to wait until Christmas to head home like I did last year.”

“I see.” Kalie nods her head but before she can continue, the boys walk back towards the group ready to start the next game.

“Alright, are we ready to get this game going?” Servando asks as he walks up with beers in hand; handing one to Alex and offering one to Tobin, that she accepts but won’t drink most likely.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head.

“Alright, your shot first.” A.J. says after taking a drink from his cup.

Alex goes first again, and rims out of the cup. Annoyed because she thought she had that one, she watches Tobin take her shot. The midfielder misses and the balls go back to the boys. Servando steps up to take his shot and he sinks the middle cup. A.J. follows and he too sinks a cup, resulting in balls back.

“Oh shit.” Tayler says as the girls are starting to realize that there’s a reason why these two are usually the champions of the table

As the game continues, the boys seem to have a demanding lead with only having two cups left compared to the girl’s 6. However, do not count out the competitiveness of Alex and Tobin. Because before they knew it, the girls were only down 3 cups to 2.

“You two care to make it more interesting?” A.J. says to the girls before they take their next shot at the cups.

“What do you mean?” Alex asks with wonder.

“I was thinking maybe we’d double down on the loser’s punishment.” A.J. says with a smile and Servando looks at him with confusion.

“I don’t know bro.” Servando shakes his head. “Two shots each for loser? That’s a bit rough.”

“Our girls can handle it.” Christina says with confidence. “Right girls?”

“They won’t have to worry about it because they won’t be the ones losing.” Tayler says to the boys before they two can answer. “The question is can you boys handle the shots?”

“Easily.” A.J. says with a cocky grin. “Right Serva?”

“Yeah.” Servando nods and looks at Alex. “Do you think you can handle it?”

“Uh.” Alex says as she turns to look at Tobin, trying to gauge what the midfielder’s thoughts are of it. “Do you want to?”

“I’m not sure.” Tobin shakes her head indecisively.

“Me either.” Alex responds and turns to the boys. “Let’s just keep it the normal bet. Tobin’s not drinking tonight and I don’t think that I want to do 2 shots in a row.”

“It wouldn’t be 2.” Danny adds on. “It’ll still be 4 and if your partner can’t drink them, then you’ll have to do it by yourself.”

“That’s not fair.” Kalie says with concern.

“Nobody ever said losing is fair.” Danny shrugs and receives a glare from the girls.

“So that’s a no?” A.J. asks again. “Got no confidence that you’re actually going to win this game, huh?”

“We have confidence.” Alex says. “But I don’t want to add on to the bet because we don’t want you boys to get sick at your own party.”

“Oh don’t worry about us.” A.J. smirks back at her. “So final answer is no?”

“No, take it.” Tayler tells Tobin and Alex. “You can beat them and make them drink.”

“If they lose though then Alex will have to drink all 4 and I don’t want to watch her throw up trying to do it.” Allie tries to be reasonable.

“They won’t lose.” Kalie tries to encourage them. “They won’t let it happen, right guys?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shakes her head and turns to look at Tobin. “What do you think?”

“Whatever you want to do Alex.” Tobin says gently.

“If I say yes and we lose, will you drink 1 of the 4 so I don’t have to drink them all?” Alex asks hesitantly.

“I guess.” Tobin nods but Alex can see the hesitance in her eyes.

“Yes!” Tayler cheers excitedly. “They’re going for it.”

“You are?” Servando asks with a surprised look on his face.

“I mean.” Alex begins but is cut off by Tayler.

“They are because they know they won’t lose and you boys will be drinking.” Tayler shouts out, definitely can tell that she’s had quite a few drinks in her.

“Alright.” A.J. smiles. “Now it’s on. Take your shot.”

Alex hesitantly takes her shot, but this time she sinks the corner cup. The group cheers ecstatically as she drains the shot to tie them at 2 cups. Tobin takes hers and it bounces right off the top edge. The boys take their shots and both miss.

Alex shoots and barely misses, causing her to not be happy with herself. However, Tobin drains her shot and now they lead 1 cup to 2 and Alex is almost thanking God because she doesn’t think that she can even drink one shot, let alone 3 or 4. Her excitement dies quickly when Servando sinks his ball into the cup, with A.J. still having a shot and the game is tied at one cup.

Holding their breaths, the girls watch as the soccer boy takes his shot and hits the rim of the cup but bounces out. Letting out her breath, Alex is relieved that didn’t go in and prepares for her next shot. She let’s go and the ball makes it into the cup, rimming the top and is about to drop into the water; however, Servando reacts quickly and fingers the ball out before it touches water.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alex says with annoyance.

“Sorry Al.” Servando smiles as he just saved the game from the boys losing.

“Thata boy!” A.J. smiles widely. “What can I say? My boy is good at fingering things.”

“Yeah, Alex would know that.” Kalie says and it causes the entire group to laugh, but Alex immediately blushes with embarrassment and sees Tobin’s eyes drop down to the ball in her hands.

“Whatever.” Alex says, trying to end the laughter.

Tobin looks up at Alex and the midfielder can see that her cheeks are pink and Tobin feels her stomach in knots. She turns to take her shot and she’s nowhere close to the cup; a little thrown off and distracted by the joke, or whatever it was, that Kalie said just a few seconds before.

A.J. opts to take the first shot, changing things up and he misses but not by much. It’s Servando’s turn and Alex can see in his eyes that he’s focusing on the last cup and her stomach knots up, knowing something bad is about to happen. He releases the ball and all eyes watch it sink directly into the last cup, ending the game.

“Fuck!” Tayler shouts as Tobin and Alex are both staring at the cup as the boys jump up and celebrate.

“That’s my boy!” A.J. slaps Servando on the shoulder before turning to look at the girls. “Nice game though girls, but it’s time to drink up.”

“Yeah, 4 shots for you guys!” Danny says as he begins pouring the shots.

“I can’t believe it.” Alex shakes her head as she walks to the side of the table.

“Here you go.” Danny hands her two shots. “Two for you and two for Tobin.”

Both girls grab the shots from the soccer boy and neither are excited for what’s about to come. Alex downs her first shot and the vodka burns her throat instantly. The look on her face pretty much says it all too. She takes a deep breath and downs her second one. Definitely not any easier than the first, she can feel her throat burn, and it’s not pleasant.

Alex turns to look at Tobin, who along with everyone else watching, are completely surprised that she did those so quickly. Alex reaches and takes one shot from Tobin, the midfielder confused as to why, and is about to down her third one before she’s stopped.

“Hold on Alex.” Servando stops her. “You don’t need to take those too. You guys are good, no worries.”

“No way!” Danny speaks up. “They lost and the rules are the rules. We can’t change them just because they’re girls.”

“But that would make Alex drink all 4 of the shots and that’s not cool.” Kate speaks up, looking at A.J. with unhappiness. “They don’t need to take those, right?”

“I mean, rules are the rules.” Kevin shrugs before A.J. can answer.

“But house rules!” Kate says, as she knows that Alex shouldn’t take these shots because then her night will most likely be over in an instance because the shots are more like doubles with the way they’re pouring them. “So if Servando and A.J. say they don’t have to then they don’t.”

“True.” Servando nods his head.

“That’s bull shit.” Danny shake his head. “If that was us, then they wouldn’t care if we had to drink them. I guarantee if you guys lost they wouldn’t even think twice before they watched you both drink. They made the bet knowing they may lose and they agreed to it. SO they should have to drink.”

“Sit down Danny.” Servando steps up, a little annoyed about his protest. “You can say all you want but if we say they don’t drink it then that’s it.”

“Just because you’re sleeping with one of them doesn’t make it cool to change the rules.” Danny says bitterly and the entire group goes quiet, Alex feeling completely embarrassed.

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re even talking about.” Servando says with anger as he goes chest to chest with Danny, but A.J. steps in the middle as Kevin pulls Danny back and Bati makes his way to pull Servando.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy guys.” A.J. speaks up, trying to calm the group down. “Danny, you need to calm the fuck down. That was uncalled for bro and Servando’s right. If we say they don’t drink then they don’t have to so fucking deal with it. You hear me?”

“Yeah.” Danny nods his head, listening to the captain and realizes that maybe he’s had a bit too much. “I’m sorry Serva.”

“Don’t fucking apologize to me. Say sorry to Alex and Tobin for being a fucking asshole.” Servando tells him, still completely pissed at his teammate.

“I’m sorry guys.” Danny says and all the two girls can do is nod at his apology.

“Alright, so I think we need to all take a moment to collect ourselves and then the next game will start in a few.” A.J. says to the group. “Girls, choose your next team. I’m going to go make another drink.”

“Sounds good A.J.” Allie nods her head as the soccer player walks back to the house to grab a drink and then turns to look at Alex. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Alex shrugs, completely embarrassed as to what just happened.

“I’m sorry.” Servando walks up and wraps his arms around the forward, and she reluctantly leans into him; which causes Tobin to take a step back and look away from the two.

“It’s fine.” Alex says as she breaks from the contact, still with the shot in her head.

“Here, let me take that.” Servando reaches for the drink. “You don’t need to take another one.”

“No, I will.” Alex denies his thought. “I said that I would and a bet is a bet. Danny is right.”

“Al, you’re not going to take any more.” Allie tells her friend. “You don’t need to.”

“I agreed to the bet, so I will.” Alex tells her and then down her third shot, which goes down a bit easier but still burns the hell out of her throat.

“Alright, well I’ll take yours Tobin.” Servando turns to the midfielder. “You don’t need to drink it.”

“Alex is right.” Tobin says and the forward looks at her intently. “We agreed to the bet and we can’t back out if it.”

“But Tobin, you didn’t want to drink tonight.” Alex says as she watches Tobin try to prepare herself to drink the vodka.

“Yeah, but I can’t let you drink all of these.” Tobin tells her and just as she’s about to take it, Alex stops her.

“Wait, I’ll take it.” Alex says and takes the shot from her.

“No.” Tobin says as she tries to take the shot back. “You’ll be sick from taking another one. Mixing that with the beers you’ve had.”

“Yeah, well it’s better than making you do something that you don’t want to do.” Alex tells her and downs the final shot, which tasted like water besides the fact of the burning in her throat.

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Allie says with big eyes as she watches the forward’s face scrunch after taking the last one. “No more anything for you tonight.”

“I’m not even going to argue about it.” Alex shakes her head as she can feel the alcohol start to hit her.

“What did I just miss?” A.J. asks as he walks back with a few beers and a new cup of Wild Turkey and Pepsi.

“Alex just downed all 4 shots.” Servando tells his friend.

“What? That’s badass.” A.J. high fives the forward. “Alright, we ready to get this game started?”

“Who are we playing?” Servando asks as he takes a beer from A.J.

“Me and Kalie.” Allie says and sets up their side of the table.

“Sounds good.” A.J. nods his head. “Ready bro?”

“Yeah.” Servando says before turning to look at Alex. “You need anything?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.” Servando smiles and kisses the forward’s cheek before turning to get to the game.

“Tobin?” Alex says quietly.

“Yeah Alex?” Tobin says as she leans into the forward, helping her stand up straight.

“I don’t feel that good.” Alex says. “I think I’m going to just head home.”

“Well you’re not driving!” Tobin tells her immediately.

“I didn’t drive, Allie did.” Alex informs her. “I think I’m going to just walk home.”

“Not alone you’re not.” Tobin tells her. “I’ll go with you.”

“No, I don’t want to ruin your night.” Alex shakes her head. “You stay and have fun. I’m just going to go grab some water and get into bed.”

“Well I’ll take you home.” Tobin tells her again and before she can protest, Kate walks up to the two.

“You okay Alex?” Kate asks her roommate.

“Yeah, just starting to feel the shots.” Alex tells her. “I’m going to head home and have some water and get into bed.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Kate laughs. “How are you getting home?”

“I’m taking her.” Tobin says and Alex immediately feels the urge to deny.

“No, you stay and have fun.” Alex tells her intently. “I’ll be fine to walk home.”

“No you’re not.” Tobin shuts down that statement. “I’m not okay with you walking home alone, this late, and feeling a buzzed.”

“I agree completely with Tobin.” Kate nods. “Did you drive here Tobin?”

“No, I walked.” Tobin shakes her head.

“Okay, well take my car.” Kate hands her keys over.

“You sure?” Tobin asks her as she takes the keys.

“Yeah.” Kate nods. “I was planning on staying here tonight anyways, so it’s not a big deal at all. Just make sure she gets home safe.

“Will do.” Tobin nods. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Kate smiles and turns to look at Alex. “Drink some water and try to eat some bread before you fall asleep. It’ll help with the hangover in the morning.”

“Okay.” Alex nods. “Thanks Kate.”

“Anytime Alex.” Kate smiles and hugs the forward. “Feel better.”

“I’ll try.” Alex laughs as they break apart and Kate goes back to where she was sitting before.

“You ready to go?” Tobin asks Alex.

“Yeah.” Alex nods and Tobin walks over to Allie to whisper in her ear, telling her that they were leaving, then leads Alex out of the party and to Kate’s car.

“Alright, here we are.” Tobin says as she helps Alex get into Kate’s car. “Put your seatbelt on.”

“Yes mom.” Alex rolls her eyes at her helpful friend.

“I’ll let that one slide.” Tobin laughs as she buckles up her own seatbelt and drives to Alex’s dorm.

“You didn’t have to leave the party.” Alex says as she stares out the window. “I would’ve been fine walking home.”

“Yeah, well I feel much better knowing that you got home safely by me driving you.” Tobin says instead of arguing that the forward would not have been fine to walk home. “Plus, the party wouldn’t have been any fun without you there.”

“You’re just saying that so I don’t feel bad.” Alex says, the alcohol taking over her body and thoughts.

“No, I’m not.” Tobin tells her truthfully. “Those parties aren’t any fun without you there anymore. I’m not much of a drinker, so without you to talk to and tease, I would have been bored.”

“Ugh, we didn’t get to have our drink together.” Alex pouted and it causes Tobin to laugh a bit. “Why are you laughing at me?”

“You’re about to have a hangover in the morning for the shots you took, but you’re upset that you didn’t get to share a drink with me.” Tobin explains with a chuckle. “You’re too much.”

“Well, I just really wanted to share a drink with you.” Alex says bluntly, alcohol giving her the no filter she usually has.

“We’ll share a drink together soon.” Tobin tells her as they pull up to the dorms.

“You promise?” Alex asks as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

“I promise.” Tobin looks her directly in the eyes.

Alex smiles appreciatively, as the two get out of the car and make their way to the building. Tobin helps Alex get to the elevator and hit the correct floor because she was wanting to hit the call button rather than the correct floor number. Tobin uses Alex’s keys and lets the two of them into the room, with Alex excitedly falling onto her bed.

“Yes!” Alex sings as she lies restfully onto her bed and begin taking of her shoes.

“Let me grab you some water.” Tobin says as she goes to their mini fridge and grabs a water bottle. “Do you have any bread or anything that you can eat to help soak in the vodka?”

“I think there are breadsticks in the fridge.” Alex tells her as she sits up and takes the water from Tobin.

“Okay, I’m going to heat you up some to eat.” Tobin turns to grab the breadsticks and put them into the microwave.

“Okay, I’m going to change because I need to get into something comfy.” Alex stands up from her bed, a little light headed, and head to her drawer. “Do you want anything to change into?”

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on staying the night.” Tobin tells her and Alex frowns.

“Oh, right.” Alex nods. “Okay.”

“I can stay for a bit, until you fall asleep if you want?” Tobin offers quietly, thinking that she’ll be denied from the forward.

“Really?” Alex asks with a smile and the midfielder nods. “Okay, do you want anything to wear so you don’t have to smell like alcohol?”

“I don’t smell like alcohol though.” Tobin says with confusion.

“I accidently spilled vodka on your shirt.” Alex says sheepishly and the midfielder looks down at her shirt.

“When?” Tobin asks as she lifts up her shirt, revealing her abs, to smell.

“I don’t know the exact time.” Alex shrugs. “So yes clothes?”

“Uh yeah, sure.” Tobin nods her head.

“Okay.” Alex breathes out and pulls out a pair of shorts and a tank shirt to toss to the midfielder. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Tobin grabs the clothes and starts taking off her jacket and shirt to change in to.

“No problem.” Alex nods and turns around to change out of her own clothes, making it difficult for Tobin to not look up and watch.

“Do you want one or two breadsticks?” Tobin asks as the microwave goes off.

“One please.” Alex says as she finishes changing. “You can turn around now.”

“Okay.” Tobin turns around and brings the forward her plate. “Need anything else?”

“No, I’m okay.” Alex smiles. “Do you need anything?”

“No.” Tobin smiles back and takes a bite of her breadstick. “I’m good.”

“Good.” Alex says and looks at Tobin.

“What?” Tobin asks as the forward stares at her with a smile.

“Nothing.” Alex shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts from wondering too much. “So I didn’t know that you weren’t going home from Thanksgiving. I’m such a terrible friend.”

“No you’re not.” Tobin laughs. “I just typically haven’t gone home because I’ll have more time to be home for Christmas and New Jersey is a long ways to just spend a few days at.”

“That makes sense.” Alex nods before getting an idea. “Hey, why don’t you come home with me? My parents will really love to see you again. I know they wouldn’t mind and I can show you around SoCal. The right way to see it.”

“I would love to.” Tobin says and Alex gets a big smile on her face. “But I already told Chris that I would go with her for Thanksgiving.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Alex nods, feeling her heart sink into her stomach. “I should’ve thought of that.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “But maybe we can meet up over break though. Christen lives in SoCal too.”

“Really?” Alex asks and the midfielder nods her head. “Yeah, definitely. I mean, if you wanted to of course.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “I definitely do. It’ll be fun. Plus, you can still show me everything the right way down there.”

“Perfect.” Alex smiles at the midfielder and they finish up with their breadsticks. “Alright, so how does a movie sound? Unless you want to head home. I totally understand if you do.”

“I could do a movie.” Tobin says and it causes Alex to smile even more. “You pick.”

“Okay.” Alex says. “Comedy sound good to you?”

“Always.” Tobin laughs as she takes both her and Alex’s plates to the counter.

“Okay.” Alex searches for a good movie to put in. “How about Shaun of the Dead?”

“I love that movie.” Tobin says with excitement.

“Really?” Alex asks. “Nobody ever knows of it when I mention it.”

“Oh yeah.” Tobin nods as she grabs herself a water and heads to sit on Alex’s bead. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“Well Shaun of the Dead it is then.” Alex grabs it from her movies and puts it in the DVD player before jumping into bed with Tobin.

The two of them wait excitedly for the movie to start. Both get comfortable on the bed, and laugh uncontrollably as Shaun and Ed try to make their way to the Winchester without getting eaten. They debate as to what they’d do in the situation and agree as to luckily they’d have good stamina from being soccer players to get away from the zombies when needed.

Alex knew that the shots weren’t the best thing for her tonight, but she was now happy that she did them. Instead of having to stay at the party, where she knew she’d have fun at, but now getting to just relax and watch a movie with Tobin. Something so simple and it’s the thing she’d choose any day over going to a party. And maybe, just maybe she sees that Tobin may be feeling the same way about rather being here then at the party.

       ------------------------------------------------ 

**From: Best Friend :)**

_NEVER GO BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPING!_

_Delivered – 2:43pm_

Alex walks out of the shower to see that she has a new text. Checking it, she laughs because she knows out of everyone to go shopping, Tobin absolutely hates it. SO to imagine her Black Friday shopping is just comical.

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Well duh! That doesn’t even sound fun._   
_Why’d you even go? You hate shopping._

_Delivered – 3:04pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Chris and her sisters wanted to go._   
_Worst decision to agree to._

_Delivered – 3:07pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_I see. Well I’m sure they had fun._   
_So you did a good thing lol_

_Delivered – 3:10pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_I guess -_-_

_Delivered – 3:12pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_So… what are you doing tomorrow?_

_Delivered – 3:13pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Nothing too much._   
_Shopping with Jen and Jeri._   
_What about you?_

_Delivered – 3:17pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Nothing. Chris is going shopping_   
_with her sisters too. AGAIN. Was_   
_thinking we could meet up for lunch._   
_If you wanted to…_

_Delivered – 3:21pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Yeah! That would be great._   
_Where do you and Christen_   
_want to go? Or meet up at?_

_Delivered – 3:24pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_I was thinking that it could just_   
_be us. You know, some best friend_   
_time. If you wanted to._

_Delivered – 3:27pm_

Reading that message, Alex’s heart fluttered so quickly. Getting to spend the afternoon with Tobin, alone and without Christen, hanging out… That’s going to be the best thing about this Thanksgiving break. To say that she was excited/happy is a complete understatement. She’s ecstatic to the max.

**To: Best Friend :)**

_That sounds perfect :)_

_Delivered – 3:35pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_I can come pick you up_   
_if that makes things easier._

_Delivered – 3:35pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Both Chris and I drove down_   
_so I have my car. I can drive_   
_to meet you where you are._

_Delivered – 3:38pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_That works for me._   
_What time?_

_Delivered – 3:42pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_11:30 work for you?_   
_Thinking lunch and then you_   
_can show me around the_   
_right way ;)_

_Delivered 3:45pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Yes!! Definitely._

_Delivered – 3:46pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Cool. So you going to tell me_   
_where you live or should I just_   
_start driving and hope I find you lol_

_Delivered – 3:49pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Lol I live in Diamond Bar._

_Delivered – 3:50pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Okay. I’ll text you when I enter_   
_Diamond Bar and then we can meet up._

_Delivered – 3:52pm_

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Can’t wait. See you tomorrow :)_

_Delivered – 3:55pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Me either Morgan. See you tomorrow._

_Delivered – 3:55pm_

The excitement that’s flowing through Alex right now is more than she can handle. There’s a permanent smile that’s stuck on her face and she can’t even begin to hide it. Now, she just really wants the rest of today and tomorrow morning to hurry up so she can spend the afternoon with Tobin.

With the excitement she felt, it was so difficult for the forward to fall asleep that night. She had so much trouble, that she didn’t even go to bed until 3 am and opted to skip shopping with her sisters in the morning to sleep for a bit longer.

However, when she did finally wake up, she was in the happiest mood. That was, until she realized that she needed to find something to wear. So after her shower, she probably tried on about 5 different outfits before deciding on a simple pair of jeans, with a long sleeved shirt and cute little scarf to tie it together.

Tobin arrives about 15 minutes after Alex finishes getting ready. Mike welcomes her inside and they all have a little chat before the two head off for their adventure. Opting to go explore before eating, Alex takes Tobin literally everywhere. Showing her most of the known places in Diamond Bar, the forward gives her a bit of her own history.

After finishing exploring Diamond Bar, Alex takes Tobin to the center of Los Angeles. Showing her what everyone thinks is so magical about California, but really, it’s just a compacted place that charges everything double of most places because the tourists just love saying that they’ve been to California.

After the busy day of exploring, shared with tons of laughter and pictures, Alex and Tobin decide that it’s time for them to grab some food. Having a late-ish lunch, Alex takes Tobin to one of her favorite spots in Los Angeles. Getting there after the main lunch rush finishes up, the two are able to get a table easily.

As Tobin looks over the menu, Alex can’t help but sneak glimpses towards her. Not because she’s interested in what she’s ordering, but because she’s pretty infatuated with this time that she’s gotten to spend with Tobin. Though it’s only been 3 hours of adventure time together, it’s been one of the best times of Alex’s life. It’s just crazy that something so simple, as hanging out with your best friend, can bring so much joy to her life.

“So what’d you think about your trip to LA?” Alex asked, pulling the midfielder out of her decision making of what to eat to look at her. “Has it been everything you hoped for?”

“It’s been more than I could hope for.” Tobin says with a big smile. “It’s been really cool. Thanks for showing me around.”

“Of course.” Alex nods back. “Thanks for asking to hangout.”

“But I think my favorite part of today was getting to see Diamond Bar.” Tobin says and Alex looks at her with confusion.

“Diamond Bar? Really?” Alex asks and Tobin simply nods. “Why there?”

“It just helped me get to understand you a bit more.” Tobin answers honestly. “To see where you grew up, where you made some childhood memories, and just where you became you.”

“Oh.” Alex can only say but the smile on her face tells a different story. “Next time you come visit, I’ll show you my personal favorite places and where memories were made. That way you can really get a better understanding of me.”

“Sounds cool to me.” Tobin nods and smiles as Alex smiles back and looks down at her menu.

“So.” Alex breathes out, trying to fill in the empty air. “What are you getting?”

“I’m thinking some chicken strips.” Tobin scans the menu one more time. Always a pretty safe bet and it’s always good.”

“That’s true.” Alex nods her head.

“What about you?” Tobin asks.

“I’m leaning towards the chicken Caesar wrap.” Alex informs her friend. “Anything chicken here and you’ll love it.”

“Good deal.” Tobin nods as the waitress walks up and they give her their orders.

“So how’s your break been? Christen showing you around and making sure you have fun?” Alex asks as she looks up at the midfielder.

“Yeah, it’s been cool.” Tobin nods back. “I’ve tried to just stay more to myself so she can have fun with her sisters. I don’t want to disrupt their time together.”

“That’s kind but I’m sure you wouldn’t be disrupting anyone’s time.” Alex tells her. “She wanted you there for a reason, so I’m sure having you and her family together is perfect.”

“Maybe.” Tobin nods. “How about you? Break been good?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head. “Spending time with my family has been amazing. Even though my parents come to most of the games, it’s nothing like being able to sit on the couch and just relax with them. Even if it’s just us watching tv, it’s a great time.”

“I know the feeling.” Tobin nods simply.

“I’m sorry.” Alex feels bad talking about spending time with her family when Tobin doesn’t get to see hers often.

“For what?” Tobin asks with confusion of the apology.

“I don’t mean to talk about spending time with my family when you haven’t gotten to see yours that much.” Alex explains.

“It’s okay.” Tobin shakes her head to assure the forward. “I’ll be seeing them in 3 weeks and it’ll be for a month, so it’s okay. My sisters are both in school so they wouldn’t be home either, and Jeffery likes the attention of being the only kid home. So it’s okay, I swear.”

“Okay, that’s good.” Alex smiles. “I just wanted to make sure that I wasn’t upsetting you is all.”

“No, you’re not.” Tobin laughs. “Only seeing them a few times helps make those moments even more special, you know? Like yeah, it’s limited, but I don’t ever take those days for granted and I appreciate them more.”

“That makes sense.” Alex nods her head. “Well good, I can’t wait for you to go home to see them.”

“Yeah, me either.” Tobin smiles then looks up at the forward. “But I’m not complaining about where I’m at right now.”

“Really?” Alex looks up and her face mirrors the midfielder’s smile.

Just before Tobin could answer, the two are surprised by a familiar voice. Turning to see the waitress leading a group to the table, they are shocked when their eyes fall upon Christen and her sisters. As if they said her name, which they didn’t, the green eyed girl turns to look them right in the eyes.

“Hey!” Christen says cheerfully when she walks over to their table. “I can’t believe you guys are here.”

“Hi.” Was all Tobin could muster out as she was literally shocked to see her in front of them.

“Hey Alex.” Christen smiles and leans in to hug her. “It’s so nice to see you. Tobin’s been talking about how she needed to see you before break was over. “Sometimes I think she likes you more than me.”

“Yeah, no need to worry about that.” Alex nervously laughs as she pulls away from the embrace. “I should’ve known that the local LA girl would love this place.”

“Oh yeah, it’s my absolute favorite spot to eat when we are over here.” Christen nods her head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your guy’s time.”

“Oh you’re not.” Alex shakes her head, but Tobin can still not manage to have any response. “This was just our last stop before heading home. Then she’s all yours.”

“Sure you don’t want to keep her for any longer.” Christen smirks and sends a wink over to Tobin.

“Hey!” Tobin finally interjects. “I’m sitting right here.”

“And you’re looking so pretty doing so.” Christen says and Tobin rolls her eyes, but it causes Alex to laugh. “Anyways, I’ll leave you tow alone so you can enjoy your last little bit together.”

“You can join us if you’d like.” Alex says and causes Tobin to look at her with confusion. “I mean, I’m sure you would want to spend lunch with Tobin and your sisters can join too.”

“That’s so sweet of you, but my sisters are a lot to handle and I need you to keep thinking that I’m a good person.” Christen jokes. “No, but I don’t want to bother you guys and your time together.”

“You sure?” Tobin asks. “We can make some room.”

“No, you two have some fun together.” Christen tells her girlfriend. “I’ll see you at home though, okay?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head.

“Okay, well you two have fun.” Christen smiles to them. “And if you need anything, I’m just right over there.”

“Sounds good.” Alex laughs. “It was good seeing you Christen.”

“You too Alex.” Christen genuinely says back. “Thanks for taking her off my hands for a bit.”

“Anytime.” Alex smiles, mainly at Tobin’s reaction.

“Just kidding babe.” Christen winks at Tobin before turning to head back to her table to join her sisters.

“Sorry about that.” Tobin shakes her head as her attention leaves from Christen back to Alex.

“No need to be sorry.” Alex tells her. “You didn’t know that we’d run into her here.”

“I know, but I wanted our time to just be our time.” Tobin says to her intently.

“Tobin, it’s okay.” Alex looks her in the eyes and tells her. “Our time is still our time and it was nice to see her. Always nice when someone helps me give you a hard time.”

“Oh, thanks.” Tobin breathes out and it causes Alex to laugh. “You didn’t have to invite her and her sisters to eat with us though. That was really nice of you.”

“I know I didn’t, but I wanted to.” Alex says through gritted teeth. “She’s your girlfriend, so she’s a big part of your life and I want to show you that it doesn’t bother me. As long as I don’t get forgotten about or replaced, then I’m okay.”

“You’ll never get forgotten about.” Tobin tells her with assurance. “She really likes you though. Tells me that you’re good for me and a great friend to have.”

“Well, duh.” Alex says jokingly. “We already knew that.”

“Here we go.” Tobin shakes her head with a smirk.

“I’m just kidding.” Alex laughs. “But no, I’m glad because I like her too. You too are cute together.”

“Thanks.” Tobin simply says, but it doesn’t seem like that statement from Alex was a compliment to her.

The two girls move their conversation onto the upcoming playoff game they have on Wednesday when they come back from break. Excited and nervous, they talk about what they needed to do and how they’d accomplish it in the game if the opportunity came up.

They finish up their lunch, and waves down their waitress for their check. Of course a little debate on who would pay ensues, but Alex was able to win the battle and pays the check. Which thinking of it, why would you want to win and have to pay the check, right? Anyways, as they’re getting ready to leave, Christen walks over to the two.

“Hey Alex, before you go I have to ask if you have any plans tonight?” Christen looks down with a smile at the sitting girl.

“Uh, just dinner with a friend.” Alex shrugs.

“Okay, well I wanted to see if you wanted to come grab dessert with Tobin and I, and then head to a party on the beach.” Christen asks. “You can bring your friend or whoever you want.”

“Oh, I don’t want to bother you two on your last night together before we head back tomorrow.” Alex shakes her head.

“Not a bother at all.” Christen tells her. “We’d love to have you, right babe?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods simply.

“Okay, well I can ask Servando if he has any plans after dinner and then maybe he’ll join me, if that’s okay?” Alex says and the second she says Servando’s name, Tobin turns to look at her.

“You’re going to dinner with Servando?” Tobin asks with curiosity and Alex only nods, not looking her in the eyes.

“Servando?” Christen asks with familiarity of the name. “Is that the cute boy from the café the one day when I was in Berkeley?”

“Yeah.” Tobin answers before Alex can.

“Oh yes!” Christen says excitedly. “We can have a double date for dessert and then we all can go to the beach party. It’ll be so much fun. Right Tobs?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods and musters out a small smile. “Fun.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles at Christen. “Yeah, let me check with Servando to make sure, but we’d love to join.”

“Perfect.” Christen says with excitement. “I’ll have Tobin text you with the time and we can all meet up somewhere.”

“Sounds good.” Alex nods.

“Okay, well I’ll let you guys go.” Christen smiles. “We’re about to head out after one more store, so I’ll see you in a bit Tobin.”

“Okay.” Tobin stands up and accepts the chaste kiss and hug from her girlfriend.

“And I’ll be seeing you and your hot boyfriend later tonight.” Christen smiles and hugs the forward.

“Okay.” Alex laughs and hugs the girl back.

“Drive safe and I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Christen says to the two before turning back to head to her table, with Tobin waving to her sisters.

Tobin and Alex leave the restaurant and head to the car. They begin the drive pretty quiet, with just music being played. Tobin however, can’t stop herself from thinking and she couldn’t keep her thoughts to herself any longer; she was about to explode it felt.

“So you and Servando, huh?” Tobin asks and Alex was definitely not expecting the question.

“I mean, we’re just friends.” Alex answers honestly.

“But you like him, right?” Tobin presses, which is unlike her.

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head and she swears she could see the light go out of Tobin’s eyes. “But I’m not really looking to date anyone right now.”

“Why not?” Tobin asks, but she herself doesn’t really know why she’s asking it.

“Uh, I don’t know.” Alex shrugs her shoulders, surprised by the question. “I like him, he’s great, but I want to focus on soccer and the end of the semester right now.”

“I thought you said that you wanted to find someone to be with because you want that true love feeling.” Tobin continues.

“I do, but I want it to be with the person that I no doubt want to be with.” Alex truthfully says. “I’m just not sure about some things and instead of rushing into anything, I’d rather just let things happen on their own.”

“I see.” Tobin nods. “What’s keeping you from thinking that Servando is the guy for you?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shakes her head. “Just have some different feelings about something, so it’s preventing me from allowing myself I think.”

“Feeling about what?” Tobin asks, continuing with the subject. “About someone?”

“I… when did you ask so many questions?” Alex nervously laughs and only receives a small smile from Tobin. “Yes and no. I just don’t know about things. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods. “Sorry, I shouldn’t try to get into your business about things. Just know, that if you need someone to talk to about things, I’m here.”

“No, you’re fine. You’re the one that I want and need to talk about things with. You’re my best friend.” Alex breathes out, because she knows it’s the truth but it’s hard to talk to someone when they could be the main reason why about things. “But I just don’t know what to even say because I don’t know or can’t understand what I’m thinking I guess.”

“I get it.” Tobin says with assurance. “I’m here when you can put the words or thoughts together.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiles gratefully.

“But you do like Servando, don’t you?” Tobin asks again, feeling that all the other answers from the forward before weren’t real.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “But it’s complicated.”

“Most things are.” Tobin breathes out dramatically and it causes Alex to laugh, which ultimately makes her laugh too.

“I guess we’ll just see how tonight goes together.” Alex says and Tobin nods.

“I guess so.” Tobin says and the subject of Servando wasn’t brought up again during the rest of the drive.

The rest of the drive was good. They continued their laughing and talking with each other and you could see that both girls didn’t want things to end. Unfortunately, the car ride is over and they have to end their afternoon of adventure together. Luckily, however, the goodbye won’t be for long because Alex did ask Servando about if he wanted to join the couple for dessert and the party, and he excitedly agreed.

Servando, the gentleman that he is, drove down and picked Alex up from her house. He was introduced to her parents, and he of course represented himself in a well manner. Pretty much, they loved him and thought that he was a great guy. Plus, Mike loved how he would answer any question that he had about his soccer team. Plus, Jen and Jeri were pretty much fanning over him the entire time; basically, making it a total embarrassment for Alex.

Alex and Servando were finally able to escape her family a good 35 minutes after he arrived. Alex apologized profusely, but Servando didn’t mind at all. The two made small talk all the way to the restaurant, where Servando made sure the forward got everything she wanted with him paying.

The two had an amazing time at dinner. They laughed all night and it was a good feeling for the forward to have. The more time she spent with the male soccer player, the more she realizes that her feelings for him are growing. They were completely different feelings than the one she feels for Tobin, which may be because her and Tobin are best friends, but these were definitely feelings that makes her feel something special.

After dinner, they met up with Tobin and Christen in Huntington to grab some frozen yogurt. Both Christen and Servando were thrilled because they love it, but Alex was really craving some ice cream and Tobin could tell. As Alex was looking and trying to decide what kind of frozen yogurt to get, Tobin googled where the closest ice cream shop was.

Luckily, there was a local ice cream shop half a block away and Tobin new that she could thrill the forward with the information. Telling Christen and Servando that they’d be back in 10 minutes, Tobin lead Alex to the ice cream shop and the forward’s face lit up.

Hugging Tobin, Alex excitedly walked inside and scanned the menu. After little time, the forward decided on a mocha chocolate chip sundae, with white and butterscotch chocolates to top it with. Tobin went simple. Deciding on a white chocolate with raspberry sundae, the two were so happy with their decision.

“Oh my gosh.” Alex hums after taking a bite of her ice cream sundae. “This is amazing!”

“I’m pretty sure that mine is better because this is so good.” Tobin says with satisfaction.

“I don’t know.” Alex shakes her head. “This is pretty much heaven.”

“Well let’s just see.” Tobin smiles. “You try mine and I try yours, and we’ll see who’s is better.”

“You got yourself a deal.” Alex nods and holds her cup out for Tobin to take a scoop from, while she’s trying to take a scoop from Tobin’s cup.

“Oh man.” Tobin moans out. “You’re right, this is pretty perfect.”

“Told you.” Alex smiles satisfyingly. “But this Tobin, this American Dream sundae is unbelievable.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods as the two walk out of the ice cream shop. “Think they both are tied for the best.”

“I agree.” Alex laughs as she sneaks another bite of Tobin’s.

“Hey!” Tobin shakes her head, but reciprocates and steals another bite of Alex’s.

“Here you guys are.” Christen says as her and Servando walk up to them just as they left the ice cream store.

“Yeah, sorry it took so long.” Alex apologized. “I had trouble on deciding on what I should get.”

“And what’s the verdict?” Servando asks the forward.

“It’s called the Mocha Dream.” Alex smiles. “Mocha chocolate chip ice cream, topped with white and butterscotch chips. It’s so good!”

“Sounds like a lot of flavors.” Servando laughs.

“Yeah, well they all are so good together.” Alex challenges.

“How about you babe?” Christen turns to ask Tobin. “What’d you get?”

“I don’t remember what it was called.” Tobin says as she really can’t remember what the name of it was like Alex did. “But it’s Vanilla bean ice cream with raspberries and white chocolate chips mixed into it. Topped with some raspberry coulis.”

“Cool what?” Christen asks.

“Coulis.” Tobin says again. “It’s basically just a little thicker raspberry sauce.”

“Oh that sounds good.” Servando says.

“It is.” Tobin nods. “What’d you get Chris?”

“Green tea frozen yogurt with cherries, peanut butter chips, oreo cookies, and chocolate sauce on it.” Christen says as she takes another bite of her cup. “It’s amazing.”

“Does sound good.” Tobin nods. “Want to switch and try some of each other’s?”

“No.” Christen shakes her head. “You know that I don’t share my desserts.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “I forgot. Sorry.”

“Alright, so who’s ready to head to the beach for a party?” Christen asks with a smile.

“I am.” Alex says excitedly. “So ready for a bonfire.”

“What? On the beach?” Tobin asks and the three Southern Californians laugh.

“Yeah babe.” Christen nods with a small laugh. “That’s one of the best things to do at the beach for a party.”

“Do you guys not do bonfires on any of the beaches in Jersey?” Alex asks her.

“Not typically.” Tobin shakes her head. “At least not any of the times I’ve been.”

“Well Tobin, welcome to California.” Servando smiles as they all head to their cars.

Tobin and Christen get into Christen’s car, while Alex gets into Servando’s. The latter follows Christen’s car to the beach. Once they park, they can already see that there’s so many people there. Seems like everyone from SoCal is there, not really, but you get what I mean; there was a ton of people there.

Everyone follows Christen to walk into the party, where they are led to where the drinks were located. Christen grabbed herself, Alex, and Servando a beer while Tobin opts for a water. They spend some time around the beach volleyball nets, opting to join in on a few games.

As it got darker, they sat by one of the 5 bonfires and roasted some smores. Christen grabs herself another drink, this time Jungle Juice. Alex follows along and grabs herself a cup, while Servando ends on one drink because he’s driving. The two girls bring both back a Coke, which please them both.

Alex decides that she wants to play some more beach volleyball, now that the lights have been turned on because of how dark it is now; granted, it is 10:30pm. Christen excitedly joins her, as she too wanted to play another game or two.

Tobin and Servando pass on the games, and move to sit at the side of one of the other bonfires, which has the volleyball court in front of their view. Both watch the girls and laugh as it seems like Christen and Alex have decided that even though the game is for fun and they, plus everyone else have been drinking, they’re as competitive as ever and goes all out for every ball.

“These two are crazy.” Servando laughs as Alex dives for a ball and gets a face full of sand. “They know it’s a game, right?”

“Apparently not.” Tobin shakes her head as Christen chases down a ball and dives for it to salvage the point. “Get a little alcohol in them and they turn into Superwoman.”

“No shit.” Servando laughs. “That is on point.”

“Yeah.” Tobin laughs, but lets a few seconds of silence pass before speaking up again. “So you and Alex have been getting close.”

“Yeah, we have.” Servando smiles. “She’s pretty amazing. Stubborn as hell, but amazing.”

“You could say that again.” Tobin nods. “She’s probably the most stubborn person that I have ever met.”

“Yeah, but she’s pretty perfect so it makes up for it.” Servando says and Tobin can feel herself knot up a bit. “You know, it’s not true what was said at the party last weekend.”

“What’s not true?” Tobin turns to asks the boy.

“That I was only sticking up for her because I’m sleeping with her.” Servando says and Tobin can feel herself get uneasy at his statement; more of the thought of them sleeping together. “We haven’t slept together or anything.”

“Really?” Tobin says and feels herself relax a bit.

“Yeah.” Servando nods. “We haven’t even kissed yet. She’s a good girl and she wants to take things slow and I’m not going to push that at all.”

“That good.” Tobin says a little more happily than she should. “That you’re not going to push her I mean. I’d hate to find out that you pressured her because I’d have to do something about it.”

“Believe me, that’s the last thing that I’d do or want to have happen.” Servando says honestly. “I like her Tobin and I think she’s an amazing girl. I don’t want to ever pressure her into anything. Whether it’s physical or emotional. I don’t want to push her to like me.”

“That’s really good to hear Serv.” Tobin nods, feeling guilty because she can see how much he likes her and she knows that Alex likes him a bit too; but she doesn’t want her to. “She like you too.”

“Yeah?” Servando looks up with her with hope in his eyes.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods, instantly feeling the strings pull on her heart. “She’s just trying to figure things out. She really wants to finish up this semester and soccer season without worrying about much, so I think that’s why she’s being a bit more hesitant than some may like.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Servando nods in agreement. “The last thing I want is for her to be distracted or feel like she needs to worry about things that aren’t necessary.”

“Yeah.” Tobin says gently.

“I like her though Tobin.” Servando says vulnerably. “I really like her and I wanted you to know that I only want great things for her.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Tobin asks with curiosity.

“Because you’re her best friend.” Servando says directly. “I know if I want anything to happen with her that I need to get the best friend’s approval, and I’m not trying to ask for it now or anything to persuade you. I just want you to know that I really do care for her and she means a lot to me.”

“That’s good Serv.” Tobin smiles at him, feeling his sincerity even though it hurts her at the same time and she doesn’t know why. “Just give it time and I’m sure she’ll figure things out.”

“She can take however long she needs.” Servando says to her. “But I do want to ask her out soon. Like to be my girlfriend. Maybe not now, but someday and I was wondering if you had any helpful ideas or hints.”

“I…” Tobin stutters, not really knowing how to answer that; or if she even wants to. “I’m not too sure yet. I think just follow your gut because she’s not a very over the top person. She’s pretty laidback, especially being a California girl.”

“That’s true.” Servando laughs and nods his head in agreement.

“But I’d say just keep it simple but make her feel special when you do it.” Tobin says hesitantly.

“That’s good advice.” Servando smiles widely. “Thank you!”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “Don’t mention it.”

“You and Christen seem pretty serious though.” Servando says as he turns his attention back to the two playing volleyball. “She seems like a great girl.”

“Yeah, she’s cool.” Tobin nods as she turns her attention back to the girls as well.

“I have to admit something, but you have to promise me that you never tell Alex that I told you this.” Servando tells Tobin and she nods in agreement. “Alex was definitely jealous of you and Christen being together.”

“Jealous?” Tobin asks him.

“Yeah, very jealous.” Servando explains. “You two have gotten so close and then she finds out that you were dating someone sort of broke her heart. Realizing that she now has to share her time with you with Christen. I know how hard it is for best friends when their other half gets a significant other.”

“And how do you know so much about girls?” Tobin questions with a smirk.

“Grew up with only my mom and sister. Learned a lot about how girls work in many ways.” Servando laughs. “Especially when it comes to their best friend and how protective they can be.”

“That makes sense.” Tobin nods her head.

“Yeah, but it seems like she’s gotten over that and has found a balance with it all.” Servando continues. “They seem to be friends now.”

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out. “Christen likes her.”

“That’s good.” Servando answers.

“Yeah.” Tobin says as Alex looks over to her and sticks out her tongue, causing Tobin to smile as wide as ever. “She’s simply amazing.”

“You two are perfect together.” Servando smiles at the midfielder. “You can see by the way your eyes light up when talking about her.”

“What?” Tobin turns to look at Servando.

“You and Christen.” Servando answers. “The way your eyes just lit up when you said that she’s amazing. You can tell how much you really care for her.”

“Oh.” Tobin nods, rather than facing the reality that she wasn’t talking about Christen in that moment. “Yeah.”

They both turn their attention back to the girls playing volleyball. Servando gets up to go join the group, while Tobin decides to stay back and watch. This gives her time to just sit and think to herself; which she isn’t quite sure on if it’s a good thing or bad thing.

Truth is, she really does like Christen and they have fun together. She also likes Servando and knows his intentions with Alex is nothing but good things and that he’d be good to her. However, she also knows that it would pain her to see Alex with someone… but the reason for that, she’s not too sure about.

However, the smile that Alex sends Tobin’s way in that exact moment makes her feel something that she’s not really sure how to explain. But whatever it is, it makes it feel like she’s the luckiest person in the world. Wonder what that could be or why she’s feeling it. Hmm maybe it’s time for Tobin to do some thinking to figure out what this feeling means…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing much that I can say about this. I'm sorry that I've taken so long to post but life is just chaotic right now. Just know that I have not abandon this, nor my other story. I'm always trying to write whenever I get the chance.
> 
> So I just hope you guys enjoy this and accept my apology for taking so long with this chapter. I was thinking of writing smaller chapters so you guys can get them quicker, but once I get lost in writing a chapter, I just can't seem to stop until i feel like you guys get one that's filled with details and connects full with one another. If that even makes any sense lol anyways, besides the point. I hope this 13,000 word chapter makes up for me taking so long... I just want you to have a great chapter to read. But let me know... would you rather have smaller 2000-3000 word chapters or do you like these long 10,000-15,000 word ones. 
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Dammit.” Alex mutters to herself after her shot is saved by Stanford’s keeper, again.

The forward is not having a great game at all, as her team is down 1-0 to Stanford in the first round of playoffs. A Kelley goal in the 24th minute is the difference maker between the two as they’re in the 73rd minute of the game.

With less than a quarter of the game left, the Bears still had a chance to win. At the very least tie it, so it would go into extra time. Alex has had some good shots on goal, but either the keeper has been able to handle them, or she misses just wide by a few inches. Tobin, the team’s other main catalyst, has been contained this game by a few players, so she hasn’t had much impact in the game.

Both teams are fighting like hell to come out with a win. Of course with the Bears having to gain that goal back, they are going all out. Not holding anything back to push for the goal, which leaves them vulnerable in the backend if a counterattack occurs.

They know the risk of pushing everyone forward, but they also know that if they don’t get this goal then it doesn’t matter anyway. So the Bears were all in, with less than 10 minutes remaining, because they need to score a goal, at least.

Cal controls most of the ball in these last 10 minutes, but nothing seems to come from it. They were passing but the ball wasn’t really going anywhere besides across the field. Then, when Allie slings a ball down the flank for Tobin, there seemed to have a chance for something to happen.

The midfielder was 1v1 with a defender and after putting some moves on her, the midfielder nutmegged the defender and was driving towards the box. Alex made a brilliant run to get in front of the defenders on her, and Tobin sent in a perfect cross. With all her might and full effort, Alex tried to get a head on the ball towards goal.

She beat her defender, holding them back with her strength, and gave her all on the header she was able to connect with. The moment felt like it was all in slow motion for Alex, as she was thrown to the ground from contact after the header. She turns to see where her shot lands.

The keeper was not in a good position, and the ball was out of her reach as she jumped to try to knock it away. Her shot looked to be on target as it was sailing over the keeper, but it sailed just a bit too high. Looking as if it would drop into the back of the net, the ball kept carrying and went just above the crossbar, landing on the top netting.

The crowd, the team, the coaches, and Alex all let out a weak breath of shock. They all thought that it was going in. That their star forward was going to help save the season with a miraculous header in the last minutes of the game. But that wasn’t the case. Alex didn’t score.

Not only did they not score, but Stanford saw their opening and they took it. With the keeper quickly getting the ball back into play, she sent it long to Kelley. The freckled forward runs onto the ball, and is flying down the right side of the field.

With only two defenders to go against, outrunning the others, she’s able to get around one with just Kalie left to stop her. Kelley looks up, seeing where the keeper is, and makes her move. Just a few yards outside of the box, she sends in a shot.

It looks wide of goal, sailing across the face of it and like it’d probably roll out on the other side. However, no one accounted for where the other striker was. Christen, who made the run right behind Kelley, was all alone on the other side of the field in front of goal. She was able to simply tap in the cross from Kelley and score a crucial, game sealing goal in the 88th minute.

Stanford’s fans and the players all celebrated because they basically knew that they had won the game. Cal tries to quickly get the ball back to the center of the pitch to start the game, and with wild shots and efforts, the whistle was blown.

Alex drops to her knees, looking as Stanford rushes the middle of the field to celebrate their 2-0 win over the Bears on Cal’s field. The pain and heartbreak she felt as just in a moment’s instance, their season was over. Her freshman year was over with a loss to Stanford in the first round.

Coaches and other teammates all come up to her, helping her to her feet, so she can go congratulate the other team. The tears and pain in all of the Cal player’s eyes were difficult to see. Alex, for how terrible she’s feeling, didn’t shed one tear. She tried to put on a stoic face as she shakes hands with the other team.

Coach McGuire pulls the girls all together when they are in the locker room, telling them how proud he was of them and their efforts this season. Congratulating the seasons on a fantastic career they had and how he wishes that he could send them off with a better result. The tears are flowing constantly, as the seniors know they potentially played their last game ever.

Alex couldn’t even look up at any of them. She couldn’t raise her eyes up from the ground. She couldn’t handle seeing the pain in their eyes; in Tobin’s eyes. And as soon as their coach was finished talking, the forward quickly changes, grabs some ice, hugs her seniors, and leaves.

Only a handful of words were spoken by the forward, mostly being ‘sorry’. She quickly leaves and bypasses everyone in the crowed, the boys’ soccer team, her friends, and Servando. She goes straight to where her parents texted her that they were and that was that.

“God, I could use a fucking drink right now.” Allie breathes out as she slings her duffle bag over her shoulder.

“Me fucking too.” Kalie says with anger as she pulls her sweats on. “And some food.”

“I’m starving.” Tayler says as she stands up to leave the locker room with her teammates following.

“I could go for some McDonalds right now.” Allie says as they get outside.

“Damn, or some Sonic.” Kalie says and the other girls nod.

“I’m down.” Allie tells her and turns to look at Tobin. “You in?”

“Sure.” Tobin nods as she looks around at the crowd, in search for a familiar face.

“Do you want us to wait for you to find your girl before we leave?” Tayler asks, causing Tobin to stop searching the crowd.

“What?” Tobin asks, not realizing that she was ignoring them for half the chat. “Oh, no I’m not looking fo…”

“It’s fine Tobs.” Kalie interrupts her. “We know she’s your girlfriend and all and even though she just knocked us out of playoffs, we won’t hate you for going to talk to her.”

“Okay, but I wasn’t lo…” Tobin begins to explain but is cut off again.

“You don’t have to explain.” Tayler holds up her hand. “But can you make it quick? I’m starving.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods simply rather than arguing her point.

As if on cue, Kelley and Christen both walk up to the girls as their team was leaving the locker room to head back to their bus. Though they were upset, the Cal girls were polite and didn’t give any of them any dirty looks. But they did head over to where their other teammates were, leaving just Allie and Tobin there with the two Stanford girls.

“Hey baby.” Christen says with a big smile and wraps her arms around the midfielder. “You did so good out there today.”

“Not good enough.” Tobin mumbles into the hug.

“No worries Tobito.” Kelley tells her friend. “You guys gave it a hell of a try.”

“Yeah.” Tobin simply nods, not happy at all.

“Nice goals though.” Allie speaks up, noticing her friend isn’t in the mood for talking. “Both of you.”

“Thanks!” Christen smiles at the blonde midfielder. “Definitely thought you guys were going to tie it in the last few minutes with Alex’s header.”

“Speaking of Alex.” Kelley says when she looks around for the striker. “Where is she? I want to say bye before we have to head to the bus.”

“I think she left already.” Allie says after a quick scan of the crowd. “She left the locker room before we did.”

“She did?” Tobin asks, not even noticing that the forward had left before them.

“Damn, that’s too bad.” Christen says before turning to look at Tobin. “Can you tell her I said hi and that she did amazing out there?”

“Sure.” Tobin nods.

“Oh, I think we have to head to the bus.” Kelley says as she sees her coach rounding up the girls to leave. “I know you may hate us right now, but cheer us on for the rest of the tournament, will ya?”

“We’ll see.” Allie smirks as she hugs the freckled forward goodbye before turning to look at Christen. “We’ll think about it.”

“Thanks.” Christen smirks as she hugs the blonde player before turning to look at her girlfriend. “At least I know you’ll root for me, right?”

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out, not in the mood for this. “Sure.”

“Okay, we’ll I’ll text you when I get home.” Christen says to Tobin as she leans in for another hug and a kiss. “Love you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Tobin says in response.

Kelley and Christen walk towards their bus, heading home after the victory over the Bears. Tobin, lost in her own little world, doesn’t even realize Allie is talking to her until the blonde girl waves her hand in front of her face.

“What?” Tobin asks when she gathers her thoughts.

“I asked if you were ready to go grab some food?” Allie repeats herself.

“Oh yeah.” Tobin remembers the conversation from a few minutes ago. “Uh, no. I’m going to just head home and ice.”

“You sure?” Allie asks. “When are you not hungry?”

“Just not really in the mood.” Tobin shrugs and looks at the crowd, in search for someone.

“Man, you and Alex both are hard to deal with after a game.” Allie says with a small chuckle. “Alright, well don’t hang your head too much on tonight. We’ll get them next year.”

“Yeah.” Tobin simply says, noticing that Servando wasn’t with Alex, meaning the forward probably left. “Have fun tonight.”

“You too.” Allie nods to her. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow though. Maybe you, me, and Alex can go grab lunch after class or something.”

“Sounds good.” Tobin nods and waves to her friend.

“Take care of yourself Harry.” Allie calls out to the tanned girl before she turns back to the crowd to head to get some food.

Tobin makes her way to the sidewalk. Looking up at the sky and taking a deep breath. Filled with pain and disappointment, the midfielder thought they were going to win it this year.

She’s brought out of her own thoughts and peaceful moment when she hears her phone go off with a text. Looking at it, she sees it’s a group message from Lauren and Amy. Both telling her that they wish she was the one moving on in the tournament and how sorry they were.

The midfielder texted back on her walk home. The fresh air helping clear her head a bit and ease the pain a little. As soon as she walks into her apartment, she notices that there is nothing to eat. She probably should have gotten some food with her friends now that she’s checked the fridge 3 times.

Tobin heads to take a warm shower to keep her mind off her hunger for a bit. The warm water felt good on her aching body. Something that she can always count on. And after spending about 35 minutes in the shower, the growl of her stomach brings her back to her first problem she had; hunger.

After quickly drying off and changing into sweats and a sweatshirt, the midfielder grabs her keys and jumps into her car. Trying to decide on what sounds good to eat, she heads to Wendy’s and gets some chicken nuggets and fries.

She decides to eat inside because she didn’t want to wait to eat her food and have it get cold on the drive home. As she finishes up her nuggets, the midfielder looks at the frosty that’s being advertised and thinks about how good it sounds; especially after the night she’s had.

Tobin walks up to the counter and orders two chocolate frosties and a large fry to go. She gets in her car and drives passed her house to the next best place. Making her way up the stairwell, the midfielder finds herself knocking on the door without even thinking.

“Tobin?” Alex answers with surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Nothing comes out of the midfielder’s mouth. She’s too busy taking in the forward after she opened the door. Her hair dripping wet, wearing some short shorts with an oversized sweatshirt, and her eyes look a bit puffy red. Tobin knows that she must have been crying.

“Tobs?” Alex says again with her raspy voice, trying to get her attention.

“Huh?” Tobin shakes her head and looks at the forward in the eyes.

“Hi.” Alex says with a tiny smile and it melts the tanned girl’s heart.

“Hey.” Tobin smiles widely at her.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asks again.

“Oh, well I was on my way home from dinner and felt like enjoying some chocolate and thought I couldn’t enjoy this without my best friend.” Tobin says as she lifts up the Wendy’s bag and frosties. “Thought you could use something to cheer yourself up too.”

“You’re the best.” Alex says as she signals for the midfielder to come inside.

“I know.” Tobin smiles widely as she enters the room and looks around. “Kate at A.J’s?”

“She’s actually at work.” Alex shakes her head. “She’s covering a shift for someone.”

“Man, I couldn’t imagine working for a hospital.” Tobin breathes out. “Too many unpredictable hours.”

“Yeah, me either.” Alex agrees.

“Here’s your frosty and the fries are for you.” Tobin hands the bag over. “I already ate dinner.”

“Yeah, I had a sandwich with my parents before they left.” Alex says gently, and Tobin nods her head.

“Ah, well some fries and a frosty will complete the meal then.” Tobin says with a smirk.

“Indeed.” Alex nods and takes a seat on her bed. “You have to have some fries too. You can’t have a Wendy’s frosty without fries.”

“You can’t?” Tobin asks.

“No.” Alex shakes her head as she takes a fry out of the bag. “You have to dip it in the frosty. It’s the best.”

“Uh, what?” Tobin asks with confusion as she watches the forward dip her hot French fries into the cold chocolate frosty, scooping some ice cream and then putting it in her mouth. “Did you seriously just do that?”

“Have you never dipped your fries into your frosty?” Alex asks back.

“No.” Tobin shakes her head.

“What? Alex asks with shock. “How have you not tried it?”

“Because it’s weird…” Tobin trails off.

“It’s not.” Alex denies immediately. “It’s so good. You have to try it.”

“Uh, how about I not?” Tobin says with zero motivation or want to attempt it.

“Come on, please?” Alex pleads. “You’ll love it. I promise!”

“Ugh.” Tobin breathes out as she sees her baby blue eyes, puffy red still, pleading her to try something so weird as dipping a fried potato into her ice cream. “Fine.”

“Yes!” Alex says in triumph as she scoots back on her bed, so Tobin can sit where she was to try it. “It’s going to change your life.”

“I’m trying to decide if it’s for the good or bad.” Tobin breathes out and Alex gently slaps her on the forearm, rolling her eyes at the midfielder’s joke.

“Just try it.” Alex urges her.

“Alright, here we go.” Tobin says with hesitance as she dips her hot fry into the cold substance, and then pops it into her mouth.

“So…?” Alex asks as she’s trying to get a read of the midfielder’s face as she chews it. “What do you think?”

“I think…” Tobin begins and shows this confused looks on her face. “That this is bomb.”

“Right?” Alex says with a big smile as Tobin dips another fry into her frosty to eat. “I told you it’s so good.”

“I have to admit, you were right.” Tobin nods as she chews her fry. “Never would have believed that chocolate and potatoes would go good together.”

“It’s one of my favorite ‘cheat snack’ after a long day.” Alex reveals, and Tobin simply nods.

“Yeah, I don’t see any fault in this snack at all.” Tobin smirks and it causes Alex to share a small smile of her own.

There’s silence between the two for a couple of minutes. Both just enjoying dipping their French fries into the frosty. Sharing small glances and smiles as Tobin cannot seem to not make a mess and drip chocolate ice cream onto her sweatshirt.

“I literally just washed this.” Tobin shakes her head as she wipes the ice cream off of her sweatshirt.

“It’s okay.” Alex tells her. “You’ll get the hang of it next time you eat this. I imagine there will be no spilling of ice cream on yourself.”

“Oh, is that it?” Tobin asks with a smirk. “I just need to eat it more to perfect the technique of eating this?”

“Exactly.” Alex nods with a small smile as she pops another fry into her mouth. “Practice makes perfect.”

“I see.” Tobin nods with a smile.

“Oh my gosh.” Alex says with satisfaction. “That was perfect. Thank you so much.”

“Not a problem.” Tobin shakes her head as she finishes her last scoop ice cream. “Figured we could use something to help with tonight.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods, the memory of their loss coming back.

“You okay?” Tobin asks and Alex simply nods, not trusting herself to answer without cracking. “You know you don’t have to be like this around me, right?”

“Like what?” Alex questions, wanting Tobin to explain more.

“Like this.” Tobin points at her. “Strong and like it doesn’t affect you. It’s okay to breakdown when you’re hurting and upset.”

“Okay.” Alex nods and Tobin can see the struggle of keeping her emotions in.

“Okay.” Tobin repeats back. “Well, I’m sorry to bother you. I just wanted to check in on you and see how you were and enjoy a frosty with you. But I should get going so you can get some rest.”

“No.” Alex reaches for the midfielder as she stands from the bed to leave. “I mean, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to be a bother to you.” Tobin says directly to the forward.

“You’re not a bother.” Alex tells her directly. “You’re never a bother.”

“Okay.” Tobin smiles at her words.

“So you’ll stay?” Alex asks with a hopeful tone.

“I guess I can stick around for a bit.” Tobin says and Alex claps excitedly.

“Yay!” Alex sits on her knees and pulls Tobin in for a hug. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out, holding Alex closely to her and enjoying the simple moment; until her phone starts to ring.

“Oh.” Alex says as she breaks away from the embrace so Tobin can reach for her phone in her pocket. “Christen?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods as she looks at her phone.

“You can answer it.” Alex encourages her as she gets off the bed to go grab a water from the fridge.

“It’s fine.” Tobin shakes her head. “I can call her later.”

“Really?” Alex turns to ask and Tobin nods, causing a small smile to spread across Alex’s face. “Okay, well do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Yeah, sure.” Tobin nods as she puts her phone on silent and back in her pocket. “Whatever you’d like is fine with me.”

“Hmm.” Alex hums as she thinks about what to watch. “How about The Office? I’m obsessed with it right now. I just started the series yesterday.”

“I’ve never seen it.” Tobin tells her. “But I’ve heard that it’s really good.”

“I can start it over.” Alex says with excitement. “I’ve literally only seen the first 3 episodes. I can restart the series so we can watch it together. Unless you don’t want to.”

“No, that would be cool.” Tobin assures her and Alex’s face breaks out into a big grin; which then leads Tobin to smile back.

“Cool.” Alex nods with a smile on her face, trying to play it cool.

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles back as sits on the chair to face the tv as Alex gets the show situated to play from her computer to the tv.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks as she sees Tobin try to angle her body to get comfortable.

“Uh, sitting?” Tobin asks with confusion.

“That’s not a comfortable place to watch the tv from.” Alex shakes her heads and pats the bed nonchalantly. “Come up here and get comfy.”

“Okay.” Tobin says as she lays on the bed next to Alex on their stomachs.

“Ready?” Alex asks as she turns to look at Tobin, who’s only a few inches away from her face when she turns.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods as she holds her breath because she’s so close to the gorgeous forward.

Alex smiles and nods her head. Turning the show on, they both lay there and watch intently. Laughing at the characteristics of Jim, Dwight, Pam, and Michael, neither girl realizes that they’re so close to each other. Subconsciously scooting closer, feeling each other’s warmth, but girls just feel comfortable.

“This show is hilarious.” Tobin coughs out from laughing so hard as the 3rd episode finishes up.

“I told you.” Alex says as she wipes the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. “I’ve seen these episodes are they’re still so funny.”

“We’re about to be on the 4th one, right?” Tobin asks and Alex nods. “So this will be new episodes for both of us then.”

“Yeah.” Alex says excitedly. “And the episodes should be even better.”

“Yes!” Tobin says with excitement.

“Are you ready for a new episode? Or are you wanting to call it quits now because I’m sure you’re tired and it’s late.” Alex says hesitantly, thinking she doesn’t want to hear the answer because she’s afraid Tobin will say she probably should go home.

“I didn’t even realize how late it was.” Tobin sits up from the bed as she pulls out her phone to see the time, and notice all the missed texts and phone calls she has.

“Yeah and I know you have early class tomorrow.” Alex says with a sad tone. “I’m sure you want to go relax and get some sleep instead of staying up and watching this with me.”

“My class was cancelled for tomorrow.” Tobin informs the forward and Alex looks up with a small smile. “And I think relaxing and watching this hilarious show with my best friend sounds perfect after the day we had.”

“Really?” Alex asks and Tobin nods. “Me too.”

“Cool.” Tobin smiles as she looks at the forward, who’s now sitting up too. “You know you did great out there today, right?”

“I... ugh.” Alex breathes out, not wanting to talk or even think about the game earlier. “I should have done more. Or at least scored.”

“You can’t think like that.” Tobin tells her gently. “We all feel like we should or could have done something more, but it just didn’t work out this time for us.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Alex shrugs, the pain all coming back to her. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Tobin asks with confusion.

“For not doing enough.” Alex says with pain. “For letting you and the team down by not scoring.”

“Alex.” Tobin breathes out and takes the forward’s hand within hers to get her attention to tell her gently/honestly. “You didn’t let anyone down. Don’t ever think like that. I know it hurts and believe me, I’m not much better about being my own biggest critic. But you have to take this game and learn from it.”

“Yeah, but…” Alex begins and Tobin shakes her head.

“No. No buts.” Tobin tells her as she looks her in the eyes. “It hurts and it’ll hurt for a while. But soon you’ll realize that the pain will slightly start going away and you’ll learn from this moment. You may not believe me now, but I promise that it’ll get easier.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks unconvinced.

“I promise you.” Tobin tells her intently and Alex nods her head. “But also know this, you are one of the best forwards in college and next year, after learning from this loss, you’ll be one of the best forwards in the world.”

“Stop.” Alex rolls her eyes but Tobin smiles.

“Just you watch.” Tobin says with confidence and it causes Alex to shake her head and let out a small laugh at her.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my friend.” Alex says.

“No.” Tobin denies immediately. “I’m saying it because it’s the truth. And you just being my best friend helps a tiny bit I guess.”

“Oh, is that so?” Alex asks with a smile and Tobin simply nods. “You’re the best.”

“I know.” Tobin nods and both girls laugh.

Alex leans into Tobin, letting the midfielder hold her in her arms for a few seconds. The simple moment between the two helps comfort the forward a bit. The unspoken words and simple action speaks more volume than anything either of them could have said.

The pull apart slightly, with Tobin’s arms still wrapped around the forward. Alex’s hands have found their ways to one on Tobin’s hip, with the other resting on her thigh. But looking deeply into each other’s eyes, hearts pounding.

Smiles on their faces and Alex can swear that Tobin’s about to lean in to connect their lips… but she doesn’t get the chance. A knock at the door startles them, breaking the moment and Tobin jumps up and opens it. Alex, sitting on the bed, her mind wandering of what could have possibly transpired doesn’t notice who’s at the door.

“Hey Tobin.” Servando smiles, surprised to see the midfielder be the one opening the door. “Is Alex here?”

“Hey Serv.” Tobin smiles simply and gestures with her hand to come in. “Yeah, she’s right here.”

“Servando?” Alex asks when she sees the soccer player walk in. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey!” Servando smiles as he walks up to her and kisses her cheek, causing Tobin to make herself look away. “I didn’t see you after the game and wanted to come check in and see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine.” Alex says simply.

“I figured but I wanted to come see you and tell you that you played great.” Servando says nicely. “Today just wasn’t your guy’s day.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods, not really knowing what to say back.

“I also brought you some chocolate chip peppermint ice cream. I know that you enjoyed it when we had it at the café when we first hung out.” Servando smiles at the memory. “I figured we could just watch a movie and enjoy a treat.”

“That’s sweet of you Serv, but Tobin an…” Alex begins to explain but it stopped when Tobin interjects.

“I was just about to head out, actually.” Tobin says and Alex looks at her with confusion. “It’s getting late and I should probably head home and get some rest. Plus, I don’t want to interfere with your guy’s time.”

“You wouldn’t be interfering with anything.” Servando tells her. “I can leave so you guys can finish your night since I’m the one that interfered.”

“No, you’re totally cool dude.” Tobin shakes her head before Alex can speak up. “You guys have some fun.”

“Are you sure?” Alex says as she looks at Tobin as if trying to signal to her to stay.

“Yeah, already hogged some time with you and I know Servando wants to hang out too.” Tobin nods to her simply. “So I’m going to head out but you two have some fun.”

“Thanks Tobin.” Servando says graciously. “Goodnight, and good game today. Sorry about the loss.”

“Yeah, it just wasn’t our day.” Tobin shrugs before looking at Alex directly in her eyes; both having things they want/need to say, but neither does. “Goodnight Morgan.”

“Night Tobin.” Alex says quietly, and the midfielder turns to head out the door. “Drive safe and let me know when you make it home safely, please.”

“Ah, you don’t need to worry about me.” Tobin tells her.

“But I do and I will.” Alex says to her seriously. “Text me when you get home and I know you made it back safely.”

“Okay.” Tobin smiles and the looks up at Servando. “Take care of my girl Serv.”

“I will.” Servando nods his head and Tobin nods back, looking one more time at the small smile on Alex’s face before turning to leave.

“So what do you say?” Servando asks as Alex closes the door behind Tobin. “Some ice cream, cuddling, and a movie sound good to you?”

“Yeah.” Alex turns to say. “That would be good.”

“Awesome.” Servando smiles.

He turns to go grab some spoons for the two to use. Alex walks to her window, looking out to see if she can see Tobin’s car in the parking lot. Smiling, she watches as Tobin exits the building and slowly walks out to her car.

The forward watches as she sees Tobin approach her car, but doesn’t get in right away. Instead, the midfielder stands there, leaning against her car. Alex has no idea what’s going on, but it seems as if Tobin’s having an internal argument with herself. What the forward wouldn’t do to know what’s going on in her head.

Alex continues to watch until Tobin straightens up and turns to look back at Alex’s window. The forward quickly backs away, hoping that Tobin didn’t see her watching. She doesn’t think she does because Tobin looks at the window for a solid 5 seconds before taking a deep breath and getting into her car to drive away.

“Hey.” Servando says as he takes a seat on her bed. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Alex breathes out and turns to join the soccer player on her bed to indulge in some more ice cream and a movie.

Meanwhile, Tobin only lives 3 minutes away, but it takes the midfielder a solid 20 minutes to get home. Opting to just drive around to think, she reluctantly heads up to her apartment. She tosses her keys on the table and heads to grab a bottle of water before heading to bed.

She gets herself settled under the covers with the remote in her hand. Flipping through the channels to try to find something on, she hears her phone go off with a message. Figuring it was probably Christen again, she opens it and sees it was someone else.

**From: ALEX :)**

_Okay two options: Either you totally ignored my request_  
_on purpose and didn’t text me you were home to annoy_  
_me. Or you forgot because you were so tired and passed_  
_out the moment you entered your apartment. For our_  
_friendship and your sake, I really hope it was the latter…_

_Delivered – 12:24am_

Tobin couldn’t help the smile that takes over her face. Reading the text, she no doubt believes that Alex truly means what she texted. Even though she’s trying to be funny and intimidating, Tobin knows that Alex seriously means it.

**To: ALEX :)**

_My bad. I got distracted with something and forgot to_  
_send the text. I made it home safely._

_Delivered – 12:25am_

**From: ALEX :)**

_It’s okay. I know that Christen had been dying to talk_  
_to you since you got to my place earlier, so I guess I_  
_can let it slide this time lol_

_Delivered - 12:25am_

**To: ALEX :)**

_Thanks :) but I’ll leave you alone so you can enjoy_  
_your time with Serv. Goodnight Alex._

_Delivered – 12:25am_

**From: ALEX :)**

_Oh, okay… Night Tobin._

_Delivered – 12:27am_

And with that text message, their conversation was over. Tobin could have continued talking. It’s not like she was going to sleep any time soon, and it seemed like maybe Alex wanted to continue to talk. Just like Tobin could have corrected Alex and tell her she wasn’t talking to Christen and that’s why she didn’t text her yet, but she didn’t. Instead she didn’t really say anything.

Tobin looks at her phone, seeing all the missed calls and texts from Christen. Knowing that the forward wanted to talk to her. Tobin looks at her phone for a few moments, deciding that she’d text her in the morning since it was so late already. Instead putting her phone on its charger and grabs the remote to continue to flip through the channels until she finds something to watch.

As she does, she lands the pilot episode of The Office. What kind of coincidence is that she thinks. Staying on the channel for a few moments, she smiles at a joke Jim says and she instantly remembers Alex’s laugh at it. The happy giggle that escaped her mouth after hearing it, Tobin doesn’t think she heard anything as pure as it.

Tobin falls asleep while watching the pilot episode. A show she never really cared to watch before. Now, however, it’s something she can’t wait to continue to watch with the forward. And that thought helps her fall asleep with a smile on her face that night.

   -------------------------------

“When do you get to find out if you made the roster or not?” Allie asks Tobin as a group of them were at the blonde midfielder’s apartment hanging out.

“Sometime today I think.” Tobin shrugs. “But I’m not going to make the roster.”

“What?” Kalie questions. “You can’t think like that.”

“It’s for the Olympics.” Tobin says directly. “They’re not going to waste a spot on me.”

“You never know.” Allie tries to say encouragingly, as the girls are excited to see if all of the hard work the last few months and her missing spring ball for National team stuff pays off. “Don’t you want to be on it?”

“Of course I do.” Tobin breathes out. “I’d love to even be an alternate. I just want to experience it but I know it’s not going to happen. I’m 19 and I only have like 10 caps, so I don’t really have any expectations at all.”

“It makes sense.” Tayler nods and the group turns to look at her with unsatisfied looks. “What? I mean, she’s trying to be realistic and not trying to get her hopes up. It makes sense.”

“You still don’t tell her that.” Sarah scolds her and Tobin shakes her head.

“No, she’s right.” Tobin says simply and Alex looks at her and can see the apprehension. “It’s okay. If it happens then I’ll be overjoyed and it’ll be a nice surprise, but I’m not going to get my hopes up because I know I won’t get chosen.”

“Okay.” Allie nods her head, trying to end the conversation of the topic. “Anyways, when is pizza supposed to get here?”

“I think any minute.” Kalie says as she looks at the time they ordered it.

“Okay.” Allie responds, thinking how amazing it is that they can enjoy some pizza without feeling too guilty because they’re in their offseason right now. “So what movie do we want to watch next?”

“I vote we watch Harry Potter.” Tayler says.

“No.” Sarah shakes her head. “I vote Pirates of the Caribbean. The new one came out on DVD a few weeks ago.”

“I’m good with either.” Kalie shrugs her shoulders.

“Me too.” Allie nods and turns to look at Alex. “What about you Al?”

“I don’t care.” Alex shakes her head. “Whatever is fine with me.”

“How about you Toby?” Tayler calls out to the midfielder, who’s in the kitchen making herself a cup of water. “What do you want to watch?”

“Is that even a question?” Allie laughs. “Harry Potter, of course.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods after taking a sip from her cup. “And don’t call me Toby. You know I hate that name.”

“Which is why I love saying it.” Tayler teases and it causes the tanned midfielder to simply shake her head.

Before Tobin can respond back, her phone starts to ring on the couch. All looking at each other, Alex looks down to see and in all capital letters was the name PIA SUNDHAGE. Alex, with eyes wide open, quickly hands the phone to Tobin to answer. With a deep breath, the tanned midfielder answers.

“Hello? Hey Pia! No, I’m not busy at all. How are you?” Tobin says into the phone. “Yeah, I can only imagine.”

Tobin continues talking to the coach and the entire room is dead silent. All looking with hopeful and expectant eyes, praying that it’s good news for their friend and teammate. Tobin turns so her back is to them and answers whatever is being said on the other side of the phone.

“Okay. No, I completely understand.” Tobin says and the entire rooms tenses up, fear that by the way it sounds, she didn’t make it. “I will. No, just thank you for giving me the chance to try and to even be considered with all the others. Yeah, okay… bye Pia.”

The midfielder hangs up and her head drops. With her back to the group, she stands there in silence. The group all look at each other, not knowing what to do or say. They stay there in silence for a few minutes, knowing that if they spoke too soon then the midfielder may break down; the silence is broken up when there was a knock at the door.

“That’s probably pizza.” Tayler says and gets up from her seat to get the door, while Alex walks over to Tobin.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks gently and quietly as their friends watch.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods, head still down and not looking at her.

“I’m here if you need me.” Alex says, hand on her back to show support before heading back down to sit on the couch.

“Oh.” Kalie says as her phone goes off with a Twitter alert.

“What?” Allie asks her with confusion from sigh.

“It’s an alert from Twitter about the Olympics roster.” Kalie says hesitantly and all eyes go to Tobin, who finally turned around to look at the group.

“Just ignore it.” Sarah tells her and Kalie nods her head.

“No, it’s fine.” Tobin breathes out for the first time since the phone call ended. “What does the roster say?”

“Tobin…” Alex says gently.

“You sure you want to hear?” Allie asks and the midfielder nods her head.

“Uh, okay.” Kalie says and opens the alert and begins to read the page that was linked in the tweet. “ _Pia Sundhage names the 22-man Olympic roster. These players are heading to camp next for a 3 week camp for one last friendly before boarding a plane to represent team USA in Beijing._ ”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks and Tobin nods her head for Kalie to continue.

“ _Captaining the team, Christie Rampone and Kate Markgraf, both participating in their third Olympics Games. Joining them are other Olympic veterans Heather Mitts, Lindsay Tarpley, Shannon Boxx, Angela Hucles, Heather O’Reilly, Aly Wagner and Abby Wambach._ ” Kalie reads. “ _Playing joining for their first ever Olympic Games: Nicole Barnhart, Rachel Buehler, Lori Chalupny, Stephanie Cox, Natasha Kai, Carli Lloyd, Hope Solo. With four alternates Briana Scurry, Ali Krieger, Kacey White, and Lauren Cheney. Cheney, a forward from UCLA, joins two other collegiate players named to the team; USC forward Amy Rodriguez, and_ OH MY GOD!”

“What?” Tayler asks from the outburst. “Who’s the other collegiate player?”

“CAL FUCKING BERKELY MIDFIELDER TOBIN HEATH!” Kalie jumps up from her seat.

“WHAT?” Allie shouts when she hears it. “You made it?”

“I made it.” Tobin nods.

“Seriously?” Sarah shouts as she quickly looks at the article. “OH MY GOD!”

“You’re going to the Olympics?” Alex looks up at Tobin with excitement.

“I’m going to the Olympics.” Tobin nods, a smile breaking across her face.

“TOBIN!!!!” Alex jumps up and wraps her arms around the midfielder. “OH MY GOD!”

The entire group rushes to Tobin, all wrapping their arms around each other and the midfielder, Jumping up and down. Screaming and cheering with excitement. Their friend was going to the Olympics. All crying with excitement for the midfielder.

“You scared the shit out of us.” Allie breathes out as they all break apart from their group hug.

“Seriously Tobin!” Tayler says, wiping her eyes from the happy tears that she shed. “That was not cool.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Tobin laughs at them. “Nobody asked me if I made it or not.”

“But you didn’t say anything to us!” Sarah states. “Like we thought you were upset.”

“I was just in shock.” Tobin shrugs. “I didn’t know what to say. How to say it.”

“Maybe something like, ‘I FUCKING JUST MADE THE 2008 OLYMPIC TEAM!!’” Tayler laughs.

“Yeah, that would have sufficed and gotten the point across.” Allie nods her head in agreement.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tobin laughs out as all the girls take a moment to breathe for a second.

“We have to celebrate!” Kalie claps her hands together.

“Luckily we already have pizza.” Tayler says. “And we can enjoy some Harry Potter too.”

“No.” Kalie shakes her head. “I mean we need to go out and celebrate! This is so big!”

“I can’t.” Sarah says with a sad tone. “I have my 6am lab in the morning.”

“So what?” Kalie says nonchalantly. “Skip it. Or go on no sleep.”

“Okay, no.” Sarah rejects the idea. “This is prepping me for my final’s project. I need every point I can get before it.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be a no for me too.” Allie adds on. “I have an exam in the morning that I definitely need to study for tonight.”

“What the fuck?” Kalie says with annoyance. “Who the hell gives an exam two weeks before finals?”

“Don’t ask me!” Allie tells her. “It’s not my fault.”

“Well, what the hell?” Kalie sighs. “Tobin leaves for camp in a week so we don’t have much time to celebrate with her!”

“We can do it this weekend.” Tayler offers. “That way we can plan and get everyone there to celebrate. We can go out to a few bars and I’m sure the boys wouldn’t mind having a party at their house to celebrate Tobin.”

“That’s a good idea.” Allie nods.

“No guys, it’s alright.” Tobin shakes her head. “We don’t have to do anything. Us hanging out right now and having pizza is cool.”

“Yeah, no.” Kalie shakes her head with a small laugh. “We are celebrating and giving us a few days to prepare and plan will work perfectly. Besides, I have an essay that’s due at midnight that I haven’t started yet. So that works for me.”

“Seriously?” Allie asks with exasperation. “You haven’t started it and it’s 2 right now?”

“I have plenty of time.” Kalie brushes it off as she takes a slice of pizza from the box. “After I leave here I’ll start it and can make something up to turn in before midnight.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Sarah laughs at her friend.

“Whatever.” Kalie shrugs. “Alright, well this Friday and Saturday will be the celebration of Tobin and the Olympics.”

“Great.” Tayler says excitedly and Tobin shakes her head at her friends ignoring her statement. “So lets eat some pizza and watch some Harry Potter before I have to go do homework.”

“Deal.” The group nods and all grab their slices of pizza and relax in the living room of the apartment.

The group devours the pizza within the first 30 minutes of the film. Whoever thinks that girls can’t eat, have obviously never met soccer players. As they relax and enjoy the last few minutes of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Tobin gets a phone call.

Curious as to who it was because she’s pretty sure she’s talked to everyone congratulating her over the last few hours, she smiles when Christen’s name appears. As she’s about to answer it, it ends so she figures she’ll call back in a few minutes when the movie ends and everyone heads home.

“I love Harry Potter.” Allie says as the movie ends and credits begin to roll.

“Seriously.” Tayler nods in agreement and stands up to stretch. “I better get going. Got some homework to do and Shawn wants to have a movie night, so I need to get things done.”

“If by movie night you mean make out while a movie is on.” Kalie says with a smirk and the group laughs, besides Tayler.

“Shut up.” Tayler playfully slaps her friend on the arm before turning to look at Tobin. “Congrats again Tobin.”

“Thanks dude.” Tobin smiles as Tayler says bye to everyone before heading out the door.

“I should get going too.” Tobin says as she looks down at her phone to see the missed call she has.

“Okay.” Allie says as the group of girls nod. “Congrats again.”

“Thanks.” Tobin smiles and heads out of the apartment, leaving Kalie, Allie, Sarah, and Alex left.

“I can’t believe she really made it.” Sarah says as she starts to clean the pizza boxes and plates up. “Like how badass is that?”

“I know.” Kalie shakes her head. “We are friends with an Olympian.”

“She definitely deserves it.” Alex says with a smile before looking at her phone when she sees that she has a new text.

**From: Servando Carrasco**

_Dinner and studying tonight?_  
_My treat :)_

_Delivered – 5:04pm_

“Oh and who are you blushing at?” Kalie asks with a smirk.

“Nobody.” Alex shakes her head and glares at her friend. “Servando just wants to get together to study and grab some dinner tonight.”

“When are you two just going to start dating?” Kalie asks bluntly. “I mean seriously, you two pretty much are.”

“Besides the fact that they don’t hook up or anything.” Sarah adds on.

“I bet you he’s an amazing kisser.” Kalie thinks out loud and receives an audible gasp from Alex.

“Shut up.” Alex says directly to her friend. “We’re just good friends.”

“No, you and us are good friends.” Allie points out. “You and Serv should be more than that. I mean he is obviously hooked on you.”

“No he’s not.” Alex denies immediately and receives roll of the eyes from all three of her friends. “What? He’s not.”

“You are unbelievable Al.” Sarah laughs at her friend’s obliviousness. He’s so into you it’s honestly insane you two haven’t hooked up yet. Hell, even kissed yet.”

“I… I don’t know.” Alex shrugs. “We’re just friends and taking things slow.

“Well you need to speed it up because that boy is perfect for you.” Kalie says directly to her friend. “He’s sweet, smart, athletic. He’s so fucking hot. And he likes you! You need to stop messing around and get on that.”

“I think what Kalie is trying to say is that you two are perfect together and since you two have gotten so close, that maybe it’s time to move from the friendzone and to actually become something more.” Sarah explains to the young freshman.

“Yeah.” Kalie nods her head. “There’s no excuse as to why you two aren’t together. I mean, it’s not like you’re wanting to hook up with anyone else.”

“…Yeah.” Alex says as she looks down and Allis swears she catches a bit of a hesitancy from the forward.

“There’s no soccer either to get in the way of you two or distract you.” Sarah continues. “I mean, you like him, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “He’s great.”

“Well then, there you have it.” Kalie smiles at the young freshman. “Stop moving in slow motion and date the damn boy. Become Cal’s power couple. Just be happy and stop holding yourself back.”

“Yeah Al.” Allie nods her head in agreement. “Text that boy and say yes to dinner. See him and allow yourself to be happy.”

“Stop letting whatever it is that’s preventing you from being with the boy get in the way anymore.” Sarah says as she looks at Alex sincerely.

“Okay.” Alex nods and breathes out a small smile when her friends cheer with excitement. “Well, I should probably head to my dorm so I can shower and stuff before I meet up with Servando and get dinner.”

“Sounds good.” Allie says as she grabs her phone to text Bati back. “Can’t wait to hear how your night turned out.”

“Yeah, we’ll want details.” Kalie nods as she lays on the couch to watch another movie, rather than do her essay that needs to be finished by midnight.

“I’ll talk to you guys later.” Alex waves before she heads out.

The forward closes the door behind her and heads to the parking lot where her car is. Pulling up Servando’s message to say yes, she stops before sending it. Hearing a familiar voice, she looks up and sees Tobin talking on the phone.

Surprised that she was still even here, Alex was about to say hi when she hears Tobin respond into the phone. The sadness and pain that she can hear in her voice, breaks the forward’s heart and stops her in her tracks. All of a sudden, Tobin hangs up and lets out a deep breath as she leans her forehead against her car.

“Tobin?” Alex says very gently, startling the midfielder. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Tobin weakly says, clearing her throat.

“Okay.” Alex says, not believing the midfielder. “So does Christen have some big plans for you guys to celebrate making the Olympics?”

“Not exactly.” Tobin shakes her head, taking a deep breath before turning to look at the forward. “I’m probably the last person she wants to celebrate.”

“Why’s that?” Alex asks, her heart breaking when she sees the sadness in Tobin’s eyes.

“Because I shouldn’t have been the one to make the roster.” Tobin says and Alex’s jaw drops. “To her, Pia should have chosen the college players that actually went far in the playoffs and not get knocked out in the first round. And since Stanford made it to the Final Four, she thinks that she deserves to go instead of me.”

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Alex says with complete shock. “She really said that?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods, feeling defeated. “That and more.”

“More?” Alex questions.

“The team needs players who can make an immediate difference in the game.” Tobin reiterates what was said to her. “A player who can help find a way to be impactful and win in big moments. Someone more like her.”

“You know she’s absolutely wrong, right?” Alex asks immediately. “She’s way out of line and is not right at all.”

“Yeah.” Tobin shrugs.

“I’m being serious Tobin.” Alex says as she tries to get her point across. “She might just be hurting and jealous that she didn’t make it, but she has no right to belittle your accomplishment to make herself feel better. You deserve this roster spot more than anyone. Pia saw that, that’s why you were chosen.”

“She’s just hurt that she wasn’t selected.” Tobin says to try to defend her girlfriend. “I know she didn’t completely mean it.”

“That may be true, but she still has no right to say that to you.” Alex says, unforgiving of Christen’s words. “Meant it or not, she should never have said it to you. You made the Olympics because you deserve it. Plain and simple.”

“Yeah.” Tobin gives a small smile. “I’ll let her cool off before I try to talk to her again.”

“Okay.” Alex nods, still fuming over Christen’s words. “Got any plans tonight to celebrate?”

“Not anymore.” Tobin shakes her head. “But I need to email my professors and set up times for me to take my finals since I’m leaving before them. So I’ll probably just head home and start studying.”

“That makes sense.” Alex nods her head. “But you should still go celebrate. You deserve it.”

“Yeah, going home to relax sounds good to me right now too.” Tobin tries to say convincingly. “How about you though? I’m sure Serv is wanting to see you tonight.”

“Well, yeah bu…” Alex begins to say but is cut off by Tobin.

“Don’t let me keep you then.” Tobin tells her. “Go have fun with Servando. I’ll just see you tomorrow in class.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks, feeling guilty that Tobin won’t have anyone to celebrate with tonight.

“Yeah dude.” Tobin says confidently. “Go have fun. And I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.” Alex nods and turns to walk to her car, but stops to look back at Tobin. “Tobs?”

“Yeah?” Tobin answers just before she gets into her car.

“Congratulations!” Alex says sincerely. “I am so proud of you!”

“Thanks Alex.” Tobin smiles a real smile for the first time since they’ve been talking. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Alex whispers and turns to head to her car.

The forward gets in and her head drops. Feeling completely irritated that instead of praising Tobin, Christen has the nerve to take away from the midfielder’s special moment. Tobin shouldn’t be alone tonight when she just found out the best news that she’s been working her whole life for.

Alex looks down at her phone and realizes that she never sent the message to Servando. Just as she’s about to hit send, she exits out of the text and clicks on a name to call. It only rings once before she hears a voice answering.

“Alex?” Tobin says with surprise. “Is everything okay?”

“No, everything isn’t okay.” Alex answers honestly. “I’d be the worst best friend if I allowed you to just go home alone after finding out the best news you could get. This moment deserves to be celebrated, so that’s what we are going to do. You and me, what do you say?”

“Alex, it’s okay.” Tobin laughs. “You don’t have to hang out with me.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” Alex tells her honestly into the phone. “I want to hangout and celebrate you and this moment. You just have to decide if you want to celebrate with me.”

“Are you sure?” Tobin asks her. “Are you sure you want to hang out with me tonight instead of Servando?”

“Turn around.” Alex says, and Tobin swears she hears her wrong.

“What?” Tobin questions with confusion.

“Turn around.” Alex repeats again, so the midfielder turns around to look through her back window and sees Alex looking at her from her car. “Does this face show you how sure I am to hang out with you?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Tobin laughs and shakes her head.

“But you love me.” Alex smiles widely at her. “So what do you say? You and me out celebrating tonight?”

“Well what do you have in mind?” Tobin asks as she’s still looking back at the forward from her car.

“Something simple.” Alex shrugs. “Dinner, drinks, simplicity. Does that sound okay?”

“That sounds awesome.” Tobin smiles at her best friend.

“Great.” Alex says cheerfully. “Give me an hour or so and I’ll come pick you up at your place, okay?”

“Okay.” Tobin nods. “See you soon Morgan.”

“See you soon Olympian.” Alex says with a big smile, sticking her tongue out at Tobin before hanging up.

Alex waves to Tobin before turning back around and starting her car. Tobin shakes her head at her childish friend, one that she’s very thankful for, before driving off home. She has to shower and get ready for her celebration with Alex. The forward, while letting her car warm up, sends out a quick text before driving home.

**To: Servando Carrasco**

_Sorry, I can’t._  
_Taking Tobin out to celebrate._  
_I’ll talk to you tomorrow though :)_

_Delivered – 5:47pm_

Alex hurries home to shower and get ready for the night with Tobin. Trying to think of a few ideas that Tobin would like, the forward was seriously coming up blank. She knows she wants tonight to be special for Tobin, but she doesn’t know what all to plan in such a short amount of time.

Scrolling through ideas online and places to eat, the forward was starting to panic. She promised Tobin a fun and simple night, but she doesn’t know how to make everything work. As if matters couldn’t be worse, she looks at the clock and realizes that she’s supposed to be picking up Tobin in 15 minutes and she’s nowhere close to being ready.

So the forward quickly does her hair and makeup, before changing into a pair of jeans and a tank top. She quickly sends Tobin a text that she leaving now, before grabbing a jacket and heading out to her car. The drive was quick, only took her 7 minutes, though it should have only taken 5 minutes. The forward was taking her time, trying to think of what to do before she got there.

**To: Best Friend :)**

_Here!_

_Delivered – 6:58pm_

**From: Best Friend :)**

_Be down in a sec_

_Delivered – 6:58pm_

The forward read the message and knew she has less than a minute to figure out what the plan will be for them. Quickly searching through her phone online to see if anything comes to mind, she comes up with nothing. Basically, he’s planning on asking Tobin if there’s anything she wants to do and then go from there.

“Hey!” Alex says as she puts her phone down when Tobin opens the door to get in.

“What’s up?” Tobin says naturally as she hops in and puts her seatbelt on.

“Ready?” Alex asks and Tobin nods.

“Yeah.” Tobin says as she looks at the forward. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“Uh, basically whatever you want.” Alex tells her gently, cursing herself for not having a plan ready. “Is there anything you really want to do tonight to celebrate?”

“No.” Tobin laughs. “I told you we don’t have to even do anything. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Are you kidding me?” Alex gasps. “It’s a huge deal and we have to celebrate. Dinner at least. My treat.”

“Ale…” Tobin begins to say but Alex interrupts.

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “We are celebrating you whether you like it or not. A nice dinner on me and then you can have me take you home if you’d like, but we have to celebrate with a dinner at least.”

“Fine.” Tobin reluctantly says, knowing she wasn’t going to be winning this argument. “Where to then?”

“Uh, good question.” Alex laughs out, not really getting that far in the thought process.

“I’m good with like McDonalds or something.” Tobin says and laughs at Alex’s reaction. “What?”

“I am not taking you out to celebrate your big news with McDonalds.” Alex says honestly. “Might as well give the award for worst best friend in the entire universe.”

“The entire universe, huh?” Tobin says with a smirk. “You sure you can claim that title?”

“Tobin, shut up!” Alex says as Tobin can’t contain her laughter. “This is not funny. I’m being serious.”

“I know.” Tobin nods with laughter. “That’s why it’s funny. Alex, I don’t care where we go. You are already the bestest friend for wanting to celebrate me, even though I’ve told you not to worry about it. So relax. Just hanging out and having dinner with you is all I need.”

“But To…” Alex begins but is stopped by Tobin.

“Nope.” Tobin shakes her head. “Us just having fun is all I need and want. You said simplicity, remember? So let’s just be simple. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Alex smiles, relaxing when Tobin’s smile lights up her face, and an idea pops into her head. “I think I have just the thing for us to do.”

“Yeah?” Tobin asks and Alex nods. “Okay, so what’s the plan?”

“First, dinner at Eureka! To celebrate you.” Alex says with a smile and starts to drive.

“Seriously?” Tobin asks with surprise. “I’ve always wanted to try that place.”

“I know.” Alex says with a small smirk.

“You’re the coolest.” Tobin says as she relaxes into her seat to enjoy the drive.

Alex and Tobin drive down with comfortable chatter. Both laughing at their harmonies together in whatever songs playing on the radio. In no time, the girls were arriving at the restaurant. Luckily for them, it’s not too fancy of a place, because both are dressed pretty casual.

The waiter seats them right away, due to them calling ahead and reserving a spot. It was definitely a good call by them, because there would have been nearly an hour wait if they hadn’t.

The two are seated, orders already made, and both are conversing with one another. Alex laughing at Tobin’s stories, while Tobin smiles even bigger at Alex’s laugh. Definitely one that she loves hearing every chance she can get. And the conversation and laughter does not end, even when they get their food.

“A 360? Seriously?” Alex laughs and Tobin nods, barely able to keep her laughs low. “How does that even happen?”

“KO is crazy.” Tobin shakes her head with laughter. “Dude, she’ll literally be trying to roll her foot over the ball to be fancy and then slide right on top and end up rolling because of momentum. She is clumsy.”

“I have no idea how she has never had a serious injury with being so clumsy.” Alex wipes the tears from her eyes.

“Me either.” Tobin shakes her head. “But that day, the entire camp laughed at her every time they say her from just remembering the fall. It was so funny.”

“I don’t blame them.” Alex nods after taking another bite of her dinner. “Man, this is so good.”

“Yeah, I know this place is crazy good.” Tobin says in agreement after finishing her last bite of food. “Might be my new favorite place.”

“Mine too.” Alex hums with agreement.

“This has been a good celebration.” Tobin smiles at the forward. “Thanks!”

“We aren’t done yet.” Alex tells her, and Tobin looks at her with shock.

“We aren’t?” Tobin asks and the forward shake her head no. “What else do you have planned then? This is more than enough, I promise. I told you, just something simple and this if awesome.”

“I know.” Alex nods, pushing her plate away since she’s finished, and looking up at her. “But we aren’t done.”

“Okay?” Tobin says with curiosity.

Alex simply nods her head, loving that Tobin has no idea what’s about to happen next. The forward calls for the check, making sure Tobin doesn’t even have a moment to try to attest to pay. After paying, the two get back into their car to go to the next part of the surprise.

“Ice cream?” Tobin says as she looks at where they go to next.

“Nope.” Alex shakes her head as she puts the car in park and unbuckles her seatbelt.

“Alex, this is an ice cream parlor.” Tobin point ahead as they get out of the car.

“You’ll see.” Alex simply says, a small smirk on her face as they walk into the parlor; Alex holding the door open for the midfielder to enter first.

“Gelato?” Tobin says with excitement as she looks at all that is offered. “What?”

“I remember you saying that it was your favorite treat.” Alex says. “So we are celebrating with it.”

“Wow.” Tobin says with surprise.

“Unless you totally don’t want it.” Alex says as she starts to have some doubt about her idea of a treat and begins to panic. “Then we can totally go get something else instead.”

“No.” Tobin shakes her head and looks at the forward. “This is perfect.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles, feeling the sincerity from Tobin’s response and turns to the options. “Well get whatever you want and however much you want. My treat for the Olympian.”

“You don’t have to.” Tobin tries to say but Alex shakes her head.

“Shut up.” Alex says as politely as she possibly can. “Order what you want… please.”

“Okay.” Tobin smiles widely at the forward trying to be a hardass but then adds in the innocent please at the end.

Alex smiles with content, satisfied with her control over the situation and Tobin ordering her treat. The forward takes a look and orders herself some gelato. Just when Tobin’s about to sit down to eat it in the parlor, Alex tells her she has somewhere else for them to enjoy these at.

With confusion, and a little heartbreak, Tobin reluctantly agrees. First sneaking in a quick bite before putting the lid on top of hers so they can travel. Alex smiles gently at her best friend, knowing that all she wants to do is devour this special treat; the wait will be worth it, hopefully.

They get in the car, and Alex quickly drives to where the next stop is; not wanting to make Tobin wait any longer than she needs to for her to enjoy the gelato. Tobin looks around, not entirely sure where they are. They took a 10-minute drive out of town and are now parked on top of some hill, and Alex is getting out of the car.

“Alex, where are we?” Tobin asks with really concern. “And why are we getting out of the car?”

“You’ll see.” Alex tells her and the midfielder thinks for a second but gets out of the car as well to follow.

“Is this the part where you kill me?” Tobin says jokingly. “I thought we were friends.”

“Shut up.” Alex laughs as she pulls out a quilt from her trunk before walking up the latter part of the hill. “This way.”

“Okay.” Tobin says, following the forward up the hill, and what she sees blows her away. “Wow!”

“You said you wanted simplicity.” Alex smiles as she looks over the city as the sun begins to set. “Hopefully this works for you.”

“Alex Morgan!” Tobin breathes out, taking in the amazing view. “Wow! This is so awesome.”

“I hoped you’d like it.” Alex smiles, placing the quilt down for them to sit on.

“Like it?” Tobin repeats, taking a seat on the quilt. “Dude I love it.”

“Good.” Alex smiles, satisfied with herself, as she takes a seat next to Tobin.

“Here you go.” The tanned midfielder hands Alex her gelato.

“Thank you.” Alex says kindly as she takes a bite of her semi-melted gelato.

“I’m sorry the gelato is a bit melted.” Alex says as she looks at Tobin taking a bite too. “I guess I could have had us eat these before we got here. I just thought maybe it’d be cool to enjoy it here, but now they’re all melted.”

“No, you were right.” Tobin shakes her head. “Eating gelato on top of the hill, looking as the sunset over the city, and hanging with my best friend is the best way to enjoy this moment.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods with a small smile on her face.

“Besides, this is how I like my gelato.” Tobin says with a big smirk. “A little melted to make it more creamy.”

“Oh, is that so?” Alex asks and Tobin nods with the spoon in her mouth from taking another bite. “Good to know.”

The two of them sit in a comfortable silence on top of the hill. Enjoying the sunset and beauty of the view. It really was full of simplicity of Tobin couldn’t love it any more. They end of sitting there for a good 10 minutes of no talking because it was starting to get dark pretty quickly.

“Should we get going since it’s getting dark?” Tobin asks, speaking the first words since they sat down.

“There’s one more thing I want you to see before we go.” Alex tells her and Tobin’s not sure what else she’s supposed to see, but nods anyway.

They sit there for another couple minutes in silence, just looking as the sun finally goes down. Tobin’s not sure what to expect, but then it happens. The entire city lights up, hills included, and it looks magical. Tobin can’t believe that she’s never seen this type of view before.

“Whoa.” Tobin says in awe.

“Yeah.” Alex says gently, taking in the amazing view in front of them.

“How’d you find this spot?” Tobin asks the forward, then regretting it because maybe Servando had been the one to show her it and her stomach begins to knot up.

“When I’m stressed out, I like to take drives to clear my head.” Alex admits. “Just to get away and I came across this a few months back and once I saw the sunset, I fell in love.”

“Really?” Tobin asks and looks at Alex, encouraging her to continue.

“Yeah, I know it may sound stupid or pathetic, but when I’m out here everything else fades away.” Alex opens up. “Just like on the pitch, but here I don’t have to worry about any eyes on me. I can have some peaceful moments without worrying about having to put on a front or face for anyone. It’s just simple and I can breathe out here, you know?”

“I get it.” Tobin nods understandingly. “It’s a place that’s yours and no one else’s.”

“Exactly.” Alex nods immediately. “It’s where I can come to breathe, to think, to just stop for a moment. To not have to worry about anything or anyone else. I can just breathe.”

“And you brought me out here?” Tobin asks with confusion, understanding how a simple spot on the hill can mean a lot to someone with eyes always on her from many.

“Yeah.” Alex laughs. “This spot has meant a lot for me over the last few months, and I didn’t want to just share it with anyone. But you’re my best friend and since you’ve just made the Olympian roster, you may need a spot to just get away from others too. With all of the eyes and attention that will be on you more than there already is, you may need somewhere to just get away and breathe.”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles, looking at the forward as she continues to look out at the view; realizing just how amazing and special Alex is to her for more reasons than she can count, but especially for this moment now. “Thank you, Alex.”

“Don’t thank me.” Alex laughs, shaking her head. “It’s just a spot on a hill but it’s a nice place to think.”

“Not just for this.” Tobin shakes her head and Alex turns to look at her, waiting for her to continue. “For everything that you’ve been to me. For being my best friend and partner in crime. For being one of my biggest fans but biggest critics and challengers.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” Alex smiles sweetly.

“Thank you for tonight.” Tobin continues, looking Alex deeply and sincerely in the eyes. “For making this celebration of one of the biggest nights of my life something that I will never forget.”

“It’s not a problem Tobin.” Alex shakes her head, devaluing the moment. “I know it’s simple, but I ju…”

“It’s awesome.” Tobin corrects her. “The simplicity is what I enjoy and appreciate the most. Dinner, gelato, and this view with my best friend is everything and more I could have wanted for celebrating this moment. So seriously, thank you!”

“Anytime.” Alex smiles widely, looking at Tobin in the eyes and understanding the sincerity of her words. “Congrats on making the Olympic roster.”

“Thank you!” Tobin says graciously, as Alex wraps her arms around the midfielder, pulling her in closely for a hug that they both melt into.

“You deserve it.” Alex says, enjoying the embrace with Tobin for a few more seconds before pulling away to look her directly in the eyes. “I mean it. You deserve this and never believe anything different.”

“Okay.” Tobin simply nods, accepting her words, and Alex turns to lean her head on Tobin’s shoulder as they both take in the lights of the city.

“I’m so proud of you.” Alex says in her raspy and sincere voice with her head resting on Tobin’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Tobin says gently, heart beating from the sincere and simple moment with her best friend. “It means more to me than you’ll ever know.”

The two girls stay in that simple moment. Neither in a rush to leave to go back to reality. Both just enjoying the view, with Alex’s head still on her shoulder, Tobin resting her own on top of Alex’s. A moment so simple, that means more than either girl can describe; or admit.

Tobin doesn’t believe in perfect moments. Nothing can ever be perfect in a real world, but this is the closest thing to it. A moment with her best friend… _yeah_ , _nothing can beat that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was something you all enjoyed. I tried to write something to connect the story and continue it in a way that shows how the friendship between Alex and Tobin is building. I can't wait to hear what you think and I hope I still have some of my Talex people and supporters of my story out there. Thank you for your patience and I can't want to hear from you and to continue writing this for you all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry that it's taken a little over a month to write this, but I wanted to make it good because it'll be the last chapter for a little while. I only say that because my focus is going to be for my other story, I Never Said It Was Easy..., because I have a wedding to write about and I know most of my amazing readers will want me to have my main focus while I write those chapters.
> 
> So I hope this 15,000 word chapter will hold you guys over until I can get back to this story. I just wanted to say thank you all so much again for your love, patience, support, and kind words. You make me want to always try and hurry back to write chapters and ones that I can hopefully continue to build on and out due. So thank you and I can't wait to hear about what you guys think about this one. So please, if you have the moment and feel like it, let me know what you think, what you'd like to see or happen next, or just any ideas or thoughts you have on it. The good, the bad, and the ugly lol I love reading them and finding ways to implement them in so you all are happy with the outcome. Thank you guys so much again and I'll be back soon... I promise!
> 
> As always, ENJOY!!!!!

“Do we have everything ready for tonight?” Allie turns to ask Alex as she’s going through her closet to find something to wear.

“I think so.” Alex says looking in the mirror doing her makeup.

“Good.” Allie says contently. “What time did you tell Christen to bring Tobin over?”

“Nine.” Alex answers simply.

“Oh so like in 20 minutes?” Kalie asks looking at her phone.

“Shit!” Allie says realizing that they needed to be ready before they got there. “We need to hurry up.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods as she concentrates on putting her makeup on quickly. “Is anyone done getting ready?”

“Tayler is.” Kalie says as she stands next to Alex to put on some mascara.

“I think Sarah is too.” Allie shouts from the bathroom, where she’s getting changed at.

“Okay, have them double check to make sure the living room is decorated and we have enough alcohol in the fridge.” Alex instructs and Kalie nods after finishing up. “We have to make sure everything is perfect this weekend for her.”

“She’s going to like anything we do Al.” Allie says as she emerges from the bathroom, now fully dressed.

“Yeah, but it needs to be everything she could have ever hoped for before heading out to the Olympics.” Alex says as she finishes up with the last of her makeup. “Something she won’t forget when she’s in Beijing.”

“Something or someone?” Allie asks pointedly, and it causes Alex to turn to look at her with a very distinct look.

“Something.” Alex says intently and Allie can’t help but break into a smirk.

“Uh huh.” Allie hums out as she makes her way out of the bedroom. “You keep telling yourself that.”

“It’s true.” Alex says as she exits, before turning to look back into the mirror at herself; taking a deep breath as she examines and looks herself deeply in the eyes before whispering. “At least, I think it’s true.”

The forward takes a bit to think, contemplating on what to wear, before she hears cheering from the living room. Tobin’s here, and she’s not ready yet. The forward quickly closes the door to the room and hurries into the bathroom to change before greeting her friends.

“The party has arrived!” Kelley announces as she, followed by Tobin and Christen, enter the apartment.

“Wow, you guys are early.” Allie says as the three barge in.

“Well hel-fucking-lo to you too wormy.” Kelley says to the blonde midfielder. “Nice to see you.”

“Shut up bitch.” Allie laughs as she wraps her friend/enemy up in a hug.

“They have such a loving friendship.” Christen turns to Tobin to laugh.

“Don’t even get me started.” Tobin nods her head before turning to be greeted by the rest of her friends/teammates.

“Alright Tobs, we have Vodka, Jack Daniels, Fireball, and Captain Morgan.” Kalie says from the kitchen. “What shot do you want first?”

“Those all sound terrible.” Tobin says honestly. “Is that all you have?”

“Liquor wise.” Allie answers. “We have beer and Smirnoff too.”

“Yeah we have other things.” Kalie nods before continuing. “But these options are for your first celebratory shot that we have to start the night off with.”

“Celebratory shot?” Tobin asks with shock.

“Uh duh.” Tayler says. “We have to make this one weekend you never want to forget.”

“Or one to barely remember.” Sarah says and the entire room laughs.

“That too.” Tayler laughs.

“So what are you drinking?” Kalie asks. “I have shot glasses that need to be filled so we can start this party.”

“I’ll have some Fireball.” Christen says and Tobin turns to her with surprise. “Might as well get started with this fun celebration the right way babe.”

“I like the way you think.” Tayler points to the green eyed forward. “I’ll have some Fireball too.”

“Me too.” Sarah nods her head.

“Okay, 3 shots of Fireball being poured.” Kalie says cheerfully. “Anybody else want Fireball?”

“No, I’ll have Jack.” Allie tells her.

“Me too.” Kelley nods her head in agreement.

“Good shit.” Kalie says with a smile. “Some Jack for you two, and then one for me. Alright Tobs, what you drinking?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Tobin shakes her head.

“Come on, we can’t do this toast without you.” Kalie looks at her after pouring the shots. “Just waiting on you.”

“And Alex.” Tayler says and Tobin looks around, realizing that she hasn’t seen Alex yet.

“Where is she?” Tobin asks with a bit excitement and Allie cracks a small smirk.

“Last I knew she was finishing getting ready in my room.” Allie looks at Tobin and Tobin can see there’s a little spark in her eyes. “Why don’t you go ask her what she’d like to drink?”

“Yeah babe.” Christen nods her head, walking to grab her shot. “Go get Alex so we can get this party started.”

“Okay.” Tobin agrees, smiling as she walks into the bedroom.

The door is closed, so she wasn’t sure if the forward was getting dressed or not. She knocks on the door but doesn’t hear a response. Slowly cracking it open, the midfielder looks inside to see if Alex was in there.

“Alex?” Tobin calls as she enters the room, but Alex wasn’t anywhere in sight.

Tobin notices the bathroom door is closed and she can see the light on, so she figures she’s in there finishing up. Tobin’s about to walk out of the room when she notices the pictures that are in hanging up on Allie’s mirror.

Pictures of their adventures over the last year. Between soccer games, the bus rides, and the late-night adventures of some sort of snack. Happy memories of Allie and her friends; Tobin and Alex included in almost every picture. And Tobin can’t help but smile when she looks at them.

“Hi.” Alex smiles as she walks out of the bathroom and notices Tobin standing there.

“Hey. I was instructed to co…” Tobin begins to say before she turns around to take a look at Alex. “Wow.”

“What?” Alex asks.

“You look…” Tobin begins, shaking her head because she can’t find the right words to say.

“Do I look bad?” Alex asks with sudden concern and worry.

“Not at all.” Tobin shakes her head. “You look amazing.”

“Oh.” Alex says with a sudden urge of embarrassment. “Thanks.”

“Seriously.” Tobin tells her, eyes looking at the forward’s attire. “You look great.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself there Heath.” Alex says with a small smirk.

“Thanks.” Tobin smiles, finally gathering herself. “I uh, I was instructed to come get you so we can do a shot.”

“A shot?” Alex asks and Tobin nods her head. “That sounds awful.”

“Yeah.” Tobin laughs. “You’re telling me.”

“I thought you don’t like alcohol.” Alex asks and Tobin shrugs.

“Yeah, I don’t.” Tobin laughs. “But I guess I can have a drink or two to celebrate tonight with my best friends.”

“Sounds good to me.” Alex smiles. “But don’t forget, you owe me a drink.”

“Believe me, I haven’t forgotten.” Tobin laughs, and the two girls just stare and smile at one another.

“Hey hoes!” Kelley barges into the room and the two of them jump at the entrance. “If you’re done fucking around, some of us would love to get this party started. So come on.”

“Why are we friends with her?” Tobin asks as the freckled girl walked back to the living room.

“I’m not sure sometimes.” Alex laughs and wraps her arm through Tobin’s arm. “Let’s go before she comes back.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods and walks arm in arm with Alex out to the living room with their friends.

“There they are!” Kalie cheers. “What’d we tell you Christen? Attached at the hip.”

“Always.” Sarah adds on and the room fills with laughter.

“It’s okay.” Christen smiles and pulls Kelley over to her. “Because this is my new girlfriend.”

“Hold up bitch.” Kelley says looking at Christen with a smirk. “What makes you think you can handle all of this?”

“Nobody can handle all of that.” Alex says and they all break out in laughter.

“Fair point.” Kelley laughs. “Alright, you can ditch little Toby for me.”

“Hey now!” Tobin speaks up and Kelley gives her this devilish smirk.

“Okay children, before we get into an all out war, can we start this party off right?” Kalie asks and they all nod their heads. “First things first. Alex, what shot do you want?”

“What do we have?” Alex asks as she leans against the countertop.

“Vodka, Fireball, Jack and your personal favorite, Captain Morgan.” Kalie tells her with a big smile.

“Morgan for me please.” Alex smiles widely.

“Should have figured that.” Allie laughs. “How about you Tobs? What you drinking?”

“Uh, I’ll have some Captain too.” Tobin shrugs and Alex can’t help but smile at her drink choice.

“Told you. Friends that drink together, stay together.” Tayler laughs and the room joins in.

“Whatever.” Tobin shakes her head but smiles along.

“Okay, does everyone have their shots?” Kalie asks and they all nod. “Good, how about a toast.”

“A toast to Tobin.” Allie says and Tobin shakes her head.

“You guys.” Tobin speaks up. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“Shut up and let us speak Tobito.” Kelley answers with a loving remark.

“What she said.” Christen smirks and gently bumps Tobin, causing her to smile.

“As we were saying before getting so rudely interrupted.” Kalie says with a small glare to Tobin. “A toast to tonight.”

“Here’s to a great night.” Kalie continues on. “A night filled with celebrating one of the best midfielders in the world. Let’s make it a night to remember before she heads out and leaves us little people behind.”

“Won’t happen.” Tobin shakes her head.

“To Tobin!” Tayler raises her glass.

“To Tobin!” The rest of the group cheers and takes their shots; all displaying faces of regret instantly.

“Ugh.” Allie shakes her head at the taste.

“Why does alcohol have to taste so bitter?” Tobin coughs after swallowing the Captain Morgan.

“It’s only bitter the first drink or two.” Kalie says as she pours another shot for the group. “Then it starts to go down like water.”

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Alex asks as she is handed another shot.

“For a big celebration, it’s always a double shot.” Tayler informs her as she takes her shot from Kalie.

“Yeah, come freshie.” Kalie says as she pours more shots. “You should know this by now.”

“I didn’t agree to this at all.” Tobin says after a shot is handed to her.

“Pressy, tell your girl to get it together.” Kelley says and receives a glare from Tobin. “I’m just saying. Try to have some fun instead before you ruin it.”

“I di…” Tobin begins but is stopped by Christen.

“Come on babe.” Christen says gently, causing the midfielder to look at her. “One fun night of drinking and making questionable choices aren’t going to hurt you. Let us celebrate you before you leave Sunday.”

“Whoa, Sunday?” Alex asks Tobin immediately. “You’re leaving Sunday?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods and Alex’s heart drops.

“What the hell?” Allie asks her friend. “What changed? I thought we had until the middle of the week left with you?”

“Pia wants us there a few days early to get some tests done before we get into training.” Tobin informs them, but her eyes keep wandering back to look at Alex, whose now looking down at her shot with sadness.

“Well fuck!” Tayler breathes out. “Now we have to make this the best weekend of your life. Especially since it’s our last one with you until after the summer.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods.

“To the weekend.” Sarah raises her newly filled shot glass.

“To the weekend.” The rest of the group raises their glasses; Alex reluctantly raises it before taking her new shot.

“Yeah, that didn’t get any better at all.” Christen coughs after swallowing her second shot.

“Don’t worry.” Kelley shakes her head. “We have a long night ahead of drinks. They’ll get easier.”

“I don’t know if I should be relieved or scared.” Allie laughs out.

“Both.” Kalie tells her honestly.

The group laughs and nods in response. Knowing damn well that though tonight may be fun, it may definitely kick their asses as well. Nevertheless, the girls get themselves prepped for a fun night.

The apartment is soon filled with excitement and cheering as Allie puts some music on to get them ready and in the mood. All of the girls are pregaming for the bars, since there’s a chance some may not get any drinks for being underage; but you never know what the night holds.

During the 45 minutes they pregame, Alex and Tobin don’t say one word to each other. Not because they were trying to avoid each other, well not on Tobin’s end at least, but because Alex was making herself occupied with everything else that doesn’t include Tobin.

The midfielder didn’t let it affect her though, since she was pretty occupied with Christen and others. But she couldn’t help but turn to look at the forward every time she laughed. The sound that makes the midfielder’s heart melt; you know, because her best friend is happy, not anything else ;)

The group, after getting themselves a bit buzzed, were ready to head to the bar. They called for a taxi, since all of them had been drinking, and made their way to the club. Everyone was buzzing with excitement because they were ready to have a good night.

When they got there, they made their way to the front of the line and was stopped at the door. The bouncer asked to see all of their IDs and for a $5 cover. Allie, however, informed the man that they were with an Olympian, and after 30 seconds of convincing him, he let them all in for free.

So the start of the night was already amazing and it could only get better from here. They go and find a table that’s not occupied and claim it as theirs. Within minutes, the girls were the main focuses of many of the guys in the club, and they loved the attention; mainly because they were getting drinks bought for them.

“So who’s ready for a little dancing?” Kelley asks after she finishes her drink. “Because I’m ready to get this party started.”

“You’ve been saying that since you got to the apartment.” Christen says and Kelley rolls her eyes.

“Well because I fucking mean it.” Kelley says honestly. “Now, I’m going to the dance floor. Who’s coming with me?”

“I’m in.” Sarah smiles.

“Me fucking too.” Tayler says and Kalie nods in agreement.

“I’m in.” Christen says and jumps down from her seat. “How about you babe? Want to dance with me?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Tobin shakes her head. “Raincheck?”

“Yeah, okay.” Christen nods and then turns to look at Alex. “How about you Alex? Want to dance with us?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles innocently to her. “You coming Al?”

“No, I’ll keep Tobin company for a bit.” Allie says and Alex nods before following the rest to the dance floor.

“You didn’t have to stay with me.” Tobin tells her when they’re alone. “I’ll be fine here just watching while you all dance.”

“I know.” Allie nods her head.

“Okay, so why are you here with me then instead of dancing?” Tobin asks her.

“Because I just wanted to spend a few minutes with you alone before you leave.” Allie tells her. “Plus, I know I only have a few minutes with you before your attention is on someone more important to you.”

“Oh come on.” Tobin throws her arm around her shoulders. “No one is more important to me than you Harry.”

“Not Christen?” Allie asks and Tobin laughs.

“Definitely not.” Tobin shakes her head. “You’re my Harry. Not many are more important to me than you.”

“Not even Alex?” Allie asks with a smirk and she can see the instant hesitance on Tobin’s face.

“No.” Tobin shakes her head and Allie can see there’s more to it.

“Question.” Allie says, and Tobin’s full attention turns from the dance floor to her. “What’s up with you and Alex?”

“What do you mean?” Tobin asks with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

“You and Alex, what’s up with you two right now?” Allie asks again and Tobin’s silent, not really knowing what to say; Allie sees the hesitance and decides to ask another question. “You two have been so close lately, but tonight you’ve barely said one word to one another. What’s going on with you two?”

“Oh.” Tobin lets out a breath of relief. “I don’t know. She’s been busy hanging out with everyone else. I don’t want to bother her.”

“Is it because Christen is here?” Allie asks her seriously. “Are things weird between them or anything?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Tobin shakes her head as they both turn to look at the dance floor where the two girls are laughing and dancing around together. “I think she was just confused about hearing that I was leaving sooner than planned.”

“Hmm.” Allie nods her head. “Yeah, I know that she literally had every day and minute planned to the last second for us all to hang out before you left.”

“Wait what?” Tobin turns her attention from the dance floor to Allie.

“She had everything planned for the last few days.” Allie repeats herself. “She wanted to make sure you had this perfect week with us all before you left. You know, making sure she fulfills her best friend’s duty and all.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods and turns back to look at the dance floor. “She’s the best.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Allie says, following Tobin’s eyes to who they land to on the dance floor. “You going to miss her?”

“Huh?” Tobin turns to ask her.

“Us.” Allie says. “Are you going to miss us?”

“Oh.” Tobin says, thinking she heard something else. “Yeah, of course I am. I’m going to miss you all. But it’s not like I’m leaving forever or anything. It’s just a couple months.”

“And we’ll be here waiting for you.” Allie says with a smile when she notices something. “Hey, I’m going to use the restroom real quick. Can you go get me another drink from the bar, please?”

“Yeah, for sure.” Tobin nods. “What do you want?”

“Water or something.” Allie tells her. “Anything works. Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Tobin says as Allie hurries off and disappears in an instance. “Sure.”

Tobin turns to head to the bar. Trying to get the bartender’s attention, she waits and bobs her head to the music. After waiting for a minute, she hears a familiar voice and turns to see the source of it.

“Uh, no I’m okay.” Alex shakes her head. “I’m here with some friends.”

“Let me buy you a drink then.” The drunken guy with a baseball hat says to her. “A girl as pretty as you should not be waiting at a bar alone. Especially without a drink in her hand.”

“I’m not alone.” Alex tells him. “And I’m just waiting to grab a water.”

“You can’t be at a bar without having an actual drink.” The guy’s friend says to her. “Let us grab you something. We’ll make sure it’s extra special.”

“No, I’m good.” Alex denies again. “Thanks.”

“Oh come on baby.” The first guy says, reaching to pull her closer. “A drink will loosen you up a bit.”

“She said no.” Tobin steps up between Alex and the guys at the bar top.

“You can mind your own business.” The drunken guy with a baseball hat says.

“Well she is my business.” Tobin says directly to him, then looking at his friend. “She’s my girl and you two harassing her and making her feel uncomfortable is not something I’m going to ignore.”

“You two are together?” One of them asks, looking at Tobin before turning to look at Alex.

“Yes.” Alex nods, wrapping her arm around Tobin’s waist. “Told you I wasn’t alone.”

“No way.” The guy with the baseball hat shakes his head. “No way you hot ass girls are fucking. I don’t believe either of you.”

“Yeah, I don’t either.” His friend says in agreement. “You two are too fucking hot to even remotely be lesbian.”

“Uh, what is that supposed to mean?” Alex asks with annoyance in her tone. “You don’t think we can be together because we are pretty?”

“Not can, should.” He shakes his head. “God wouldn’t waste you two being together instead of with one of us guys.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alex asks with anger and Tobin pulls her back, shielding her protectively.

“You got a mouth on you.” The guy with the baseball hat, who can barely keep his balance, says to her. “I kinda like that.”

“You watch your mouth.” Tobin says to him. “Don’t talk to my girl like that.”

“See, I don’t think she’s your girl.” He stands up straighter to tell her. “You could just be pretending so that way one of us can’t capture her heart.”

“Yeah.” His friend nods. “How do we even know you two are actually a thing and it’s not pretend?”

“Believe me, no one would ever want to just pretend to be with this girl.” Tobin tells them and Alex can’t help the small flutter she feels in her stomach from her words. “Believe us or not, this girl is mine and you two don’t stand a chance.”

“Whatever you say.” One of them says before turning to look at Alex. “Come on baby, why don’t you let us buy you a drink and then we’ll see what happens there?”

“Yeah, you may just end up wanting to come home with us.” The one in the baseball hat adds on.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Alex tells them immediately. “The only person I’m going home with tonight is Tobin. Right babe?”

“Absolutely.” Tobin smiles looking at Alex, pulling her closer before turning to look back at the boys. “Sorry guys.”

And with that, the two girls walk back to their table. Alex holding Tobin’s hand and leading her through the crowd. Tobin opts to follow behind Alex and be in the sight of the guys, so they can’t stare at her ass as she walks away.

When they reach the table, Tobin makes sure they sit so Alex’s back is to the guys, with Tobin sitting so she’s next to Alex but the guys are in her peripheral; just in case. Tobin sits pretty close to Alex, causing both of them to get a tingling feeling in their stomachs.

“Thank yo…” Alex begins to say but they are interrupted immediately.

“What the hell was that?” Kelley asks as the group walks back from the dance floor to their table. “You two were all over each other back there.”

“We were not.” Tobin denies immediately, and Alex can see her looking at Christen.

“Those two guys at the bar were being too pushy with me and trying to get me to have a drink with them and then head back home to their place.” Alex explains to the group. “So Tobin stepped in and told them that I wasn’t going anywhere with them because I was here with her.”

“Ah, so the fake ‘lesbian’ routine at the bar.” Tayler nods her head. “Brilliant.”

“Yeah, but they said they don’t believe us.” Alex laughs.

“Yeah, and their eyes haven’t left us since we came back from the bar.” Tobin says and turns back to look at the boys, who were in fact still looking at them and talking.

“Eww, they aren’t even cute.” Kalie says looking over Tobin’s shoulder at them.

“So how are you going to convince them you’re together?” Christen asks suddenly. “You two need to be believable so they leave you guys alone.”

“She’s right.” Kelley nods her head. “You two need to sell it that you’re together.

“No, we’re fine.” Alex shakes her head. “They got the picture and I just won’t head there or anywhere alone for the rest of the night.”

“No, we need to make sure they understand that you’re off limits.” Allie says.

“I agree.” Christen nods her head and looks at Tobin. “Babe, you need to make sure you don’t leave her side and act like you would if it was me.”

“What?” Tobin asks with confusion.

“You need to sell it so these guys leave you both alone.” Christen explains. “So just act how you would with me. Be lovey and touchy with one another.”

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “We don’t have to do that.”

“Oh would you two stop.” Sarah speaks up. “You two are already touchy as it is. Just instead of being friendly touchy, be couple touchy.”

“Couple touchy?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah.” Kalie nods her head. “You know, like put your hand in her lap, or Alex lean into Tobin and rest your head on her shoulder.”

“Yeah, and Tobin, you should wrap your arm around Alex’s waist to pull her closer into you.” Tayler adds on.

“And talk really close together.” Allie continues. “Like lean into one another and be super flirty with each other.”

“Guys, no.” Alex shakes her head. “I’m not going to have Tobin ruin her night by be my fake girlfriend so these idiots leave us alone. It’ll be fine.”

“It wouldn’t ruin her night, right Tobs?” Allie turns to look at Tobin with a smirk.

“No.” Tobin shakes her head and then looks at Christen instantly. “Unless you have a problem with it?”

“Not at all.” Christen shakes her head. “Best friends have to stick together. SO you two go be the cutest fake girlfriends out there.”

“Besides, Christen is mine for the night, remember?” Kelley teases as she throws her arm around Christen’s waist.

“Exactly.” Christen smirks. “Don’t worry babe, it’s fine. You keep an eye on Alex.”

“Alright, now that that’s all figured out.” Tayler says as she grabs her beer. “How about we grab another shot for us all to take and then head back to the dance floor?”

“Hell yeah.” Kalie nods.

“Alright, I’ll go grab a few shots and I’ll be right back.” Tayler says and Sarah and Kelley offer to help grab the drinks for them all to take.

Christen, Allie, and Kalie are all sitting across from Tobin and Alex, talking within themselves about whether or not they want to do karaoke or not. Alex and Tobin are quietly listening, with Alex looking down at her drink.

“Are you okay?” Tobin leans in to ask.

“Yeah.” Alex nods her head. “You don’t have to stay by me and do all that they said to. I know you want to spend your last weekend having fun. And would rather be with Christen instead of me.”

“What? You think me staying here with my best friend, pretending to be her girlfriend isn’t fun?” Tobin asks with a smirk.

“I’m just saying, you don’t have to worry about me.” Alex continues. “I can take care of myself.”

“So I’ve been told by you before.” Tobin says, remembering their early conversations in their friendship. “But it’s okay, I’m glad to help. I don’t want any of these drunk and grimy guys to think they even have a chance with you.”

“You sure?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, of course.” Tobin nods.

“You’re always saving me.” Alex says to Tobin honestly.

“Somebody’s got to.” Tobin smiles, causing Alex to smile in return.

“Alright, shots are here!” Tayler announces as she is followed by Sarah and Kelley.

“Why did I agree to this?” Tobin asks as a shot was handed to her.

“Truthfully, you had no choice.” Kalie shrugs as she passes the next shot to Alex.

“Alright, cheers to Tobin!” Allie shouts. “Our Olympian!”

“Whooooo!” The entire group cheers before taking their shots.

“Yeah, not any easier.” Tobin shakes her head.

“That’s just because you don’t drink often.” Kelley shouts after finishing her shot.

“Don’t worry Tobs, you have tomorrow night filled with drinking to get accustomed to it.” Tayler says with a smirk and bump of the shoulder.

“I don’t know about that.” Tobin shakes her head immediately.

“Yeah, we’ll see babe.” Christen smirks and the rest of the group nods in agreement.

“Alright, so more dancing?” Kalie asks and a few girls nod their heads.

“I’m good.” Alex shakes her head. “I’m a bit tired and think I’ll sit here for a bit.”

“Yeah, me too.” Tobin says.

“No, come on Tobin.” Sarah whines. “You need to come dance at least one song before the night’s over.”

“I don’t know.” Tobin shakes her head.

“But babe, please?” Christen asks with her puppy dog eyes.

“Not this time.” Tobin says. “I’m tired too. The shots are hitting me a little bit more than you guys I think.”

“That’s because you’re a lightweight.” Kelley says nonchalantly.

“You sure?” Christen asks and Tobin nods her head.

“Yeah.” Tobin tells her. “I’ll stay here and keep Alex some company.”

“You don’t have to.” Alex tells her directly.

“I want to.” Tobin smiles and turns back to the group. “You guys go have some fun though.”

“Okay.” Allie nods her head. “We’ll be back after a song.”

“Okay.” Tobin waves as the group heads to the dance floor and she’s left there again, alone with Alex.

“Tobin, stop wasting your night of celebration with me.” Alex tells her. “You should be dancing with your girlfriend. Dancing with your friends and having a great time.”

“Okay.” Tobin simply nods and turns her attention back to her drink, picking it up for a sip.

“Okay?” Alex repeats.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods again. “Okay.”

“What do you mean okay?” Alex asks with confusion.

“I mean, okay.” Tobin simply repeats again and can’t help the smile that forms on her face when she sees the irritation in Alex’s eyes. “I understand what you’re saying, and I get it. So, okay.”

“Tobin.” Alex breathes out. “I just wa…”

“Alex, relax.” Tobin stops her. “Seriously, thank you for caring so much about my night and how I spend it, but I like where I am right now. I like who I’m spending it with too.”

“Really?” Alex asks with a small smile and Tobin nods. “Okay.”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles at her. “Okay.”

“Can I at least grab you another drink?” Alex asks and Tobin looks at her with shock.

“You’re joking, right?” Tobin asks. “No way am I letting you walk back to the bar where those imbeciles are waiting to pounce on you.”

“Tobin.” Alex laughs.

“Don’t laugh, I’m being serious.” Tobin continues on. “You should not be treated with such disrespect that they displayed, and I don’t want you to ever be put in that type of situation again.”

“Tobs.” Alex laughs, stopping the tanned girl from continuing. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

“Why?” Tobin asks with confusion. “Because I want you to not be disrespected?”

“No, because you are so protective over me.” Alex smiles at her friend. “For being amazing and for wanting good things for me. For the people you care about. You’re just… amazing.”

“Wow.” Tobin breathes out before leaning closer to Alex. “Somebody’s getting a bit mushy. You must really love me.”

“Shut up.” Alex shakes her head and Tobin erupts with laughter. “You just had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

“Oh stop.” Tobin says, wrapping her arm around Alex’s waist and pulls her closer. “You know I’m just teasing you.”

“Mhm.” Alex rolls her eyes, not giving in to Tobin’s smile.

“Hey, you’re my best friend.” Tobin says sincerely, pulling Alex closer so she has to lean in to hear her. “You know that?”

“Yeah.” Alex says, feeling Tobin’s hot breath on her and the chills that come across her body; especially as Tobin’s hand is rubbing her lower back gently. “I know. You’re my best friend too.”

“Good.” Tobin smiles, within inches of Alex’s face.

“HEY!” Allie shouts, breaking up the two from how close they were a moment ago. “We have a red alert.”

“A what?” Alex asks with confusion.

“A red alert.” Allie repeats herself

“Drunk idiots from the bar are staring over here at you two.” Christen says quickly as her eyes go immediately to the bar.

“And they look like they’re about to make their way over here to you guys.” Tayler adds on.

“Shit!” Alex says, fighting the urge to turn to look at them. “What do we do?”

“We should get up and leave.” Tobin answers.

“No.” Kalie shakes her head. “If you do that, then they’ll just follow you.”

“She’s right.” Tayler agrees. “You two need to do something to make them leave.”

“Like what?” Tobin asks.

“Kiss.” Kelley suggest, and both girls’ eyes go wide.

“No.” Alex denies immediately.

“Oh shit, they’re getting up.” Sarah watches.

“Kiss!” Kelley repeats herself.

“Kelley, no.” Alex denies again, and Tobin tenses up. “We can’t.”

“Fuck.” Allie breathes out. “They’re walking over here.”

“You two need to do something.” Kalie says. “Quick!”

“Kiss.” Kelley repeats again, and both girls shake their heads no.

“You guys need to do it!” Christen says, surprising both girls. “They’re almost here. You two need to sell it so they leave you alone!”

“But we can’t.” Alex shakes her head again, hoping they come up with a better plan.

“They’re only a few steps away.” Sarah informs them.

“You have to do something.” Allie says.

“KISS!!” Kelley half shouts/half whispers to them as the guys approach.

The next second is a complete blur. Alex tells herself that in no way will she and Tobin kiss; especially in front of Christen for that matter. She tries to think of what to do, and ways of stopping herself from panicking.

All of a sudden, Alex feels a hand come across her face. It was warm, soft, gentle. Caressing her jaw gently, Alex’s face is turned to the left and is met with a pair of lips.

The kiss was… interesting. Soft lips matched with her own. Alex is hesitant at first, but relaxes into it. Eyes closed, her hands scrunch at the bottom of the other’s shirt, and she allows herself to put effort back into the kiss.

Neither force it. Both, with their eyes closed, just get lost into the simple kiss. I’s a simple kiss, but it’s one that both feel an electric spark with. There’s almost an endearing feeling to it as both just relax into it. Alex can’t help the tingling that she feel throughout her body. And as soon as it started, it was over.

“They’re gone.” Tayler informs them and the kiss ends.

“That was perfect.” Christen tells them, with Tobin and Alex finally opening up their eyes to realize that they just did that.

“Yeah, you two really sold it.” Allie continues on and both girls can’t help but look at each other with goofy grins.

“Hell, you made me believe it.” Kelley says and the group laughs, causing Alex to look away and Tobin to look down; both a bit embarrassed and shocked.

“Then we accomplished our goal.” Alex says, not making any eye contact with Tobin.

“You absolutely did.” Sarah nods her head.

“Well, how about another shot?” Tayler breathes out. “After that intense moment and near terrible moment, I think we all need one to relax.”

“Yeah.” Tobin finally speaks up.

“I almost had a fucking aneurism.” Kelley shakes her head, with the group laughing at her crazy self. “I for fucking sure need a shot.”

“Then to the bar we go.” Tayler says and a few girls follow.

“You two okay?” Allie asks sincerely, as Tobin and Alex both seem to have shock on their faces.

“Yeah.” Alex nods and looks at Christen with worried eyes. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how it all happened.”

“It’s fine Alex.” Christen tells her. “I’m not mad at all.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks with sincerity.

“Yeah, 100%.” Christen nods. “It’s what a best friend is supposed to do. Act as the lesbian lover and sell it any way you can. If that means by a simple kiss, then so be it. We’ve all been there.”

“Wait, what?” Tobin turns to ask Christen, finally paying attention to the conversation instead of all the thoughts running through her head. “What do you mean ‘we’ve all been there’?”

“Kelley and I have had to pretend to be girlfriends in a bar before.” Christen informs her. “A few times, actually.”

“Really?” Tobin asks to the new information she’s just been told.

“Yeah.” Christen laughs and the surprised look on Tobin’s face. “It’s what you do with your best friends when one of them needs rescuing from a drunk guy at the bar.”

“True statement.” Allie nods her head in agreement.

“So you’re not mad?” Tobin asks honestly and Christen immediately shakes her head.

“No, not at all.” Christen smiles. “I’d actually be mad if you didn’t kiss her and help her out.”

“Uh, okay.” Tobin nods, a bit confused by the statement.

“Relax babe.” Christen pulls her closely to gently peck her lips with a simple kiss. “Everything is okay. I’m not even close to being mad. I promise. You know what they say, college can be interesting.”

“Okay, good.” Tobin breathes out, her arm wrapped around Christen’s waist; however, she can feel the loss of closeness from Alex as she moves away.

“Whoa, what the hell is going on?” Tayler asks as they walk back with shots. “Are you two trying to blow your cover?”

“Yeah, those guys are still watching and if they see you two horndogs kissing, they’re not going to know what the hell to think about Alex and Toby.” Kelley adds on.

“I hate when you call me Toby.” Tobin says through gritted teeth.

“Which is why the name continues.” Kelley says nonchalantly. “So you two separate so we can have our final shots of the night and continue dancing.”

“Had enough to drink?” Alex asks, as she now stands by Allie, across from where she was before by Tobin. “Can’t take anymore so this is our last ones?”

“Not exactly.” Kelley shrugs as she passes out the shots.

“Somebody had to tell the bartender that these shots were for an Olympian’s celebration.” Tayler says.

“And we got them for free, didn’t we?” Kelley says matter of factly.

“But that also caused the bartender to ask the name, to which Kelley told them.” Tayler continues.

“So what?” Kalie asks.

“Well it just so happens that the bartender is not only a fan of the Olympics, but of soccer.” Sarah informs them. “Especially Cal Berkeley soccer.”

“Oh no.” Alex shakes her head.

“Oh yes.” Tayler nods. “Not only do they know who all of us are. He knows that most of us are not 21, so these will be our last shots.”

“Dammit.” Allie laughs as all eyes turn to Kelley.

“How the fuck did I know the bartender was going to be soccer’s biggest fucking fan?” Kelley asks the group and they all simply laugh.

“Whatever.” Christen shrugs as she lifts her shot up. “One last shot to Tobin. My Olympian. Congrats baby.”

“To Tobin.” The group all says, Tobin smiling and thanking Christen; Alex, on the other hand, feels a pain in her chest as she watches their intimate moment before taking her final shot of the night.

“Alright, now that finally tastes like water.” Allie laughs after swallowing the final shot of the night.

“Told you!” Kalie breathes out. “So how about we end the night with some dancing?”

“Yeah.” Allie nods and looks to Tobin. “And you are dancing. No exceptions.”

“Fine.” Tobin reluctantly says, as the groups heads to the dance floor for some dancing.

As Christen drags Tobin to the dance floor, Allie drags Alex. The group of girls create a small circle, so they can dance with one another. Tobin is having fun dancing with her friends and Christen, but she can’t stop her eyes from wandering over to Alex.

Watching her, she can’t help but have several thoughts pop into her head. She doesn’t know if it’s because of the alcohol that she’s consumed, or the kiss, or a mix of everything, but she has some feelings that she just can’t quite explain. Like how looking at her, watching her face light up with happiness makes her heart melt.

The way that Tobin was able to have her arm around Alex most of the night really sent this tingling sensation through her body. The closeness the two exhumed throughout the night, really made it feel as if it was just the two of them in the bar; just them and Tobin was completely content with that.

Then thinking about the kiss they shared. She doesn’t know what came over her. One second she was telling herself no, and then the next she was melting into a kiss with Alex. The sparks that went off through her body really spoke volume to her. It wasn’t a necessarily over the top kiss, but rather simple; but for a simple kiss to bring that much electricity to her really makes her think about things.

The thoughts running through Tobin’s head disappears when Alex turns to look at her. Making eye contact, Alex simply smiles to her best friend and Tobin’s heart melts instantly. Something so simple has such an effect on her, and that’s insane. But the simple smile relaxes her a bit.

The rest of the night goes amazingly after that little moment. The girls have an amazing time together as they finish the night dancing. Once their ride comes, luckily Bati was willing to come and get them, they were on their way home.

Most decide to crash at Allie’s apartment, beside Tobin and Christen. They decided to head back to Tobin’s place for the night. Neither wanted to drive, even though they were close to being sober, so Bati was nice enough to take them home.

So the girls all said their goodbyes, but they all knew their fun times weren’t over. It wasn’t even close to being over, actually. There was still a house party that they’ll be celebrating tomorrow at the boy’s house, so the fun was just getting started. Their goal was to make this a weekend celebrating Tobin and one she’ll never forget; so far, I think they’ve succeeded.

    ------------------------------------------------------

“About ready babe?” Christen calls from the bathroom but receives no answer, so she calls out again. “Tobin? Babe, are you ready to go?”

Again, no answer. Confused, the green-eyed girl finishes up and walks out of the bathroom to see her girlfriend was not in the bedroom any more. Christen walks out of the bedroom and to the living room of the apartment to see where her girlfriend was.

“Babe?” Christen calls out as she makes her way out to the living room.

“Yeah?” Tobin answers with her back to her.

“Are you ready?” Christen repeats herself as she looks to see her girlfriend is busy doing something.

“Mhm.” Tobin hums out. “I just have to tape this and then I’m ready.”

“What are you taping?” Christen asks curiously.

“Just this note card to this bag.” Tobin simply says.

“What’s the bag for?” Christen asks. “Is it a gift for someone? For me?”

“Not really.” Tobin shakes her head. “It’s just a little ‘thank you’ to the girls for throwing me this party.”

“Well, where’s my ‘thank you’?” Christen asks with a smirk as Tobin turns around to look at her.

“Hmm, how can I say thank you to you?” Tobin hums out as she moves closer to wrap her arms around Christen’s waist. “Will this suffice?”

“Hmm…” Christen begins as Tobin pulls her closer so they connect with a kiss. “That’s a good start.”

“Oh really?” Tobin smiles as she pulls her in for another kiss, with Christen deepening it as much as she could.

“That wasn’t too bad.” Christen teases with a smirk and pulls away to grab her purse from the countertop. “And you can thank me more tonight after the party.”

“Oh, okay.” Tobin laughs at the mischievous look on her girlfriend’s face. “Alright, I think we should probably head out about now, right?”

“Yeah.” Christen nods as she looks down at her phone. “Alex just texted me that they’re ready for us.”

“She did?” Tobin asks and Christen nods. “Since when do you and Alex text?”

“Since we both realized we are going to be two of the most important people in your life, so we need to be on the same page to gang up on you a bit.” Christen says with a smile and Tobin tilts her head at the phrase.

“I don’t think I like the sound of that.” Tobin breathes out and Christen can only laugh.

The two girls make their way out to Christen’s car and head to the boys’ house. The drive is quick, only a minute or two since Tobin only lives a few blocks away. When they get there, the house is completely packed, and it was a hell of a time trying to walk in.

“TOBIN!” Allie shouts as she sees the two girls finally make their way to the backyard. “You’re here!”

“Yeah, we got here 10 minutes ago but we had a hard time trying to make our way back here.” Tobin tells her.

“Besides it being packed, we were stopped after every other person for them to say hi to Tobin and congratulate her.” Christen further explains. “It was insane.”

“Well, you are with our VIP of the night.” Alex says from behind the girls, causing Tobin and Christen to turn around to look at her.

“Alex.” Tobin simply smiles.

“Hey Alex.” Christen says cheerfully as she pulls her in for a hug.

“Hey Christen.” Alex smiles as she pulls away from the hug. “So glad you guys finally got here. Now the party can really get started.”

“Meaning shots!” Kelley shouts as she walks over with a few of the soccer boys, holding bottles and small plastic shot glasses for the group.

“I don’t know if I can do any more tonight.” Tobin shakes her head. “This morning was rough after last night.”

“Don’t be a bitch.” Tayler teases and the group laughs.

“Yeah, come on Tobs.” Servando says with a smile, his arm wrapped around Alex’s waist. “One last night of fun before you have to go lead team USA to gold.”

“I don’t know about that.” Tobin begins to say but is cut off immediately.

“Come on baby.” Christen says. “One more night celebrating with me before you leave.”

“I guess.” Tobin breathes out, giving in to Christen’s plead and the group cheers.

“Fuck yeah.” A.J. cheers as he starts pouring shots for the group.

“Who doesn’t have a shot?” Kalie asks and then hands over shots to who didn’t have any to make sure their group was covered.

“Alright, everyone good?” A.J. asks and they all nod. “Good. Cheers!”

The group cheers their drinks before taking the shot. Instant regret and burning occurs down Tobin’s throat and she knows that there’s no way she’s going to be able to have another drink at all tonight.

“Fuck that burns so good.” Kevin says.

“Good?” Tayler asks him. “How is that good?”

“Because you know you’re about to have a good night when it burns already.” Bati explains and Tayler turns to look at Allie.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about half the time.” Allie shakes her head, causing the group to laugh.

“Well, now that that’s out of the way, we have one more thing to do.” Servando says, looking at A.J. and then turning to Alex. “We’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Alex says with confusion as Servando kisses her cheek before disappearing with A.J. into the crowd.

“What was that about?” Allie asks Alex and she shrugs.

“I have no idea at all.” Alex says honestly before laying her eyes upon a familiar face. “Kate! You made it.”

“Hey!” Alex’s roommate smiles as she walks over to the group and waves to them all. “Yeah, thanks for the invite. I was able to switch shifts, so I had the night off.”

“Well how about we get you a shot to start the night then?” Kalie asks and before the girl can answer, a freshly poured shot was in her hand.

“Ugh, that burns.” Kate winces after downing the shot.

“Apparently that means that it’s about to be a good night.” Tayler informs her. “The more the burn, the better the night.”

“Who in the hell came up with that logic?” Kate asks.

“Bati.” Allie nods her head over to her boyfriend, who’s too occupied playing beer pong with a few of the soccer players.

“I see.” Kate simply nods before turning to look at Tobin. “Oh, Tobin. Congratulations! You must be very excited.”

“Yeah, I am.” Tobin nods her head. “Thank you, Kate.”

“I’m so glad that I got to see you before you left.” Kate tells her. “I told Alex that I wanted to make sure to have a chance to see you to wish you luck and congrats on this amazing accomplishment.”

“That’s very nice of you.” Tobin smiles sincerely. “I’m glad you get to be here with us to celebrate.”

“Me too.” Kate nods and before they can continue, they hear some familiar voices.

“Oh my god.” Kelley says as she points up. “Isn’t that…?”

“Yes.” Kate cuts her off before she can finish. “Yes, that is.”

The girls all look to where the freckled girl is pointing. To theirs, and everyone else’s shock, there’s a group of boys in the roof. The girls have identified them as Kevin, Kyle, Danny, Mike, A.J., and Servando. Tobin turns to look at Alex, who is looking on with shock and worry on her face that they’re on the roof; especially since most have already started drinking.

“Hey!” A.J. shouts. “Can we get everybody’s attention?”

“Yo!” Kyle shouts too. “Get everyone from inside to come out.”

“Can you all hear us?” Servando asks as all of the guests gathers in the backyard to see what the hell was going on.

“Is this everybody?” A.J. asks and then turns to the boys to make sure they were ready. “Alright, if everyone can quiet down so we can get started, that’d be cool.”

The crowd quiets down. No one is really sure what the hell is going on, but all look on with wonder and curiosity. Others, look on with fear of these idiots doing something stupid and falling off; Kelley thought the latter and how funny it would be.

“Alright, first I want to say thank you to everyone for coming out. I know it was a bit last minute, but you know we aren’t ever shy about getting the chance to throw a big party.” A.J. shouts over everyone. “Especially when that party is for us getting to celebrate the accomplishment of one of our own.”

“As many of you know, our very own Tobin Heath has not only been a standout for Cal, but she has been named an Olympian and will be leaving us on Sunday to go help lead team USA to gold.” Servando says and the entire house cheers at the statement.

“So tonight, we need your help to celebrate our girl.” A.J. says as all of the guys take their shirts off, receiving catcalls from the entire house; they notice that each guy has a letter painted on their chest.

“Oh my god!” Kate laughs as she sees that A.J. is up there shirtless with the rest of the guys.

“Did you know about this?” Allie turns to ask Alex and she shakes her head no.

“Alright, so if we can get everyone to raise their cup in the air.” A.J. instructs and everyone follows suit.

“Tonight is us celebrating Tobin and wishing her nothing but the best for the summer.” Servando shouts out. “So if you see her throughout the night, wish her luck because Cal takes care of their own.”

“Let her know that we have her back.” A.J. adds on.

“So here’s to Tobin!” Servando says before looking at the guys for them to follow his lead. “TOBIN! TOBIN! TOBIN!”

Within a moment’s notice, the entire house is following the boys and their chant. Everyone chanting the name ‘TOBIN’ as the boys jump with excitement on the roof. They start clapping and cheering and the entire house goes crazy, which causes the place to really go wild.

“Let’s get this party fucking started!” Kelley shouts with excitement and the group follows suit.

The music is turned back up and the house goes crazy. Everybody is dancing, drinking, playing games, and just having a great time. About 10 minutes later, the boys make their ways back to the group.

“Hey babe.” A.J. wraps his arms around Kate’s waist, pulling her in for a kiss. “You made it.”

“I did.” Kate nods. “Just in time to see you on the roof.”

“Oh, you saw that huh?” A.J. laughs and Kate simply nods.

“I also see that you haven’t decided to put your shirt back on yet either.” Kate says and A.J. can’t help but laugh, then she turns to look at Servando who just walked up. “And you Serv. Why in the hell did you encourage to go on the roof?”

“Uh, to celebrate Tobin.” Servando shrugs innocently, knowing well that he’s in trouble with his best friend’s girlfriend.

“You’re supposed to be the voice of reason, not encouraging his ideas.” Kate tells him.

“Encouraging?” Danny repeats as he walks up to the group. “It was Serv’s idea.”

“What?” Alex turns to glare at Servando.

“Thanks dude.” Servando breathes out and looks at the girls. “We wanted to show Tobin that we, along with the rest of campus, was excited for her and with her.”

“Yeah, you can’t be too mad at us, right?” A.J. asks and turns to look at Tobin. “I mean, what did you think of it Tobs?”

“I thought it was cool.” Tobin smiles and it causes the boys to smile in return. “Really awesome.”

“See, that’s all that matters.” A.J. turns to smile at his girlfriend. “She liked it so you can’t get mad at us.”

“Oh I can’t, huh?” Kate asks and A.J. shakes his head.

“Nope.” He smiles. “It’s the rules, sorry.”

“Sometimes I don’t know how we are even together.” Kate breathes out with a hint of irritation.

“But you love me anyways.” A.J. says gleefully and Kate can’t help but smile.

“That I do.” Kate nods and leans in to connect her lips with his. “But no more stupid ideas on the roof, please.”

“You go it.” A.J. nods in agreement before flashing Serv a little wink.

“So, you guys ready for a good night?” Servando turns to ask the girls.

“Yes we are.” Christen answers with a smile as Tobin nods her head.

“Perfect, I think we need some drinks though.” Servando says. “Let me go get some for us. Al, want anything specific?”

Before Alex can answer, Servando hears his name being called. He turns tot look at where it’s coming from and it’s the boys calling him to inform that it’s his turn at the beer pong table. He looks at Alex apologetically and she tells him it’s okay and that she’ll go grab drinks. Then with smile and a thank you, he disappears to the table.

“Alright, I’m going to go grab some drinks.” Alex tells the group. “Anybody want anything?”

“A beer for me.” Kelley says and Allie nods too.

“A beer for me too, please.” Tayler says and Alex nods her head.

“Okay.” Alex turns to look at Tobin and Christen. “Can I grab you guys a drink?”

“Yeah, some sprite and vodka for me please.” Christen tells her and Alex nods.

“Okay, want any ice with it?” Alex asks and Christen shakes her head. “How about you Tobin? Want anything?”

“Uh, I’m not sure yet.” Tobin shakes her head.

“Babe, just go with her.” Christen says. “She’ll probably need help grabbing all of the drinks.”

“Oh no.” Alex shakes her head. “I’ll be fine and I don’t want to pull her away from you again.”

“Don’t worry Alex.” Christen laughs. “Plus, I’ll be fine here with everyone else. Kelley and I got next on the beer pong table. Right Kell?”

“Fuck yeah.” Kelley says out of nowhere.

“See.” Christen laughs. “Tobs, babe, go help her.”

“Okay.” Tobin simply says and Alex nods. “We’ll be back.”

“Okay.” Christen smiles sweetly before walking with Kelley to watch the end of the beer pong game.

Alex and Tobin make their way through the crowd. Tobin literally getting stopped for pictures and congrats from everybody. If she wasn’t already popular before, being an Olympian sure makes it impossible for her to go anywhere in this house now.

After what felt like forever, they finally make it to where the drinks are. Alex fills up a few cups of beers as Tobin makes Christen’s drink. Seeing that Alex’s hands are full with the beers, Tobin decides that she’ll grab her and Alex’s drinks.

“What are you drinking?” Tobin asks. “I’ll grab it for you.”

“I’m not drinking tonight.” Alex shakes her head.

“What?” Tobin asks with surprise. “Too much last night?”

“No.” Alex laughs. “I just don’t want anything affecting tonight.”

Tobin wants to ask her what she means, but she doesn’t. Opts to save that question for a bit later, she just nods instead. She turns to look back at the drink selection.

“I’m not drinking either.” Tobin tells her. “So how about I make us some Pepsi?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles. “That works for me.”

“Two Pepsi’s on the way.” Tobin flashes her signature grin and quickly whips up two cups of Pepsi with ice for them.

The girls head back through the crowd with their hands and arms full of drinks to deliver. Luckily most of the people notice that their hands are full, so no one really tries to stop and talk to Tobin at the moment. They reach their group fairly quickly and distribute the drinks.

They move to stand near the beer pong table to watch the game. Kelley and Christen end up winning their first game, which leads for them to wait for the winner of Servando and A.J.’s game. Watching the game, Tobin can’t help but laugh and Alex takes notice.

“What are you laughing at?” Alex asks curiously.

“Remember the last time we were at this table?” Tobin asks and Alex’s face instantly blushes with embarrassment.

“That was a terrible idea.” Alex shakes her head.

“What?” Tobin mocks. “Downing four shots in a matter of 30 seconds seemed like a fool proof idea.”

“You were the one who didn’t want to drink.” Alex tells her.

“I said I would on the last one and then you decided to just drink it without even giving me a chance.” Tobin defends herself.

“That’s because I knew you didn’t want to drink.” Alex explains. “And I wasn’t going to have you drink a shot just because we lost.”

“But that meant you ended up drinking four of them.” Tobin says and Alex nods.

“Yeah, not my brightest moment.” Alex laughs and Tobin joins her.

“No.” Tobin shakes her head.

“Hey, I don’t know if I said this last night but…” Alex turns to look Tobin in the eyes. “Thank you for pretending to be my girlfriend last night.

“Don’t worry about it.” Tobin simply shrugs. “It was nothing. You’d do the same for me if I was in that situation.”

“Yeah, but you wasted your night out with the girls on me and you didn’t have to.” Alex says sincerely. “So just, thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“Alex, I didn’t waste anything on you.” Tobin tells her honestly. “It was actually fun to pretend to be dating you last night.”

“Really?” Alex asks with shock and Tobin nods. “Why?”

“Because I finally got to see what it’s like to date the Alex Morgan.” Tobin laughs. “Firsthand experience.”

“Oh, shut up.” Alex rolls her eyes and lightly pushes Tobin.

“I’m just saying.” Tobin teases.

“Uh huh.” Alex shakes her head.

“No, but in all seriousness, it was fun to just to have the chance to spend time with just you last night.” Tobin tries to explain.

“What do you mean, just me?” Alex asks with curiosity.

“You know, just us hanging out.” Tobin continues. “I know that there were a ton of people around, but I don’t know. I guess there was time when it felt like it was just us there. Two best friends just having a night out and nothing else mattered, you know?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles.

“Yeah.” Tobin smiles back, feeling her heart pounding. “But anyways, it was a good night. So don’t worry, I didn’t feel like it was wasted hanging out with you.”

“Good to know.” Alex nods with satisfaction. “Oh hey, by the way. I have something for you.”

“You do?” Tobin asks with surprise.

“Yeah.” Alex nods as she reaches in her back pocket and pulls out a small wrapped object and hands it to her. “It’s nothing big. More of a ‘don’t forget us when you crush it in the Olympics’ going away gift.”

“Hmm.” Tobin hums as she unwraps the small present. “Alex.”

“It’s not much.” Alex begins to explain as Tobin inspects the yarn/paracord bracelet. “I just wanted you to have a piece of home when you are in Beijing. I know it may be stupid, but I ju…”

“It’s not stupid at all.” Tobin interrupts her. “It’s perfect. Did you make this?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “But you don’t have to say you like it if you don’t. It’s okay.”

“I know.” Tobin says and holds it out to her. “Can you put it on me, please?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles as she takes the bracelet from the midfielder and ties it around her right wrist. “Is that too tight?

“No.” Tobin shakes her head and inspects the bracelet some more and reads the USA on one side and then what’s on the other side. “MTB? What does that mean?”

“Meant to be.” Alex says and Tobin smile widens even more than before at the meaning. “This opportunity, this journey, this is meant to be. And I hope you feel that.”

“Meant to be.” Tobin repeats.

“I know your favorite color is orange, and that doesn’t necessarily go well with red, white, and blue.” Alex begins to explain. “So I thought I’d tie the orange in by having it be the words in the bracelet. That way you still have the white and blue, but you have a piece of you in it too.”

“Alex, I love this.” Tobin says honestly. “It’s so awesome. Seriously, thank you.”

“No problem.” Alex nods her head. “Just if you get stressed, or nervous, or missing home, I wanted you to have something with you at all times. Something that represents us. And it’s small and light enough to wear without you feeling like you have something on your wrist.”

“It represents you.” Tobin smiles and Alex can’t help herself from smiling either. “Because you made this for me.”

“Yeah, I guess a little.” Alex says and feels shills throughout her body, causing her to look away from getting lost in Tobin’s smile.

“FUCK YOU!” Kelley shouts, breaking their moment, as they turn to see the freckled girl was mad that they boys sank another cup.

“Thank you.” Tobin says again to Alex.

“No problem.” Alex smiles. “Don’t say I never gave you anything.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tobin laughs. “I actually have something for you too.”

“Wait, really?” Alex asks with surprise.

“Yeah.” Tobin nods her head. “It’s in the car.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles. “I’ll just wait right here then.”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods in agreement. “Or you can come with me? You know, if you wanted to.”

“Okay, yeah.” Alex smiles widely and it causes Tobin to nod and smile in return.

“Okay, let me grab the keys from Christen really quickly.” Tobin tells her.

Alex simply nods and watches as Tobin walks over to Christen to say something in her ear. Christen nods and hands over the keys from her back pocket before turning her complete focus back to the game. Tobin nods forward so Alex can follow her out to the car.

The two of them make their way through the crowd, but them leaving doesn’t go unnoticed from observant eyes. Once they make their way through the crowd in the backyard, Tobin decides that if she goes through the side yard door would be easier than back through the house.

“Wait here.” Tobin turns to say to her.

“What?” Alex shouts, unable to hear Tobin since they were closer to where the music was coming from.

“Wait here.” Tobin leans into Alex’s ear to repeat. “I’ll be right back in a few minutes. Okay?”

“Okay.” Alex nods and Tobin smiles as she turns to rush back to where they parked the car.

The tanned midfielder quickly makes her way out of the side gate of the backyard. As she walks to the car, she can feel the excitement and butterflies in her stomach. She has no idea why, but she can’t wait to give Alex the gift.

Meanwhile, as Tobin is making her way to the car, Alex is standing where she left her. Looking at her phone, the forward can help herself from thinking. She knows she shouldn’t be allowing herself to have certain thoughts, but she can’t help it.

The way Tobin smiles at her and makes her feel special without even trying. The way Tobin accepts Alex’s small gift and even though it was small, Tobin made it seem like it was her most prized possession. That simple reaction makes Alex’s stomach knot up; in a good way.

As Alex waits for Tobin, smiling to herself as she’s lost in her thoughts, she feels a presence near her. Looking up, she is looking at a familiar face. One that makes her smile definitely, but not the one that makes her heart flutter.

“Alex?” Servando says as he is now standing in front of Alex. “What are you doing over here all by yourself?”

“I was talking with Tobin and then she went to the car to grab something really quick.” Alex answers. “What are you doing over here?”

“I was on my way to grab another drink when I saw you over here all by yourself.” Servando explains. “I wanted to make sure that everything was okay since you were over here by yourself.”

“Oh, makes sense.” Alex nods. “Yeah, no I am fine. Just waiting for Tobin.”

“I see.” Servando nods his head. “Well, I can wait with you if you want, so you’re not alone.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Alex shakes her head. “You should be having fun at the party, not having to feel like you have to keep me company.”

“Yeah, but it’s fun keeping you company.” Servando smiles widely. “Whether you like it or not, I enjoy time spent with you. You’re kind of fun.”

“Oh, is that so?” Alex laughs and the soccer play nods his head. “Well I guess you can stay now since I’m so fun to be around.”

“Thank god.” Servando says as he looks up to the sky, causing Alex to laugh. “Are you having fun tonight?”

“Yeah, I am.” Alex nods her head. “Thank you so much again for getting this planned so quickly and allowing us to have the party here.”

“Oh, not a problem at all.” Servando dismisses. “We are always down for a party, especially celebrating one of our own. It’s always a good time.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles. “So, it was your genius idea of being on the roof, huh?”

“Uh, funny story about that.” Servando cheekily says and Alex can’t help but smile.

“See, I don’t know why, but I am not surprised that it was your plan.” Alex tells him.

“Yeah…” Servando draws out with a feign sense of innocence. “Thought why not put the spotlight on the Olympian? And you know us soccer boys will jump at any chance to lead a chant shirtless in front of everybody.”

“Is that so?” Alex asks, as she can’t help herself from looking at Servando’s athletic body. “I can’t lie, it’s not too bad to look at.”

“Ah, the reaction I was hoping for from you.” Servando teases.

“Whatever.” Alex rolls her eyes at him and looks back towards the crowd at everyone playing games. “I’m going to miss this over summer.”

“Yeah.” Servando nods, leaning against the fence of the backyard. “But it’ll be exciting to know what we get to come back to.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Alex mindlessly nods.

“I know what I’m going to miss over the summer.” Servando says as he turns to look at Alex. “Something other than these parties with our friends.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks, taking notice of the boy’s eyes on her. “And what’s that Mr. Serva?”

“A pretty amazing girl.” Servando tells her honestly. “One that’s made this the best year that I could have ever imagined.”

“Really?” Alex says weakly, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. “Why’s that?”

“Because I felt like I not only met one of the kindest and amazing girls on campus, but I met someone I can call a true friend.” Servando answers honestly and it makes Alex blush.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “I feel like I’m pretty lucky to have someone like you in my life too.”

“You make things difficult, you know that?” Servando asks and Alex looks at him with confusion.

“Difficult?” Alex repeats and he nods. “What do you mean?”

“Usually when I become great friends with someone, I never have to deal with the internal struggle of wanting to kiss them.” Servando says as he looks directly into the forward’s blue eyes. “But with you, it’s a constant thought in my head.”

“Oh.” Alex says with surprise at his confession. “And why is it such a struggle?”

“Because you’re one of my closest friends and I didn’t want to get in your way at all this year.” Servando explains. “I know how important this year was for you and I wanted to make sure you were able to put all of your focus and worry into soccer and school and not about some random boy who really likes you.”

“I see.” Alex nods her head.

“Yeah.” Servando looks down as he tries to gather the right words to say. “Just thought I’d let you know how much of a struggle it’s been for me.”

“You’re not some random boy.” Alex says and Servando looks up at her with hope in his eyes. “And you shouldn’t have to keep dealing with this struggle.”

“Yeah?” Servando asks, and Alex’s smile tells him all he needs to know.

Making sure she was okay, Servando places his left hand up to caress the forward’s cheek. His right hand goes directly to her waist and he pulls her close, the forward looks deeply in his eyes before Servando has enough courage/confidence to lean in.

Alex closes her eyes as their lips connect. The kiss was good. It was much anticipated and often thought about, and it was everything she expected it to be. It was a great kiss between the two. The feeling was just right, and she feels the sincerity from Servando’s lips.

When the two break apart, Alex can’t help the smile that forms on her lips. When she opens her eyes, she feels her heart melt at the sight of the smile on Servando’s face. Both grinning like idiots at each other, Alex can feel her cheeks heat up from blushing so much.

“Wow.” Servando breathes out.

“Yeah.” Alex smiles. “So, was the struggle worth it?”

“Definitely.” Servando says honestly, and Alex can’t help the warm feeling that spreads across her body; Servando takes notice and pulls the girl in for a hug, one in which she gladly melts into.

“Babe?” Christen says as she walks over to where Tobin was standing, which was only 10 yards away from Alex and Servando. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Tobin simply says, as her jaws clench a bit. “I’m just a little tired.”

“Okay.” Christen nods her head. “I was just grabbing a drink with Kelley and Allie, but we can go if you want?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods. “I don’t feel like hanging out too much anymore.”

“Okay baby.” Christen says sweetly. “Let’s go say bye to everyone first, okay?”

“Okay.” Tobin agrees and the two walk hand in hand over to where Allie and Kelley were waiting for Christen.

“Raincheck on that last drink for me.” Christen says as they reach the girls. “We’re going to head home.”

“What? Really?” Allie asks as she looks at the two.

“But it’s so early still.” Kelley adds.

“I have an early day tomorrow.” Tobin responds.

“Makes sense.” Kelley nods her head. “Well fuck, dude. I guess this is goodbye for a while.”

“Yeah.” Allie agrees as she pulls the midfielder in for a hug. “I can’t wait to watch you crush it out there.”

“Thanks.” Tobin says as she pulls away and hugs Kelley.

“Go meg some folks and show them how it’s done.” Kelley says and Tobin simply laugh.

“Will do Kell.” Tobin smiles as she pulls away. “I’m going to go say bye to the others really quick.”

“Okay.” Christen nods as she watches Tobin swiftly make her way to her friends to say goodbye.

“Whoa, is that Alex with Serv?” Kelley asks as Allie and Christen both turn to see where her eyes are looking.

“Yes, it is.” Allie nods.

“They’re looking cozy as fuck.” Kelley continues.

“They look adorable together.” Christen adds on. “Why aren’t they dating yet?”

“I have no idea.” Allie simply says as she sees the two in their embrace enjoying a very intimate moment together.

“They’d have the cutest babies ever.” Christen says and the group laughs.

“Who’d have cute babies?” Tobin asks as she comes back to the group after saying goodbye to the others.

“Alex and Servando.” Kelley answers.

“Oh.” Tobin says, not even bothering to turn to look at them. “Ready Chris?”

“Yeah.” Christen says. “Have you said goodbye to Alex yet?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tobin says, full on lying to the group.

“Okay.” Christen smiles as she turns to look at the other two. “You two have some fun tonight and I’ll see you guys soon.”

“Okay, sounds good.” Allie nods her head.

“You two have fun.” Kelley says with a smirk and wink. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Whatever.” Christen laughs as she and Tobin turn to walk away.

“Wait, Tobin!” Allie says before they take a step. “What’s that in your hands?”

“Huh? Oh, this.” Tobin turns as she realizes she was still holding the gift in her hand. “It’s nothing.”

“I thought you said it was a gift for them?” Christen asks and Tobin realizes she needs to think quickly.

“Yeah, it’s for you guys.” Tobin nods and hands Allie the bag.

“Oh, thanks.” Allie takes the bag from her but before she can open it, Tobin speaks up again.

“Well, thanks again for tonight.” Tobin says honestly. “I’ll miss you guys when I’m gone.”

“Go kick ass out there Tobs!” Kelley smiles and Tobin nods back.

“Bye guys.” Tobin says one final time and Christen waves before they turn around to leave.

Kelley and Allie go inside to grab their drinks before heading back to where the group was. They watch as a game of beer pong is played between A few minutes later, Alex and Servando join the group again.

“There you two are.” Kalie says with a smile. “We were wondering where you two snuck off to.”

“Nowhere.” Alex laughs. “I was waiting for Tobin and Servando kept me company as I waited but she never showed up. Have you guys seen her?”

“She just left a few minutes ago.” Tayler answers and Alex looks at her immediately.

“What?” Alex says. “What do you mean she left?”

“She said she had an early morning tomorrow so she and Christen were going to go home.” Kelley answers.

“Did she not say bye to you?” Allie asks with confusion.

“No.” Alex answers. “She said she had to go grab something from the car and told me to wait for her, so I did. She never came back.”

“She told us she already said bye to you.” Kelley says and Alex shakes her head immediately.

“She didn’t.” Alex says, and she can feel a little tinge in her heart. “Why wouldn’t she say goodbye to me?”

“She might have thought she did.” Kalie says and Alex only shrugs.

“How about you go by her apartment tomorrow and say goodbye?” Servando suggests. “Before she leaves, just stop by and see her.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Alex nods but she still isn’t happy that Tobin forgot to say bye.

“Hey Al, what’s that in your hands?” Servando asks and Allie looks down.

“Oh, it’s something that Tobin gave me.” Allie remembers. “Said it was for someone or for us. I’m not sure.”

“Well, let’s take a look.” Kelley says and Allie pulls the note out from the bag.

“What’s it say?” Tayler asks.

“It says ‘ _To my best friend_ ".” Allie reads the front of the note.

“Oh, so it’s for me?” Kelley says and the group laugh.

“No fucking way.” Tayler shakes her head. “It’s probably for Allie.”

“No, it’d say Harry if it was for me.” Allie says and looks at Alex.

“It’s for me.” The forward says weakly and Allie hands the bag over to her.

“Well, open it.” Kalie says. “Let’s see what’s in there.”

“It’s not for you.” Sarah glares at her. “Let her open it when she wants.”

“Boo.” Kelley reacts. “That’s no fun.”

“Shut up Kell.” Allie laughs.

Alex looks down at the note, wanting to open it but feeling some sort of way. Upset that she wasn’t given the gift from Tobin herself, whatever it is. But also bugged that Tobin didn’t even bother to say bye. Alex gets lost in her thoughts until Servando gently taps her arm.

“Huh?” Alex looks up to see who did it.

“You okay?” Servando asks gently.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex nods, realizing everyone was lost in their own conversations and watching the games. “I’m just tired. I think I’m going to head home.”

“Are you sure?” Servando asks and Alex nods. “Here, give me a second and I’ll go with you to make sure you make it back safely.”

“No, you don’t have to do that.” Alex shakes her head before Servando can out his drink down. “I’ll be okay. Plus, you can’t leave your own party.”

“You sure?” Servando asks again.

“Yeah.” Alex smiles. “I’ll text you when I make it home.”

“You better.” Servando smiles and pulls the forward close for a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. “Drive safe.”

“I will.” Alex promises and pulls away to say bye to everyone else.

After she finishes saying goodbye, the forward makes it through the wild crowd to the front door. Making sure she has everything, she quickly hurries out to her car to head home.

After the quick drive, Alex was relieved to be home. As soon as she got into her room, she immediately face plants onto her bed. The comfort was at an all-time high and she was content with not moving until sometime tomorrow – Until she realized that she was still in her jeans and had her bra on.

With a little groan of having to actually get back up to her feet, the forward quickly strips out of what she was wearing and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to throw on. The immediate comfort she was now in, with the finishing touch of throwing her hair up in a loose bun, was perfect.

She was just about to get comfy in her bed when she hears her phone go off with a notification. With hope of it being someone specifically, she searches for her phone in her back pocket of the jeans she was wearing. She pulls up the text immediately to read what it says.

**From: Servando Carrasco**

_Did you make it home safely?_

_Delivered – 10:20pm_

“Damn.” Alex smacks her forehead with her hand, forgetting that she was supposed to text Servando when she had made it home.

**To: Servando Carrasco**

_Yeah, sorry. I was changing and forgot where_   
_I put my phone. But I’m home._

_Delivered – 10:20pm_

**From: Servando Carrasco**

_Okay good. Just making sure._

_Delivered – 10:21pm_

**From: Servando Carrasco**

_The party already misses you!_

_Delivered – 10:21pm_

**To: Servando Carrasco**

_The party or you? ;)_

_Delivered – 10:21pm_

**From: Servando Carrasco**

_….. Both_

_Delivered – 10:22pm_

**To: Servando Carrasco**

_That’s what I thought ;)_

_Delivered – 10:22pm_

**From: Servando Carrasco**

_Well get some rest and just know that I’m_   
_thinking about you over here._

_Delivered – 10:25pm_

**To: Servando Carrasco**

_Good to know :)_   
_Good night Mr. Serva._

_Delivered – 10: 25pm_

**From: Servando Carrasco**

_Goodnight beautiful :)_

_Delivered - 10:25pm_

The forward places her phone on her bedside table so it can charge. She grabs a water from the refrigerator before heading to her bed to watch a movie. Just as she’s about to get comfortable, again, her phone goes off with a notification; again.

**From: Allie Long**

_SO… what was the gift?_

_Delivered – 10: 32pm_

Immediate realization hit her after reading the few words. The gift! She has a gift from Tobin and she left it in the damn car.

Without even thinking twice, the forward jumps up from her bed to grab her keys and exits the room. Not even bothering to grab a sweatshirt or any shoes, she quickly makes it back downstairs to where the parking lot is.

She runs to her car, grabbing the bag from the backseat, and runs back to the dorm doors. Within a few moments, Alex was already back up to her room. Filled with too much excitement and wonder as to what the gift could be.

She sits down on her bed to open the gift. She first pulls out the note in the bag, the one that first told her that the gift was for her. Looking at the ‘ _To my best friend_ ’ on the front, she can already feel herself smiling before she opens it.

‘ _Don’t worry, I’m only keeping this number warm until you take it over._ ’

Confused at the words, Alex looks deeper into the bag. Pulling out the tissue paper that’s being used to cover the gift, Alex’s face lights up immediately. She pulls out the fresh USA jersey and she can’t believe what she’s looking at.

It’s a jersey that she’s never seen before. As she takes a second to think, she realizes that this must be their new jersey for the Olympics and here Alex is with her very own jersey that no one else has yet. She’s so caught up with the fact that she has a new jersey in her hand that it takes her a minute to flip it over.

Her face lights up with the biggest smile when she sees what’s on the back. Besides the HEATH on the back, the forward can’t believe the number; 13. Tobin wasn’t only going to be in the Olympics and out on the pitch, but she was going to be repping #13.

How did she manage to get that number, Alex doesn’t even know. Maybe she asked if she could be it. Maybe it was luck and she was just given it, but all Alex can think about is how proud of her best friend she is.

Alex can’t even contain her excitement, that she picks up her phone to call Tobin. Quickly finding her name, she clicks on it and waits for her to pick up. After 4 rings, Alex was sent to voicemail and after a brief contemplation on if she should leave a voicemail or not, she decides against it. She figures she’ll just talk to Tobin about it tomorrow morning.

Alex falls asleep that night with such a happy and content feeling in her heart. She can’t wait to thank her best friend in the morning and to wish her good luck on this amazing opportunity. She was so excited that it took her forever to fall asleep.

When she finally does, it didn’t last too long. By the time the clock struck 9am, the forward was awake and getting ready to go over to Tobin’s. She decides to go pick up a coffee for herself, and a tea for Tobin, so they can have one more morning together before she leaves.

Alex quickly arrives to Tobin’s apartment with the drinks in hand. She gets to her front door and knocks on it three times. She feels a sense of relief when she hears shuffling from the inside and the doorknob start to turn.

The smile on her face deflates just a bit when she’s not met when the hazel eyes and big smile she’s used to. Instead, she’s welcomed with green eyes and a different smile.

“Alex?” Christen yawns with surprise, trying to rub the sleep out of them. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Alex apologizes immediately. “I just came to say bye to Tobin since I didn’t get to last night.”

“You didn’t?” Christen asks and Alex shakes her head.

“No, there was some miscommunication.” Alex briefly explains. “I also brought her one last tea to enjoy before she leaves us. Is she awake?”

“Oh, uh damn.” Christen says with hesitation. “Alex, I’m sorry but she already left.”

“What?” Alex asks, not sure if she heard her right.

“Yeah, she left around 5:30 this morning.” Christen informs her. “She said that she needed to get an early start on the road to meet up with the team at the hotel in Los Angeles.”

“I thought she wasn’t going to leave until a bit later?” Alex asks with sadness.

“I guess things changes.” Christen shrugs. “She told me last night when we got home that she had to leave earlier than planned.”

“I didn’t get to say bye.” Alex looks down with pain in her heart.

“I’m sorry!” Christen apologizes. “I thought you did last night. Tobin wouldn’t have left without saying bye to you. You can try and call her though? I mean, she’ll pick up and then probably apologize profusely about leaving without seeing you.”

“Yeah.” Alex quietly agrees.

“I’m sorry, Alex.” Christen says sincerely. “You can hang out for a bit, if you like.”

“No, it’s okay.” Alex shakes her head. “I didn’t mean to wake you up, I’m sorry. I just thought that I would catch Tobin before she left, but I guess not.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay.” Christen tells her. “I know Tobin would have loved to see you before she left.”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “Well, here, do you like tea? It’s from the little local coffee shop. It’s Tobin’s favorite.”

“Yeah, I do.” Christen smiles as she takes the drink from her. “Thank you! And I’m sorry again Alex.”

“It’s okay.” Alex tells her. “I better get going. Bye Christen.”

“Bye Alex.” Christen waves before shutting the door.

Alex, feeling sad and defeated, walks back to her car. She drives back to her dorm. When she parks, she sits in the car for a few minutes just contemplating everything. She picks up her phone and dials Tobin again, hoping to get a chance to talk to her.

_**Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…** Hey, yo, this is Tobin. I can’t get to my phone right now, probably because I don’t know where it is. But leave me a message and I’ll try to get back to you whenever I find it. Okay, cool. Bye. **BEEP…..**_

“ _Hey Tobs, it’s Alex. I went to your apartment but Christen said you had already left and I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye.” Alex says in a raspy, but sad tone at the thought. “I just wanted to see if I could catch you to at least say thank you for the jersey. That seriously made my night. I wish I got to see you before you left but have a safe drive and call me when you make it safely. Okay? Thanks, bye Tobs._ ”

Alex hangs up and feels complete sadness take over. She knows it’s dumb because she’s making it a bigger deal than it really is, but she can’t help it. She wishes that she had gotten the chance to say goodbye and good luck to Tobin.

Hoping Tobin calls her back soon, Alex heads inside up to her room. Not feeling like doing anything today, the forward gets back into bed and puts on a movie to watch. Deciding on Shaun of the Dead because it’s one of Tobin’s favorite, she settles in for the day.

Until she hears her phone start to ring. Struggling to find it under the blankets that she’s wrapped herself in, she knows that it could be Tobin, so she doesn’t want to miss it. She finally is able to find it and excitedly looks at who’s calling.

 _Incoming call –_ **Servando Carrasco**

Immediately, the excitement turns into content with a hint of sadness. She answers, but it’s not the person she was hoping that was calling her.


End file.
